Guardian Angel: An Emison Story
by Packersgirl492
Summary: It's been 7 years since they've seen each other and both Emily and Alison work to help and protect people. Neither one of them will be complete without the other. What happens when a case brings them back together? Will they be able to overcome all of the forces working against them and finally get their happy ending? EMISON is Endgame ALWAYS!
1. Chapter 1: Yearning for You

**Pretty Little Liars is currently making a mess of my babies Em and Ali-they are soulmates and I don't care what anybody says! So I decided to write a Fanfic to deal with my Emison feelings. This story is set 7 years after Alison left Rosewood following her final showdown with Charles (I have him being Jason's twin in the story because my brain was just like no we're not about to try and figure some crazy theory out). Em and Ali are 25 and both working in professions where they help and protect people. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own Pretty Little Liars or its characters...because if I did Lorenzo and Sara wouldn't exist!**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter One

Yearning for You

It was just after two in the morning while Alison DiLaurentis walked down the unforgiving streets of New York City. Though she strode with grace and composure, her slumped shoulders indicated she was indeed heavily burdened. Well more like she had led one hell of a life…that had left her almost completely shattered, fractured, and she supposes psychologically traumatized for the rest of her existence. After enduring all that she had before she was even legally considered an adult, most would say it's a miracle that Alison is even a functioning human being. Being buried alive by your mother, tortured for years by your psychotic brother who you didn't even know existed, and wrongfully convicted of a murder that was never committed would leave most people-Alison supposes normal people-dead or at least begging for it all to end.

Yet here she is, breathing and physically healthy, walking in a city that is home to so many destroyed souls. Despite her two years of hell living as a runaway in New York's darkest alleyways, she loves this city. Loves its darkness, its hope, its dreams and its despair. Above all though Alison loves its tenacity and will to survive-there's something about the people within the city as well that distinguishes them from the rest of humanity. They can all live beautifully with scars…which is something Alison has been trying to do for the past seven years.

The city is surprisingly quite tonight as she makes her trek to her car a few blocks away. It's almost eerie to not hear sirens or people yelling; and with no distractions to draw her attention Alison gets lost in her thoughts.

Of course this was potentially dangerous because of where her thoughts always ventured to…or rather _who_ they ventured to. It didn't matter what else was happening in the world around her, if she was given a second to herself her mind always went back to…Emily-her mermaid.

Back to those warm and loving chocolate brown eyes that could see right through her and the façade she projected to the world. Emily was always the one good constant thing in her life when Alison's world was entrenched with deception and shrouded by torment. Emily made Alison feel safe when danger lurked around every corner and vulnerable when she didn't think she was capable of feeling anything close to love. Alison has made a lot of mistakes in her life, but losing Emily Fields will forever haunt her.

Every morning when Alison brushes her teeth and stares at her piercing ocean blue eyes in the mirror she tells herself on repeat almost like a mantra, "Today will be the day I move on, the day I allow myself to heal." But her heart always leads her back to Emily-the best thing that ever happened to her and the one thing she will never be able to have.

"Ali, you're starting to freak me out. Will you say something, please?" A six foot tall, athletically built woman in her late 20s with wavy light brown hair that cascades down her back stopping just beyond her shoulder blades and similarly blue eyes to Ali's, gently urges.

Alison had been so engrossed in her thoughts of Emily that she forgot she wasn't walking alone on this brisk September evening, well, morning now. Brittany's soft voice from her left causes her to startle slightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you…it's just you…haven't said a word since we left Reggie's office."

Alison turns to look up at Brittany whose lighter hued blue eyes are accessing her-making sure she's okay. Like Emily, Brittany possesses a heart full of compassion and concern, and an unbelievable need to protect those she loves. She is utterly the most self-less human being Alison has ever met and she's so damn lucky to be on the receiving end of Brittany's love as her best friend.

Knowing that Brittany would see through any lie she could potentially muster up, Alison offers a weak smile and replies, "I know…I just…something he said struck a cord and…"

"And caused you to think about Emily," Brittany finishes and while Alison averts her eyes to the damp sidewalk beneath her feet carefully continues, "Who knew boss man asking if we understood _how long we'd be going away for_ on our next assignment would cause you to turn into my mother during _Titanic_ -dead silent so she doesn't miss a second of dialogue…never mind the fact she's seen that movie about 500 times and knows it by heart."

Alison can't help but let her lips spread into a broad smile at Brittany's reference to Teresa, her kind-hearted and loving mother who will transform into the she-devil and glare daggers into anyone who disrupts her Leonardo DiCaprio "bonding time".

Of course this doesn't go unnoticed by her best friend as Brittany wraps her toned right arm around Ali's shoulders drawing her into her side and proclaiming,

"Heeyyy look at that the DiLaurentis Decoder strikes again and gets that beautiful smile to spread across your beautiful face."

"Don't let it go to your head Bronx Baller," Alison grumbles as she rests her head on Brittany's shoulder and wraps her left arm around her back, feeling content for the first time since they'd left Reggie's office.

"Whoa, pulling out my middle school slash has continued into adulthood nickname are we? It's a good thing we're cool Ali or else I'd have to punish you for that." Brittany jokes while quietly chuckling.

"Just be happy your nickname wasn't another b-word." Ali softly throws away but nevertheless Brittany hears and gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance-letting her know that she isn't that person anymore. It's comforting for Alison that someone knows her so completely like Brittany does.

Since she'd met Brittany six and a half years ago she's never once lied to her, which is something no other human being can claim. Fifteen year old Alison DiLaurentis was a master manipulator who controlled everyone in her life through the lies she told and made others believe. After everything went down with Charles and Alison damn near died, she committed herself to being a better person. Not lying was one of the many ways for her to achieve that goal.

After a few moments of silence passed while they both relaxed in their side hug Brittany pressed, "Seriously though Ali, are you okay with this new assignment?...Cause it's totally fine if you're not. I mean we could always just tell Reggie that we're too exhausted from the last mission or that we both haven't fully recovered from everything that went down in Pakistan…"

"Britt." Alison cuts off her rambling and lifts her head causing both of them to stop walking, "I appreciate that you're so concerned about me," she makes sure she catches Brittany's gaze so she knows how genuine she's being-because God after everything she's done in her life she knows she doesn't deserve a best friend/roommate/partner in crime (or rather justice) like Brittany Johnson but nevertheless she has her and is so incredibly grateful, "But we both know my issues never stem from anything having to do with work. There's a reason we were chosen for this assignment-because no one is better at keeping people safe in the entire CIA than the two of us." Alison adds an extra emphasis to the last fragment because it's the fucking truth-none of the people that she and Brittany have ever had to protect have wound up in harm's way.

"No, I know that Ali. I mean let's face it, we Olivia Benson that shit…" Alison lets out a snort following this-leave it to Brittany to make _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _relevant in any conversation. Alison's examining her best friend trying to figure out why Brittany is so worried about them taking this assignment; Lord compared to some of the other missions they've had to do this is a walk in the park. "It's just…," Brittany hesitates not wanting what she voices next to be interpreted the wrong way, "We'll be in Iran for two months while the Secretary of State tries to re-establish positive relationships with their government…"

Alison interjects with slight frustration, "Brittany, we've been in charge of keeping some of the most prominent people on the planet alive-Pope Francis, The Dalai Lama, hell even Oprah Winfrey needed our services two years ago. Iran is nothing the both of us can't handle."

"No, I know that Ali. But if we're gone for two months that means we won't be back in New York or the United States for that matter until the end of November. We'd be gone for all of October," Brittany gently tries to explain her concern.

Alison _finally_ picks up on why Brittany was so worried about her. She's angry with herself for not realizing it sooner, but given that her and Brittany haven't gotten more than a collective 8 hours of sleep in the last 2 days she can conclude her brain isn't making connections as quickly as it usually does.

For the past six years the beginning of October was always her time to grieve all of the people that Charles had unjustly ripped from her life. She'd make the incredibly difficult journey back to her hometown (needing to pull her car over several times to keep her tears at bay) to visit her mother and father at the Rosewood Cemetery. Despite everything Jessica DiLaurentis did to her and all the pain her lying and deception caused, Alison missed her mother terribly. Jessica being murdered prevented the two from ever discussing why she buried her daughter alive and piecing back together their damaged relationship.

Charles' murder of Kenneth was a lot less strategic-simply shooting him point blank between the eyes as they filled with tears and bore into Alison while she thrashed against her chains tearing her already raw wrists to shreds, screaming for Charles not to do it. Although Kenneth hadn't been around much while she was younger he had remained by his daughter's side through Mona's "murder" trial and her entire duration in prison. Always reminding Ali that he knew she was innocent and repeatedly telling her that he loved her. Alison had never been blessed with a genuinely loving parent until she came back from the dead and Charles took that source of happiness from her as well.

So she'd go and just sit in her parents' presence (from midnight until dawn so as not to be seen) and allow herself to grieve their deaths and the life they could have potentially had. Alison always broke down into uncontrollable sobs at some point while she talked to her mother and father (or rather their spirits). Thankfully, Brittany had always accompanied her on these trips and would hold her close and just let her release soul crushing cries for hours on end into her chest-getting snot all over whatever t-shirt she had worn. Alison knew that she wasn't just sobbing for the loss of her parents, but the loss of her four former best friends (one of which she had come to realize was the love of her life) and for the shell of a human being Jason had become following everything.

Jason hadn't been able to cope with the fact that his twin (who he thought was dead) was the one wreaking havoc on his sister and the other girls' lives. It didn't matter how many times Ali told him that Charles' actions weren't his fault-he blamed himself. Turning back to drugs and alcohol to numb his pain Jason had been in and out of rehab ever since. Ali wanted nothing more than to help her brother, but as Brittany always reminded her Jason had to want to help himself first before anything Ali did would have an impact.

Given how busy her schedule was with the CIA and how many months out of the year she and Brittany were out of the country-those couple days in the beginning of October simultaneously depressed and strengthened her. They tore her heart to shreds because of all that she had lost, but also reminded her why she did what she did the rest of the year. She and Brittany protected people in the CIA's Guardian Angel Unit so they wouldn't have to endure the horrors both of them had in their lives.

As she looked into Brittany's worried eyes Alison realized that maybe she could survive this year without the cathartic experience of "going home". She also realized maybe she should stop punishing herself for everything Charles had done. Brittany always told her his actions weren't her fault-maybe it was time she listened to her wise best friend.

"I think I want to try not blaming myself for once. Allow myself to heal…" Alison said so softly that if it was anyone else listening they would have missed it. Brittany's eyes started to water Alison supposes because for the first time in their six and a half year friendship she was honestly willing to try to let Rosewood and Charles go. She wanted to move on because the burden was becoming so hard to carry.

Brittany enveloped her in the strongest yet gentlest hug imaginable and replied with a slight shake to her voice, "That's great, Ali. And I'll be there with you every step of the way, okay?"

All Ali could do was nod into Britt's chest and be comforted by her strong heartbeat. Brittany seriously gave the best hugs and made Ali feel almost as safe as Emily had once upon a time-almost.

"I love you, Brittany." It always amazed Alison how easily those three words flowed from her lips now-when she at one time couldn't imagine ever being able to love anyone because she didn't know how to love herself.

"I love you too, Ali. You're my family." Alison couldn't help but smile and hug Brittany a little tighter because of the truth behind her words. Brittany had literally picked Ali up when she had nothing left and given her a purpose in life. She was the older sister that Alison always wanted (and unlike Cece Drake not a horrible influence) and the best friend she desperately needed. Brittany coming into her life also brought Alison into the Johnson family, who had immediately made her feel like one of their own. Since the first time Teresa demanded Brittany bring Ali over for Sunday dinner she had gained a family in the most unsuspecting and rewarding way. Of course her hearing will forever be damaged because unlike the DiLaurentis household where everyone kept to themselves and hardly uttered a word to one another, the Johnson's never stopped talking or rather borderline yelling in their verbal exchanges.

"I want to see you truly happy. I hate seeing you in pain." Alison knew how much it killed Brittany to see her make so much progress and do so much good in the world, but be so haunted by her past. It took Alison almost a full minute before she sighed and confessed,

"I'm really tired of being in pain." And Alison meant that. She was _tired_ of being in pain. She knew she could never be 100% complete without Emily Fields but she figured she owed it to all the people that loved her _now_ in her life to try.

* * *

It was just after nine in the morning while Emily Fields sat waiting outside her new boss' office. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was the youngest Detective at 25 to ever be chosen to be a part of the NYPD's Special Crimes Unit. Emily keeps telling herself on repeat that she deserves this opportunity-due to unforeseen circumstances she had led the homicide division in Philadelphia a mere four months after she began working there. She has leadership experience despite being so young and has a unique ability to connect with victims-a perfect fit for the Special Crimes Unit (well that's what Hanna keeps texting her repeatedly anyways).

Almost as if on cue Emily's phone vibrated in her jean pocket. Glancing up to make sure none of her soon to be co-workers were around in case Hanna's text made her laugh out loud or have some other reaction she glanced down and read,

 _Fields would you chill the fuck out they've already hired you! You're gonna be fabulous and kick mega ass!_

Emily couldn't help but snicker at Hanna's unique form of motivation-one of the many reasons why she loved her best friend. While she also considered Spencer and Aria sisters, her and Hanna had a bond that drew them just a little bit closer.

 _I'm not doubting my ability as a detective Han, I just want to make a good first impression-I mean I'm the youngest person they've ever hired most people have to wait decades for an opportunity like this._

 _Emily, (yes I just dramatically sighed) when are you going to realize how wonderful you are? They hired you because you're crazy good at solving cases-bottom line._

Emily smiled because what Hanna said was true-she was very good at her job. She just needed to take some deep breathes and calm down.

 _What would I do without you?_

 _Probably have a nervous breakdown and I can't have that. I'm a fashion designer and deal with hot messes all day, which means you Ms. Fields need to keep your shit together._

Emily laughed a little louder than was probably appropriate, but that's just what Hanna did to her. As she was about to reply Hanna shot her another text,

 _By the way you're coming over for dinner tonight-no ifs, ands, or buts about it! Think of it as a congrats on the new job, welcome to my beloved New York City, and you have the best best friend in the entire world celebration. And no worries I'm not throwing you a surprise party it'll just be you, me, and Chloe. Caleb's out of town on business-so I need you._

 _Well then I'll definitely be there Han, I can never turn down an invite to spend a night with my two girls….and I know how you get when Caleb's not around._

"Ms. Fields?" A tall African American man in his early forties asked. Ah yes, the new boss. Emily quickly put her phone away and got out of her seat to shake his hand.

"Lieutenant Williams, it's so good to see you again, sir." Wow Emily couldn't help but be impressed over the Lieutenant's firm handshake. He was really muscular so that would explain it. Emily hoped to God that Lieutenant Williams didn't think she was a wuss. Jesus, she really needed to calm down this man already hired her!

"Please, call me Brian or Lieutenant. Actually no call me Brian; we're a pretty tight knit group here at Special Crimes."

"Okay, Brian." God that felt weird to say. In Philly you always had to address people in the force who were above you with their title and last name. Emily remembered in her interview Lieutenant-whoops she means Brian-explained how at Special Crimes everyone worked towards the same end goal-solving crimes. Maybe he wanted everyone to feel like an equal by using first names-whatever Emily liked this new job already. Brian walked Emily into his office and continued talking,

"Sorry that you had to wait. My wife called and Malcolm, my oldest son, was refusing to go to school. Apparently he's gonna protest the injustices of the system through truancy." Emily couldn't help but smile slightly. "I have to give him props for trying." Brian gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, "Please…sit."

"Thank you, sir." This made Brian chuckle.

"You're very formal Emily." The brunette couldn't help but laugh-she'd been told that her whole life.

"Sorry…Brian, my dad was in the army so respect was ingrained in me growing up."

"Hey I totally understand. I come from a military family as well. My father and all of my uncles growing up served in some capacity. Makes this whole first name thing at Special Crimes I instituted a little strange for me to follow at times." After a short moment Brian's lips twisted into a small smile and he asked, "So how do you like New York City so far? I know it can be really overwhelming at first."

Again Emily couldn't help the smile that spread across her face "Honestly, I love it. I love the chaos. Is that weird?"

Brian chuckled, "Most people might consider loving chaos odd, but I grew up in a small town where there was no noise ever-it was way too quite. I couldn't wait to live in a city…really of any kind. Guess it didn't hurt that the woman I fell in love with in college was from Brooklyn and insisted we live in New York after graduation." Brian's eyes twinkled as he reminisced about the early years with his wife. It reminded Emily of the way her parents talked about each other. And really it was a blessing to have her mom and dad as examples when it came to love-even after thirty years together Wayne and Pam Fields looked like love struck teenagers when they locked eyes. Emily knew how lucky she was to have parents who honestly loved and supported one another. Her three best friends Hanna, Aria, and Spencer weren't so lucky.

"Philly was a big city too, but there's just something special about New York. I can't quit put my finger on it," Emily mused.

Without hesitation Brian responded, "Its the tenacity."

Emily quirked her eyebrow in a questioning manner so Brian explained with passion oozing as he spoke, "The city itself is filled with contradictions-there's incredible hope but so much despair…simultaneously. But New York never stops fighting and the people it breeds just possess this never say die attitude-they have this will to survive no matter what and that's just so beautiful." Wow, Emily wouldn't expect a man like Brian to be so…poetic. But what he said about New York and its residents she realized was so true. She'd only been in the city for a few days moving into her apartment that Hanna insisted had to be within walking distance from her and Caleb's upscale brownstone (props of being an up and coming fashion designer with a husband whose computer/hacking skills were used by every major Wall Street Investment firm to get an edge on their competition. And Spencer thought Caleb was crazy to go into freelance work…)

Emily had been worried that living in a city as big as New York would make her feel more alone than ever, but surprisingly she had felt better these past few days than she had in years. Hanna and her goddaughter Chloe's presence obviously contributed to that. Of course, Emily knew that she'd never be 100% whole without….Jesus Lord have mercy why is she thinking about Alison now? This always happened-her mind would always travel to those ocean blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and heart shaped lips. She hasn't seen Alison in seven years, yet she's always on her mind-her heart just won't let her first love go-and if Emily's being honest she doesn't want to let go…And Hanna wonders why she hasn't had a successful relationship with any of the women she's dated. None of them are Alison DiLaurentis-that's why.

Coming out of her thoughts she answered Brian, "Yeah, survival is a beautiful thing." God she wonders how Alison is. Is she even alive? No she knows she's alive-she'd be able to feel it if she wasn't. Does she think about me as much as I think about her? Emily wants to believe that Alison does. After all these years she's come to believe that their souls are connected and won't be complete until their reunited….And yeah maybe that's why she'd jumped at the chance to work in New York City-it had been Alison's stomping ground while she was on the run. Maybe the blonde had returned after everything with Charles…

Brian dragged her out of her rapidly regressing thoughts that were traveling to a dangerous place as he spoke, "You're gonna do great here at Special Crimes, Emily." Emily smiled at his statement; it felt really good to have a boss that believed in her capabilities so much. "But I want you to know that if it's ever becoming too much-I mean we get the worst of the worst when it comes to crimes-you can always talk to me. We are human after all-we can't just not feel anything for the victims and their families…And if any members of the unit give you a hard time-I'll personally handle them."

"Thank you Brian, but that won't be necessary. I can hold my own." While she wouldn't wish what her and her friends had endured with Charles/-A on anyone it had turned her into one tough bitch who didn't need anyone to fight her battles-something that was a necessity in her male dominated field.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

* * *

10 o'clock that night

Emily had been on the roof of her apartment building for about ten minutes. It had quickly become her favorite spot because of the hanging bulbs and comfortable lounge chairs that adorned it. Hanna thought it was ridiculous that her favorite thing about her apartment was her roof, but Emily couldn't really put into words how freeing it felt to be up here. She loved being able to look down at the city below her-it humbled her in a sense because she realized how small she really was. Something about being on the roof at night (even with the sirens and numerous noises in the background) calmed her immensely. Her first day at work had been a success-Brian was seriously the most amazing boss anyone could ask for and everyone in the unit was really welcoming. She hoped she could live up to the reputation she built in Philly as a Homicide Detective. No, she knew she could do just as good a job in New York City if not better than she had in Philadelphia.

Dinner at the Rivers' household had been entertaining as ever with Emily and Hanna both struggling to cook (the two of them seriously needed to take some classes or at least ask Emily's mom for some advice because their inabilities in the kitchen were becoming ridiculous). Eventually they had managed to make some spaghetti noodles and steamed vegetables (it's a good thing Chloe wasn't a picky eater) without burning the house down. When it was her bed time Chloe insisted that Emily tuck her in and tell her a bed time story, which Emily didn't mind at all. Hanna's four year old daughter was a spitting image of her mother with a personality that was just as bright and cheery. She was seriously the cutest kid Emily had ever seen and the way her face lite up when Emily explained that she lived only a few blocks away now and could spend time with her everyday melted her heart.

As she continued to gaze down at the city below her and occasionally glance up at the moon her thoughts couldn't help but wander to Alison, who had stolen her heart at 14 and who Emily ached for every day. Little did Emily know that across the city Alison was yearning for her as well.

 **Just so you guys know there will be a lot of characters who are outside the PLL world in this story (mainly in Alison's life because she's the one who left Rosewood). Also, the first few chapters are meant to set the scene for where both Em and Ali are in their lives before they're reunited-but trust me once those two meet again I don't plan on separating them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Graffiti Grounded

**Wow the response to this story has been incredible and really made me smile! It's so nice to know that there are so many Emisonians out there-struggling to survive with me! Like many of you I'm trying to hold onto hope that our two ladies will be together after the time jump but knowing PLL and Marlene-ya never freaking know!**

 **Just so no one's confused this story is set in 2019 (I think PLL world on the show is 2012 because Alison disappeared in 2009?) Whatever if I actually tried to figure out the correct year for things on this show I'd develop a severe headache (props to all those people who do comb through episodes and try to find clues and come up with theories-for me that's just too damn much)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Again I don't own Pretty Little Liars or its characters, because if I did my boo Ali wouldn't be checking out a grandpa and Emily wouldn't be attached to someone hiking up her water bill...seriously though Pam's gonna have to start charging Sara utilities lol**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Two

Graffiti Grounded

6 weeks later-the beginning of November  
CIA New York City Headquarters

"Yo, how boss are we?" Alison couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friend who had been boasting since they'd arrived back in New York City. It always cracked Ali up how professional Britt could be when dealing with foreign diplomats and government officials slipping into her quote on quote "white girl voice", because as soon as they were back "in country" The Bronx accent returned as well (code switching at its finest). "I mean we completed the mission three weeks early-which _never_ happens. We prevented like 12 wars, saved a bunch of people, and re-established a positive relationship with Iran. Damn Ali, we should just run the fuckin' world."

"Britt, would you stop, please? We have to meet with Reggie any minute and I can't be laughing uncontrollably in his office." But Alison was glad Brittany was in such good spirits. International missions were always incredibly draining because both women had to constantly look over their shoulders in these new environments. It was no secret to the agency that New York City was their comfort zone. Brittany having been born and raised in The Bronx had the city's blueprints practically memorized and Alison had come to affectionately regard New York as her safe harbor. Overseas they each became shells of themselves out of necessity, so it was refreshing to have Brittany's true personality shining through.

Ignoring Ali's plea, Brittany just boasted even louder, "The hell you can't be. Ali…guuurrrll we literally just saved the fuckin' world! We are allowed to be proud of our damn selves. We didn't just Olivia Benson that shit…we like superheroed that shit."

Alison was cracking up now to the point of tears, "Did you just create a new verb?"

"Hell yeah I did. I'm calling Merriam-Webster after our meeting with Reggie and demanding that superheroed be added to the dictionary."

"What's its definition?" Alison asked through her giggles.

Brittany tapped her chin with her right pointer finger as she pondered with a serious professor-like face before responding after a few moments, "Kicking ass and saving lives. But of course a picture of the two of us is included right underneath the definition."

"Of course" Alison leaned into her best friend and couldn't help but feel so…happy to be back in New York. She really hoped Reggie wasn't planning on sending them on another international mission anytime soon because frankly she was exhausted. She also hoped this meeting would happen like now, because Britt's shoulder was so comfortable and she was seriously about to fall asleep. Plus she just wanted to go home to the house she shared with Brittany. She hated that the CIA required all Guardians to check in with their district heads-Reggie in her and Britt's case-once they were back in the States. All Alison wanted to do was find her bed-hell she'd go for the couch in their living room right now.

And just as Ali was about to slip into a comfortable slumber, "Well, well if it isn't my two favorite Guardians. Baller, Bombshell it's good to see you both."

Reggie's booming voice brought her back to reality. She really did love her boss-Reggie was fair, honest, and compassionate. But dear God did she hate his nickname for her. Bombshell-seriously could that be anymore generic? I mean yeah she's beautiful, but there was more to Alison DiLaurentis than that, especially in her life after Charles/–A. At least Baller completely suited Brittany-her best friend still kicked mega ass on the basketball court even though it had been eight years since she'd been the NCAA Women's Player of the Year and slated to turn professional.

"I think you mean ass kicker and life saver, and before you ask, yes Reggie I am the ass kicker…Ali's forte is saving the children." Leave it to Brittany to always have a comeback. Alison smiled at the brunette sitting next to her, because Reggie was throwing her a glare that would falter almost anyone and Brittany just smirked right back at him completely unfazed.

"Oh how I've missed your sass Brittany." Reggie replied with a light chuckle. Playful bickering between her boss and best friend was just how the two of them communicated. Alison swore it was because they were both born and bred New Yorkers-Reggie growing up in Harlem had endured a lot of the same horrors as Brittany in The Bronx-poverty, violence, and political corruption to name a few. Laughter was how both of them had survived.

"As you very well should have, but can we please get this meeting rolling because Ali is about to fall asleep and I really don't want to have to carry her to the car…again. I'm strong and all, but way too exhausted to even attempt the feat." Brittany retorted and then added as an afterthought, "Although, Ali's pretty tiny so it wouldn't be that hard."

"Shut up." Alison grumbled with no edge to her voice. She knew her best friend was just joking, and would carry her to the car if need be.

"Would the both of y'all just get in here? Damn." Reggie's New York accent flowed the freest around Brittany and Ali's best friend loved to bring it out of him.

With a burst of energy Brittany jumped up from the couch they were sitting on and turned to Ali with her hand outstretched and drawled,

"C'mon Bombshell, Boss Man's getting frustrated. We better hurry and get in his office before the crease in his forehead becomes permanent." Brittany laughed and then whispered so only Alison could hear, "Cause Lord he's already bald and could you imagine what he'd look like with a permanent crease…like a damn turtle."

Alison snickered and grabbed Britt's outstretched hand to pull herself up. Once she was situated they both made their way into Reggie's inviting office. He had specifically designed it so people would feel comfortable opening up-which turned out to be incredibly useful given the hyper panic most of the victims the Guardians had to protect possessed. Alison's favorite part of Reggie's office though were the pictures of New York City that adorned the walls because they encapsulated the tenacity of the city and its people that she had fallen in love with.

"I just got off the phone with the Secretary of Defense. He's very impressed with the work you did in Iran," Reggie began and then cautiously continued, "He asked if you two would be willing to go to Afghanistan."

Alison and Brittany released exasperated sighs simultaneously. Instead of being rewarded with domestic missions for completing their work in Iran early they were being sent out of the country…again. Both women understood how vital the work they did was for the United States and its citizens, but Jesus couldn't they take a break for like a second. No, forget that, they deserved a break. Alison didn't know if it was the exhaustion or the fact that she was trying to let go of her past, but she spat back at Reggie,

"And what did you tell him?" This was incredibly out of character for Alison-she could feel her pre-A bitchy personality coming back full force as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared (with a ferocity that even surprised her) at her taken aback boss.

Brittany laid a gentle hand on her tense arms and softly tried to divert her attention, "Ali…"

Alison's eyes flew from her boss who she wanted to kill up to her best friend who was now standing in front of her. However, even Brittany's soulful blue eyes couldn't calm her down right now as she continued to seethe, "No, this is bullshit. Don't even try to act like you aren't fuming inside right now."

"Ali, I'm not pleased but…"

"Not pleased! Are you kidding me Britt? How many events have we missed in Mandela's life because we've been "working?" Alison regretted her question as soon as it left her lips because Brittany's head dropped down to the floor at the mention of her 3 and half year old nephew. Alison knew how much it killed Britt to be away from her entire family while they were overseas, but nothing quilted her best friend more than being separated from Mandela-the two of them sharing an incredibly special bond.

Now Alison was the one reaching out a hand for her best friend as she tried to comfort her, "Hey, hey…" Alison's voice had turned from enraged to soothing in a matter of milliseconds. When Brittany finally lifted her head to meet Alison's gaze the blonde continued, "Mandela knows you love him more than anything else on this planet, no distance or time apart will ever change that."

"I told him no." Reggie's declaration caused both Ali and Brittany to break out of their bonding moment and snap their heads back towards their boss. Reggie chuckled at the two most likely because of the flabbergasted expressions on their faces.

"What?" Alison managed to utter.

"I told him no." Reggie repeated and then continued to explain, "I very clearly spelled out that the two of you would not be going to Afghanistan or anywhere overseas for that matter for a very long time, unless it was on a much needed vacation." Alison couldn't believe what she was hearing; glancing up at Brittany she figured she was thinking the same thing given how wide her mouth was hanging open.

"Reggie what are you saying?" Alison asked because she knew her best friend was incapable of forming a coherent sentence right now and frankly she needed Reggie to spell out exactly what the fuck was going on.

"I'm saying that the CIA believes your services would be better utilized closer to home. In fact my request to have the two of you remain on domestic initiatives for the next five years just got approved by President Clinton herself-I figured that it was better to override everybody and go straight to the Commander in Chief. The Secretary of Defense apparently didn't get the memo."

"Uh…I…what will we be doing then?" Brittany was at a complete loss for words, but somehow managed to ask.

"The same things you two have always done-protect people, gather intelligence, stop bad guys. Just now you won't have to worry about being shipped off half way across the globe without warning." Reggie accessed the two to make sure they comprehended what he was saying, waiting a moment before he continued, "New York will be your home base. In fact President Clinton thinks it'd be a good idea for the two of you to be permanent Guardian Angels in our beloved NYC. Given that it's the economic and entertainment capital of the country she figures it could use the agency's best quote on quote superheroes."

Alison doesn't know who launched forward first as she and Brittany engulfed Reggie in a bone crushing hug. Luckily he's a really strong guy and could support both of them clutching onto him for dear life. Waves of emotions keep rushing through Alison's body and she doesn't think she'll be able to stand it much longer. She wants to jump up and down and cry her eyes out at the same time. She's just so damn relieved and genuinely happy. She knows her life will still be anything but normal-for God sakes you don't do what she does for a living and just watch TV at the end of the day in ignorant bliss-but she'll be in the city she loves with the people she loves and that's pretty fucking fantastic.

"I just thought the two of you deserved a little less turbulence in your lives." Reggie says in such a caring voice that Ali and Brittany hug him even tighter. "I know in our line of work there's very little reward for what we do, but I wanted to do something to thank you for all the work you've both done these past six years. I know it hasn't been easy."

Talk about the understatement of the century, but Alison has never once regretted her decision to join the CIA. After everything that transpired in Rosewood because of Charles Ali needed to do something where she could see tangible positive change stemming from the work she was doing. Mind you she could have never imagined that she'd become one of the most valuable assets in the CIA and one half of the agency's most effective Guardian team, but nevertheless here she was, hugging her boss after receiving some of the best news she'd ever gotten.

* * *

8 o'clock that same night  
The Revolutionary Bean Coffee Shop  
Manhattan, New York City

What wasn't she seeing? Why couldn't she get the pieces to connect to lead to the person responsible for these crimes? Three murders with victims bearing strikingly similar physical characteristics to one another-that wasn't a coincidence-only naïve people who hadn't seen the true evils of the world would believe it was. Emily didn't have that luxury.

"Another coffee?" Emily was drug from her thoughts regarding the case that was eating away at her as the barista approached her table.

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks." Emily figured since she'd been sitting in the coffee shop for over an hour jotting down notes she owed it to the place to keep drinking their source of caffeine. The Revolutionary Bean was only a block away from her apartment and had become her spot to clear her head once it had become too blisteringly cold for the roof of her apartment building to serve as her solace. Hanna had taken her here after her first week at Special Crimes to celebrate and Emily had immediately become enchanted with the cozy atmosphere of the place. It sort of reminded her of The Brew back in Rosewood-she just hoped there were no psychopaths lurking around these corners.

As she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket Emily knows who's calling her without even looking at the ID. Her gut clenches in anticipation for the dreaded news. She knew this bastard would strike again. She's enraged with herself for not figuring out who this monster was and heartbroken because another family will have to bury their daughter.

Emily lets out an exasperated sigh as she picks up her phone, "Another victim, Brian?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Emily can hear the exhaustion and frustration radiate through her boss' voice. Everyone at Special Crimes was reeling as the body count kept increasing. Given that they all deeply cared about New York and its citizens-not being able to stop a menacing serial killer was driving the Unit insane. They were the best the NYPD had to offer and right now they couldn't keep the city safe-they were failing everyone who called New York home.

"Where was her body dumped?" Emily asks but she has a feeling she already knows. This would make the fourth victim that they know of. Three boroughs: Manhattan, Queens, and Brooklyn had already had their alleyways shrouded with white females in their late twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. The Bronx was bound to be next. Emily figured Staten Island would be left for last (or forgotten completely) given its separation from the rest of the city.

"Alleyway in The Bronx. Right off the Harlem River. I'll text you the address."

"I'm on my way." Emily hangs up her phone and gathers the notes she had been taking trying to draw connections where none seemed to be-except who was killing these women. She gulps down the rest of the fresh coffee the barista had brought over 2 minutes prior-yeah she wasn't sleeping again tonight.

* * *

One hour later  
The Bronx, New York City

Even though Emily had been working homicides for a few years now, it still churned her stomach to see another human being treated so…worthlessly. This victim was only a couple years older than her-talk about questioning your mortality.

Rebecca Evans-the victim's name they'd discovered based on the driver's license in her wallet-was brutally beaten just like the three women prior. Their serial killer was getting more and more brazen-Rebecca was dumped in a fairly visible alleyway while the other three had been in far more secluded areas. Jesus they needed to put the pieces together like NOW.

"I want Forensics to comb the area and try to find anything that might help us catch this son of a bitch." Brian's booming voice brought Emily out of her daze. Peeling her eyes away from the brunette who woke up this morning having no idea that it would be her last day on this planet-something caught Emily's eye. About ten feet from Rebecca's body a large graffiti portrait adorned the wall.

It was of a female basketball player. She was in the process of shooting a basket over three defenders. It was clear from her poise and the fire in her crystal blue eyes that nothing deterred her in that moment-the shot went in. The bubble letters under the image read: "Bronx Baller-2009 State Championship MVP". Graffiti was on practically every building in New York City, but something in Emily's gut told her this was significant. Her instincts told her there was a very specific reason why this woman was dumped near a portrait of that athlete.

"Brian." Emily softly called out to her boss.

Finishing his conversation with the incredibly overworked coroner Brian made his way over to where Emily was standing examining the picture of the "Bronx Baller".

"What is it Emily?" Despite how tired the whole squad was Brian never got frustrated with any of his detectives during the course of an investigation-his tone always conveyed openness and inquiry.

"Do you know who this is?" Emily gestured to the graffitied image in front of her. Given that Brian had been in New York City for over twenty years and was an avid basketball enthusiast, she hoped he had some recollection of this player.

Brian's eyes twinkled as he reverently explained, "Bronx Baller aka Brittany Johnson. The absolute best basketball player this city had ever seen-male or female. She dominated in every aspect of the game. You never wanted to blink when she was playing because you might miss something completely revolutionary. That shot right there-2009 State Championship game 3 seconds left, her team's down by 2 and everyone knew she was gonna get the pass on the inbound. That's why the other team completely swarmed her, but it didn't matter she just caught the ball, elevated above them all, and nailed it. Corner 3 pointer to win the game. That shot made her a legend."

"Does she still play?" Emily noticed that Brian talked about everything with this "Bronx Baller" in the past tense. Had something happened to her?

"Honestly, I don't know. It was the weirdest thing-at the very peek of her college career she just disappeared. She was the NCAA Women's Player of the Year in 2011 for St. John's University here in the city. After winning the Big East Championship and taking the Johnnies all the way to the Final Four she was slated to turn pro. I'm talking like number one overall pick, Nike endorsements-the whole lot. But Baller just vanished out of thin air. Apparently she had enough credits to graduate and wanted to pursue other educational endeavors; but if you saw the tenacity she played the game with you'd know she'd never willingly give that up."

How had Emily never heard of this phenomenal athlete? She'd lived and breathed athletics in high school-swimming had been her salvation after Alison's "death" and during the entire –A ordeal. 2011 would have been her junior year-when her life turned into complete chaos. Emily supposes that's why she'd never paid attention to this athlete-even if her image and name were all over the sport's world. But why would Brittany give up basketball if she played with such fire? Something must have happened to her Emily reasoned, because being an athlete (a damn good one) herself she knew she'd still be swimming if Charles had never ruined her shoulder.

"Does she still live in the city?" Emily couldn't help but think this Bronx Baller was somehow connected with this case.

"Trust me-the way she was loved and adored, especially in The Bronx-if she did it'd be impossible for her to go unnoticed." Emily couldn't help but internally chuckle at Brian's statement, because a certain blonde she still longed for every day had managed to go unnoticed while evading a psychopath for 2 years in a small town where she was "queen". If Alison could manage to save her friends' lives on numerous occasions while living in the shadows-Emily didn't doubt that this woman could secretly remain living in a city where so many loved her.

Brian's continued explanation pulled Emily back into the conversation, "Her family still does-the Johnson's are like the definition of The Bronx. Tough, gritty, loud" Brian chuckled at this "And so damn loving, like they'd do anything for one another. Her mother's a nurse at Lincoln Hospital in the South Bronx and her younger brother's a firefighter for the Rescue 3 Company. Brittany though-nobody really knows. Rumor had she went to DC, did something with the government."

It amazed Emily how Brian seemed to know so much about this Bronx Baller, but then again if she was so beloved she and her family would have been in the spotlight constantly. "I really don't see how Bronx Baller has anything to do with our serial killer though." Brian wore an expression of puzzlement and assessment as he was trying to figure out where Emily's head was at.

"I just can't help but think our killer was trying to send a message dumping Rebecca's body here, next to this picture."

"Emily it's probably just a coincidence. Images of Bronx Baller are plastered all over this borough-like I said she's a legend." Brian tried to reassure her, but Emily's instincts told her otherwise. If Brittany was a legend then part of her mystique was the mystery surrounding her and what her life had become. Given what Brian had said Emily imagined Brittany being immortalized within this community-providing so much hope yet spurring a lot of confusion as well. Similarly to what had happened with Alison in Rosewood-except from Brian's description Emily couldn't imagine Brittany having a lot of enemies. Frankly Emily didn't know if she was just straight up losing it or not but she had a feeling she just found the connection between her victims she'd been grasping for. She needed to dig up everything she could on Brittany Johnson aka The Bronx Baller.

 **Well well looks like Ali's gonna be staying in New York City for a while and Emily's looking to investigate this elusive Bronx Baller...who Alison might sort of know :)**

 **And here's to hoping we all survive Tuesday's new episode-to quote my best friend who I watch it with "Guuurrrll, I can't even-why're they doing my Emison so wrong?" If only I had the answers...if only, but that's why we have fanfiction right?**


	3. Chapter 3: Under Orion's Protection

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay in updating-I had to attend a class all weekend on life insurance for work and study to take an exam on it (needless to say I would have much rather been writing Emison)! So our two ladies will be reunited in a couple chapters but I was missing them terribly and decided to include a flashback in this chapter! I also plan on including flashbacks throughout the story (I hope everyone's cool with that).**

 **I don't own PLL cause y'all already know if I did Shower Harvey and Grandpa Lorenzo woulda been bye bye birdie five freakin episodes ago (aka their asses wouldn't exist). It truly amazes me how much the writers love to torture the Emison fandom-when we were the only ones remaining active and loyal during the ratings slump last season...but never the less I digress. Seriously though Ali boo you can do so much better (at least Pappa D kicked Lorenzo's ass out-thata boy Kenneth!) I think what drives me the most insane is how much Alison and Emily's characters have been destroyed if that makes sense-like fine don't put them together-but do we have to make them appear so weak and pathetic?**

 **Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! We meet some more members of the Johnson family (and I have to confess I love all of them) and learn a little bit more about the case that will eventually bring Em and Ali together. Let me know what you think!**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Three

Under Orion's Protection

 _April 15, 2012  
_ _Rosewood, Pennsylvania_ _  
_

 _It was just past 11 pm while Alison laid out on her bed with papers scattered around her. She was trying to put all the pieces of her fucked up family tree together-but was failing miserably. Of course it didn't help that her dad was being radio silent about EVERYTHING. And Alison was so frustrated because as soon as she got an answer to one question-15 other questions appeared in it's place. She had a sneaking suspicion that -A or Charles DiLaurentis or whatever the hell Spencer was convinced his name was, was somehow related to her and definitely connected to Jason. At least her older brother had been standing up for her since she'd gotten home from prison, and despite her father's avoidance of her questions he had been wonderful to her as well. Then of course there was Pepe who Alison had come to regard as her best friend. It was nice to have his constant company while the rest of humanity seemed to avoid her like the plague. Pepe was also furiously protective of her. The blonde loved that the dog growled at Detective Tanner whenever she came to the house and wouldn't let the woman within 10 feet of Ali. Yeah it was safe to say Pepe knew what the bitch had done to his mom and he was not going to forgive her anytime soon._

 _Pepe was sprawled out on the bed next to her and Alison couldn't help but smile at the fur monster as she gently scratched his stomach. This was one friendship she didn't have to worry about repairing...her's with the other four girls who she cared about more than anything was a completely different story. She could see how much all of them were reeling from what they'd gone through in the dollhouse and it killed Alison. She blamed herself for everything that -A had ever done to them and their loved ones. The problem was as much as Alison wanted to be there for all four of them-she had no clue how to help them. She knew Aria was living in denial land, Spencer was in search of sleep aids and threatening her sobriety (again), Hanna was putting on a brave front but felt smothered by Caleb, and then there was Emily who Alison couldn't get a read on to save her life. Her mermaid appeared okay, but she was so reserved, rarely smiled, and hadn't laughed in what felt like ages. And it was driving Alison crazy that she didn't know how to be there for the one person she loved more than anything._

 _On top of her interpersonal relationship cluster fucks she had to deal with a psychopath who was becoming more aggressive and would surly wind up murdering her and everyone she cared about. When she was 15 and started receiving messages from -A she had no clue that it would turn into this. She wishes desperately that she would have been able to put a stop to all of the torment back then-back before dead bodies were piling up and lives were destroyed and altered forever._

 _Alison gathered up all her evidence (if you could even call it that)...maybe research was a better word...that made absolutely no sense to her and put it back in the locked compartment drawer in her desk. She doesn't know why she even attempts to hide things from -A...but the locked barrier gives her a little comfort. Feeling completely drained from LIFE Ali lets out an exaggerated sigh as she falls back on her bed next to Pepe. Her antics don't even faze the dog anymore-he just remains in his peaceful position._

 _Turning onto her left side she gently runs her fingers through Pepe's soft fur, before quietly speaking to him, "_ _God Pepe, I'm so screwed." The dog lazily lifted his head and looked at her with sympathy. Alison swears he understood exactly what she was saying and all that she was burdened with. Who the hell needed a therapist when you had a dog who always listened to you and offered unwavering support? "Everything that's happened buddy is my fault,...and the thing is I don't know how to make any of it better." Pepe inched closer towards her-almost as if he could sense how much she needed a hug right now._

 _When Alison wraps her arms around Pepe she hears ruffling noises filter through her slightly ajar bedroom window and immediately tenses. Pepe lets out a low growl as he moves into a protective stance over Alison's body ready to tear apart anyone who might try to hurt her. Alison sits up on her bed and tries to calm the dog down,_

 _"It's okay Pepe, it's probably just the wind." But who the fuck is she kidding? The wind! Yeah no. And even though her heart is thumping incredibly loud in her chest at least she's not alone. Pepe would be great back up if she needed to fight. Alison keeps reassuring herself that it's probably just a squirrel or something that's rummaging around on her roof, but then she sees the outline of a person...standing outside her window. She wants to scream and run but her voice is suddenly gone and she's paralyzed in fear on her bed. She can feel Pepe's muscles flex in anticipation underneath his fur coat ready to jump on whoever is currently outside. But as the figure moves closer towards her window Alison recognizes that body-those lean muscles. That perfectly sculpted figure had haunted her best dreams and quelled her worst nightmares for years now._

 _Emily Fields was on her roof! Had Alison died and gone to heaven? Pepe seemed to sense that there wasn't any imminent danger as his muscles relaxed and he slowly laid down next to Ali. Maybe he had picked up on Emily's scent? Dogs did that, right? After all he really loved the brunette-not as much as Alison did-but close._

 _Alison didn't know why the brunette was at her house-mind you on her roof-at this hour of the night but she wasn't about to object. She hadn't been alone with Emily in months-maybe God was giving her an opportunity to finally sort some shit out with her mermaid._

" _Em, what are you doing here?" Alison softly asked the brunette who was illuminated by the moonlight and looked absolutely breathtaking as she climbed through the blonde's bedroom window. Ali jumped off of her bed and rushed towards Emily grabbing onto her arms so she wouldn't fall. Alison was well aware that this was the closest the two of them had been since the dollhouse. Her heart ached every day for the brunette-all she wanted to do was hold onto Emily and never let her go, never let anything or anyone hurt her again._

 _Emily finally met her gaze and her normally warm, soulful eyes were etched with sorrow. Before she could stop herself Alison was gently stroking Emily's cheek with her right hand. It didn't even register in her head what she was doing until she noticed Emily's eyes go wide. She quickly removed her hand from the brunette's flawless skin and backed away slightly._

" _Sorry…" Jesus Alison! Who knows what –A fucking did to this poor girl in that dollhouse and you go stroking her cheek! Before Alison could back away any further Emily lunged forward and wrapped her arms securely around the blonde. The gesture had at first started Alison but God she was so welcome to it. She had missed Emily more than words could ever describe so she reciprocated the embrace and buried her head in the crook of Emily's neck. She breathed the brunette in and let Emily's distinct scent fill her body and soul. With ever inhale she could feel herself healing and the tension that consumed her life evaporating. The two girls stayed in their hug, feeling the contentment of the other's existence, for a good five minutes. Alison wouldn't have minded if the moment lasted forever._

" _I just needed to see you." Emily spoke, filling the silence surrounding them. Alison turned her head slightly so it was now resting on Emily's left shoulder. This allowed her to gaze up at the goddess holding her and feel the brunette's strong heartbeat against her ear._

" _You could have used my front door. Although your Spider-Man endeavor was successful..." Alison knew it probably wasn't an appropriate time to be kidding Emily, but she just wanted to see her mermaid smile, even if it was for a split second. She could tell Emily was trying hard not to let her lips curve upwards, but eventually she gave in. Alison considered it a success and plus very few things on this earth were more beautiful than Emily Fields' smile._

" _I didn't want the cops to see me. They would have asked a million questions about why I was here instead of at home." Alison knew the truth behind the brunette's words. Rosewood's finest were becoming incredibly annoying and while she understood that all 5 of them were given police details for protection…having a cop constantly stationed outside her front door reminded her too much of prison. And it was becoming ridiculous to justify why she was walking her dog every time she left the house with Pepe. She had started walking Pepe through the woods behind her house just to get some fucking privacy._

 _After a few more content moments Emily slowly untangled herself from the hug and Alison had to suppress the groan that was threatening to leave her lips. Every time she thought they were getting somewhere…one of them pulled away or shut down. She knew they had a complicated history, but why was this so fucking hard? She loved Emily Fields with every fiber of her being and had no clue how to verbalize that or even get to an emotional place remotely close enough with the brunette that would allow for such a conversation to occur._

" _Em…" Alison softly called out to the brunette who had walked over to her bed and began petting Pepe-which the dog happily accepted. Despite interacting with Pepe, Emily appeared to be lost in her thoughts (or maybe trapped in her thoughts). When the brunette eventually glanced back at her Alison softly continued, "I'm not complaining at all…but why are you here?"_

 _With almost no hesitation Emily honestly answered, "You make me feel safe."_

 _Emily seemed to have surprised herself with her response because she bashfully averted her gaze from Alison towards the floor and tried to cover the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. God this girl was too adorable. Alison's heart swelled at Emily's declaration and she couldn't help the broad smile that spread across her face. Not wanting to ruin the tranquility of the moment however Ali contained her excitement and slowly made her way over to Emily who had straightened herself back up, but was still looking at the floor. When she was close enough Ali reached out and softly held Emily's hand before interlocking their fingers. It always amazed Alison how perfectly their hands fit together-talk about a sign that someone's your soulmate…_

 _When Emily lifted her eyes from the floor and finally met her gaze Alison confidently proclaimed, "You make me feel safe too."_

 _And God was that ever the truth-there were moments when she was with Emily that she completely forgot she was being hunted by a psychopath. Since she'd met Emily Fields the brunette had been her safe haven-her light in this dark world. To think that she was maybe Emily's light as well…made her heart swell to a capacity that Alison didn't even know was possible._

 _The two girls softly smiled at each other as they continued to hold hands. Alison swears there was electricity being emitted between them. She realized if she didn't get Emily Fields out of her bedroom she might do something really crazy like kiss the still fragile girl senseless…and the last time they had done that in this room Alison hadn't been able to stop herself from getting lost in her mermaid. And needless to say they were both sore by morning…_

 _The intimacy of the moment was only broken when Emily playfully inquired, "I don't just make you feel safe because I Spider-Manned my way into your room, right?"_

 _Alison couldn't help but chuckle before she replied, "No, but knowing you have that capability is definitely comforting."_

 _Venturing to a more serious place Alison placed her free hand over Emily's heart before she explained, "You make me feel safe because of everything that's in here…your heart and soul…they're so pure. I swear Em, you're my guardian angel-reminding me that there's good in the world when everything and everyone else says differently." Now it was Ali's turn to blush. She didn't mean to confess that much, but every word she spoke was true._

 _When Emily lets go of her hand Alison has a mild panic attack. Oh my God! You scared her-why the fuck are you opening up now? Stupid Ali stupid! But her fears quickly disappear when Emily draws her into a warm embrace…again. Jesus she doesn't know what's come over the brunette but she's not about to protest. She'd take Emily being overly affectionate with her rather than having nothing to do with her any day of the week._

" _You're mine too, Ali." Emily breathes out and Alison has to blink back tears. She knows they have such a long way to go to ever get where Alison wants more than anything for them to be, but Emily Fields just gave her a sliver of hope-for tonight that was all she needed._

* * *

November 10, 2019  
The Bronx, New York City

It was just before 11am when Alison was dragged from her peaceful slumber in her oh so comfortable bed. God how she had missed her mattress, warm sheets, and plush comforter-she could have seriously slept for another two weeks undisturbed and still not have been adequately rested. Alison groaned as she turned towards her bedroom door where the sound of voices coming from the kitchen had disturbed her and interrupted one of her more precious memories with her mermaid (especially given her occupation now…). If they didn't belong to two of her favorite people in existence she would have been livid.

"Why the hell didn't you call me the second you got back to New York!?" Teresa's always loud voice traveled throughout the house. "You know how much I worry about you and your sister! A mother has a constitutional right to know when her children are back home safe and sound. If I didn't love you so damn much I'd be beyond pissed right now!" Even though Teresa was probably throwing one of her fiercest glares at Brittany, Alison couldn't suppress the small smile that crept across her face. Teresa had started referring to Alison as her second daughter five years ago and it never ceased to amaze Ali how much her best friend's mom loved her. Growing up with a mother who programmed her to lie and manipulate from childhood and rarely showed her any affection it had taken Ali a while to adjust to the love and adoration Teresa always gave her. Though Alison had lost so much because of her psychotic brother (Emily Fields' presence in her life being the greatest), she had gained an entire family who talked about and treated her like she had always been a member of their close knit unit.

"Mom, I love you, but do you have to be yelling right now? I haven't even had coffee yet for God's sake." Brittany's significantly quieter than normal voice replied back to her mother. Given the huff and groan Brittany emitted shortly after her statement Alison could assume that Teresa had engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. She always did so when the two of them returned from international missions…or from the coffee shop down the street. Teresa never let either one of them leave or return from anywhere without hugging them and saying "I love you".

"Jesus, do you know how much I've missed your coffee addicted ass?" Only Teresa could take a word like "ass" and transform it into a declaration of motherly love.

Given the good seven inches Brittany had on her mother Alison can envision her best friend wrapping her arms protectively around her and placing a gentle kiss on top of her head as she honestly replied, "I missed you too, mom."

Deciding it was time to peel her tired butt out of bed Alison made her way to the kitchen and as expected saw Brittany clad in her St. John's sweatpants and sweatshirt keeping her mother who was rocking her Scooby-Doo hospital scrubs safely secure in her arms. Not wanting to ruin the moment Alison stood in the entrance way and decided to wait until someone acknowledged her presence. It may sound odd but she loved observing Brittany and Teresa together because whether the two were arguing, crying, laughing, or simply sitting in the same room an underlying love was always present between them. They were each other's rocks.

After a minute or so Brittany looked up and saw Ali standing in the door way. She smiled softly and conveyed a silent thank you to Ali before speaking, "Hey, good morning."

"Good morning to you, too." Ali's voice caused Teresa to finally let go of her daughter and move towards her "adopted" daughter. She could have said a million different things to Ali but instead she just embraced her in a hug that conveyed more than words ever could. Alison sighed contently and melted into Teresa's small frame. Sometimes Ali convinced herself that she didn't deserve this kind of unconditional love after everything she'd done and put people through in the past. But it was the only thing that mended the pieces of her shattered soul (along with protecting people as a Guardian) and hell would have to freeze over in order for her to give it up.

After a few silent moments into their hug Teresa proclaimed, "I missed you sweetie." Ali squeezed Teresa slightly harder but not enough to cause the slender woman pain. Ali found it hilarious how Brittany and her mom had completely different body builds-her best friend being tall and athletic while Teresa was just an inch taller than Alison and maybe 105 pounds soaking wet.

"It's really good to be home." It always amazed Alison that she had not just a geographical home, but a family as well. After she had abruptly left Rosewood following her "unofficial" release from the hospital after Charles had almost killed her, she assumed that she had given up any chance of feeling safe and "at home" again. Yet here she was in the arms of a woman who had showed her the true definition of motherhood.

Although Alison wasn't completely healed from the trauma that had been inflicted on her during her teenage years, the unconditional love and support she got from Brittany, Teresa, and Bradley (Brittany's younger brother) allowed her to breathe again. The three of them would never truly understand how much they saved her life.

" _Breathe, agh, whoo whoo breathe. One and then the two two, two and then the three three, three and then the four four. Then ya gotta breathe. Then ya gotta, then ya gotta agh."_

The sound of Fabolous' "Breathe" drew Ali reluctantly out of her moment with Teresa, but also made her smile because that meant that Bradley was calling his older sister.

"Yo, brother!" Despite not having her coffee fix yet, Brittany was always hyped up to talk to her firefighting younger brother.

"Yo, sister!" Bradley's booming voice rang throughout the kitchen as Brittany put her phone on speaker. Alison always found Britt and Brad's greetings for one another hilarious as did their mother who was loudly chuckling beside Ali. Brittany moved from leaning against their granite counter top in the kitchen closest to the coffee pot and hopped up on the island in the middle. Despite the breakfast bar and attached dining room to their kitchen Brittany's favorite spot to sit had always been on the island for the five years the two had lived in the house. The old Alison DiLaurentis would have been appalled by such an act, but the reinvented Ali found it endearing.

"How you not gonna call me the second you and baby sis get back in town? That's just rude!" The playfulness in Bradley's voice made it clear that he wasn't actually upset with his sister and just ecstatic that she and Ali were home safe and sound.

"Yo, I'm sorry. But we didn't get home until really late and we were exhausted-like I had to carry Ali to bed."

Ali couldn't help the tint of red that spread across her cheeks because yeah Brittany had carried her from the car, but Bradley didn't need to know that. Ali felt the need to defend her tired behind,

"You did not!" Brittany whipped her head towards Ali with a look of complete horror.

"What!? Girl you were out like the Knicks every year in the playoffs-instantaneously-as soon as you got in the car! How the hell do you think you ended up in bed?"

"Pepe could have given me a ride." Ali's rebuttal caused Bradley to evoke his signature laugh and Teresa to clutch onto the nearest counter top for support. Always needing to have a comeback Brittany replied,

"Girl please, that dog is like 10 years old and has bad hips. And yeah you're tiny Ali, but you a'int that tiny. Plus Pepe's still at Bradley's house."

"Which is two blocks over! He could sense my presence and came to assist me." Ali smirked at Brittany because in the past six weeks they've hardly had any time to joke around and it felt really good to be able to-plus she loved getting the last word in.

Defeated but never permanently deferred Britt replied with a slight bite to her tone, "Yeah whatever." Turning her attention back to Bradley she continued, "Thank you by the way for watching Pepe while we were gone. Ali and I both really appreciate it." And Ali did appreciate the wonderful care everyone offered her dog while she was overseas-he was the only best friend still in her life from Rosewood so his well-being was an absolute must.

"Yo, no problem. But Mandela might not be so quick to give Pepe back this time though-that dog hasn't left his side since y'all have been gone. He's almost like the stand in guardian of the family when you two guardians are off saving the world."

Brittany and Ali both "Aww" at the mention of Mandela and Pepe-the two of them together were pretty freaking adorable. Brittany always said that Mandela's fro (a product of being the perfect mix between his parents' Irish and African American racial identities) was just like Pepe's fur-lite and fluffy. But Alison swears the adorable toddler's eyes were an exact replica of her best friend's. Maybe God just wanted the world to know how soulfully connected the two were.

"When can I see my nephew slash godson?" Alison knew it took all of her best friend's strength not to drive over to Bradley's house last night and see her favorite human in existence.

"Well damn, if you and baby sis would let a brother speak I would have been able to invite you both over for dinner."

"Okay seriously Bradley I'm older than you," Alison replied.

"By two months!" Bradley heartily answered back. "Chillax Ali I already have an older sister and I can't walk around addressing both you and Brittany as "big sis" cause that would just be weird. Hence why you're "baby sis" cause you're younger than my "big sis"." Secretly Ali didn't mind the nickname, but she just loved to give her actually "younger brother" a hard time.

"But we're getting off topic here! Eva's making vegetarian burritos and both of y'all are invited." Well Lord help everyone Ali was not about to give up Eva's cooking. Bradley's wife was a professional chef and instructor at the Institute of Culinary Education for a reason-she was freaking amazing at what she did. "Oh and momma I assume you're there. Probably hugging the bejesus out of both of them-you're invited as well."

"I'm covering for Sandra at the hospital until 6, but then I'll definitely be over."

"Yeah, Ali and I just have to check in with Reggie this afternoon, but that's it. So we'll be there too."

"Agh yes! Our first family dinner in over six weeks-it's about damn time! I actually gotta run, but I love all of you!" Bradley might have the physique of a ferocious grizzly bear standing over 6 feet tall and weighing 250 pounds of pure muscle, but on the inside he was nothing but an absolute softy.

"We love you too!" Three voices rang out simultaneously.

After making sure that Ali and Brittany consumed more than coffee for breakfast Teresa left for her shift at Lincoln, but not before she gave each of them another huge hug.

When it was just the two of them left in the kitchen Ali turned to her best friend who was washing dishes, "Britt."

"Hmm?"

"We didn't tell them about our new assignment."

Her best friend glanced up at Ali and smiled, "I know. I wanted Mandela to be the first to know." Alison couldn't help but let her lips curve into a smile as well. While everyone in the Johnson family would be thrilled that the two women were on domestic assignments for the next five years and potentially New York City's permanent Guardians-no one would be more overjoyed than the 3 and a half year old who thought the sun rose and set with his two "superhero" aunts.

* * *

November 10, 2019  
The Bronx, New York City  
6 pm

Emily had been sitting in her car, staking out the Bronx neighborhood she suspected Brittany Johnson's family lived in (Teresa Johnson's last registered address was on this block) for over three hours to no avail. So far there was no movement or anything, which was freaky given how much human traffic their usually was on New York City's streets. To make matters worse she had maybe slept for three hours last night in her office desk chair-not exactly conducive for rest. Thankfully Hanna had brought her a change of clothes and coffee before she went into work this morning, so Emily could appear like less of a zombie. She knew her best friend was incredibly worried about her. Being a detective in Philly before coming to Special Crimes, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria had no comprehension of what Emily put herself through during an investigation, because none of them lived close by. Now she and Hanna were only four blocks apart and the blonde had to witness the brunette becoming completely consumed with this case. Always being the one to wear her emotions on her sleeves Emily wasn't able to mask her frustration and exhaustion when she was around Hanna.

Emily was convinced that this serial killer was trying to send a message Bronx Baller's way, but the rest of the Special Crimes unit thought she was losing her mind. But it was possible for all of their victims to have come into contact with Brittany Johnson at some point in their lives-and it turned Emily's blood to ice how similar they all looked like the mysterious athlete. All four were around 6 feet tall, athletically built, had wavy brown hair, and blue eyes. Of course there were physical differences because of bone structure and variations of tan in their Caucasian skin tone; but Emily knew this wasn't important. Her gut told her that the body count would keep increasing until the killer got some reaction from Brittany regarding the deaths.

Serena Allen, the first victim, played in the same city wide basketball league as Brittany in middle school. Cindy Douglas, the second victim, attended the same Catholic Church growing up-St. Dominic's in The Bronx-as the Johnson family. Helen Lawson, the third victim, grew up in the same neighborhood-Morris Heights-and attended the same elementary school. Rebecca Evans was a student at St. John's and in the same sociology class as Brittany her freshman year.

It was plausible that the connections between the elusive Bronx Baller and the victims were coincidental, but Emily was praying that they weren't. She honestly had no other leads and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone else was killed before she put the pieces together.

Yet Emily didn't know how to approach Brittany-if she was even still in New York-or any members of her family regarding her suspicions. What would her reasoning be? One of the victims was dumped next to a graffiti portrait so it has to mean something? In her head the connections were there, but trying to verbalize and explain them would be a whole hell of a lot harder.

When Emily's phone vibrated she feared that it was Brian informing her of another victim, but relief quickly flooded over her as she glanced down at the screen and realized it was just her best friend,

 _Em, I know you're really stressed, but could you please come over tonight? A hug from your favorite niece is exactly what the doctor ordered-she's just as worried about you as I am. I love you._

Hanna hadn't stopped texting her since early this afternoon following her meeting with an upscale clothing store about some of her designs. She knew the blonde loved her and just wanted her to take care of herself. Sometimes though Emily felt like no one understood the quilt she felt about doing anything that wasn't detective related during an investigation. Her father to some extent understood because of his work in the military, but everyone else in her life thought she should just be able to leave her work figuratively in the office. She wouldn't be a good detective if she did so-some of the most pivotal revelations she uncovered during her career occurred when she was at home thinking. Regardless of the quilt she knew she would feel later she conceded to Hanna's request because a hug from Chloe sounded really great right about now,

 _I'm just finishing up something and then I'll be over. I love you too, Han._

Pulling out of the South Bronx parking lot her unmarked squad car had been in, Emily headed over to Hanna's Manhattan brownstone to get a much needed reprieve.

* * *

November 10, 2019  
The Bronx, New York City  
9 pm

As she stoked through Pepe's soft fur while he rested his head on her lap Alison couldn't help but feel so…content and safe. She knew it was a feeling that wouldn't last long-Reggie had basically given her and Brittany the day off, but it was inevitable that their domestic missions would start soon. Right now though as she sat in Bradley and Eva's cozy living room snuggled up with her canine best friend Ali couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

As expected Mandela hadn't left Brittany's arms since they'd arrived a little after 6-although he had jumped into Ali's as an initial greeting. It was clear though who his favorite aunt was. Whenever Ali watched Brittany and Mandela interact she couldn't help but wonder if her best friend ever longed for a life where she could have a family and be a mother. The work the two of them did in the CIA didn't really allow for that to be possible. However, now that they might spend a majority of their time in New York City Alison felt like anything was possible. It was evident to Ali that Brittany would be a phenomenal mother-she has an amazing one as an example. While Alison could admit that she tended to connect really well with kids-her best friend always referred to her as the "child whisperer" because she could get young victims to share their knowledge and earn their trust-she always worried about passing on her genes. The DNA that ran through her veins had produced multiple manipulative psychopaths and Alison didn't want any child to have to bear that burden.

And even though Ali's thoughts rarely traveled to her raven haired lost love when she was surrounded by her "family" all she could think about was Emily when it came to kids. Alison would only ever want to experience parenthood with her mermaid. While Ali knew it was highly unlikely that she'd ever even see Emily again, she always held onto hope that one day they'd be reunited and everything would fall into place. It's what kept her sane in the incredibly dark world she inhabited and tried to protect.

But for all Ali knew Emily could be married right now and have kids of her own. The thought alone made Alison sick to her stomach and want to throw up Eva's world class vegetarian burritos. Being in the CIA she knew she could figure out what had happened to her mermaid and her three other best friends with just a few clicks and a little digging. Alison isn't exactly sure why she never kept tabs on the girls. Truthfully it was easier to just believe they were all successful and happy than to be confronted with the very real possibility that what she at first and later Charles had put them through left them destroyed. Alison wouldn't be able to live with herself if that's what happened to the four girls she considered her sisters (well Emily fell into a slightly different category, but still).

"Aunt Ali," glancing up from where she'd been staring off into space and completely lost in her head Alison locked eyes with Mandela who was standing right in front of her and definitely wanted to ask her a question.

"What is it sweetie?" The 3 and a half year old's steely blue eyes gleamed with hope as he inquired,

"Do you and Pepe want to come outside and look at the stars with me?" Alison couldn't help but smile at the preschooler who was so beautifully innocent. She prayed to God that nothing ever happened to him that would blemish his remarkable soul.

"I don't know if you'll be able to see them, hon. The lights from the city make it practically impossible."

"But daddy brought home a telescope from the fire station and he says I'll be able to see them with it." Alison glanced over at Bradley who was holding Eva securely in his arms on the couch underneath numerous blankets-it was clear neither Mandela's mom nor dad wanted to embark on this adventure with him in the incredibly cold New York air. After Mandela was practically bouncing out of his skin in excitement, Alison conceded,

"Well it can't hurt to try now, can it?" Mandela clapped his little hands together and rushed over towards the coat rack by the front door to retrieve his New York Knicks jacket, gloves, and hat from Brittany.

"Aunt Brittany did you hear? Aunt Ali and Pepe are gonna look at the stars with us!" Mandela gushed.

"I did! But first we gotta get you all bundled up cause it's cold out!" Brittany replied and then added as an afterthought as she helped her nephew get into his winter clothes, "Although your coat would keep you warmer if it was of a winning team."

Mandela contemplated the statement for a moment before proclaiming, "Hey you should play for the Knicks Aunt Brittany! Then they'd never lose!" God this kid was too much.

"Yeah Bronx Baller lace up those Nike's again!" Teresa's loud voice called out to her daughter.

"Momma, seriously?"

"What I freakin love that nickname. Don't act like you don't either. For God's sake you have it tattooed on your shoulder blade!" Before she had started her college career at St. John's Brittany had gotten the nickname tattooed in traditional graffiti lettering with The Bronx city scape she grew up in behind it on her left shoulder blade-no matter where basketball (or life) took her the tattoo was a reminder to her and an announcement to others that she was a born and bred Boogie Downer. The tattoo being on her shoulder blade allowed most of it to be visible while she was wearing her jersey and it was always accentuated when she shot the ball given she was left handed. Alison wasn't one to usually be into body art, but she loved this tattoo-thought it beautifully encapsulated her best friend and the borough she always represented.

Brittany just chuckled softly and continued to help her nephew ignoring her mother's goading, "Where's the telescope at, champ?"

"It's already outside on the deck! C'mon let's go!" Mandela all bundled up like a little orange and blue eskimo reached for Ali's form fitting blue jacket on the coat rack-unsuccessfully.

Gently shifting Pepe's head off her lap Alison got up to retrieve her jacket- "Whoa, whoa there buddy. I got it….So impatient."

"I'm not impatient Aunt Ali! I'm just excited! Do you know that some stars form pictures together! Isn't that cool!?" Mandela beamed up at his two aunts.

"Yeah, they're called constellations." Brittany informed as she scooped up the curious little boy and placed him over her left shoulder.

"Hey, Aunt Brittany! Put me down! I can walk!" Everyone-especially Teresa-chuckled as the three of them and Pepe made their way outside to the deck. Once they had gotten outside Brittany set Mandela down onto the wooden platform and tried not to laugh at him as he attempted to throw her a fierce glare. Mandela was such a sweet boy that him trying to look angry or threatening was a complete stitch. As soon as they had gotten outside Pepe sprinted into the fenced in backyard and began rolling around in the damp grass. It was obvious that he didn't care about looking at the stars. The sight warmed Ali's heart though because Pepe still acted like the excitable two year old her mother had adopted, even in his old age. She hoped he never became decrepit and weak because that would absolutely tear her to pieces to watch him slowly decline.

"We can't look at the stars if you stay mad at me." Brittany crouched down and pouted at her nephew who was reluctant to uncross his little arms.

After a few moments passed Mandela gave in and threw his arms around Brittany's neck drawing her into a slightly awkward, but still adorable hug.

"I could never be mad at you Aunt Brittany. You're my best friend." Brittany just pulled Mandela closer into her body and stood up with him securely in her arms before honestly replying,

"You're my best friend too. I love you more than anything." Alison had been leaning on the deck railing letting the two bond and making sure Pepe didn't start digging any holes in the backyard. Of course she just had to playfully retort to Brittany,

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Brittany smiled back at Ali, while Mandela lifted his head from the crook of Britt's neck and declared,

"You are our best friend Aunt Ali. Get over here!" Mandela motioned for her to come join their two person hug which Alison happily did.

After a minute or two in the embrace Mandela began to squirm and Ali couldn't help but lightly laugh at his anxious antics,

"Are you itching to go somewhere bud?"

Mandela sheepishly hid his face in Britt's shoulder before he glanced back up at Ali and explained,

"I just really wanna see the stars. My friend Chloe said that they'd be really bright tonight."

"Chloe? Is she a new friend?" Leave it to Brittany to inquire about every person that ever came into contact with her beloved nephew.

"Yeah, she switched preschools and is in my class. I was the first one to talk to her on her first day." Mandela beamed up at his aunts and then nervously glanced down.

"What is it sweetie?" Ali gently asked.

A slight blush began to form on Mandela's light brown cheeks before he admitted, "She's really pretty."

Brittany and Ali shared a look before the brunette uttered, "Oh Lord."

"What? She is. She looks kinda like Aunt Ali." Mandela defended the crush he had on his classmate. This kid was just too adorable.

"You think I'm pretty?" Ali asked while she slightly tickled Mandela's stomach making him giggle. After a few seconds, Mandela unexpectedly reached up his left hand and softly stroked Ali's cheek. The gesture made her stop what she was doing and look into Mandela's innocent orbs.

"No, I think you're beautiful…inside and out." Alison could have cried after hearing Mandela's words. Here was this little boy who had never known the horrendous person Alison used to be and only saw the good in her. The entire Johnson family only knew this version of her-her true self. They never questioned Alison's motives for doing anything-they had no need to. She didn't lie to and manipulate the people in her life now. Ali knew she should be able to forgive herself for what she had done in the past-especially given all of the people she now protected-but she had her moments of self-doubt. Sensing how deeply affected Alison was by the toddler's words Brittany rubbed reassuring circles on her back. Pepe had also made his way back to Ali's side having sensed that his owner needed some comfort. Keeping her tears at bay Alison placed her hand over Mandela's that had remained on her cheek and replied with complete adoration,

"Thank you, Mandela. I love you sweet angel." Mandela grinned back at her before he began to squirm in anticipation again. He definitely inherited his father's energy.

Never able to refuse the little boy anything and sensing Mandela's growing restlessness Brittany set him back down before turning her attention to the telescope,

"Let's get this thing focused so we can see those stars."

"Yes please!" Mandela echoed back and excitedly jumped up and down. Given all of the technology Ali and Brittany worked with in the CIA it only ever took the women a few seconds to figure out any piece of equipment. True to form Brittany had the telescope precisely assembled and in position in under 30 seconds. Sometimes when the two of them were in public they had to consciously remind themselves to slow down when it came to technology so as not to raise any suspicions. What was harder to control was their incredibly quick and automatic reflexes-Ali can't even count how many times the two of them have caught coffee mugs and wine glasses as they've been pummeling to the floor in restaurants. Teresa, Bradley, Eva, and Mandela had all become accustomed to the women's specialized skill sets and it was refreshing to be able to do things that came so instinctively natural to them without fear of being questioned around those four. Although, Mandela still marveled and looked on in awe whenever Ali or Brittany did something superhero-like (he was only a child though so it was allowed).

"Alright we're all set to go. Now what stars do you wanna see little man?" Brittany crouched down so she could look Mandela in the eyes. Ali was petting Pepe who had sat down on the deck and didn't want to leave her side. His loyalty to the blonde was pretty remarkable-Ali knew Pepe would follow her to the end of the earth.

"I wanna see really really bright and really really big ones!" Mandela's response made Brittany chuckle because it was not specific at all, but she'd do her best to please him.

"Ok ok let me see what I can find. What are you gonna do when you see the bright and big stars?" Britt implored making sure to add extra emphasis to "bright" and "big".

"Duh, I'm gonna make a wish." Mandela replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Any particular wish you want to make, sweetie?" Ali asked the toddler who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Mandela gasped before he chided, "Aunt Ali! I can't tell you or it won't come true!" Ali and Brittany made eye contact and lightly laughed, their breathe showing in the cool night air. Their 3 and a half year old nephew had always believed that anything was possible and after spending 5 weeks in a war-torn country dodging bombs and bullets it was incredibly refreshing to be reminded of the good in the world.

"Although my biggest wish already came true." Ali and Brittany knew Mandela was referring to the news regarding their change in assignment that they'd first told him before announcing it to the rest of the family. The two women had received numerous bone crushing hugs and multiple utterances of "thank God" after they explained what Reggie had told them. Mandela couldn't stop beaming at the two women all night long-in awe of the prospect that they'd be a constant presence in his life. She can't remember a time when he'd smiled more-and Ali hoped to God that they could keep that smile on his face.

"I'm so happy you'll both be home more." The toddler locked eyes with Brittany and then Ali conveying nothing but pure love and devotion.

"So are we." Brittany and Ali replied simultaneously and then chuckled at themselves. Reggie always said they were such a formidable team because of how in sync they were-moments like this solidified that notion completely.

After a few moments of comfortable silence while Brittany continued to search for a constellation that would satisfy her nephew, she called him over to the telescope.

"What do you think about these stars, Mandela? Are they big and bright enough for your wish?"

Mandela was so enthralled with what he was seeing through the telescope lens that he didn't even respond to his aunt.

"What constellation did you find?" Ali quietly asked her best friend so Mandela wouldn't hear after Brittany had made her way towards the blonde and crouched down to give Pepe a good scratching behind his ears.

"Orion-he's always regarded as a hunter in mythology, but I like to think of him more as a guardian or protector." Brittany replied back with just as quiet of a tone. Ali offered Britt a soft smile because of course she would see the good in a mythological beast. Her best friend had seen the full potential that resided in Ali when the rest of the world regarded her as nothing more than damaged goods after all.

Brittany and Ali's phones vibrated tearing them from their peaceful moment with Mandela, indicating they had just received a text message. The only person who texted them at the same time was Reggie and it usually wasn't with good news. Ali really didn't want to read the message that was sure to alert her of some crisis. For the last few hours she had actually felt like a normal 25 year old-or at least as normal as Ali can get. She'd eaten dinner with her family, cuddled up with her dog, and bonded with her nephew over a starry adventure. It had been the best night she'd had in months. Ali doesn't understand how her younger-self never appreciated simplistic moments like this. She'd do anything to experience them and not feel the burden of the world on her shoulders. Glancing over at Brittany, Ali is surprised to find that she has also made no effort to retrieve her phone and read whatever message Reggie had sent. It seems as though Alison wasn't the only one who wanted to live in normalcy a little longer.

When Brittany finally met Alison's gaze the two had a silent conversation conveying their hesitance to jump right back into their roles as Guardian Angels, but knowing how necessary it was. With much reluctance Ali fished her phone out of her jean pocket and read Reggie's incredibly vague message,

 _Something's been brought to my attention. I need you both in headquarters as soon as possible._

Noticing the change in atmosphere that had spread over the deck and the change in demeanor of his two aunts Mandela inquired,

"Is everything ok?"

Ok…Alison hated that word, almost as much as the word "fine". How was anything or anyone ever ok or fine? Like she'd told Mrs. Grunwald all those years ago people wanted to hear that you're fine so they didn't have to deal with you anymore. The supernatural woman had been right that very feel people wanted an honest answer when asking how you were. The irony that her conversation with Mrs. Grunwald had occurred mere hours before she'd been arrested and betrayed by the four people she loved more than anything in the world (at least at the time) had never failed her. That night in the Hastings backyard had been the beginning of the end when it came to any future Alison had hoped to have in Rosewood. She knew even if everything legally got sorted out-she'd never stay in that hell hole of town-that she had been so desperate to return to while she'd been on the run (ok maybe it had just been one brunette who she wanted to return for, but still for years all she wanted was to come home only to have it all blow up in her face-thank you very much Charles).

"Yeah champ, Ali and I just have to go meet boss man." Thank God her best friend answered the inquisitive toddler because Alison had no clue what direction her mind was running in-first thoughts of motherhood and babies then Mrs. Grunwald and of course her mermaid-God she really hoped Reggie didn't need them to do something that required a lot of brain power.

"It never stops does it?" Mandela asked. Brittany raised an eyebrow at her nephew silently encouraging him to continue to voice his thoughts. After a moment he sighed and eyed them both up before he explained, "Your job. Even if you're both home all the time now-you can't just stop being superheroes." Technically Alison and Brittany weren't superheroes-they just did things most humans couldn't even comprehend or fathom. But it seriously tripped Ali out how wise Mandela was for his age-though he still innocently believed in the good of the world he was highly observant and no fool to his surroundings.

"You're right Mandela. We can't stop what we do, because it's...who we are." Brittany explained before bringing the little boy into her arms and standing up to carry him back inside.

"Well I wouldn't change you two for anything." Ali couldn't help but serge forward and place a gentle kiss on Mandela's cheek because he was just too sweet.

She and Brittany both knew that they would most likely be walking into a disaster in less than an hour once they'd made it to the CIA headquarters in the heart of Manhattan, but for a couple more minutes they could live under the "protection" of Orion's bright constellation with Mandela and Pepe who loved them unconditionally.

 **I think Mandela's probably my favorite character in this story-something about wise, inquisitive children always brightens my day! I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts! Trust me I can't wait for Em and Ali to be reunited either...**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams on Fire

**Oh my gosh guys so sorry it has taken me forever to update this!**

 **But I seriously hope you enjoy-on the plus side it's a pretty long chapter so...hopefully that makes up for the wait!**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Four

Dreams on Fire

The Revolutionary Bean Coffee Shop  
Manhattan, New York City  
November 11, 2019  
7 am

Alison was sharing a couch with her best friend who had been freakishly quiet ever since they'd met up with Reggie last night. The two of them hadn't made it back to their house after he dropped the bomb about a potential serial killer targeting women who looked like Brittany and who the brunette had known at some point in her life. As she usually did when she was stressed Brittany had worked out for hours on end in the CIA's underground training center at headquarters. Ali didn't know where her best friend got the energy-but she knew if Brittany didn't lift weights, box, or shoot hoops last night and into the morning she'd be wallowing in sadness. As it was her best friend was still incredibly shaken. Ali had sat silently in the corner of the training center giving Brittany some space to "exercise" her demons, but close enough to make sure her best friend didn't accidentally injure herself. Finally around 4 in the morning Brittany had made her way back over towards where Ali was sitting on the multi-purpose mat and collapsed next to the blonde. She was physically and emotionally drained and Alison just held the sweaty brunette close as she tried to settle her breathing and calm down. Neither one of them had gotten any sleep-they'd just laid there on the mat for the next two hours before deciding to get up, shower, and go grab coffee.

Rebecca Evans-the most recent victim-was the hardest for Brittany to swallow. Since they'd been in the same sociology class their freshman year at St. John's the two had been very close. Even after Brittany had abruptly left St. John's and joined the CIA-Rebecca had been one of the few people to know about it and why she had done it. Ali knew her best friend was blaming herself for Rebecca's murder when there was absolutely no way for the two of them to have possibly been able to stop it. Brittany hadn't even touched her freshly brewed dark roast coffee-Ali knew this was bad.

"Britt, it's not your fault. You know that, right?" Ali pressed gently, concern seeping through her voice. Very few things pained Alison more than seeing the most selfless human she'd ever met tear herself apart over something she couldn't control. But that was who Brittany was. She was a Guardian through and through and always believed she could have done something to prevent a tragedy or protect someone.

"Rebecca didn't deserve this Ali." Brittany croaked out and Ali could tell she was struggling to keep it together. When she finally lifted her gaze off the coffee table in front of them and met Alison's eyes the blonde could have broken down herself. The anguish that shined through in Brittany's light blue orbs broke Ali's heart. Her best friend was right-Rebecca Evans did not deserve to die at the hands of a serial killer. She was an amazing woman.

"God…what about Carla? She's probably not even functional right now." Brittany's reference to Rebecca's wife left Alison shaken to her core. The loss of any human life was horrific for the family members and friends that had to keep existing without them; but when it occurred unexpectedly and unjustly the pain was that much harder to bear. Both Ali and Brittany knew first-hand how devastating it was to have a loved one murdered. Ali didn't even want to fathom how much Carla was suffering right now-Rebecca had been her entire world. Alison imagines losing Rebecca for Carla would be comparable to her losing Emily (even though she hadn't laid eyes on her mermaid in 7 years). She couldn't imagine the world existing without Emily Fields-in all honestly Alison wouldn't want to stay alive in a world without the raven haired beauty. She imagines Carla is feeling something similar to that right now.

Brittany, Rebecca, and Carla had worked together on a capstone project researching the decline in inner city public education their junior year at St. John's for their public policy class. During the five months they'd conducted their research and interviewed hundreds of children, parents, teachers, administrators, and policy makers Rebecca and Carla had grown impossibly closer. Brittany had picked up on the stolen glances and lingering touches before either one of them admitted to having feelings for the other. Rebecca and Carla both vehemently danced around the issue and refused to talk about what was happening between them (sounds familiar doesn't it?). Finally one day Brittany couldn't take it anymore and demanded the two go on a date and sort their shit out or she'd dispose of all the material they had gathered for their project. Given that all of the group's research had been saved on Brittany's laptop-her threat could have been executed. While at first Carla and Rebecca both wanted to kick the other woman's ass they also relished in the opportunity to be honest with one another. When the two had returned from their "date" holding hands Brittany knew her mission had been accomplished.

"I need to go talk to her." Brittany's declaration had Ali whipping her head towards her best friend. There was a resolve brewing behind Britt's eyes and Ali knew nothing she said could convince her best friend not to launch a full-fledged man hunt for the person who had taken Rebecca and the other women's lives.

"Britt I don't know if that's a good idea. Rebecca's murder is NYPD territory." Ali softly reminded her best friend.

"As if Carla would tell the NYPD anything," Brittany scoffed back at Ali in response. "She grew up in the hood just like me; she doesn't trust the cops for nothing." Alison could understand that sentiment-she might have grown up in a wealthy family but after everything the police had put her through in Rosewood she didn't trust them either.

"Ali, Rebecca and Carla told each other everything. Maybe Rebecca had an incline to someone watching her or maybe Carla noticed something was off. I need to talk to her if we're gonna catch this son of a bitch and I could give a fuck if I step on the NYPD's toes." When Brittany started cussing this early in the morning Ali knew not to object to her best friend. "Plus, Carla trusts me."

After a few uneasy moments of silence Ali finally implored, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I need to talk to Carla alone." Ali was slightly hurt by Britt's insistence to conduct this conversation along. Sensing how harsh her words could have sounded to the blonde Brittany added, "It's nothing against you Ali. It's just…the three of us have a history. Carla also doesn't open up to people she isn't that familiar with."

"No, yeah, I understand." And Alison did understand-she just hated feeling like she couldn't contribute to the investigation. It also floored Ali how connected Brittany remained with everyone from her life before she joined the CIA. Despite the rarity with which the two of them were even in New York City, Brittany always made time for her family and friends. And yeah maybe Ali got slightly jealous that _her_ best friend had so many other close friends in her life. Because if Alison's being honest her post-Charles life consisted of the CIA, Pepe, and Brittany's family; and very little outside of that.

"Ali…" Brittany called out to the blonde while she softly covered her hand with her own.

"Hmm?" Ali glanced up from where she had been spacing out.

"You know you're my best friend too, right?" Alison just had to lightly chuckle because of course Brittany picked up on her moment of insecurity. And here she was dealing with the murder of a close friend and still taking the time to reassure the blonde. "It's just I have a lot of people in my life from before I ever met you who matter to me as well."

"I know you do Britt and I'm so glad." Her best friend's eyes just kept assessing her-making sure she was okay. Ali knew Brittany wasn't leaving their favorite coffee shop until she voiced what was really getting at her, so she explained the best she could, "It's just...seeing how much you still care about them all and make time for them...despite everything we do as Guardians…I can't help but wonder if maybe I could have done the same thing. If maybe I could still have the girls in my life." Then Ali finished in a voice barely above a whisper, "Still have Emily in my life."

"Come here sis" And with that Brittany drew Alison into a hug. Ali couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. Ali could imagine that Rhonda, the owner of the Revolutionary Bean and former CIA Guardian was probably watching the two with adoration from the front counter. She always made sure the two women were well caffeinated and offered them endless words of advice when it came to their jobs. Rhonda at first was put off by how close of a relationship Ali and Brittany had. She thought it would prevent the two from being successful Guardians, but in actuality their friendship-or rather their sisterhood-is what propelled them to the top of the agency. Psychologists usually argued that partners in all aspects of law enforcement shouldn't be emotionally connected because it would compromise their abilities to execute their jobs. Ali thought that was a load of crap and plus she knows she'd never be able to be partners with anyone else. Let's face it Brittany understood her better than any other human being on earth and accepted her for who she was.

"You know what I think?" Brittany asked after she released Alison from their hug.

"What?" Ali managed to croak out.

"I think that when the time is right God will bring them back into your life." Ali could feel her eyes start to water at Brittany's kind words. She wanted them to be true-she wanted to believe that the five of them could come together again. That somehow despite everything they could all be friends again. "After Charles you needed to heal and find a purpose in life. And as much as you wanted that to occur in Rosewood with Emily and the others it was never going to. Ali…you lost everything-including yourself-and you needed to get out of that place. Now granted you probably could have gone about it in a different way, but…" Ali offered Britt a small smile because yeah she had left Rosewood in typical Alison DiLaurentis fashion-dramatically and without any reverence for anyone else. In her defense though she had been on extremely strong pain medicines and wasn't in an exactly great frame of mind after she woke up from her coma. "The point is you've healed so much and grown into this amazing woman. And I know when it's the right time God will let you show Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria who you really are."

Ali had to remind herself to breathe after Brittany's monologue. She wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes as she asked, "You really believe that?"

"Yeah, I do Ali." Brittany was looking at her with so much affection it literally pained Alison. "But as much as I'd love to sit here and keep being all mushy squash with you, we gotta go catch a serial killer."

Ali couldn't help but chuckle, her tears completely gone by now, "Way to ruin the moment Bronx Baller."

"What? It's the truth." Brittany feigned innocence and Ali just shook her head. "Seriously though, I gotta go talk to Carla and it would be wonderful if you went back to headquarters and combed through the CIA's surveillance footage. Because according to Reggie the cops have only found where the victims' bodies have been dumped and while I'm sure the NYPD has done everything in their power to enact justice-they're not us."

Alison just groaned because she hated combing through surveillance footage in the CIA's database-there was just so damn much of it. And yeah ok she usually could find things pretty quickly but still she didn't want to do it.

"C'mon Ali, if you find us where the killer performs their acts of torture it'll get us one step closer to getting justice for Rebecca and everyone else," Brittany pleaded.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." And with that the two made their way out of the coffee shop but not before Rhonda insisted that they take two large to go cups filled with her dark roast specialty blend with them.

* * *

Queens, New York City  
November 11, 2019  
10 am

Emily was sitting outside Carla Evans' stylish apartment building trying to psyche herself up to face the bereaved wife of their killer's latest victim. It had been a couple days since Rebecca's murder and Emily was hoping that Carla might be more willing to talk to her now. She could tell that Carla didn't trust her the first time they'd interacted, even though Emily was just trying to figure out who had ripped Rebecca from her life. She understood why certain people didn't trust the police, but usually even skeptical citizens eventually came to realize that Emily was one of the good ones. Emily was nervous as hell that their serial killer was going to strike again.

She knew that the Bronx Baller aka Brittany Johnson was connected to this-she just didn't know why. What about the elusive athlete would make someone want to send her such a cryptic message by killing women who looked strikingly similar to her? That was the thing about psychopaths though their reasoning usually only made sense to them. This was one of the many reasons why it was incredibly difficult for quote on quote normal people who worked in law enforcement to understand and find them.

Still not having a clue how she was going to blend Brittany Johnson into her line of questioning for Carla, Emily decided to just try and wing it. She's sure it would be a cluster fuck no matter what, so she might as well just dive right in. Letting out a sigh of pure exhaustion and frustration as she exited her unmarked police squad car Emily made her way towards the front of the apartment building.

Once she'd made it to the front door of Carla's apartment on the fourth floor she stopped herself from knocking when she heard two sets of voices drifting through the thin walls. Emily knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but she was a detective-that meant she had to detect, right? Despite how quietly the two people were speaking Emily could slightly make out what they were saying when she pressed her right ear all the way against the wooden door.

"She's so beautiful in this picture. Do you remember that day?" Emily recognized Carla's voice almost instantaneously.

"Yeah, how could I forget? We'd just turned in our final report for the capstone project and went out to Central Park to enjoy the gorgeous weather. You two were so wrapped up in each other you didn't even notice I took the picture." Emily didn't recognize this voice; she assumed it belonged to one of Carla and Rebecca's friends.

"That was the first time she kissed me in public. I'd never felt more alive than in that moment." There was a pause before Carla shakily continued, "It's just so surreal living in a world without Rebecca in it." Emily heard shuffling as she assumed the person in the apartment with Carla had moved over to comfort the broken woman.

"Carla, I promise I'm going to find out who took her from you." Who was this person? Was it another cop?

Emily could hear a phone vibrating with a text message alert. "What is it?" she heard Carla ask.

"Baby sis found something. This could be it Carla. I gotta run, but stay strong ok? I'm gonna find out who did this." Emily could hear whoever was in there with Carla start shuffling around-she assumed gathering their belongings.

"I know you are Britt. You always do." Britt? Oh my God is Bronx Baller in there talking to Carla right now? Maybe the mysterious athlete had been closer to Rebecca Evans than she'd realized. But if that was Brittany Johnson who the hell was baby sis? Brittany had a younger brother-she didn't have any sisters as far as Emily knew.

Hearing footsteps start to advance towards the door Emily realized she had about three seconds to high tale her ass away from Carla's apartment door before it would surely open. The brunette sprinted to the end of the hallway and hid around the corner. She didn't know yet if she wanted to be discovered by whoever had been in Carla's apartment. If it was the Bronx Baller, Emily hoped she could tail the former basketball phenom without being seen and find out what she had uncovered.

When she heard Carla's apartment door open Emily's heart was beating so quickly she was sure it'd give her away. She tried to settle her erratic breathing but the possibility that she could be coming face to face with the one person who she was convinced linked all their victims had her adrenaline pumping on overdrive. Luckily she'd sprinted towards the end of the hallway opposite of the elevator and stairs. The footsteps though from Carla's apartment were traveling towards Emily not away from her-shit how was she going to explain herself? She's just a detective that likes to creep around corners-smooth Emily real smooth.

A couple strides from when the mystery person in Carla's apartment would have surely discovered her they stopped. Emily could hear them sniffling and trying not to cry. She knew that sound well-she can't even recall how many times she'd prevented herself from breaking down during Charles' reign of torment. It was taking all of Emily's power not to peer around the corner and catch a glimpse of this person.

"C'mon Britt, keep it together. You gotta do this for Rebecca." After hearing the whispered pep talk Emily's curiosity got the best of her and she stealthily glanced around the corner she was hiding behind.

And sure enough there she was-the Bronx Baller-in the flesh. The person that Hanna had deemed Emily was stalking for the last few days was now 10 feet away from her.

Although the last picture Emily had found of Brittany Johnson had been from the 2011 NCAA Tournament not that much had changed about the brunette in 8 years. It was apparent that she was still in pristine physical shape-maybe even better shape than when she'd been slated to turn professional.

Emily could admit that the woman was beautiful-not Alison DiLaurentis beautiful because no woman on the planet compared to her first love-but still the elusive athlete was stunning.

Brittany was leaning against the wall in the hallway looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed-it almost looked like she was praying. From the digging she'd done Emily knew that everyone in Brittany's family was a devout Catholic so it would make sense.

When Brittany's phone rang Emily nearly had a heart attack and jumped to hide back behind the corner. It took the former basketball great a few seconds to finally answer the call and Emily held her breathe so she wouldn't miss a single word that was said.

"Hey…" Emily's suspicions had been correct Brittany Johnson was indeed on the verge of tears and she was trying desperately not to break down.

"No, yeah, I'll be ok…that was just harder than I thought. Carla's so broken…so lost." God Emily would give anything to know who Brittany was talking to.

"You said you found something." Found what? What could this woman who had no public record of employment or residence since 2011 and whoever she was talking to have found that the police had failed to uncover?

"What do you mean I have to see it to believe it?" Even though Emily didn't usually stake out people she decided right then and there that she was following Brittany Johnson to whatever lead the mysterious caller she was on the phone with had discovered come hell or high water.

"Yes, I'm heading back to headquarters right now…I love you too." With that the phone call was over and Emily could hear Brittany walking towards the opposite end of the hallway. She had no clue what she was about to find, but Emily Fields' gut told her that this was a risk she needed to take.

With the boost in confidence she quietly darted after the brunette…who unbeknownst to Emily would lead her to _someone_ she desperately wanted to, but feared she'd never encounter again.

* * *

CIA New York City Headquarters  
Surveillance Room  
November 11, 2019  
11:30 am

Alison still couldn't get over what she had uncovered. She had found footage from when all four women had been taken and where they had been taken to. This serial killer was smart-they had blacked out the city's surveillance during all of the abductions, murders, and body dumps. However, the CIA had 24/7 satellite surveillance monitoring the entire globe. Ali could understand people's concerns regarding their lack of privacy and how much the government truly knew about them, but right now she was pretty fucking happy that the United States was as paranoid and untrusting as they were.

Still something didn't sit right with her. It almost appeared like the killer wanted their torture chamber to be found. Any decent hacker would be able to black out the city's surveillance, but to make no attempt to alter the satellite footage…that meant either the killer was lazy or arrogant. Surely they couldn't have known that this case would get bumped up to CIA territory which would garner more resources and advanced technology…or could they?

This psychopath was targeting women who had at some point in their lives been connected to Brittany and they all shared similar physical characteristics with her best friend. So that could mean that this killer was obsessed with Brittany and was thriving to be noticed or that they knew that she worked for the CIA. Whatever it was Alison didn't like it. Given how protective Brittany was of everyone in her life-doing whatever was necessary to keep her family, friends, and even complete strangers safe-Alison knew she often neglected herself. Britt's greatest strength was also her greatest weakness-her selflessness. Alison didn't know what this serial killer wanted but she was going to make damn sure that Brittany stayed out of their cross-hairs.

Before she'd started combing through the agency's surveillance footage Alison had called Teresa and Bradley to inform them about this serial killer that seemed to be obsessing over her best friend. The Johnson's were so tight knit that Ali worried this psychopath would target those closest to Brittany. While it might not have been the most professional thing to do and it was definitely against the agency's policy to draw family members into investigations, this was personal for both she and Brittany. Alison wasn't about to let her family become victims because of a dumbass rule. She knew it was only a matter of time before Reggie came to talk to her-or more like yell at her-for drawing them in when they still didn't have all the facts straight. But she didn't care. Alison had been breaking rules all her life, at least now she did so to keep the people she loved safe and the defenseless protected.

Suddenly the door to the surveillance room swings open and a loud groan is emitted as whoever entered flings themselves on the couch in the corner. Alison knows its Brittany without even looking up from the iPad she's currently organizing all of the disturbing information she compiled on. Her best friend's dramatic antics always gave her away.

"Ali…" Brittany's shaky voice etched with pain and remorse had Alison's head snapping up from the iPad and accessing her best friend. Being strong for everyone else in her life Brittany rarely allowed herself to be vulnerable and when she did it was _never_ at work.

Alison was reeling from the lack of sleep she'd had the night before and she was guessing that Brittany was as well-especially given the six hour marathon workout she'd put her body through. It didn't matter how physically in shape the both of them were-their bodies and minds were suffering because of sleep deprivation.

What sent a chill down Alison's spine about Brittany's tone of voice was how completely depleted and destroyed it sounded. She hadn't seen her best friend in a state like this since they'd gotten back from Pakistan.

It had taken Ali less than three seconds to make it over to the couch that Brittany was laying on and kneel down on the ground so she could be eye level with her. During the course of their 6 and a half year friendship the two women had come to know exactly when the other needed comfort. They could both read each other like a book and right now Alison could tell that Brittany was milliseconds away from breaking down. Her eyes had begun to fill with tears and it was only a matter of moments before they'd slip out.

"Serena, Cindy, Helen…Rebecca they're all dead because they knew me." Alison could feel her heart cracking inside her as Brittany blamed herself for these women's deaths.

She knows the feeling all too well. Everything that first Mona and then Charles had done to Spencer, Aria, Hanna…sweet Emily, and those they loved Alison had put on herself. Even though she knew how mentally disturbed and psychotic Charles was she still believed she could have prevented his actions-and she knows Mona's destructive behavior could have been avoided if she'd just been a little (ok a lot of) nicer to the girl. It had taken Alison years to finally come to grips with the fact that she wasn't responsible for every horrible thing that ever happened in Rosewood.

Sensing Brittany's distress Alison had moved onto the couch and brought the taller woman into her embrace-cradling the brunette's head close to her chest. The couch really wasn't meant for two people to lie down on, but Ali could care less. Her best friend needed her and she'd deal with the uncomfortable positioning and sore muscles later.

"No, Brittany. That's not true and you know it. I won't let you blame yourself for this." Ali kept rubbing reassuring circles on her best friend's back and stroking through her soft, wavy hair as Brittany continued to sob into her chest.

Their positions were usually reversed, but Alison didn't mind being the shoulder to cry on for once. After she'd first met Brittany and started to slowly open up about everything that'd happened to her-the death of her parents, the torture she'd endured, and losing the love of her life-the brunette had held her through every breakdown and never once judged her. It made Ali proud that Britt felt secure enough with her to be completely exposed and vulnerable. There was a time in her life when Alison was incapable of offering support-of caring about another human being more than herself. Despite the hell it took to get to this place she's so damn grateful that she changed from the cold hearted bitch she used to be.

Ten minutes later Ali could feel Brittany finally relaxing in her arms. Her sobs had settled down to sniffles and her breathing was returning to a less frantic rate. Alison placed a gentle kiss on top of Brittany's head knowing the brunette wasn't ready yet for a conversation. Ali hoped the gesture conveyed her absolute adoration for her best friend. When Britt let out a heavy sigh and squeezed her a little tighter, Ali knew the message had gotten across.

Alison tries with every ounce of energy she has left not to succumb to the sleep her body is begging her to give into, but ultimately fails. As she slips into sub-consciousness Alison can only hope that Brittany gets some rest as well. The both of them desperately need it, and Ali knows that a nap will give them the strength to investigate what she believes to be this serial killer's execution location.

* * *

 _May 20, 2012  
_ _Rosewood, Pennsylvania_ _  
_

 _Alison's brain kept telling her on repeat to turn around and not walk any further. Rationally her brain was just trying to protect her, because it was going to absolutely destroy Ali to see Emily-the love of her life-dancing in the arms of another woman. But her heart just kept leading her closer to the Rosewood High gymnasium where prom was being held. She just needed to see her mermaid one more time, because what she was planning to do would most likely kill her._

 _Alison's dressed in black leggings and a red fitted UnderArmour sweatshirt-not exactly typical prom attire, but she's going for being invisible. As she creeps her way closer and closer towards the gym she makes sure to stay hidden in the shadows. The irony isn't lost on her that in the high school where she used to reign supreme she is now going for being unnoticeable. Alison DiLaurentis' priorities really have changed._

 _As she makes it to the entrance of the gym she feels another knife plunge into her chest as she reads the banner proclaiming the prom theme: "Midnight in Paris". Of course it just had to be Paris-how many cities are there in the world and they go with the one that she'd give anything to go to with her mermaid. She walks along the right wall in order to stay hidden behind the bleachers. Peeking through a gap in between the steps of the wooden bleachers her eyes scan the dance floor that is crowded with care free seniors who are having the times of their lives. She's looking for any familiar face._

 _Alison sees Hanna first and she looks absolutely amazing in her lite blue gown. She's wrapped in Caleb's arms and Alison can't help the smile that slowly starts to form on her face. She's so glad that Hanna has found someone who would go to the ends of the earth for her. After all of the self-esteem issues that Alison had put Hanna through she had feared that the spunky blonde would never be able to find true happiness. While Alison knows that she had hurt Emily the most out of the four girls before she'd disappeared-what she had forced Hanna to endure was unforgivable. Yet here Hanna was independent, head strong, and completely in love with a man who valued her uniqueness and always believed in her. And Alison couldn't be prouder of the young woman who for so long desired to be her, when all she needed to be was herself._

 _Glancing to Hanna's right she sees Spencer and Aria with their significant others as well. In Toby and Ezra's arms respectively they both look to be completely at ease. For once Spencer doesn't appear to have the weight of the world on her shoulders and Aria is genuinely smiling. And Alison is happy for them. She wants all of them to have everything they've ever wanted in life._

 _When her eyes finally find Emily Alison's breath catches in her throat. Her mermaid looks like an absolute goddess and Alison believes it should be illegal for any woman to be that beautiful. Emily's purple gown highlights every wonderful curve she has and perfectly contrasts with her tan skin. Alison has to remind herself to breathe properly after she starts to feel light headed from not taking in any oxygen for a good minute._

 _Her mermaid is standing off to the side of the dance floor gazing out into the distance. And Alison knows it's selfish but she's glad that Emily doesn't appear completely happy. Yet when Paige comes up from behind her and snakes her right arm around Emily's waist her mermaid musters up a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Paige isn't fazed by it, but Alison can see through Emily's fake happiness even from across the large gym. As the two women make their way back onto the dance floor Alison wants to close her eyes and forever erase the images of Emily being in the arms of anyone who isn't her. She'd already had to swallow seeing Emily at the Christmas Charity Ball in Paige's arms (looking absolutely breathtaking she might add), and in all honesty her heart couldn't take watching history repeat itself._

 _While she was in prison Charles had sent her constant reminders that Emily wasn't her's-pictures of her mermaid with Paige and then Talia. It had almost been too much for Alison to bear. Not only was she being physically and sexually assaulted almost on a daily basis her psychotic brother had to remind her that the person she loved more than anything had moved on._

 _Alison can't take her eyes off the brunette (if she's being honest she hasn't been able to since she was 14-why why God did she have to deny Emily so many times in the past? Why couldn't she have just held onto her and never let her go?) Emily is her everything and Alison has sadly come to accept that her mermaid will never know it._

 _When Paige starts to lean in closer to Emily Alison can feel her eyes start to water. She tries desperately not to cry-what was she expecting that the two would go to prom together and not kiss? Her stomach clenches in pain and she can pretty much guarantee that her heart has just broken. This is why her brain kept telling her to turn around all those minutes ago-to spare her from witnessing the inevitable._

 _Alison sprints out the closest outdoor exit and sinks against the brick wall of the school. She finally lets her tears cascade down her cheeks. Somehow she manages to keep her sobs relatively quiet. She knows she should be happy for Emily-Paige had after all come all the way from California to escort her to prom-but it absolutely kills Alison that Emily could find happiness with someone who isn't her-because she knows that she'll never be able to be happy with anyone who isn't Emily Fields._

 _Alison tries to settle her breathing because she needs to pull herself together. She's meeting Charles in a little less than 4 hours and she has to be in all her DiLaurentis glory if she has any chance to pull her plan off. She had given Charles an ultimatum that he couldn't refuse-her death for the girls' freedom. She suspects that Charles will torture her first, but it'll be worth it if her friends can forever be free of his torment. Pushing herself off the brick wall and wiping the last of her tears Alison starts to walk towards the woods._

 _The sound of someone softly crying stops her in her tracks. She knows those quiet sniffles-she had been the cause of them way too many damn times. Emily._

 _Alison stealthily walks back to the brick wall she'd been leaning on and creeps along it until she's nearly at the adjoining wall that makes up the back of the school. There on the other side is her mermaid softly crying into her hands and all Alison wants to do is run to her and hold her. That's the thing when it comes to Emily-Alison loses all sense of reason and acts on her impulses. She's about to make her way over towards the brunette when the back door of the school swings open and Hanna appears. Ali quickly hides herself and waits with baited breath for this impending conversation._

" _Em…" Hanna's voice is laced with concern and for what feels like the millionth time Alison is so grateful that the four of them have each other. The one good thing to come out of Charles' torment was the unbreakable bond between her four best friends._

" _Just hold me, Han." God her mermaid sounded so broken-what could possibly be wrong? Alison hears Hanna shuffle closer to the brunette and engulf her in a hug._

" _I was going to do that anyway." Despite the circumstances Emily let out a breathy laugh through her tears at Hanna's characteristically blunt response. Alison could hear Emily start to calm down-whatever Hanna was doing seemed to be working._

" _You never wanted to come to prom with Paige did you?" Hanna asks with a tone that conveys she already knows the answer._

" _No." Emily manages to croak out._

" _That's why you ran from the gym when she tried to kiss you?" What!? Emily and Paige didn't kiss? Maybe she should have waited before she bolted outside…_

 _After a moment Emily reluctantly responds, "Yes."_

" _Emily, go to her." Hanna commands. No for the love of God please don't go back to Paige. Hanna why are you telling her to do this? Sure Alison can admit that Paige is a good person who treated Emily like the queen she is, but that doesn't mean her mermaid didn't deserve better…_

" _Back to Paige? Hanna I just…"_

" _No, you idiot. To Alison, we both know she's the person you're meant to be with." Hanna's proclamation has Alison holding her breath anxiously waiting for Emily's response. And since when did Hanna begin to support her being with Emily? She thought the feisty blonde despised her._

" _Han…"_

" _Em, if you give me the 'it's complicated' bullshit I'm going to scream."_

" _Well it is."_

" _AGH! Emily of course it is-you don't live in the world we do and have shit be simple! But that's not the point."_

" _What is the point?" Emily softly inquires completely contrasting Hanna's tone._

" _The point is you're in love with Alison and she's in love with you! God, why are the both of you so stubborn? Jesus do you know how frustrating it is to watch the two of you longingly stare at each other and do nothing!" Alison feels her heart stop-could Emily really be in love with her? And dear God was she really that obvious about her feelings towards the brunette-she thought she was being subtle._

" _How can you be so sure she feels the same way?" Emily asks in a such a quiet voice that if anyone else besides Alison who was hopelessly in love with the girl had been eavesdropping they would have missed it. And Alison hates that her past actions have made Emily doubt her feelings for her so much._

" _Emily…anyone with eyes can see how much she loves you. And I know you two have a history, like a really complicated history, but she's your soulmate Em. As your best friend I can't let you play it safe with Paige, not when you have a chance to be with the love of your life." Alison feels the tears spring up and she wants to give Hanna the biggest fucking hug right now._

" _I love Ali so much, Hanna." And yeah Alison just felt her heart flutter-like she might faint because it fluttered so hard. Emily Fields loves her. Like actually loves her. Knowing that, she was determined now more than ever to end this shit with Charles. Oh she'd still meet him later and act like their deal was still in place-but she'd be damned if she wasn't making it out alive so she could tell her mermaid exactly how much she loved her as well._

" _C'mon!"_

" _Hanna, where are we going?" Alison can hear their heels clank against the cement of the sidewalk as she can imagine Hanna pulling Emily towards the direction of the back door._

" _To Ali's house, duh!" Oh shit, they're going to my house…like now? I walked here. Why Alison why did you walk here? Oh yeah to calm yourself down before you saw Emily dancing in Paige's arms._

" _Han, I don't have my car. Paige drove us." Emily is softly chuckling and Alison's heart swells at the sound-she's pretty sure Emily's laugh is her absolute favorite sound in the world._

" _We'll take Caleb's car, no big deal." As the two made their way back into the gym Alison sprinted towards the woods. She had to make it back to her house before Emily and Hanna did. How would she even begin to explain why she arrived there after them-she went out for a late night jog? Yeah she'd picked up the habit lately but still it'd be hard to explain._

 _After being on the run-literally-in New York City for over two years Alison had developed incredible endurance. She had never pushed herself to run this fast before and by the time she makes it through her back door and into the kitchen she's positive her heart is going to explode out of her chest. She has to clutch onto the counter top to keep herself from collapsing to the ground. Pepe trots his way over to her and begins to worriedly whimper as he nudges her leg. The poor dog has probably never seen her look like such a hot mess before. Even when she'd been arrested in the Hasting's backyard she had managed to look semi-presentable. She ever so slightly bends down to scratch Pepe behind his ears which he greatly appreciates, before she stumbles to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water-downing it in about three gulps._

 _From all appearances it looks like she had been successful in her quest to beat Hanna and Emily to her house. And as bad as it sounds she really hopes the two got held up at prom so she can quick shower and change into something not drenched in sweat, because for the love of all that is holy if Emily Fields is coming to declare her love to her, she is not going to smell. Getting a rush of adrenaline Alison moves towards the stairs and begins the ascent to her bedroom with Pepe at her heels._

 _Before she's about to enter her bedroom and grab a clean change of clothes her dad's voice worriedly rings out from his office, "Alison is that you?" Damn, she thought he was asleep._

" _Yeah, dad." Please please don't try and have a conversation with me. But of course her father makes his way into the hallway with concern etched on his face. And Alison gets it-he just wants to protect her, but what he fails to understand is that she's the one who will ultimately have to protect him, Jason, her best friends, and the love of her life because she's the only one who can rattle Charles enough._

" _Where'd you go sweetheart? I was really worried." It still surprises Alison when Kenneth shows her how much he truly cares-before she'd disappeared he'd worked such long hours that she barely saw him. While she honestly came back to Rosewood to repair her relationship with a certain brunette, this new found one she has with her father is really nice as well. And it still amazes Alison how strongly Kenneth had stood by her through her months in prison and during the trial. He never once gave up on her-even when everyone else in her life had...including Emily._

" _I just went for a run. Sorry I didn't tell you dad." She made sure to keep the bite out of her tone-her father looked exhausted and the last thing she wanted was to fight with him. And ok her response wasn't the complete truth but how was she going to explain that she had actually gone to prom to catch what might be the last glimpse she'd ever have of her friends before she met up with her psychotic half-brother that she had just found out about._

" _You've been doing that a lot lately-going for runs." Kenneth noted and Alison couldn't help but notice how distressed her father looked. She hated that he was suffering this much, and she knew it was only going to get worse for him-especially given what she was going to do in a few hours._

" _Yeah...it helps with the stress." And that wasn't a lie; running had become a much needed reprieve for Alison after prison and during the escalation of Charles' torment. Plus it allowed her to spend time with Pepe which was always a good thing._

 _An uncomfortable silence settled between father and daughter before Kenneth announced, "Well, I'll be in my office if you need anything."_

 _Before he had turned completely around Alison called out to him, "Dad wait." And before Kenneth could inquire what was wrong Alison was hugging him. She knew she was sweaty from her run (or rather sprint), but Kenneth didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head._

 _After a few content moments Alison softly proclaimed, "Thank you."_

" _For what sweetheart?"_

" _For everything. For standing by me and never giving up on me." Alison confessed._

 _Kenneth drew her in even closer as he replied, "You're my daughter. I could never give up on you."_

 _About another minute into their hug Alison breathed out, "I love you, dad. No matter what." No family secrets-no matter how disturbing-could change the fact that Kenneth was an incredible father to her. She needed him to know that._

" _I love you too, Alison." Every time her dad told her that it warmed her heart. Given the incredibly volatile relationship she'd had with her mother, it was so refreshing to feel the unconditional love of a parent. Alison felt so content in Kenneth's arms that she momentarily forgot why she had sprinted home-Emily…coming to your house to hopefully confess her love for you…and you're currently drenched in sweat. Shit!_

 _Alison gently pulled out of her dad's arms explaining with a lite chuckle, "I'm gonna take a shower. I probably look and smell horrible."_

 _Without hesitation Kenneth honestly replied, "Impossible. You could never be anything but beautiful, sweetheart." And yeah Alison has to hold back tears for what feels like the millionth time in the last hour._

 _30 minutes later_

 _Okay, what the hell? She thought Emily and Hanna were rushing to her house? She took the fastest shower of her life-prison had taught her one useful thing-and hurriedly dried her hair and put on a little make-up. Alison was in such a rush she didn't even have time to debate with herself about what to wear. She knew she couldn't wear a dress, because hello she didn't "actually" go to prom and who would be wearing a dress while they were staying "in" on a Saturday night? So she'd gone with tight jeans that showed off her ass-cause yeah running as much as she had been was giving her some really nice toned muscles-and a nice top that showed just enough cleavage. Emily was definitely a boob woman Alison had come to realize and the good Lord above had blessed her with an incredible rack so she might as well accentuate that part of her body._

 _Now she sat worriedly on her bed stroking through Pepe's soft fur. Maybe she had overheard Emily and Hanna's conversation wrong? Her brain could have subconsciously made her believe that her mermaid was coming to her-and God wouldn't that be a cruel trick. Maybe Emily had decided after all that it was better to spend time with Paige? Alison groaned at the thought. No, that could not be the case._

 _Alison also couldn't forget that in a little over two hours she was making a deal with the devil-a deal that was supposed to result in her death. Before she took on that fucking endeavor she just wanted one honest conversation with Emily-one chance to open her heart and bear her soul to the person who meant absolutely everything to her. And God if Emily confirmed what Alison thought she heard outside of the school-that she was in love with her-it would give her more than enough strength to endure this battle with Charles. It would give her something to hold onto-something to live for._

 _Fuck this. Alison was tired of waiting-tired of being worried that Emily wouldn't return her feelings. She needed to get this off her chest before it was too late._

 _Just as she built up enough gumption to move off her bed and find her mermaid, there was a knock on the front door. Oh my God this is it. Breathe Ali breathe. Alison almost hyperventilated and forgot she should have been moving to the front door. Pepe bound out of her room towards the front door-in complete attack mode softly growling-God she really wished she could bring him with her when she met up with Charles later…_

 _Snapping out of her daze Alison looked herself over in the mirror-thank God she was naturally beautiful-and took a deep breathe before heading down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps she bent down to try and settle Pepe because the last thing she wanted was for her guard dog to pounce on the love of her life. Scratching behind his ears and gazing into Pepe's eyes Alison swears she was able to communicate that he didn't need to worry. Satisfied with whatever message Alison relayed to him, Pepe slowly backed away from the front door giving the blonde enough space to open it._

 _When she opened the door Alison's heart stopped beating. There was Emily looking more beautiful than Alison had ever seen her-and that was saying a lot given how breathtaking her mermaid always appeared. Alison knew she probably looked ridiculous with her mouth agape, but she had no clue how to even formulate a sentence right now. All of the prepared declarations of love that she'd been running through in her head for the last hour evaporated when she laid eyes on her mermaid. Her brain literally had turned to mush._

 _Emily took a tentative step towards her and gently grabbed her hand pulling her out onto the front porch. Alison softly closed the front door behind her, but not before Pepe trotted out onto the porch and laid down in the corner. Alison couldn't help the content sigh that escaped her lips or the smile that spread across her face at Emily's hand holding gesture. This woman was just too perfect. Emily gave her a smile in return and shakily breathed out, "Hi."_

 _Hearing Emily's sweet voice snapped her back to reality and caused her brain to start functioning again._

" _Hi. Em you look…so beautiful." Alison softly replied not wanting to ruin the tranquility of the moment. If Alison wasn't so enthralled by Emily she might have noticed how bright the stars were shining and how perfectly the moonlight illuminated the both of them._

 _A tint of red rose to Emily's cheeks before she locked eyes with Alison and proclaimed, "So do you."_

 _Alison couldn't help but lightly chuckle, "I'm wearing jeans."_

" _Doesn't matter. You always take my breath away." Alison swears her heart just melted. How did Emily always know what to say to take away all her insecurities?_

 _Alison slowly raises her free hand to Emily's cheek and lightly stokes her thumb along that flawless skin. She waits a few moments before she shakes her head-in disbelief that Emily Fields is even real-and replies with a voice laced in complete adoration, "Sweet Emily."_

 _When Emily leans into her touch Alison's insides do a happy dance-she's really glad that she still has some effect on the brunette because Lord knows what Emily does to her…_

 _After a few more moments of the two lovingly gazing into each other's eyes Emily clears her throat and says, "I actually came here to ask you a question."_

" _What would that be?" Alison tries to keep the shake out of her voice because really Emily could ask her anything-and that's terrifying._

 _When Emily gently backs away from her and drops her hand Alison feels her eyes start to water. No please, don't let this end so soon. The brunette turns her attention to her phone and Alison wants to cry. If this is her last moment with Emily it can't go like this. It can't go from really sweet to Emily paying more attention to her damn phone than the blonde whose heart is literally hanging in the ballads._

 _The brunette sets her phone on the porch railing and Alison hears music. And it's a song she not only recognizes but loves. She used to think of it as her and Emily's song when she first heard it in_ _Slumdog Millionaire_ _back in 2008. As the beautiful melody and soothing cords start to play of A.R. Rahman and Suzzanne's "Dreams on Fire" Alison can't help but be transported back to a much simpler time. A time before –A, when she and Emily would spend hours together just basking in each other's existence without any complications._

 _Emily turns back to the blonde with a small smile and outstretches her hand before asking, "Alison DiLaurentis, may I have this dance?"_

 _Alison blinks back her tears before she honestly replies, "I thought you'd never ask."_

 _Placing her hand in Emily's the brunette draws her in so close Alison swears they become one person. The brunette's hands find her hips and she's so glad she isn't wearing a dress because Emily's fingers snake across her barely exposed skin in a delicious sensation. Alison's arms wrap around Emily's neck and it amazes her how perfectly they fit together. She lets Emily lead her as they slowly move to the melody of the song._

 _The two are so engrossed in their moment that they don't notice three pairs of eyes watching them from Spencer's living room window. They don't see that Aria-being the hopeless romantic she is-has to wipe tears from her eyes or that Hanna is gleefully snapping pictures of the moment and even Spencer-with her rational ass-is even smiling at the pair. It had become clear to the other three girls over the course of the last few months how in love Emily and Alison were with each other. Seeing the two in such an embrace just confirmed what they all knew-that the blonde and brunette were indeed soulmates._

" _ **You are that spark of dawn / You are where I belong / You are the ache I feel in every song / Dreams on fire higher and higher"**_

 _Looking into Emily's chocolate brown orbs as the lyrics fill the space around them Alison realizes that this is always where she's belonged-in Emily's arms. She was so foolish for so long. God she'd give anything to go back in time and make up for all her past mistakes with this angel who was holding her so tenderly right now._

 _As the song passes its crescendo and moves into its final measure Alison knows it's now or never. She needs to tell Emily how she feels but she doesn't know how to even speak right now because her emotions are all over the place. But she has to try. Emily deserves that-hell she deserves that._

 _Mustering up some courage Alison takes a deep breath before she shakily states, "Emily, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago."_

 _The song has long ended but Emily continues to sway them back and forth and Alison finds it oddly comforting._

 _Gazing into Emily's eyes that are filled with nothing but support and adoration Alison declares, "I love you."_

 _She wants to go into further detail about how sorry she is for all the pain she's ever caused the brunette and how she can't go a single minute without longing for her, but she isn't given the chance to do so as Emily slowly leans in and captures her lips in a sweet kiss. And God had Alison missed the feeling of Emily's lips on her own._

 _Emily wraps her arms even more securely around Alison's waist as the blonde tangles her fingers in the brunette's luscious locks. She can't help but smile into the kiss because finally telling Emily the truth about how she feels has left her feeling more elated than she ever has before. It's a high she never wants to come down from._

 _When Emily strokes her bottom lip with her tongue begging for access Alison can't suppress the moan that comes out from the bottom of her throat, because Jesus, Emily was a phenomenal kisser. She of course lets Emily's tongue invade her mouth and Alison swears she's going to pass out from all of the raging emotions that are flowing through her veins right now. She's never felt more alive than in this moment…_

 _Alison never wants this kiss to end but eventually it has to when breathing becomes an issue. As she and Emily both heavily pant, reveling in each other's warm presence, the brunette rests her forehead against Ali's. A wide smile spreads across Alison's face as her eyes remain closed in utter contentment._

 _She doesn't want to open her eyes because she's afraid this has all been a dream. However, when Emily moves her hands from around Alison's waist and cups the blonde's face lightly brushing her thumbs across her cheeks, Ali's eyes slowly flutter open. She's met with Emily's chocolate brown orbs searing into her soul._

 _Never taking her eyes off Alison, Emily keeps the pair in their close proximity as she declares, "I love you too."_

 _This time Alison initiates the kiss, because Emily Fields had just given her a reason to keep fighting-to somehow against all odds defeat Charles. Alison would do whatever she could to make it back into the arms of her mermaid-the love of her life._

* * *

CIA New York City Headquarters  
Surveillance Room  
November 11, 2019  
4:00 pm

Alison can't help the small smile that spreads across her face as she begins to stir on the incredibly uncomfortable couch in the surveillance room-it always amazed her how much money the CIA was willing to spend on technological advances, but couldn't bear to splurge a little bit and have some half way decent furniture. She's startled when she finally does open her eyes and become aware of her surroundings that Brittany is no longer on the couch with her. Glancing around the room she spots her best friend over in front of the huge monitor screen combing through the disturbing footage that Alison had found this morning.

Brittany is standing in front of the screen with her arms crossed firmly against her chest and her brows furrowed in concentration. If Alison could hardly stomach to see the four women being man handled and completely disregarded she knew it was killing Brittany. These were women her best friend had all considered friends at some point in her life. Serena, Cindy, and Helen had all been from when she was growing up, but Rebecca…Rebecca still fell in the category of close confidant and trusted ally. Ali knew once they caught this serial killer-because they would catch this serial killer-Brittany might not be able to refrain from kicking their ass all the way to Staten Island.

Never one to be unaware of her surroundings Brittany turned around after a few seconds and met Ali's gaze who was still lying down on the couch. Alison noted that Britt appeared more rested; she hoped her best friend had gotten some sleep as well, and Brittany noticed that Ali appeared rejuvenated-yup she'd definitely dreamed about Emily. The brunette couldn't help but smirk at the notion-Ali's mermaid always brought her back to full capacity.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Alison asked after she noticed Brittany smirking at her-her best friend never smirked, so Ali was a little bit confused to say the least.

"Because,…you always get that dopey smile on your face whenever you dream about Emily. It's borderline hilarious…and adorable." Brittany smiled and quickly retorted.

Alison could feel her cheeks begin to blush and for a split second a part of her hated how well Brittany knew her-she truly could never hide anything from the former All-American. But that thought quickly disappeared when she noticed Brittany was smiling for the first time since they'd found out about this serial killer from Reggie. Ali could get teased about her mermaid dreams if it brought Brittany out of her funk.

She decided to play along, "What?! I can't help it. Emily always makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Besides my dreams are the only place I get to see her anymore…" Alison had intended to keep the mood lite but the truth behind her last statement had left her feeling utterly depressed-on top of the fact that she and Brittany were now hunting a serial killer.

Without missing a beat Brittany replied, "Well in that case I hope it was magical."

Moving into an upright position on the couch Alison softly breathed out, "It always is." Wanting to desperately change the subject before she got too lost in her thoughts about Emily, Alison inquired, "How long have you been up?"

Always knowing when to stop pushing the blonde Brittany gave her a knowing look before answering, "Fifteen minutes."

Sensing how hard this was on her best friend Alison gently pressed, "Did you see all of the footage I found?"

Brittany looked down at her Nike clad feet before she quietly said, "Yeah…every last second." Ali knew her best friend was trying not to cry. With tears brimming at the surface threatening to cascade down her cheeks any second Britt lifted her head and held Alison's gaze again, "They never stood a chance Ali."

Alison was in front of Brittany in a heartbeat and gently brought the taller woman into an embrace. Brittany clutched onto Ali as the blonde proclaimed, "We're gonna find out who did this Britt. And I know that it won't bring Serena, Cindy, Helen, or Rebecca back; but it will get them justice…and that's all we can do, sweetie."

Brittany nodded in response into her shoulder and Alison knew that her best friend didn't actually believe her, but it was a start. Ali knew that Brittany needed to pull herself together before they executed any sort of plan to bring this psychopath down.

Lifting her head off Ali's shoulder Brittany wiped away her remaining tears and inhaled an exaggerated breath before she turned back to the touch screen monitor and paused the surveillance footage when it showed the serial killer pulling into an abandoned plant's loading dock and lifting one of the women's unconscious bodies out of the back of the black SUV they were driving.

"We need to go to this plant. I know that's where the bastard's torturing and killing them." The ferocity that shown through Brittany's light blue eyes as she looked at the paused footage let Ali know that her best friend was fine-heartbroken indeed, but also so damned determined to bring this killer to justice. When Brittany got in this mode there was no stopping her.

"Okay, let's go then."

Before the two could gather what they needed to go investigate the abandoned plant Reggie's voice rang out from the door of the surveillance room, "Not so fast you two."

"Reggie, we seriously don't have time for a lecture right now." Brittany did nothing to mask the irritation that underlined her tone.

"Well too bad." Their boss of course had to sass right back at Brittany who really wasn't in the mood to hear any of it as she fiercely glared right back at him. "Jesus Baller get rid of the death glare, I'm just trying to make sure that you two are okay."

Brittany darkly chuckled before she sarcastically replied, "We're fucking perfect Reggie."

This was so uncharacteristic of her best friend. Ali knew Brittany was reeling but cussing at their boss like that was going to land both of them in some seriously deep shit. She moved closer to the brunette and placed her hand tentatively on Britt's flexed right forearm. Seeming to understand the conveyed message Brittany took a deep breath and Ali could feel her muscles begin to relax.

One of Reggie's greatest character attributes was that he knew when to take the snark out of his tone and deescalate a situation. Slowly Reggie made his way further into the room, standing just a foot away from the two, before he spoke in a soothing tone looking Brittany directly in the eyes, "No, you're not."

It was such a simple and utterly honest statement. When Brittany averted her gaze from their boss Alison rubbed circles on the taller woman's back.

"I know this for a fact because the both of you haven't consumed anything but coffee during the last 18 hours. So before either of you go anywhere you're drinking these protein shakes." Reggie softly smiled and held up two chocolate protein shakes from The Revolutionary Bean and God how had Ali not realized how starving she was until now? "Your mother insisted that I force you to consume something of substance." Reggie waited a beat before he added, "Seriously, she kept calling and pestering me until I caved and went to Rhonda."

Alison and Brittany shared a look because of course Teresa would nag Reggie to make sure her daughters weren't deprived of food for too long. Alison can also imagine that the nurse is silently terrified for Brittany's safety given what Alison had informed her and Bradley of this morning. Teresa pestering Reggie about Brittany and Ali's well-being allowed her to feel somewhat useful when there wasn't much else she could do to keep her baby girl safe.

Both women smiled back at their boss before grabbing their chocolate protein shakes. It was almost comical how quickly they literally devoured the shakes. Luckily Reggie didn't tease them about it. He was just relieved that his two favorite Guardians weren't going to pass out as a result of their complete disregard for their bodily needs.

Reggie moved towards the area in front of the large screens in the surveillance room and picked up the iPad that Alison had originally compiled all of the footage files pertaining to the case on. His brown eyes dashed across the screen as he took in the horrifying images that were being relayed.

Having a huge heart it was clear Reggie was incredibly disturbed by what he had just seen as he brought his gaze back up to meet the two women's and asked, "So, what do we think?"

Ali and Brittany shared a look before the blonde began, "Well, from the footage we have I think it's safe to say that our killer murders their victims at the abandoned ammunition plant in The Bronx right off the river. It would make sense…that whole area is practically deserted because of the suspected radiation and potential hazardous materials that the city thinks contaminated the ground around it."

Ali was about to continue with the theories that were running through her head when Brittany added, "Yeah, my uncle Eddie had to move 10 years ago when they finally tested the ground surrounding the plant and determined it was no longer safe to live there. His house was like five blocks away but the radiation levels were so off the charts the city deemed the entire neighborhood a death trap."

Reggie nodded and then grimly stated, "Then it's the perfect place for a psychopath to execute their torment…nobody around to hear the screams."

When neither Brittany nor Alison said anything in response, Reggie changed the direction of the conversation, "Brittany did you get anything from your talk with Carla?"

The brunette cleared her throat and replied, "She just said that Rebecca mentioned she felt like she was being followed. Said every time she looked behind her she'd see someone dressed all in black, but they'd disappear a split second later."

"In the surveillance footage we have the killer's dressed in all black as well." Alison added because God she just wanted to figure this thing out and she knew that Reggie was worried for them but she and Brittany seriously needed to scope out the ammunition plant.

"Well, it's pretty clear the two of you need to scope out the abandoned plant." Alison was surprised that Brittany was able to suppress the "duh" that the blonde assumed would fall from her lips following Reggie's statement.

"But listen to me, you two need to be careful. You have no idea what you're going to encounter there." Reggie urged and Alison found it endearing how much their boss truly cared.

"Reggie you act like we haven't done this before." Brittany sighed out and Alison couldn't agree more. Jesus if the two of them could withstand the most volatile war torn areas of the world and come out not only unscathed (at least physically) but having protected entire nations; they could fucking handle this potential place of torture.

"I know you two can handle yourselves…obviously. But Brittany this psychopath is killing people from your past and your present-either their obsessed with you and want you dead or they're trying to get your attention."

"Well they got my attention Reggie and I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else I love. Ali and I appreciate your concern but we have to do this and whatever we encounter at the plant we'll be able to handle because 1) we kick mega ass and 2) we're the most valued pair of Guardians in the entire CIA." Brittany had a look in her eyes that conveyed she was not going to be deterred.

Ali looked between Reggie and her best friend before adding, "Plus everything we see Reggie-you'll see. So if it turns out to be a dangerous situation you can send help." Alison was hoping the reminder about the specialized contacts she and Brittany wore during missions that transmitted every image back to headquarters would appease her boss.

"You're just worried that our mom will kick your ass if anything happens to us." Despite the seriousness of the situation Ali couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle at Brittany's reasoning for Reggie's almost overbearing concern. But she also knew that Teresa transformed into a ferocious momma bear when anyone threatened Brittany, Bradley, or her.

Reggie puffed out his own laugh before he instantly snarked back, "Your mother _would_ kick my ass if anything happened to you two."

Brittany took a deep breath as if signaling the serious tone the conversation picked up again, "Yeah I know. But she'd also be very disappointed in the both of us if we didn't do everything in our power to find out who killed Serena, Cindy, Helen, and Rebecca." The brunette paused and waited until Reggie's brown eyes met her's, before she declared the truth, "And right now you're standing in the way of that boss man."

Reggie waited a minute before he groaned and exasperated, "Dammit Baller." Crossing his arms over his chest he eyed both of them up before he finally gave in, "Fine. Go. Go to your abandoned ammunition plant." Then looking directly at Alison he stressed, "But if anything is off you both pull out, understand?"

"Yes, we understand." Alison and Brittany simultaneously agreed to Reggie's wishes. But Ali knew-and she knew Reggie did as well-that no matter what they encountered she and Brittany were uncovering something of substance from this recon mission.

Of course, Alison DiLaurentis didn't know just how life changing what (or rather who) she and the taller Guardian found in the abandoned plant would be.

* * *

Outside the CIA New York City Headquarters  
Downtown Manhattan, New York City  
November 11, 2019  
2:00pm

Emily Fields had been incredibly proud of the fact that she had managed to follow the Bronx Baller without being noticed until the elusive athlete had pulled her what appeared to be a 2019 blue Chevy Camaro into an underground parking in Downtown Manhattan. The parking garage was badge access only and it was below a Federal Building of some kind. Emily wasn't sure if this meant that the rumors Brittany Johnson had left basketball to work for the United States Government were true or not. Was she apart of some federal agency like the FBI? Or maybe some secret group that ordinary citizens would never know about…okay that had been Hanna's theory when Emily complained about not being able to find anything recent on the athlete. Whatever _it_ was Emily was confused and frustrated.

Now over two and a half hours later when Brittany's car still hadn't emerged from the underground garage Emily was annoyed…to say the least.

The detective had naively assumed that Brittany would be meeting up with whoever she had been on the phone with and head to wherever the mysterious caller had uncovered something.

Emily sighed because this was so uncharacteristic of her. As a detective she never passively waited for someone else to lead her to the clues that would solve the crime-she _always_ uncovered them herself. This case was throwing her way off her game and needless to say it was really pissing her off.

But Emily had been right about the Bronx Baller somehow being connected to the victims…and maybe even the serial killer. She didn't believe that Brittany had played any part in any of the women's death-when she'd seen her outside Carla's apartment in the hallway she'd gotten a protective rather than psychotic vibe from the brunette. Yet Emily couldn't help but wonder why Brittany's life had to be such a mystery? Why after she diverted her plans to turn professional she had to literally drop off the face of the earth?

These were the thoughts that were swirling around in her head as she waited desperately for something to happen.

When her phone rang she had to clutch her chest because Jesus she had not been expecting that.

"God, get a grip, Em." Glancing down at the lite up iPhone she saw Brian's name flash across her screen. She knew she had seriously been pushing it by continuing to pursue this lead on the Bronx Baller, but she hoped Brian wasn't too upset with her. Although, if he was tracking the GPS in her car he was probably wondering why she had been parked along this street in Downtown Manhattan for almost three hours…

Taking a calm breathe she answered her phone, "Hey, Brian. What's up?" Please please don't ask me what I've been up to. I'm so brain dead I can't even come up with a plausible lie right now…

"Hey, Emily. Jimmy from Forensics just made a very interesting discovery that could possibly connect our victims." Brian's soothing voice that was laced with excitement echoed through her phone.

"What is it?" Emily was seriously hoping that Jimmy had found something with some tangible backing because right now she was grasping for anything that would support her theory…whatever that was exactly.

"Well, all of the victims' clothing had traces of gun powder, radiation, and numerous other chemical toxins." Reggie stated.

"So they were all killed in the same location?" Emily implored.

"I think that's safe to say." Emily wanted to scoff out loud because prematurely assuming things had landed her in a world of trouble before…she had to shake the gnawing feeling that threatened to consume her when she thought back to how quickly she had turned on Ali-playing right into Charles' hands.

"And there's only one area in the city where this specific combination of traces could have occurred." Okay Brian seriously needed to just tell her where she needed to go because the anticipation was going to send her into cardiac arrest.

"Brian, seriously don't do this to me. Where are they being killed?" Emily all but pleaded.

Her boss softly laughed and it was actually refreshing to hear him not be stressed to the max because of this case.

After a good 30 seconds Brian finally caved, "The abandoned ammunition plant in The Bronx off the Harlem River."

"Rebecca's body was found near there wasn't it?" The detective whose mind was running a million miles a minute asked, desperate to put all the pieces together.

"Yeah that area's been deserted for almost a decade-a perfect place to torture someone." Emily cringed at the statement. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Brian, we're all exhausted-don't beat yourself up about it." She tried to reassure her boss, because whether he realized it or not his constantly calm demeanor was keeping everyone at Special Crimes from imploding as a result of this case.

"Emily, we wouldn't be good at our jobs if we didn't beat ourselves up over our shortcomings." She knew he was right-in life you only ever improved by failing or as Hanna put it 'getting knocked on your ass'.

"That's true Brian, but you should never forget what Malcolm X declared: _"Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve your performance the next time."_

"You know Brother Malcolm?" Brian inquired obviously not expecting the detective who grew up in a small town to be versed in the radical human rights activists' teachings.

Emily softly chuckled before she explained, "My dad was a huge fan of his honest views on the world and the societal problems that existed within it. He would always tell me that quote whenever I didn't win a swim meet or didn't do as well as I wanted on a test." She really was lucky to have such a man as her father. It was then that she realized how much she missed her parents-how much she missed a lot of people who used to be a part of her everyday life…a certain blonde in particular.

God why did her brain always bring her back to Alison no matter what she was doing...or thinking...or saying?

"Hmm…wise man." Brian mused.

"He is…Hey do you want me to go check out the abandoned plant?" Please say yes, please say yes-I need to follow some type of lead that may actually lead to something.

Brian huffed out before he answered, "Usually I'd say no and tell you to wait for your fellow detectives…but." C'mon Brian c'mon just let me go check it out, "But in this case everyone else is swamped…" Her boss trailed off.

"Brian I'd let you know if I thought anything was off…" There was a slight plea to her tone, but Emily didn't care if she sounded desperate-a serial killer was targeting women in the city she was supposed to protect-yeah she was a little desperate.

"Okay, you can go." Emily managed to suppress the squeal that threatened to emerge from her throat by some miracle, "But be careful Emily. And don't poke around there too long, just get a feel for the place and we'll send the entire team in tomorrow morning. And check in when you're done." Brian urged and then added, "I can't have anything happen to my best detective."

Emily couldn't help but smile before she chimed, "No, we can't have that now, can we?…I'll let you know if I find anything."

With that Emily Fields headed back to The Bronx to uncover more than she could have ever anticipated.

* * *

Abandoned Ammunition Plant  
The Bronx, New York City  
November 11, 2019  
3:30 pm

Emily didn't know how to process what her eyes were taking in right now. When she'd gotten to the abandoned ammunition plant 30 minutes ago, she knew she could potentially be walking into a pretty gruesome scene. But this was absolutely grotesque and horrifying.

From the sheer amounts of blood that were smeared on the walls and what looked to be human hair and segments of flesh that had collected on the ground-it was safe to say she had found where this serial killer was murdering their victims.

Almost as if on auto pilot she snapped numerous pictures of the scene using the camera on her iPhone. She contemplated collecting evidence, but she had nowhere near the amount of forensics equipment needed for the excursion.

God she thought Charles was a sick son of a bitch, but whoever this monster was appeared to be even more psychotic.

What was so jarring to Emily was that this scene of carnage was the first thing you walked in on when you entered the main building of the abandoned plant.

It was as if this serial killer was begging for someone to hear their victims' screams-begging to get caught…Whatever the case it churned Emily's stomach and gnawed at her soul.

She can't even begin to imagine what Cindy, Serena, Helen, and Rebecca had to endure before this psycho killed them.

The rational side of her brain was screaming at her to call Brian and tell him to get everyone from Special Crimes over here immediately, but the inquisitive-wanting to put all the pieces together before anyone else-side urged her to keep inspecting this 'torture chamber'. Although torture chamber didn't even begin to describe this place….not even close Emily concluded.

Glancing around the space once more she noticed what appeared to be a back hallway. Pulling her 9mm out of its holster on her hip she quietly made her way across the open space and towards the back end. She didn't really know what to expect to find when she rounded the corner-for all she knew the serial killer could just be sitting in a rocking chair twiddling their thumbs.

The hallway was dark and probably should have creeped her out, but after everything she'd endured with Charles-there was very little that scared her now.

Walking out of the hallway Emily was immersed in a smaller open space. It was just as dusty and grimy as the large room she'd come from…wonderful Emily mused. As she took in her surroundings Emily felt a chill roll down her spine when she noticed a bulletin board on the back wall of the space. It was cluttered with photos, maps, lines, and arrows-obviously the creation of an obsessed psychopath.

It reminded her so much of Ezra's set up in his apartment in Ravenswood when he'd been acting shady as hell that Emily had to shake her head to bring her mind back to the present.

Slowly making her way over towards the organized chaos Emily felt sick to her stomach when she was finally close enough to absorb all of the information that the board detailed.

Her suspicions had been correct. The bulletin board contained photos of all of the victims and had their abductions mapped out. Emily wanted to throw up but she knew she needed to be strong.

Placing her gun back in its holster she snapped a quick picture of the bulletin board. She knew that when forensics got here they'd take several more, but you never knew what could happen in the span of a few hours so Emily wanted to capture anything she could just to be safe. Plus while she isn't getting sleep tonight she'd like something to analyze.

Putting her phone in her back pocket something caught her attention as her gaze fell down to the ground for a split second. It was a simple white letter envelope. Embracing her inner Spencer Hastings, Emily put on a pair of latex surgical gloves that she always carried with her (yeah she realized how much of a nerd that made her, but whatever) in order to preserve any possible evidence.

Bending down she picked the envelope up and noticed there was no writing on it-whatsoever. She flipped it over and opened it up which was relatively easy given that it appeared the envelope had never been sealed…

Inside the envelope there were two items. Emily took out what she assumed was a hand written letter and began to read,

 _Dearest Comrade,_

 _Your work so far has been exceptional. I couldn't have done it better myself._

 _However, you need to make more of an impact. It's time to stop targeting her friends past and present and go for those she loves the most._

 _I shouldn't have to tell you who_ _they_ _are. But just in case-here's an image to refresh your memory._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _P.C.D._

What Emily gathered from the letter was that their serial killer wasn't working alone and that they had intended to get the Bronx Baller's attention. At least that's who Emily assumed the "she" was being referenced. But who the hell was P.C.D? Obviously another psychopath, but why weren't they the ones torturing and killing people then? And who was P.C.D. implying that their serial killer target next from Brittany's life?

Her family duh, Emily. Oh my God this psycho was going to go after the Johnson family. Emily could feel her heart rate increase and her latex clad fingers start to tingle in anticipation. This was bad-this was really bad.

Digging in the envelope once more Emily pulled out a 4x6 photograph. The back of it was facing upwards and Emily could make out the scrawled writing:

 _Teresa with the whole fam  
_ _Christmas 2018_ _  
_

Flipping the image over Emily could have never imagined what it was going to contain- _who_ was going to be in it…

She took in a deep shocked breath and the detective honestly believes her entire body shut down as she attempted to process what her eyes were seeing.

In the photograph Teresa Johnson was standing in front of a beautiful Christmas tree. On her right was her son Bradley-Emily assumed-with his left arm draped across his mother's shoulders as he towered over the slender woman. His right arm was snaked around an African American woman's waist who was holding a toddler in her arms. Gazing at the little boy's smiling face Emily thought she recognized him but couldn't remember where she had seen him. On Teresa's left was the elusive athlete that Emily had been obsessing over for the last few days. Brittany's right arm was wrapped gently around her mother's waist and her left arm was draped over someone's shoulders who Emily hadn't seen in years, but would recognize anywhere…Alison.

Alison was leaning into the athlete's embrace and returned the hug with her own right arm snaking around Brittany's back. The blonde looked absolutely radiant and Emily could feel her eyes begin to water as she traced over Alison's face in the picture with her latex covered right pointer finger. Those crystal blue spheres were staring through Emily's soul and the brunette wouldn't be surprised if her feet never moved from her current spot in this creepy ammunition plant.

"Ali…" she somehow managed to breathe out.

Emily didn't know what to make of this photograph, but she couldn't help but smile because according to the inscription on the back it was taken in 2018-just last year. That meant that her first love was alive and still as effortlessly beautiful as always. And beyond that Alison looked incredibly happy…actually everyone in the photograph was wearing warm genuine smiles. It was evident to anyone that the six people standing in front of that Christmas tree had a deep unconditional love for one another.

Whoever had taken the picture had described the scene as being Teresa Johnson with her whole family. How in the world did Alison fit into _that_? Emily needed to find out and more importantly she needed to find _her_. She gently put the note and photograph back into the white envelope and placed the envelope in a clear evidence bag. She knew it was wrong-to be keeping this evidence from the investigation, but if Alison was somehow connected to this she wanted-no needed-to protect the love of her life. And given how Alison had disappeared from Rosewood following everything with Charles, the last thing the blonde needed was to fall on the NYPD's radar.

Emily tucked the clear evidence bag into the pocket inside her leather jacket. She turned on her heels and headed back towards the hallway that she had emerged from. She needed to get out of here and call Brian-obviously she wasn't going to tell him everything-but they needed Forensics to collect the rest of the evidence before their serial killer decided to reemerge and do something rash.

But what the usually observant detective failed to realize was that their serial killer had emerged in the large open space of the abandoned ammunition plant a mere minute before she decided to walk back through it. Emily had been so enamored seeing Alison in that photograph that she hadn't heard their footsteps or the front door of the plant open and close.

By the time the brunette realized who she was walking in on as she appeared from the back hallway it was too late. As she went to grab her 9mm out of its holster the psychopath had already strode over towards her and bashed her head in with a metal crowbar.

Emily dropped to the ground slowly slipping into unconsciousness with a trickle of blood seeping from the gaping wound on her forehead.

All Emily could picture as she felt her eyes slowly begin to close and this psychopath would more than likely harm her, was Alison's angelic face. She tried desperately to stay awake, but she knew it was a losing battle. As her mind finally gave in to the impending darkness, Emily hoped with every fiber of her being that Alison could be her guardian angel just one more time…

 **Ali! Brittany! Y'all need to hall ass to that ammunition plant!...In case y'all haven't figured it out our ladies come face to face again NEXT chapter! It'll probably take me a while to write because I leave today for a convention that lasts through Sunday for work (but maybe I can sneakily work on this fic when I should really be taking notes at the numerous meetings I'll be at).**

 **If only writing Emison could pay the bills (lol it could for Marlene but she don't do it either haha). Guys I really want those rumors about prom to be true-that actually inspired the flashback. I really wanted to establish why Em and Ali have continued to pine over each other these past 7 years-because they're in LOVE and they openly declared it to one another...  
**

 **Anyways let me know what you guys think and I hope to be back sooner rather than later!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: You Always Save Me

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry it took me forever to update...I was out of town and then life got really complicated, plus PLL is depressing the hell out of me with the lack of Emison (like why couldn't our ladies just dance at prom Marlene? Would that have been so hard? I mean after all we're the fandom who trended that shit in the first place...), but never the less here's the next chapter! I apologize in advance if I totally botched any of the scientific/chemical stuff I included-I graduated in May with a Bachelor's degree in African American Studies and Theatre so needless to say my forte is not science.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Pretty Little Liars because if I did I wouldn't give the largest fandom of the show false hope and then continuously break their heart. Oh my gosh funny story one of my best friends who I watch the show with is betting that the "sweet moment" between Emison in the finale is a high five or fist bump...I'm hoping for at least a hug or something-but knowing the writers who the heck knows...anyways on with my version of Emison!**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Five

You Always Save Me

The Bronx, New York City  
November 11, 2019  
5:00 pm

Alison and Brittany had been driving towards the abandoned ammunition plant for the past 30 minutes. New York City traffic was seriously the worst-but it was probably the only thing about the city that annoyed Alison. And spending almost a decade of her life in total within the city's limits she had become pretty accustomed to it. Ali couldn't quit explain why but she had an incredibly uneasy feeling about this mission. Glancing over at Brittany, Alison couldn't help but notice that her best friend's eyes still maintained their determined edge. Alison had been so sure of their plan before they left headquarters and even convinced Reggie that the duo would be perfectly fine…why was she in doubt now?

"Ali, what's wrong?" Brittany softly inquired while never taking her eyes off the road. It was pretty remarkable how both of them could sense the change in each other's moods and demeanor without needing to look at the other. They both just knew when each other was off. Father Michael, the priest at the Catholic Church the Johnson family had religiously attended for over four decades, described the women's bond as being other worldly and beyond human comprehension. And in many ways it was.

Alison knew without a shadow of a doubt that Emily Fields was her soul mate-her one true love-but she also believed that she and Brittany's souls were deeply entrenched and damn near inseparable…in a completely platonic manner. Could you have a true love soul mate and a best friend soul mate? Alison didn't have a clue and she was by no means a theologian philosopher; but she had seriously come to believe that God intended her soul to forever suffer unless it was connected to the two brunettes who had forever changed her.

"I'm just nervous about what we're going to find." Despite her strong exterior appearance, the slight tremor in her voice gave Alison away.

Picking up on the blonde's unusual vulnerability when it came to their jobs Brittany tore her gaze from the road briefly as she asked, "Why?"

"I'm scared," And it was the truth. For the first time since she'd become a Guardian Alison was scared. And it didn't have anything to do with her. She was terrified for Brittany. She wouldn't survive if anything happened to her best friend that she possibly could have prevented. Her _soul_ wouldn't recover from that loss.

Brittany gave her a look that indicated that the blonde had nothing to worry about so Alison quickly explained, "I just have this gut feeling that whatever we uncover today is going to change everything."

And it wasn't just a gut feeling-Alison somehow _knew_ that this excursion to the abandoned ammunition plant would forever change her. This feeling was driving her insane because Alison had come to find in her teen years dealing with Charles and later in her work as a Guardian that her gut was _never_ wrong.

"Change everything good or change everything bad?" As much as Alison loved Brittany's ability to usually bring a smile to her face when she was feeling incredibly down-this was not a joking matter…at fucking all.

"My gut'll have to get back to you on that," Alison barked back at the brunette. And she immediately cringed because she never used that tone with her best friend. Ever.

"Ali, what's really going on?" Brittany of course saw straight through the blonde's snarky façade and her tone left absolutely no room for reproach.

"I can't lose you, okay!" Ali desperately tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from her crystal blue pools, because Jesus she was supposed to be protecting the city from this psychopathic serial killer and she can't do that if she's not in control of her emotions. Following her outburst Brittany pulled her blue Camaro over to the side of the road and Alison knew shit was about to get real. Looking out of the passenger side window Ali realized they were a block away from the abandoned plant. And it looked like before they went in they were going to have a heart to heart.

"Why do you think you're going to lose me?" Brittany gently nudged as she wrapped her right hand around Alison's left one.

Alison wanted to shout-she wanted to scream, because why didn't Brittany see how fucking serious this serial killer's fixation with her life and the people in it were!?

But instead her voice barely croaked out, "Because…because this psycho is killing people from your past. They killed Rebecca-one of your closest friends in the present." Alison took a shaky breath before she voiced what was really scaring her half to death, "It's only a matter of time before they target you…And I _can't_ lose you. I've already lost _so_ much. And if they…hurt you…if they ki-" Alison chokes on the word because her heart shatters just thinking about the possibility of _that_ happening. "I wouldn't survive it, Britt."

Her best friend squeezed her hand and Alison brought her watery gaze up to lock with Brittany's pained expression, "And you think I'd survive if anything happened to mom…to Bradley…Eva…Mande-" Alison isn't surprised that Brittany can't even voice the possibility of any harm coming to her nephew-she knows her best friend would never forgive herself for _that._ She assumed Brittany was done with her rebuttal and was startled when her best friend continued,"To YOU!? Ali, do you seriously think _I_ could survive in a world without _you_?"

Alison was left speechless. She didn't know what to say-maybe she didn't really need to say anything; but the gnawing silence that filled the air in the car following Brittany's declaration was almost too much for her to handle. The two continued to hold hands and stare into each other eyes for what felt like an eternity. Alison just prayed that Britt wouldn't start to tear up because that would send her over the edge that she was already hanging from.

Softly, Brittany rubbed her thumb along the back of Ali's hand and took a deep breath before she stated in a much quieter tone, "But that's why we have each other...You save me from myself…and I'd like to think I do the same for you."

Alison could only nod in response because God was that ever the truth. Brittany had been saving her since the day they'd met…and Alison's fiercest demon was _always_ herself. She knows for a fact that she never would have recovered from what Charles put her through (and all the self-loathing that it produced) without this woman sitting next to her. And even though Alison doesn't realize it as much as she should, her friendship with the brunette had saved the former basketball great on numerous occasions as well.

"Ali…no matter what we find inside this plant. No matter how crazy this psychopath turns out to be…It'll never change the fact that you're my best friend and that we're family." Brittany always said stuff like that with so much sincerity that it honestly took Alison's breath away.

Alison looked at the brunette in pure adoration as she just shook her head and asked, "How do you always know what to say?"

"I'm the DiLaurentis Decoder…remember? If I didn't know how to turn your frown upside down I'd seriously need a different title…and I like that one." Brittany offered her a cheeky smile and Alison couldn't help but return it.

Dropping Brittany's hand she leaned over the console and gave her best friend an awkward car hug. Brittany tried to return it despite the horribly contorted angle she now found herself in, but Alison didn't care. She just wanted to relish in this moment because right now they were safe…and despite her best friend's reassurances Alison knew that wouldn't last forever-not when they were dealing with a serial killer.

Turning her head at an angle so she could look up at Brittany, Ali softly proclaimed, "I love you."

Brittany offered her a gentle squeeze before she replied, "I love you, too."

After a few moments Alison untangled herself from the star athlete and moved to open the passenger side door of the Camaro when she felt Brittany's hand on her left forearm.

Turning back towards her best friend Brittany smiled and held out a small device for her.

"You forgot your ear piece and Reggie will seriously kick our asses if we're not in constant communication with him."

Alison couldn't help but chuckle as she placed the gadget snugly in her left ear and concealed it with her long blonde hair.

"What would I do without you?"

Brittany waited a beat before she replied, "Get your ass kicked, duh!" and quickly made her way out of the Camaro before Alison could even process what she'd said.

"Yo, she got you there Bombshell!" Reggie's overly loud voice in her ear snapped Alison back to reality.

"Jesus Reggie, now is when you decide to say something?" Alison figured he had probably heard the duration of her conversation with Brittany given that the brunette had her earpiece in the entire time.

"What? I wasn't going to interrupt during the sweet moments-that'd just be rude." Reggie reasoned as Alison made her way out of the car.

The blonde ignored her boss as she approached Brittany who was standing a few feet in front of the car and accessing the large abandoned ammunition plant that lay before them. Where the hell would they even begin? From the look on Brittany's face Alison can imagine her best friend's thinking the same thing.

"Well, what do you think? Hit up the largest building first?" Brittany inquired when Alison had made it to her side.

"Would we really do it any other way?" Ali quipped back with a closed lipped smile on her face.

Brittany snorted before she answered, "No."

With that the two began walking at a relatively quick pace towards the front of the main building of the plant through a lightly snow covered field.

"God…this is just so surreal." Brittany stated out of the blue.

"What is?" Alison asked as she raised an eyebrow up at her best friend.

"Just being here…back on this field." Alison patiently waited for Brittany to continue. The blonde loved when her best friend got all reminiscent randomly during missions. And she knew an impending story about the brunette's childhood was soon coming. "My Uncle Eddie would always take me and Bradley out to this field when we were growing up every time we'd come visit him. He'd gather up all these people in the neighborhood to come and play football with us. It was flag football of course so no one got too seriously injured. We'd literally play for like four hours and not even notice it-not even get tired. Although, Uncle Eddie would have to take a couple breathers." Brittany let out a care free laugh obviously visualizing her mom's older brother huffing and puffing while she and Bradley continued to run circles around him. "And mom-oh my God mom would be on the sidelines just going crazy every time me or Bradley caught a pass or juked somebody out!" Brittany paused and glanced back at the field that they had now completely crossed before she locked eyes with Ali and declared, "Yo, this place used to witness so much joy, and now…I mean…the whole neighborhood got destroyed…everything's contaminated…shit, it's just sad."

Ali never knew how to respond when Brittany got all philosophical on her (at literally the most ironic and totally inappropriate times) so she just offered her a small understanding smile as she followed her best friend's gaze and glanced back at the once thriving and now depleted section of The Bronx. Brittany was right, it was sad, heartbreaking even that this-being home to a psychotic murderer-is what her uncle's old neighborhood had become.

They were still a good 20 yards away from the main doors of the largest building of the plant. Alison was the first to start moving again. She gently grabbed Brittany's right arm and the contact had the brunette shaking her head and refocusing on the task at hand. Ali knew they both had to be at the top of their game if they were ever going to-

"Whoa whoa hold on you two! Oh my God…" Reggie's urgent and then terrified voice brought troubled expressions to both women's faces and had them stopping in their tracks.

"Reggie…what? What is it?" Ali frantically asked impatiently. The worst part about being out in the field on missions was not being able to see all of the data, information, and images that were being relayed back to CIA headquarters. Sure Brittany and Ali always managed to survive because of their instincts, but still it would be nice to have access to the state of the art technology that their boss was obviously now examining.

"Holy shit!" Reggie's raised voice echoed throughout the eerily silent air that surrounded Ali and Brittany.

"Reggie what the hell is going on!?" Brittany desperately asked their boss.

Finally snapping out of his shocked daze Reggie began to explain in his usual calm, but firm tone, "Okay listen to me. You two are gonna have to move incredibly quickly. From the images we're picking up from the satellites there are two objects that are around the size of a human being and registering at 98.6 degrees."

"Okay so there's two people in there…what else?" Brittany urged as she and Alison had already begun to sprint towards the doors of the building-not wanting to waste anymore time if there were people who needed their help.

"One's on the main level it appears in a back room of some sort and the other person I think is in a bunker or something, because there's no basement on any of the blueprints we have of the plant. From what I can gather the bunker looks to be right as you walk into the plant so Brittany look for a trap door or something." By this point Alison and Brittany were about to enter the abandoned plant when Reggie's voice rang out again, "Wait! The carbon monoxide levels are off the charts for the plant which means y'all have at the most two minutes to get these people out of there before the fumes kill not only them but you! And as soon as you get out you're gonna need oxygen, understand?"

"Got it." Brittany and Alison both affirmed as they shared one last glance and threw the rusty main door of the plant open and sprinted towards the people they needed to save. The toxic fumes were overwhelming and as Alison rushed towards what appeared to be a hidden hallway in the back of the main room she prayed that she found her person soon because her eyesight was already getting blurry and her head was killing her….but as always when it came to her work as a Guardian she would see this mission through…no matter what she'd have to suffer to do so.

* * *

The Bronx, New York City  
Abandoned Ammunition Plant  
November 11, 2019  
4:45 pm

Emily had never had a worse headache in her entire life. Holy shit the pounding between her ears was so intense she thought her skull was literally going to crack from the built up pressure. She wanted to open her eyes-to take in her surroundings, but her eyelids felt like they were glued shut. With every fiber in her being she tried to force them open, but they wouldn't budge.

When she took in a deep breath her ribs felt like they were going to snap. She instantly knew they were bruised-if not broken-Emily wonders when that could have happened. Did the serial killer beat her while she was unconscious? Given what they'd done to all four victims Emily supposes that she should be grateful that she was still alive at this point…

Emily tried to bring her hands up to her face because her forehead was stinging relentlessly, but she wasn't able to move them. It then dawned on the detective that they were bound behind her back…around a metal pole…most likely with her own handcuffs-fucking perfect.

"This was not part of the plan!" Emily heard a female voice echo throughout the space she was in. When she'd gotten knocked out she thought she'd only seen one figure-dressed all in black. The voice sounded muffled like it was coming from a cell phone or something. It was pretty obvious that their dangerous serial killer was not the one calling the shots…

"I don't care! She was snooping around my place!" A deep voice belonging to a man answered back. Emily almost scoffed out loud-what was it with psychopaths and their precious places of torment that they feared losing more than anything else? She temporarily thought back to Charles and his dollhouse…how depressed he had appeared when they set his "memory room" or whatever on fire.

"So let her go! The NYPD's investigation is not our concern! Killing four civilians is one thing, but murdering a member of New York's finest…that'll rain down a fire not even _you_ can handle." The woman was trying to reason with this psychopath and Emily knew she should probably be concerned for herself, but all she could think about was Alison being in that photograph…What did this serial killer or group of serial killers or whatever the fuck want with _her_ Ali?

Given her current predicament Emily knew it was implausible but she was determined to make it out of here alive. She would do it for Ali. Emily didn't care that she hadn't seen the blonde in over seven years and that she had no idea where she even was-but that was the love of her life dammit-and she was going to do whatever she could to keep her safe.

"I'll take my chances!" With that the psychopath abruptly ended their phone call and Emily could hear the cell phone shattering as it connected with the cement wall near where she was laying completely helpless on the floor. Tentatively Emily tried opening her eyes again-she needed to get a look at this serial killer. When she'd walked in on him before Emily had been in such a state of shock that she didn't even register any other features besides his all black clothing attire (how lovely considering her history with Charles).

Even though it caused her incredible physical pain she managed to force her eyelids open. It took her a few moments to readjust to the barely lite room…and of course the new images that were being relayed to her brain only increased the throbbing in her head. God…what the hell? Whoever this serial killer was sure knew how to swing a damn crowbar.

When Emily's eyesight was no longer blurry and she was able to see clearly she wishes she'd never opened her eyes…towering over her was a domineering figure dressed all in black-even a black mask…God was she dreaming? Charles was serving multiple counts of life imprisonment in a maximum security prison…there's no way he could be looming over her now, right?

The figure crouched down and brought their leather gloved hand to brush against Emily's cheek. The brunette reflexively itched away, completely forgetting the throbbing in her head as she desperately tried to move out of this murderer's grasp.

The serial killer darkly chuckled-which sent an absolute chill down Emily's spine-before they boasted, "I'm sorry it had to come to this detective."

Emily didn't recognize the deep voice and she wanted nothing more than to rip their black mask off-revealing their pathetic face to the world. Of course that would be a challenge given the position her hands were currently in…All Emily could do was glare at this psychopath and pray that she lived to stop him.

"You're just _too_ good at your job Emily, uncovering more than I'm ready for the world to know…putting _all_ these pieces together."

What the hell was this freak getting at? What exactly had she uniquely uncovered?

Then it hit Emily like a fucking freight train-the connection between the victims…Bronx Baller aka Brittany Johnson. Brittany's family being somehow connected to her lost love-to Ali…For whatever reason the two women were the targets-Alison and Brittany. Emily didn't have any evidence to back up the theories that were now running wild in her head but she knew that the elusive athlete and her beautiful blonde were the real targets…even if indirectly.

And even though Emily had only ever seen one photo of the duo together she knew that if one got hurt it would _destroy_ the other….essentially eliminating both women. But why did they need to be eliminated?

"I can see those gears turning in that beautiful head of yours." Emily could feel the bile rising in her throat, she was afraid that she'd throw up. God she'd never felt this sick to her stomach-okay maybe she felt this disturbed any time she saw Alison with someone who wasn't her…like fucking Holbreck at the Christmas Ball, but this was a different type of disturbed-a different type of dread.

She wasn't able to protect Alison from Charles and hell she'd even contributed to his sadistic plot to throw the blonde in jail…and get her convicted of a murder that never even happened. And God Emily could beat herself up for the rest of eternity for doing that to Ali; because the brunette knows if the roles had been reversed-Alison would have never lost faith in her…

Emily couldn't stop Charles all those years ago-she was only a teenager after all…but she'd protect Alison DiLaurentis from this _freak_ if it was the last thing she ever did. This monster had not just murdered four women he had _brutalized_ and _tortured_ them. Emily would be damned if Alison suffered the same fate.

Crouching down even further and leaning towards her ear, the serial killer stated in a voice barely above a whisper, "Don't worry Detective Fields I'll be sure to send Alison your love."

And that's when Emily saw red, when she no longer felt any physical pain. How dare this motherfucker threaten her soulmate. Before she even realizes what she's doing Emily lunges forward-despite the handcuffs that are restraining her-and seethes,

"If you so much as touch her!" Her eyes feel like they're on fire and she truly believes that she could burn holes through this son of a bitches' skull right now.

The serial killer avoids her advances and mockingly laughs before questioning, "You'll do what detective? You're not really in a good position to "protect and serve" right now…"

And Emily wants to strangle this bastard because of the truth behind their words. What can she honestly do to stop him in her current predicament? Even so she continues to glare at this person who had terrorized the city she'd come to love for far too long as they moved back into a standing position.

The figure dressed all in black makes their way over towards a black duffle bag (of course) on the ground in the middle of the creepy room they're in right now and pulls out a canister of some kind…it looks like spray paint. What they hell? Were they going to leave a message?

But instead they made their way over towards a generator that was sitting in the corner. When it came to life Emily nearly choked on the smell of gasoline…that's when it hit her. The aerosol can…if the serial killer damaged it and fumes from it mixed with the gasoline she would die from carbon monoxide poisoning. As if reading her mind the psychopath broke the top of the spray paint can off and deposited the hissing can in front of the gasoline that was pouring out of the generator.

The combination of the two fumes smelled instantaneously toxic and Emily felt the panic rising within her. The last time she had dealt with this in an enclosed space she only survived because of…Alison. But the blonde hadn't been in Emily's world for seven years; there's no way she could possible rescue her now.

"It's been fun detective, but I really must be going." With that the serial killer that she had _finally_ come face to face with slithered out of the ammunition plant through a back door that Emily hadn't noticed before.

She couldn't stop the incessant coughing that was rattling her body and causing her lungs to burn in pain. Her mind was becoming even cloudier because of the carbon monoxide on top of the concussion she most likely suffered from the crowbar bashing…

Emily fought so hard to stay conscious, she knew she needed to try and get out of her own handcuffs, but her body and mind felt so weak. Emily thrashed against her handcuffs contorting her hands in different positions to try and squeeze them out, but the serial killer had fastened the cuffs so tight that her circulation had long been cut off.

She didn't want this to be the way her life ended-curled up and restrained on the floor of an ammunition plant. If she died what would happen to everyone who loved her and everyone she loved? It seemed like a sick joke that the universe would allow her, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna to survive Charles only for her life to end like this. How would her three best friends cope with her death? What about Chloe? God that little girl had become her entire world when Hanna had given birth four years ago-she had managed to fill a section of the gaping hole in her heart that had emerged with the absence of Alison in her life. God and her parents…her poor father who had survived how many tours overseas and mother who worried incessantly about her-she was their only child. Jesus the world just wasn't fair sometimes.

And the irony wasn't lost on Emily that when she had finally gotten some physical proof that Alison DiLaurentis was indeed alive, she would now not be able to try and find her lost love.

Emily knew in her soul that this wasn't how her story was supposed to end. She was supposed to be the bad ass detective who protected the city and became reunited with her lost love. But as her eyelids became heavier and heavier Emily was beginning to accept that this might after all be her fate. She wasn't even coughing anymore, which meant her body was too weak to fight the poison that was seeping its way into her system.

Before she slipped into unconsciousness Emily felt another presence in the room with her…she couldn't see anything, but she felt strong yet gentile fingers pry her hands free from the handcuffs. She could feel her body being moved. She felt toned arms effortlessly hoist her up from the ground.

How was this possible? Was she hallucinating? Was this an angel transporting her into the afterlife? Emily didn't know and honestly she didn't care. Being in this person's arms felt like home…and Emily hadn't felt at home in seven years...

As her head came to rest on her savior's chest Emily caught a whiff of warm vanilla. She focused on the scent and the strong heartbeat ringing out from her rescuer's chest. Emily knows that there's a very real possibility that her mind is playing tricks on her-that no one had actually found her and she's slowly dying from the carbon monoxide.

But then she hears the absolute sweetest sound-she hears _her_ voice…

"Hold on, Em! Just hold on for me, please! I promise I'm gonna get you out of here, but you have to hold on!"

 _Alison._ Alison had saved her…Alison was _still_ her guardian angel. And even though she couldn't vocalize it, Emily promised herself that she would hold on…she would hold on for Alison.

* * *

CIA New York City Headquarters  
Medical Ward  
November 11, 2019  
6:30pm

Alison still couldn't believe it. She's endured _a lot_ of shocking things in her life; but this one-this one blows everything else out of the water.

When she'd ran into the main building of the ammunition plant she never in her wildest dreams could have imagined that she'd be emerging with Emily Fields in her arms. She had gone seven years without seeing her mermaid, and the sight of her soulmate lying on that grimy floor, on the brink of death, had caused Alison's heart to stop beating.

For a split second Alison forgot how to function; but then the realization that Emily needed her sent the blonde into a frantic course of action. Over the past 6 and a half years Alison has saved so many people that her body and mind just seemed to work on autopilot…and thank God because if she would have allowed herself to stand still and think about the fact that Emily was right in front of her…they both would be dead right now.

Her fingers just seemed to remember how to pry open handcuffs and the anger that flared through Alison when she saw how purple Emily's hands were from the lack of circulation scared her. Whoever the fuck did this to the brunette was gonna pay that much was a given. This sweet soul didn't deserve to be treated in such a degrading manner. Until the moment when she had picked Emily Fields up in her arms and carried her out of that God forsaken hell hole Alison had always been driven by justice and protecting people when she was on a mission. But as she took in Emily's signature lavender scent and gazed down at the brunette who had captured her heart over a decade ago, something stronger began to drive her: love.

She hadn't even felt any effects from the carbon monoxide that was pouring into the enclosed space where Emily lay unconscious. When she had first run into the building her eyes burned and her head felt cloudy but as soon as she saw her mermaid all of the pain subsided-just evaporated right out of her core.

Maybe Mandela was right…maybe she and Brittany did have superhero powers-how else would you explain them not even requiring oxygen once they'd rescued the two people trapped in the ammunition plant?

And Alison knows as a Guardian she should be concerned for the teenage girl that Brittany had rescued from that bunker-and she is-but she's not leaving Emily's side. There's no way in hell she is moving from this hospital bed until she knows Emily is going to be okay. And Alison doesn't care that Reggie assured her Emily would make a full recovery…hell in her head she knew her boss (and graduate from Stanford Medical School) was right. But she needed to be sure. She needed to see those soulful brown eyes open…

That's why she's laying here in a hospital bed with the brunette's head resting on her chest. Okay maybe that's not the only reason, but dammit she had gone seven years without holding Emily in her arms and she was going to relish in the delicious sensation for as long as she could. Because there's a very real possibility that Emily hates her, that Emily wants nothing to do with her. But even if that's the case she will protect the brunette-especially now with her being connected to this serial killer (and almost another victim of their's).

God Alison was really hoping Brittany was putting some pieces together. After they'd gotten back to headquarters and Brittany had gotten the fragile and unconscious teenage girl into a hospital room for Reggie to exam her best friend had silently guided her (with Emily in her arms) into another room. Alison didn't want to set Emily down but the reassuring look in Brittany's eyes told her it would be okay.

So she reluctantly placed her love on the hospital bed and stepped back as Brittany began to take care of her. Teresa being an Emergency Room nurse for over thirty years had taught Brittany and Bradley the basics of first aid and how to handle emergency situations beginning when they were in kindergarten. The two growing up in the Morris Heights projects unfortunately had ample amount of practice for their medical skills. Despite the horrors she knows her best friend had to witness growing up-they definitely paid off in her work as a Guardian.

After Brittany had gotten Emily a proper source of oxygen to replace the make shift one they assembled in the car, Alison's lips grew into a small proud smile as she watched the person who had saved her life on numerous occasions gently check Emily over for any other injuries. Brittany used the same care as her mother when she cleaned Emily's wound on her forehead and applied steristripes to prevent it from bleeding. Of course Alison couldn't help but hold Emily's hand-and God their fingers still fit just perfectly together-through the whole thing. She didn't know if it would ease the beautiful brunette's pain, but she wanted Emily to know that she was here…that if she let her she'd always be here.

When Brittany had softly lifted Emily's white undershirt to exam her mermaid's ribs, Alison wanted to cry. There were purple bruises all over that gorgeous tan skin in the shape of a boot print. This serial killer had stomped on her Emily…

Brittany wrapped Emily's torso to protect her ribs from further damage after determining that none of them were broken. After assuring Alison that Emily had no more injuries that needed to be tended to the blonde had tentatively laid down next to the brunette in the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. Brittany hadn't said a word as the blonde securely brought Emily into her arms. She'd just offered Ali a small smile before quietly exiting the room. Thank God her best friend understood that Alison needed to watch over Emily-that it would be completely pointless for her to try and do anything else for their case right now.

So here Alison lay with the most miraculous human being she had ever encountered safety enveloped in her hold.

And Alison isn't sure why but she starts bearing her soul to the unconscious brunette, "I know it's been forever since we've seen each other Em, but I just want you to know that not a day has gone by when I didn't think about you." Alison tries desperately to keep her tears at bay and the shake out of her voice as she softly continues, "I've missed you _so_ much Emily; and I'm sorry if I caused you any pain; but after Charles I-I…needed to heal…away from everyone. And I know that was selfish, but I'm hoping you can forgive me."

Alison takes a deep breath as she lightly runs her fingers through Emily's luscious dark locks, "A lot's changed, Em. You probably won't believe what I do for a living…and just wait until you meet my family." A smile forms on Alison's lips as she lightly chuckles, "They're very loud and a tad bit crazy, but they saved me and I love them with every piece of my heart and soul." A beat passes before Ali confesses, "Being accepted by them…and doing what I do for work…I've become the person God always intended me to be." Alison waits a few moments before she whispers, "I really think you'd be proud, Em."

Alison brushes a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear before she declares, "But no matter how much things have changed in my life one thing never will…and that's that I'm _completely_ in love with you Emily Catherine Fields…I always have been-since the moment we met-I just wouldn't let myself _feel_ back then…And I know with every fiber of my being that I always will love you."

Alison knows that Emily won't remember a word of what she's said, but she needed the brunette to know in some capacity at least what had been weighing on her heart for _so_ long. The blonde places a lingering kiss on Emily's forehead as someone lightly knocks on the door.

Taking her eyes off Emily for the first time in over an hour Alison glances up and sees Brittany leaning against the door frame. "Hey…is it cool if I come in? I don't want to interrupt anything."

Alison appreciates the consideration especially since Brittany really doesn't need to be given the circumstances with their serial killer and all…but her best friend is too sweet to just barge in.

"Of course you can, Britt. She's still out cold anyways." Ali answers back and then loving gazes back down at Emily. Jesus how was it possible that she had fallen even more in love with her mermaid when Emily hadn't even been conscious for any of their encounter?

"Well yeah I know that, but still…it looked like an intimate moment." When Alison looks back up Brittany is smirking at her and it's odd because only Britt could manage to get her lips to curve in that bitchy manner with complete adoration swimming in her lite blue eyes. Alison offers a playful glare back at her best friend as she makes her way into the hospital room and sits in a chair closest to Alison's side of the bed.

"Do NOT give me that look sis! Have you seen the way you look at her? I mean…Jesus I have NEVA seen anyone so in love." Alison can feel her cheeks start to blush because she knows her eyes are incredibly expressive and she can just imagine what they do as their taking in Emily Fields…

"And like yo I knew you loved her from everything you've ever told me about her and Rosewood and all that shit, but DAMN Ali seeing you around her IN person…it's just really beautiful….and totally epic." When she finishes her observation Brittany is wearing a warm smile and Alison can't help but return it, because yeah nothing makes her heart flutter more in this entire world than her mermaid.

"Are you finished with the teasing?"

"I am NOT teasing. Girl, I am admiring! I mean for God's sake if there was ever any doubt in anybody's mind that you and Emily weren't soulmates all they gotta do is see the way you're holding her right now…that's just pure love." A few moments pass as Alison brings her gaze back to Emily and lightly runs her fingers along the brunette's right arm and shoulders. A stabbing pain makes its way through her chest as she tenderly holds Emily and she knows that she can _never_ leave her again. Seven years ago when she had abruptly left Rosewood and everyone in it behind, the circumstances had been so so different. She could rationalize the decision in her head, but having Emily back in her life (even if it is for the most screwed up reason possible)…she knows her heart can't survive walking away again. It doesn't matter how much stronger Alison is now than she was then, leaving Emily…would _destroy_ her soul.

Brittany places a gentle hand on her forearm before quietly asking, "Hey, where'd you go there?" There's concern etched all over her face and Alison knows that Brittany knows where her mind is at right now.

"I can't leave her Britt. Not _again_. Not after having her this close…" The blonde wants to explain further but her throat closes up as tears spring to her eyes and all she can further muster out is, "I-I c-can't…"

Brittany got up from her chair and cradled Alison's face in her hands softly wiping the blonde's tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "Hey hey, Ali, look at me. Look at me. No one's asking you to do that, okay? And no one ever will, I promise." Brittany had that same ferocity burning in her eyes as she did when she was protecting people and Alison knew her best friend wouldn't let anything from the CIA end take Emily away from her.

"I'm probably breaking ever rule in protocol just by being here with her…" Alison breathed out.

"Well shit Ali we've been breaking the rules ever since we started working here and it hasn't gotten us fired yet…in fact it's propelled us to the top of the CIA." Brittany winked at her to finish off her statement and Alison let out a genuine laugh. A few moments passed as Brittany settled back in her chair and added with a dismissive shake of her left hand, "And the way I see it you're simply keeping a victim safe. We are Guardians after all…and our main priority is to keep people safe." The brunette added after a beat, "Well that and saving the world."

As Alison smiled at her best friend who always managed to calm her down and wrapped her arms slightly tighter around her first love in an effort to confirm that she wasn't hallucinating-that Emily was indeed here with her right now-the blonde realized how complete she felt. These two women have always seen the best in her-the person she was destined to be. Alison felt a warmth of contentment spread through every pore in her body as she was surrounded by _her_ guardian angel and being watched over by her rock.

But the harsh reality was that this contentment couldn't last-not as long as their serial killer was still out there-not as long as other's were still in danger. Reluctantly Alison interrupted the peaceful moment, "So…not that I don't love just talking to you and sitting here being all happy, but did you find out why Emily was in the ammunition plant?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry…Turns out sweet Emily is a detective with the NYPD's Special Crimes Unit."

"Isn't that the highest ranking unit in the entire police department?"

Brittany rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Alison because she's wearing a dopey smile on her face, "Yes, Ali…look at you all proud of your mermaid."

"What? That's like a huge deal especially since she's so young." Alison defends with a gleaming look in her eyes.

"She was the youngest detective they ever hired…" Brittany mused and Alison's smile just widened. Look at her Emily kicking ass and taking names…

"Has she always been in New York?" God if Emily Fields was a police officer in the same city that Alison called home for the past seven years that would kill the blonde-she could have been holding her in her arms for so much longer…

"No, she transferred from Philadelphia Homicide two months ago. Mermaid Emily must be hella smart…" Brittany trailed off as she glanced down at her tablet.

"She is, but what makes you say that?"

"Well, she simultaneously attended the Philadelphia Police Academy and Temple University. Graduated in the top of her class in both, and got degrees in Forensic Science and Psychology. After she got sworn in as a police officer she went to class during the day and patrolled south Philly at night…It's just really impressive. Like DAMN girl."

"This coming from the woman who maintained a perfect 4.0 while being the number one female basketball player in the country and was a teaching assistant for three classes for the fun of it…Not to mention you graduated early." Alison goaded Brittany right back with a huge smile plastered on her face.

She could feel her heart swelling with pride as the accomplishments her best friend rattled off began to sink in. Wow, Emily had grown into an even more incredible woman than she remembered. Alison just hoped that she'd be given the chance to get to know this Emily Fields…

Brittany just shrugged before she stated, "What can I say? I guess mermaid and I are both overachievers."

Alison snorted at the remark because it was _definitely_ true. A comfortable silence filled the room as Brittany continued to delve through information on her tablet and Alison just stared at Emily like she was the most precious being in existence.

Another ten minutes pass before Brittany quietly announces, "Hey, I'm gonna go sit with the teenage girl. See if she remembers anything when she wakes up. Poor thing…Reggie said whoever did this really messed her up physically and I don't even want to think about the psychological effects…"

Before her best friend makes it to the door of the hospital room Alison calls out, "Britt?" There's worry etched in her voice and all of a sudden Ali feels like she's going to have a panic attack. When Emily wakes up-because she will wake up sooner rather than later-how does she explain any of this? Is she just like surprise I work for the CIA and happen to be trying to catch the same serial killer as you?

Turning around and raising an eyebrow at the blonde Brittany inquires in a soothing tone, "Yeah…?"

"Um…uh what do I say? I mean how do I explain everything? God it's been so long and I don't even-."

"Ali!" Brittany cut off the blonde's rambling. When their gazes met again the brunette continued with a small smile on her face, "You start with 'hello'." Alison let out a lite chuckle, because Britt just knew how to get her every freaking time.

Brittany took a few steps towards the hospital bed that was being occupied by the two women and shrugged before she confessed, "As far as the rest of the conversation…I don't have a clue. You just have to…go with your gut and follow your heart…And I know our lives are chaotic and that any relationship we have-be it romantic or otherwise-is never easy because of what we do…But what you have to remember is that no matter how much you've changed since you last saw her…what you feel for her has _never_ faltered…if anything your love for her has only increased as time has gone on. You just gotta have faith that there's a reason you two reconnected…"

Alison tried to absorb all of Brittany's words of wisdom as her best friend once again moved towards the door and she couldn't help but ask, "Why now?" Britt turned once more and leaned against the door frame as Alison expanded, "Why did God bring her back in my life now?...In this way? Why not just have us run into each other on the street or something?"

Without missing a beat Brittany cracked her signature smile before boldly proclaiming, "Better story for the grandkids." And with that she made her way out of the room and into the hallway before Alison could ask any more questions.

"Grandkids…" The blonde mulled the concept over in her head as she felt her cheeks and neck burn red in embarrassment, because Lord she and Emily haven't even spoken yet…and Brittany's already giving them multiple generations of offspring.

But if Alison DiLaurentis had her way the two would never be a part again and their future would definitely include a family…

* * *

CIA New York City Headquarters  
Medical Ward  
November 11, 2019  
9:00pm

Emily Fields couldn't figure out why she felt so safe given that a serial killer had tried to kill her the last time she was conscious. Wait…was she dead right now? Is that why all the previous pain she had felt when she woke up in the ammunition plant was gone? Oh my God that had to be what happened. That bastard had actually succeeded in ending her life. But Emily swears she felt someone rescuing her…God why was her memory so jumbled? Why were her thoughts all over the place?

Her senses were completely throwing her off…it felt like she was sleeping on a cloud-but how was that possible? If she really was dead why did it feel like someone was softly scratching her head and holding her in such a loving manner? Emily couldn't make sense of it and she just wanted to open her eyes. Maybe if she could take in her surroundings she'd be less confused…maybe things would start to come back to her.

Emily takes a deep breath through her nose and suddenly she's enveloped by the scent of warm vanilla and what she thinks is pure oxygen. And it's almost like she was having an outer body experience before because now she's aware of the sound of a strong heartbeat underneath her ear. That had to mean her head was resting on someone's chest. And now she can feel defined stomach muscles clenching under her right hand. God…whoever was holding her was incredibly strong.

Wait…holding her…warm vanilla…she'd know that heartbeat anywhere because it aligns perfectly with her own…

" _Hold on, Em! Just hold on for me, please! I promise I'm gonna get you out of here, but you have to hold on!"_

Oh my God, Alison! Suddenly the memories came pouring back to Emily like a tidal wave and she felt an indescribable euphoria…

Her Ali had saved her, rescued her from that horrible place…

And lifted her so effortlessly to safety.

In an instant Emily's eyes snapped open and the pace of her breathing quickened. Even though she knows in her heart that Alison was there in the ammunition plant…would she be here? Wherever the hell here was…

Blinking a few times Emily realizes that she's in a hospital bed…and she's not alone.

In the span of a mere ten seconds Emily prayed to about a hundred different saints and archangels that the person she was using as a human pillow was the beautiful blonde who had captured her heart over a decade ago.

Tentatively, Emily shifts her body and lets out a groan because DAMN her ribs hurt.

When she gently raises her head off of her savior's chest her breath catches in her throat and her heart stops beating in her chest because gazing back at her with a look of complete love and adoration swirling in her ocean blue orbs is Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily feels like time stops as her soulful brown eyes meet Alison's brilliant blue depths for the first time in over seven years. She's not sure what expression is plastered on her face right now-maybe shock or utter joy. But what she does know is that she hasn't felt this ecstatic in a _very_ long time.

As the two women continue to be enthralled by the other Emily can't help but wonder how she had lived for so long without the blonde? Duh-you buried yourself in your job and got a degree on top of that-making sure every waking minute your mind was preoccupied with studying something or solving a case so you wouldn't think about _her_ so much. But no matter how much you had on your plate or how busy you were Alison always made it into the crevices of your mind and remained permanently in your heart.

There are a million things that Emily wants to say-a million declarations of love that she wants to express…but she is completely frozen. And she's starting to feel lite headed again…wait has she even breathed since she locked eyes with Ali? No, she hasn't…in fact she hasn't even blinked. Emily was terrified if she closed her eyes that this would be a dream-that her limbs wouldn't be loosely wrapped around the blonde and they wouldn't be sharing the same air right now.

When Alison brings her right hand up to lightly hold Emily's cheek and gently stroke it in a tender caress the brunette finally sucks in some air because this is real…she can feel it. The brunette instinctively leans into Ali's touch-she never could stop her body from responding to the blonde and truthfully she never wants to. Emily _loves_ the effect they have on each other and God did she _love_ Alison with every fiber of her being.

"Hi." Hearing Ali's sweet voice had tears prickling up behind her eyes because it's honestly her favorite sound in the entire world and it had been so long since she'd heard that tone that Alison only reserved for her…

Emily softly shakes her head and tries _desperately_ to stop herself from crying as she lets out in pure astonishment, "It's really you."

Ali offers her a small smile as she tries to keep her own tears at bay, "Yeah Em. It's me."

Taking a better look at her lost (but now found) love Emily notes that Alison let her glorious hair grow out again and God the blonde had always had a great body, but now she was just so…lean and fit. Like in better shape than the former swimmer ever was. No wonder she had made such a tantalizing pillow…

Emily wraps her hand around Alison's that remained on her cheek and softly kisses the blonde's palm before she declares, "You kept your promise."

A puzzling look crosses Alison's face as she inquires, "What?"

And Emily can't help but smile because the blonde was just _too_ adorable, "You promised you'd get me out if I held on…and now here we are."

"You heard that? I thought you were unconscious…" The blonde trailed off.

Now it was Emily's turn to tenderly caress the blonde's cheek before she honestly uttered, "Your voice stopped me from giving into the darkness."

Alison's cheeks turned a bright shade of red before Emily continued, "You've always been my light, Ali."

Emily rested the undamaged part of her forehead against Alison's and closed her eyes-in complete contentment for the first time since she'd held the blonde in her arms on prom night. Emily's body felt like it was on fire being this close to Alison and it was a delicious sensation, one that the detective never wanted to go without again. She'd always theorized that she and the blonde were soulmates who needed to be reunited in order to truly live the lives they were meant to…and if anything the way she was feeling right now confirmed that very notion.

Emily doesn't know how much time passes as she continues to just cradle the blonde's face within her hands…she never wants to let her go. She knows that as a detective she should be trying to put _all_ of these pieces together. The serial killer, Brittany's connection to the victims, and Alison's connection to the former All American, but Emily doesn't care about any of that right now-the only thing consuming her thoughts are memories of her and Ali and for the first time in a very long time: hope. Hope for what the future holds. Hope for what they can become…

"Em I know you probably have a lot of questions and I know I have a lot of explaining to do…but it's complicated and I want to tell you everything, but I don't know if I can-"

Hearing Alison's sweet voice Emily had opened her eyes and seeing the blonde ramble drew so much attention to her soft, perfectly heart shaped pink lips…and they were so so close to each other.

Before Alison could stumble over her words even more the brunette had cut her off with a chaste kiss, because _God_ she had to kiss her…and Alison tasted just as sweet as Emily remembered. When Emily pulls back ever so slightly so she can gaze into Ali's eyes and make sure she's ok with this…because the detective had never really considered that the blonde wouldn't be…Alison's ocean blue eyes are two shades darker and shimmering with a mixture of lust and love. Yeah if Emily thought her head was spinning from the carbon monoxide in the ammunition plant before…Alison DiLaurentis looking at her like _that_ was going to knock (and leave) her unconscious.

Before Emily could muster up an apology or something else to say, Alison had surged forward and brought their lips back together. The action momentarily took the brunette off guard but she quickly recovered and reciprocated Alison's passion filled kiss. Well I guess that answered her question on whether or not the blonde wanted this…

They kissed and kissed desperately clutching at one another trying to make up for the seven years of lost time. Emily couldn't help but moan into the kiss because God she hadn't felt this alive in _such_ a long time. And Alison yeah Alison was still so damn talented with that tongue of her's. Emily was so lost in the blonde that she forgot she more than likely had suffered a concussion and had ingested near fatal amounts of carbon monoxide. Hence why she had pure oxygen pouring through her system through a nasal cannula and felt so breathless right now…okay yeah the heavy make out session could have contributed to that as well. But damn this was the love of her life and she wanted to show Alison how much she loved her-wanted to pour her entire soul into this kiss, but her body just wouldn't allow it.

Reluctantly Emily pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead back against Alison's. She was breathing so heavily she feared her lungs might collapse. And Alison looked so beautiful underneath her-lips parted and blue eyes ablaze-yeah there was no way in hell she was ever letting the blonde out of her life again. She didn't care what secrets Alison had, hell she never did, all she cared about was finally getting their happy ending against all odds-against all discouragement that could be...

"Ali, I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't want to s-stop-p, but I-I can't breathe." Emily needed to explain why she pulled away because if she wasn't suffering from any injuries or ailments she knows she wouldn't have been able to control herself. She would have worshipped Alison like the queen she is…in every conceivable way.

Alison brushed a dark strand of hair behind the brunette's ear before she replied in a soothing tone, "No Em, I'm sorry. It's just…I've been dreaming about kissing you for seven years and it all came pouring out…I totally forgot you're hurt." When the blonde finished she lightly stroked Emily's cheek with her thumb and the brunette shivered from the intimate gesture.

"Thank you." Emily was alive because of Alison and she needed the blonde to know how grateful she was.

"For what?" God that inquisitive look Ali got on her face was almost too much for the detective to handle. How could she have become a hundred times more beautiful than Emily remembered-she was already drop dead gorgeous all those years ago, but now words can't even begin to describe her.

Emily offered Alison a sheepish smile before she honestly replied, "For _always_ saving me." And it was the absolute truth Alison had always managed to save her-from the barn, in Ravenswood, from Charles' dollhouse, and now from the ammunition plant.

God how had she ever doubted this angel of a human being?

When Alison had returned during senior year Emily didn't know if she could trust the blonde to not break her heart again so she had distanced herself from her and desperately tried to find solace with someone else (even though every time she was with another woman all she could think about was her first love).

Looking into Alison's eyes now Emily knows that this woman will treasure her heart and soul-has always treasured her heart and soul-and she can't help but smile at that because she feels whole again.

And she knows it won't be easy-they have _so_ much to talk about…and a serial killer to catch, but it'll be worth it. She wants a relationship with Alison DiLaurentis more than she's ever wanted anything. And she'll fight anything or anyone who tries to get between them.

"I missed you so much Em." Alison's looking at her like she can't believe she's real and it makes Emily's heart flutter in amazement. Instead of responding verbally Emily snuggles back into the blonde resting her head on Alison's chest and snaking her arm around her waist in a tender embrace. She sighs contently when Alison wraps her incredibly strong arms around her.

"Just never let me go, Ali." The detective sleepily utters as she suddenly feels absolutely exhausted.

"I won't, ever again. I promise." As Emily's eyes close for the final time that night Alison places a gentle kiss on the injured part of her forehead and the brunette smiles because she knows when she wakes up her Ali will be there-guarding her and making sure she's safe…

Emily had thought her life was coming to an end in that abandoned ammunition plant, but it turns out it was just starting to bloom into fruition with the love of her life forever at her side.

 **So...did I have them kiss too soon? I really struggled with how I wanted their first conversation to go-like I wanted it to be realistic but I also just really wanted them to come back together, express their feelings, and leave all the crap behind so this is what we got. Please let me know what you think-too rushed or okay the way it was?**

 **I'll try to update soonish but I've been applying like crazy for jobs since graduation and sometimes I get in a writing funk because of the rejection and what not, but writing this story has confirmed that I am intelligent and creative lol even if some companies don't think so...thanks for being patient guys, but I promise there are going to be so many damn Emison moments in this story now-and unlike Marlene I keep my freaking promises!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love of my Life

**Hello beautiful people! Oh my Gosh I have missed writing this story so much! Confession time: I had to reread my own fanfic to make sure all my plot points added up it had been so long (yes unlike the actual show I like to keep my characters in character and not leave gaping holes in my stories).**

 **Guys I feel like I can be real with y'all...it has been one hell of a year. I've always been one of those people who always has their shit together and after I graduated college last May for the first time in my life I didn't have my shit together. Here I was with a stellar GPA from a world renowned institution...and guess what in the real world that didn't really mean shit (sorry for being blunt but it's the truth). This caused me to go in a complete psychological tail spin (I'm really good at masking though and was able to put up a front up to almost everyone). I interviewed with countless companies and always made it to the final round of the process before they kicked my ass aside. In hindsight I needed this to happen because in the back of my mind I always wanted to go to Grad School (but worried that I financially couldn't pull it off) and the reality that I might have to spend years and years working at a job that I hated didn't sit well with me.**

 **Soooo...what's a girl to do? I reached out to my professors and they were like-girl for the shit you want to study and research you get paid by universities to get your advanced degrees. And little oh me was like "what!?" This gave me a new lease on life and after turning my attention to applying to Graduate School (while continuing to work my full time job-I got a new one of those too and it's really rewarding because I get to help the disabled integrate into my community through jobs, volunteering, and education programs) I began to feel a whole lot better.**

 **And I'm proud to announce that this week I officially accepted a graduate fellowship and will be back in my motherfuckin' element in September-I wish it was now because I'm a nerd and miss school so much, but I will survive!**

 **Anywayssss rant time about our beloved Pretty Little Liars:**

 **My feelings on the time jump so far: WHAT THE FUCK!? Have the writers forgotten all of the shit that happened in the previous seasons? Ok first of all I'm still not ok with that Cece who was Charles but now is Charlotte was A crap. Like my God come up with some better shit! And then to kill her like right off the bat makes no damn sense.**

 **Ali...oh my dear Alison who used to be my favorite fucking character-when did you become so weak and boring? And Dr. Rollins-that fool better stay away from Emily's future wife is all I'm saying. I swear he's the new A or Big Bad or whatever the fuck they're calling that shit now. Mark my words guys he's shady as fuck (and no I don't just believe that because I'm a salty Emison fan...although let's face it-that makes me biased as hell)**

 **Spaleb...ugh the name alone just creeps me the fuck out. Like I'm sorry but under no circumstance do you start having sex with and dating your friend's ex. It doesn't matter if y'all crossed paths in Spain or wherever the hell...ya just don't do that to your girl. And honestly Spaleb has like ruined Haleb for me which makes me really sad because after Emison they were my next favorite :(**

 **Ezra's book...can we just not? If you ever needed evidence that teacher/student relationships cause serious psychological damage Aria is your evidence. She's borderline obsessed with Ezra and it's not fucking ok. I've never understood why people support their relationship especially after he knew how much her and the other girls were being tormented and chose to not do anything except write a damn book and exploit them...bye Felicia!**

 **Emison...this beautiful ship and our lovely ladies are the only thing keeping me from writing this show completely off. Ali being there for Em at the clinic had me fangirling so hard and screaming at the TV "My God you too love each other so much why can't you just be together!?" Guys I want them to be endgame so badly, but I fear because the writers on this show are just...yeah don't get me going.**

 **Anywayssss refresher on Guardian Angel because it has been so long:**

 **Ali works for the CIA as a Guardian Angel and Emily is a detective for the Special Crimes Unit in New York City. They were both investigating a string of serial murders that involved four women who were somehow connected to Brittany, Alison's best friend and partner in the CIA. Alison saved Emily after the serial killer went all psycho on her...and they kissed last chapter.**

 **In this story Charles is Jason's twin and was A and our two ladies are madly in love with one another.**

 **After that long ass author's note I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you all think! Thank you for being so patient! You guys are honestly the best!**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Six

Love of my Life

CIA New York City Headquarters  
Medical Ward  
November 12, 2019  
8:00 am

When she'd woken up ten minutes ago Alison had been terrified that everything that had happened the night before with Emily had been a dream…it wouldn't have been the first time her mind concocted wonderfully blissful moments with her mermaid in her subconscious only to leave her reeling when she'd woken up. But as she glances down at the _still_ peacefully sleeping brunette who has a strong hold around her toned midsection (looks like Em wasn't letting her go either) Alison knows that it was _real_ and she can't help but grin at the realization.

And Alison isn't stupid…she knows that her and Emily have _so_ much to discuss (and a serial killer to catch), but God just being able to look into those soulful brown eyes again had caused her heart to swell to a capacity that couldn't have been normal. And when Emily had kissed her with so much tenderness and longing…Alison had felt whole. With one kiss Emily Fields had healed her shattered soul. And the blonde knows that doesn't make sense for a vast majority of people. How could one kiss undue almost a decade of pain? It was inconceivable really, but what she and Emily had was just that special.

Alison had feared that Emily would want nothing to do with her (although she never really believed that notion) if they were ever to meet again. After all the blonde had left Rosewood without so much as a second glance after she'd semi recovered from Charles' physical torment seven years ago. She and Emily shared that beautiful moment on her front porch following prom where they _finally_ confessed their love for one another…and then everything had turned to shit less than two hours later.

 _Rosewood, Pennsylvania  
_ _May 25, 2012_

 _It had been five days if Alison's method of keeping track of time hadn't failed yet. Five days since she'd met up with Charles…after that perfect moment with Emily. God, Emily…what was she doing right now? Was she going as crazy as Alison was being away from her? Images of the gorgeous brunette flashing through her mind were the only thing propelling Alison to keep fighting...thoughts of the tanned beauty had sustained her when she'd been living on the streets in New York City for over two years and the same could be said now. Emily was and always will be her light. When her world becomes shrouded in darkness, Emily reminds her that goodness remains._

 _Charles had vowed that by the end of his torture she was going to be begging for him to take her life…and that he'd gladly grant her request. Leave it to her psychotic brother to make her suffer before granting the girls their freedom. And really Alison would have never regretted sacrificing her life for her friends' freedom. For them to be able to live normal and happy –A free lives. But three words from a certain tanned brunette were making her regret ever going through with this plan. Knowing that Emily Fields loved her in the same way that the blonde absolutely loved the brunette was making the very real possibility that Charles could succeed in killing her that much harder to accept. If the two had never talked, never danced…never kissed her dying in order to save Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria could have been Ali's way of showing them all how much she loved them. But now…death would mean giving up a relationship (and future) with Emily. It didn't seem worth it…and it wasn't fair to either of them._

 _Alison slightly shifts in her handcuffed position on the cold basement floor and winces because over the past five days Charles had beaten her repeatedly. Her entire body aches in excruciating pain and all she desires now is to find a spot to lay in that would make it dull ever so slightly. She hasn't been successful so far in her mission…no matter how much pressure she alleviates from one area of her body it triggers a flare up somewhere else. Ali knows that she has broken ribs and internal bleeding…the blood she occasionally coughs up being evidence of that. The blonde also suspects that she's suffering from dehydration and food deprivation given that all Charles had given her had been a little bit of water (only to rouse her awake after she'd fallen into a restless sleep) since they'd met up all those nights ago. The only consolation she's had since her torment began is that Charles had rarely left her along, which means he wasn't physically harming the others (the psychological damage was a different story though)._

 _The blonde knows her friends are probably losing their minds trying to find her. They're too good of people not to do everything in their power to bring her home…unfortunately Ali has a sinking feeling that it won't be enough. The blonde can only imagine the cryptic messages Charles has been sending to the girls (and she suspects the ones Emily's been receiving are far worse given the way the two feel about each other). He's probably sending them to God knows what locations when really he's stashing her in the most obvious place in existence. But when had anything –A related ever made logical sense? The girls are probably analyzing the bread crumbs he leaves for them far too much, when the answer lies right in front of them. If it wasn't such a horrifying situation Alison would have laughed out loud when Charles had brought her to her Aunt Carol's basement to suffer. The house where her mother had buried the not so dead boy…and really bringing her here let Alison know that Charles was indeed rattled by her agreement to let him kill her. That means he was off his game and Ali would be able to strike when given the chance (well if she wasn't dead that is...)_

 _Charles had been gone for almost an hour and Ali was starting to become worried because this was the longest he had left her alone…_

 _As if on cue Alison hears the basement door swing open and she cringes because that means in no time Charles is going to begin her next round of beatings. She can withstand a lot of pain, but damn this was becoming unbearable. Ali vows that if she survives this ordeal she is going to take up boxing and karate lessons so she never feels this helpless again._

" _Alison!?" The blonde was expecting Charles' raspy voice to ring down the stairs but instead she was met with the panic filled one of her father's._

 _Tears spring to her eyes and relief spreads through her bones because someone had found her. God, she loved Kenneth. She survived getting convicted of a murder that never even happened because of the silver foxed stud…and he was coming to her rescue again. And it's not like Alison needed to be rescued every day, but it warmed her heart that Kenneth had become the protective father she always craved while she was growing up. It would have been helpful if this version of her dad had existed when her mother had been raising her to become a manipulative liar, but she'd take it now. Better late than never she muses._

 _But just as quickly as relief had washed over her upon hearing Kenneth's voice, panic began to seep through her pores as well. If Charles came back and found them there's no telling how he'd react. Ali knows for a fact that neither she nor her father would be making it out of Aunt Carol's basement alive._

" _Dad!" Using every ounce of strength she could muster Alison tries to shout for her father while her lungs scream at her in protest. She can feel the broken segments of her ribs stab into her lungs and other organs…shit, that can't be good. But Kenneth must have heard her because she hears his heavy footsteps ramble down the stairs. Her eyes are severely bruised (she suspects she looks like Rocky Balboa following his fight with Apollo Creed when Mickey'd had to slit his eyelids open so the Italian Stallion could even see), but she manages to peer out and take in her father's worried form as he makes it to the bottom of the stairs. Kenneth's steely blue eyes expand to their largest capacity as they settle on Alison's beaten and bruised body. The blonde's clothes are drenched in her own blood and she knows she must look a sight when her father's eyes fill with tears and he rushes to her side._

 _Kenneth crouches down next to her and lightly brushes her messy blonde hair out of her face. It's the gentlest touch she's felt since Emily had held her in her arms on prom night and Ali wants to cry out, but she knows that'll only make the pain worse._

" _Oh, sweetie…" Kenneth struggles to continue because seeing his daughter in such a compromising state is literally tearing him to shreds. But Ali sees the determined flare return to his eyes as he lays down in front of her and gently stokes her cheek as he promises, "I'm gonna get you oughta here, baby. Wayne Fields, Jason, and Toby are minutes away. We're gonna get you out and then we're gonna stop Charles. He'll never hurt you-or your friends-again." Alison wanted desperately to believe her father's words. To believe that him, Jason, Wayne, and Toby (and the blonde loves that her dad has gone behind Lieutenant Tanner's back to find her-and what three better people to assemble than Rosewood's one decent cop, one of the best corporals in the army, and her now overly protective brother?) can save her and stop Charles when he returns from wherever he is. But when has anything ever gone her way?_

 _But she relishes in the idea and melts into her father's comforting touch._

" _Hold on for me, Ali. You're so strong angel." Her father's speaking barely above a whisper and Alison finds his loving tone so comforting. She appreciates the moral support Kenneth is giving her-especially since it'd be impossible for him to free her from the chains Charles has securing her to the metal pole in Aunt Carol's basement. They've managed to slice so deeply into her wrists that she's sure bone has become visible…if Kenneth were to try and pry the restraints off without a key there's no telling the irrevocable damage it could cause._

 _However, just being in his presence is slightly easing her pain. Next to Emily Fields and Pepe, her father had become the most important person in her life since she'd returned to Rosewood. And she's so glad she doesn't have to suffer alone anymore. And she knows that's a selfish thought to have especially since she'd been so willing to sacrifice her life for her friends' mere days ago…but wasn't the saying "misery loves company"? And right now she was miserable and loved the company._

" _We gotta get you out of here so you can dance in Emily Fields' arms again." Despite his tears Kenneth is smiling ever so slightly and the sight warms Alison's heart. But…wait? Had her dad seen her and Emily on their front porch five nights ago? She didn't think they were being overly loud…then again when it came to the brunette Alison lost all common sense (and apparently the ability to take in her surroundings)._

 _The blonde feels a blush start to spread to her cheeks-although she doubts it's noticeable given the bruises that adorn her face-before she manages to croak out, "You s-saw?"_

" _Yeah…" The business man trails off before beaming, "I'm so proud of you sweetie…for finally telling Emily how you feel. I know your mother would be so proud as well."_

 _Even though it'll kill her lungs to form an entire sentence she declares, "I love her s-ooo much, dad." And it feels so good to open up to her father about who makes her heart beat exponentially._

" _I know, Ali…I think deep down I've always known. You weren't exactly subtly with how longingly you'd look at her." And Alison slightly chuckles at that because she knows it's the damn truth. She was so madly in love with her mermaid and no matter what she did she couldn't cover up that reality. It was foolish to even try…_

" _No, she wasn't." Alison feels her blood run cold as Charles' voice echoes throughout the basement. Shit, how long had he been back for? Despite all of the physical pain she was in she had been enjoying the moment with her father. So much apparently that she didn't notice her tormentor returning from wherever in the hell he was._

 _Once he'd registered Charles' presence, Kenneth had shifted his body so that Alison was completely shielded from the black hoodie clad psychopath who bore an identical resemblance to Jason. It was evident that Kenneth would be damned if anything more happened to his baby girl at the hands of the son he had buried all those years ago._

" _It made manipulating her sooo much easier…all I had to do was threaten Emily and little Alison did whatever I commanded." Charles goaded as he took slow steps towards the father and daughter pair. His hauntingly cold blue eyes bore into Alison as he continued, "When I first started watching you I assumed you were just a manipulative bitch. The perfect replica of dear old mother-and let's face it Alison you were…except around one person." Charles uses the 9 mm gun in his right hand as a driving point and Alison can't help but fear that soon her life is going to be over. That not only will Charles kill her but he'll take Kenneth's life as well. Kenneth's gaze hasn't left Charles since the deranged human being had made his presence known. And Alison can't imagine what her father must be feeling. The son he thought was dead long ago turned out to be the one causing her so much pain. Charles was the product of another one of her mother's manipulative ploys and if that knowledge disgusted Alison, the blonde can only imagine what the truth is doing to Kenneth. Even if he wasn't Charles and Jason's biological father (and of course her mother just had to have multiple affairs on top of everything else just to stab her husband in the back a little deeper) Kenneth had loved them like they were his sons._

 _Charles continues to tauntingly pace back and forth in front of the pair as his long sandy blonde hair occasionally falls over his eyes. The 9 mm gun is tight in his grip and Alison knows that he's just waiting for the perfect moment to strike...And as fucked up as this sounds the blonde is praying that Charles just shoots her-that he spares Kenneth and just takes what he ultimately desires: her. After all she survived getting buried alive by her own mother-how much could a gunshot possibly hurt?_

" _One person got to see beyond the cold exterior you displayed to the world and…it absolutely baffled me. You see dad, I thought Alison was incapable of feeling love. After all mom conditioned her to be void of all emotion…yet here she was offering Emily Fields stolen glances, gentle touches, and genuine vulnerable. It threw me for such a loop I almost had to change the entire game." Charles laughs as he reminisces about the early –A game days. "It was absolutely hysterical to watch you grabble with your feelings Alison. To see you be in such denial about how you felt towards your best friend-that was priceless. You wanted sooo desperately to maintain your 'queen bee' reputation, but love is a tricky thing isn't it, sis?" The blonde cringes at the way the term of sibling endearment rolls off his tongue and also at the memories of all the times she'd pushed Emily away when they were younger come flooding through her mind. "So you'd give into your desires and then brush them off as if those moments meant nothing to you. I mean that locker room rejection was just ohhh such an Alison move!" Despite how bruised her eyes are Alison can feel tears spring to them as she recounts the moment when she'd broken Emily's heart. "When little innocent Emily finally built up enough courage to act on her feelings towards you…you!…my beautiful sister…in true DiLaurentis form…completely destroyed her. It was beautiful Ali-truly beautiful the way you not only convinced her that nothing the two of you shared meant anything to you, but how absolutely ashamed you made her feel for being gay…I couldn't have done it better myself."_

 _Alison wanted to die right then and there. She was absolutely disgusted with how her younger self had treated Emily. Even if she wasn't ready to accept her out of control romantic feelings for the stunning brunette she should've at least been a better friend…and not made Emily feel so ashamed of who she was._

 _She wants to say something-anything-to prove to this maniac that she was a changed person. But she could hardly breathe without feeling like she was on the brink of death and she honestly didn't have the energy to explain herself once more._

 _Besides Emily knew she was a different person-the person the brunette had always known she was deep inside-and that's what mattered. Alison didn't care what anyone else on the planet thought of her-especially not someone who got kicks out of making teenage girls' lives miserable-as long as her mermaid knew the truth._

" _Do NOT listen to him sweetie." Alison's gaze drifted from Charles up to her father who was speaking to her in a strong whisper and hovering protectively over her battered body. "Emily knows who you are. I…I know who you are." Kenneth's eyes were swirling with so much love and adoration it was almost too much for Alison to take. "And I love you so much."_

 _In as strong of a voice as she could muster Alison replied to the man who she was eternally grateful for, "I love you too, dad." Kenneth leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and for a moment Ali forgot where they were…and who was observing every instance of their precious moment._

" _Aww isn't that precious?" Charles' mocking tone echoed throughout Aunt Carol's basement and just as quickly as her father was able to calm her racing heart her psychotic brother surged it back into its panicked pace._

" _Too bad it'll be the last conversation you two ever have." Charles stated in such a dark tone Ali felt chills spread from her toes to the ends of her blonde hair. In one quick motion Charles aimed the 9 mm at the pair and Kenneth jumped on top of her, wrapping his arms securely around her._

 _And Alison knows what's going to happen before Charles even pulls the trigger. She knows her father's about to die protecting her and she starts screaming because she can't be responsible for his death as well. The sound of the bullets exiting the 9 mm chamber rattle around her and it's as if time slows down-like she's Clark Kent living in the super speed realm while the rest of the world just stops. She can see them traveling closer and closer to her father's body, but unlike Superman there's nothing she can do to stop them. She's absolutely powerless._

 _Her heart breaks as Kenneth's face twists in pain as one bullet after another strikes his body. But no matter how much pain he's in he won't let her go-he won't let any of the bullets from Charles' gun hit her. And all she can do is pray that her father can survive long enough for them to get to the hospital. After all he said that Wayne, Jason, and Toby were only minutes behind him…that had to mean they were going to get there soon, right!?_

 _Her vision is blurry from the tears that are spilling from her swollen eyes and she wants to help her father so desperately because she can see the light fading from his steely blue eyes. She knows in only a matter of minutes he'll be joining her mother as another one of Charles' victims._

 _But her psychotic brother has other ideas. He crouches down next to the pair and puts the barrel of the gun to the back of Kenneth's head. A sadistic smirk spreading across his face as he hears her panic filled screams,_

" _NOO! NOOO! PLEASE CHARLES! PLEASE!" She screams with everything she has and thrashes against her chains, but it's to no avail as Charles pulls the trigger and her father's eyes permanently close. NO! NO! He can't be gone! Alison is hyperventilating and her broken ribs are screaming in pain as Kenneth's dead weight lands fully on top of her. But the physical anguish is nothing compared to the emotional damage she will forever suffer seeing the life leave her father's eyes mere inches from her own._

 _Ali doesn't even know what happens next. She can hear the basement door fly open and hurried feet come rushing down the stairs. She's positive that Charles has been tackled by someone-she doesn't know who. And really she doesn't care because her father is dead. The man who had seen the best in her since she'd returned home and loved her unconditionally would never be able to hug her again, never be able to tell her that he believed in her-even when nobody else did. Charles had ripped him from her life just like he had killed Jessica before their relationship could even begin to heal._

 _She can hear numerous voices shouting, but she can't make out what they're saying. The blonde can feel herself slipping into unconsciousness as her wailing has completely exhausted her. All of her physical injuries combined with the reality of her father's death propelled her into almost complete blackness._

 _If it wasn't for a soft hand soothingly stroking her cheek and the faint smell of lavender that filled her nostrils and reminded her of her beautiful mermaid, Alison is positive she would have died right then and there in Aunt Carol's basement._

" _Stay with me, Ali." The blonde didn't know if she was hallucinating or not, but Emily's sweet voice reaches her ears and she finds herself reaching into the deepest depths of her soul to survive-to make it back to Emily Fields._

Alison reaches up and wipes the single tear that had fallen from her cerulean eyes as memories of her torment and her father's sacrifice flash before her. That horrible night seven years ago had changed the course of her life forever. After Charles killed Kenneth with no hesitation (and almost ended her life as well), Ali believed she was permanently damaged. That she could never live a life worthy enough for what her father had given up in that basement. Survivor's quilt really is a bitch.

She left Rosewood as soon as she woke up from her coma because she had thought she was beyond repair…but one amazing friendship with Brittany later…and the blonde now knows that her life has meaning (and really it always had). She had just been too broken to recognize it back then.

Yet despite all of the progress she's made and the family she gained after Charles and Rosewood, Ali knew that she would _never_ be complete without Em. And for the first time in forever (since the night of prom really) the blonde dared to dream that the brunette resting against her chest could be a part of her present and-she prayed-her future. There was a reason she found Emily in that abandoned ammunition plant (and saved her life like the badass superhero she now is). Nothing about their relationship had _ever_ been easy. So many forces had always worked against them-whether it was her cold exterior or her psychotic half-brother-something had always gotten between Ali and the love of her life…and ironically now they're in yet another chaotic situation, but this time Alison vows she won't run and she won't hide from what she feels. Doing either would kill her. She'd lived for too many damn years without Emily and even if it broke every rule in the CIA she was going to be a part of the brunette's life as long as the former swimmer would have her. Truly, being a Guardian Angel in the CIA had given her a purpose in life and it was a large part of her identity, but she'd give it all up to be with Emily Fields. She'd sacrifice her career to get her happy ending (Alison hopes to God she never has to make that choice, but if she does…it would take her about one millisecond to choose). That realization is something she's always known (and the blonde suspects Brittany and Reggie have always known it as well), but it is terrifying none the less.

Because one thing has become exponentially clear to Alison as she's laid with a strong hold on her so…so beautiful and strong willed mermaid: Emily Fields is simultaneously her greatest strength…and her greatest weakness. She'd go to the ends of the earth for her and now that God had brought the detective back into her life she'd fight like hell for her to remain.

* * *

 _Rosewood, Pennsylvania  
_ _July 1, 2012_

 _When the hospital called and told her that Alison had woken up from her coma Emily felt her heart stop beating. It's the news she's been desperately waiting for since she'd followed her dad and found Alison lying on the brink of death underneath Kenneth's lifeless body over a month ago in Aunt Carol's basement. Since the moment she'd taken in Alison's battered body Emily had hardly left her side-she couldn't leave her side. It was too painful to be away from the woman who meant everything to her…even if all of the conversations they've had recently had been one-sided. Her mother had had to physical drag her from the blonde's bedside and force her to shower and change her clothes after Ali's first week in the hospital._

 _Honestly, Emily didn't want to leave Alison's side because she had to make sure that nothing_ _else_ _happened to her. When she'd found out that Charles had kidnapped the blonde and was torturing her Emily felt her heart crack in half. What made it so much more gut wrenching to bear is that Alison had gone willingly with the psychopath. Later she'd found out from Spencer's mom that Ali had made a deal with Charles (at least according to the deranged maniac) to give up her life for the other girls' freedom. This fact had left the brunette utterly speechless-she knew that Alison loved all of them (and her heart flutters thinking back to prom night when the beautiful blonde had finally opened up to her about her feelings. Hearing those three words come from Alison's lips had become her favorite sound in the entire world). But the fact that Alison was going to die for her, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria was just…so selfless. Yet Emily couldn't help but be angry at Alison for choosing to do so. Didn't the blonde understand that the brunette couldn't bear to exist in this world without her? She had already done that for over two years when she thought Alison was dead and for six months while she was in prison (and the fact that she had played a part in sending her there still made Emily sick to her stomach)…she honestly didn't believe her heart could endure anymore separation from the love of her life._

 _In the beginning of Alison's recovery everyone at the hospital had been hesitant to inform Emily about her prognosis and her slow progress but it became pretty evident to the blonde's doctors and nurses that the brunette wouldn't be deterred. After all with Kenneth dead and Jason falling back into his drinking and drug addiction, Emily and the other girls were literally the only family (besides Pepe of course) that the blonde had left. That fact is why Emily was so pissed at herself for not being by Alison's side when her brilliant blue eyes finally opened. Of course, leave it to Ali to wake up in the wee hours of the morning on the one night that week the brunette had gone home to get some sleep._

 _She's pretty sure she drove through every stop sign and stop light on her way to the hospital. Luckily it was 4am and there was hardly any traffic on Rosewood's suburban streets. Her tires screeched to a halt as she literally Tokyo drifted it into a parking spot. Emily hadn't even bothered to change-she was clad in her sharks sweatpants and hoodie-but she figured Alison wouldn't care._

 _Emily sprinted into the hospital's front doors and down the corridor to Alison's room faster than she'd ever run anywhere in her entire life. She was out of breath as she swung the door open, "Alison!"_

 _But she wasn't met with her beautiful blonde; instead Lieutenant Tanner's smug face came into view. What the fuck was going on?  
_

" _Ms. Fields why am I not surprised?" The woman who had made Alison's return to Rosewood a living hell mused._

 _Emily's mind was running a million miles a minute. What the hell was going on? Where was Alison? There's no way she could have left under her own power…her broken ribs weren't completely healed yet._

" _What's going on? Where's Alison?" Emily rushed out as she could feel herself begin to panic, "They called and told me she woke up. Where is she?!"_

" _If she knows what's good for her...on her way out of Rosewood." The out of date perm wearing police officer stated in a non chalant manner. Emily saw red. She could feel her hatred for this woman return. What the fuck had she done to make Alison leave? Emily vowed after Alison had damn near died in her arms on the ambulance ride over to the hospital that'd she'd never let anyone or anything come between her and the blonde again. She'd kill this bitch if she so much as raised her voice at the shattered teenager who had literally lost everything._

" _What did you do?" Emily stepped into Tanner's personal bubble and seethed out in such a threatening tone she could see the chills run down the lieutenant's spine-good she should be terrified. Alison's nickname for her used to be 'Killer' and there was a reason for that-especially given her instinctive protectiveness over the blonde._

" _I simply told her the truth." Tanner paused and smirked as she looked Emily up and down. "That this town and everyone in it is better off with her gone."_

 _Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the fuck was this woman's problem? Wasn't her damn job to protect the citizens of Rosewood?! Not cast them out when they're their most vulnerable!_

 _Before her rational reasoning can catch up with her body's reaction Emily's fists have clenched around the lieutenant's shirt collar and she's pushed her against the nearest wall. Emily's not thinking about the possibility that she could be arrested for assaulting an officer right now-all she sees is the woman who had told the love of her life to get out of town. She'll kill her; she will literally strangle this scumbag of a human being right here, right now! And it's terrifying how far Emily will go for Alison-she would lose her humanity to protect her, to defend her honor: if that's not eternal love she doesn't know what the fuck is._

" _You what!?"_

 _Tanner wraps her own nimble fingers around Emily's hands that have significantly tightened their hold on the lieutenant's collar. Emily doesn't want to know the absolute look of hatred that has taken over her usually doe eyed chocolate orbs. If she had the ability to produce heat vision she can guarantee that Tanner would have been eviscerated by now._

" _If I were you Ms. Fields…I'd get your hands off me. We wouldn't want things to get carried away now would we?" And despite how badly she wanted to pummel the woman Emily lets her out of her grasps and takes a small step back. She can't find Alison if she's sitting in a jail cell after all._

" _That's better, Emily." Tanner states as she straightens out her ruffled collar. "You know it's really quite…amusing."_

 _Emily gives her a look that conveys how carefully the lieutenant better step with what she's about to say before darkly asking, "What is?"_

 _Tanner softly chuckles at her before replying, "How much you obviously love Alison yet were so quick to turn your back on her. I mean you even planted evidence against her."_

 _Emily feels her blood boil with rage because of the truth behind Tanner's words. She would never be able to forgive herself for what she had done to Alison in the aftermath of Mona's fake murder. But how dare this fuck wad question what she feels for the blonde!_

 _Getting back in Tanner's face but keeping her hands to herself this time Emily growls out in a hushed whisper, "You will never understand what I feel for Alison. I love her with every fiber of my being and if anything-anything!" She makes sure to bore through the lieutenant's soul with her fiery glare in order to add an extra emphasis before continuing, "happens to her, you're gonna wish you never stepped foot in this town. I can promise you that."_

 _With that Emily storms out of the hospital room that had been Alison's home for over a month trying desperately to keep her tears at bay because she won't give Tanner the fucking satisfaction. Yet the inescapable reality was Alison was gone and Emily's heart clenches in her chest because what if she doesn't reach her in time? What if she can't find her and tell her that everything Tanner said was complete bullshit. What if she never got to hold or kiss the blonde again? She couldn't fathom living her life without Alison in it-and she's panicking because there's a very real possibility she might have to do just that._

 _Rosewood, Pennsylvania  
_ _September 1, 2012_

 _It had been two months since Alison had woken up from her coma. Two months since the blonde had disappeared from Emily's life again. The reality that Alison had chosen to leave Rosewood without so much as a goodbye still killed the brunette (and probably always would). Spencer reasoned that Alison probably left without seeing Emily because she never would have been able to go had she laid eyes on the former swimmer. One thing all three of her best friends had agreed on since Ali disappeared into the night (and the brunette still doesn't know how Alison managed to do so given her injuries) was that she was probably hurting just as severely being away from Emily as the brunette was being away from her. It was hard to explain but Emily literally felt like she was dying inside. Even though things between her and Alison had been complicated to say the least since the blonde's return, just knowing that she was safe and alive made it so much easier for Emily to just…live. Now she didn't know where the love of her life was. And she had tried to find her-God had she ever tried to find Alison. But if there's one thing her beautiful blonde was a pro at it was vanishing without a trace (well that and completely capturing Emily's heart)._

 _And it was hard for the others to understand but Emily felt like if she quit trying to find Alison then she was giving up on her and after that horrible confrontation outside the blonde's house following Cyrus' ID when she'd told Ali she was done with her, Emily vowed never to do anything to cause that much pain to swirl in Ali's blue eyes again._

 _Emily's currently sitting on her window seat, gazing up at the moon, trying to make sense of everything that's happened. But that's the thing-nothing that's happened in her life makes any rational sense._

 _Why would Alison leave right after she woke up from her coma? Even if Tanner told her to (the brunette suspects the lieutenant also threatened the blonde)…Ali had to know that no one else blamed her for anything that had happened with Charles. For God sakes it isn't her fault that her delusional sibling who she didn't even know existed decided it would be a good idea to torture and murder people. Where ever she is Emily prays that Alison can find what she's looking for…that she can find the strength to heal._

 _And while the brunette's decision to go forward with attending college might give the impression that she was moving on from trying to find her first love, Emily will never stop searching. She's just realized that she can't become completely obsessed with it because that wasn't benefiting her or Alison. She needed something to occupy her mind that was running a million miles a minute all the time and what better way to do that than through school…of course she had also made another decision to help with that._

 _Emily's dragged from her thoughts as Hanna waltzes into her bedroom-completely invading her privacy and personal space, but then again when has Hanna ever followed those orders of social convention?_

" _Jeez Hanna you could have knocked at least." Spencer's placating voice rings up the stairs as she and Aria filter in after the blonde._

" _Never really been my style Spence." Hanna refutes and Emily can't stop the small smile from spreading across her face. She really wouldn't have survived these last two months (and the years of –A's torment before that) without these three._

 _Hanna plops down next to Emily on the window seat and offers a coy smirk before completely sprawling herself on top of the athlete._

" _Han! What are you doing?" The brunette chuckles while repositioning herself so she can properly hold onto her friend. Spencer rolls her eyes and Aria looks on in adoration as the spunky blonde gets comfortable on top of Emily._

" _I need to soak up as many Emily cuddles as I can before we all leave. I mean don't get me wrong I love Caleb and all but you're just so damn comfy Fields."_

 _A loud laugh escapes Emily's mouth at Hanna's blunt response. It feels good to genuinely laugh-she hasn't done that very often in the past two months. As her laughter quiets down she takes in the three beautiful souls who have made themselves at home in her bedroom and she's overcome with love for them. Since Alison had disappeared again (and trust her Emily wants to be furious with the blonde for leaving, but she loves her too damn much to really hold a grudge. Because at the end of the day she just wants Ali back in her life) they've been her rocks. Somehow they all understood how deeply she loved Alison and didn't question why she was so desperate to find her. They had been her shoulder's to cry on and the best friends anyone could ever ask for. It was going to be so insanely hard to be away from them when they all left for college in a few days; Emily couldn't even fathom being more than a few blocks away from any of them (especially Hanna who was always there to make her laugh, offer a supportive hug, or drag her ass out of bed)._

 _The brunette knew they'd all survive anything college (and the changes that came along with it) at them. After all they'd survived a month in Charles' dollhouse; they could handle dorm rooms and snooty professors._

" _Han, we won't even be 100 miles away from each other. There's just a Jersey turnpike separating New York and Philly."_

" _Ugh thank God you decided to go to Temple instead of Pepperdine. I couldn't handle you being all the way in California, Em." Hanna replied while burrowing further into Emily's hold._

 _The brunette just smiled at the blonde because honestly she could never handle being on the other side of the country away from these girls, her loving parents, and the love of her life. She didn't know why but she had a gut feeling that Alison would remain on the East Coast…and that was reason enough to choose Temple University._

" _It's bad enough with artsy fartsy going all Southern on us." Hanna threw a glare in Aria's direction who was seated next to Spencer on Emily's bed._

" _Hey! Georgia's a great opportunity for me!" The smaller brunette countered._

 _Hanna lifted her head off of Emily's chest before throwing back with no bite in her tone, "And what?! You couldn't find artistic opportunities at a college around here?"_

 _Spencer just shook her head before placating the simultaneously fiery and loving blonde, "Hanna! Aria has to follow her heart!"_

" _Well why does her heart have to take her away from us, Spence?" It was evident that Hanna wasn't actually angry at Aria for choosing to go to school the furthest away-she was just going to miss the tiny brunette and therefore was lashing out._

" _I mean first we lose Ali-" A deafening silence encompassed her bedroom and Emily could see Spencer and Aria worriedly glance at one another and then over to her to gauge what her reaction would be to the mention of her lost love's name. The three of them had been desperately trying to avoid bringing anything up regarding the blonde while in Emily's presence, but in their playful banter Hanna had let it slip. Sometimes Emily forgot that she wasn't the only one missing Alison. Even though it had been a slow process Spencer, Aria, and Hanna had just begun to repair their respective relationships with Alison when the blonde decided to sacrifice herself for the girl's freedom. The three of them were suffering as well, but they had Toby, Ezra, and Caleb to help ease their pain…_

 _Hanna's hand had covered her mouth as soon as she'd begun to say Alison's name and she started apologizing immediately, "Oh my God, Em. I'm so sorry. Jesus my freakin' mouth just starts going and it's like it won't shut up-"_

" _Han!" Emily interrupted the blonde's ramblings because it was unnecessary for everyone to be walking on egg shells around her. She didn't want Hanna, Spencer, or Aria to live in fear that she was going to break at the mere mention of the former queen bee. Yeah it stung like hell to hear Alison's name, but God she wasn't made of glass._

 _Meeting Hanna's worried gaze Emily softly continued, "It's okay. You're allowed to talk about her…I can handle it." Given from the sympathetic look she got from all three girls she knew they saw through that lie. She wasn't really handling losing Alison she was simply learning how to live with it (begrudgingly she might add)._

 _Hanna let out a relieved sigh before whispering, "Am I allowed to say I miss her?" Emily was taken back by the question. Her mouth went dry and she honestly didn't know what to say._

 _Luckily Aria came to her rescue, "Of course you can, Han. We all do."_

 _Spencer and Aria moved from her bed over to the window seat and sat down in front of it to show their solidarity with their other two friends. Aria gently grabbed Hanna's hand and implored her to continue voicing her thoughts with her understanding hazel eyes._

" _It's just…I find myself wondering how she is. Like is she even okay? Does she have anywhere to stay? Food to eat?...God, she must be so lonely." Hanna trailed off and Emily felt her heart clench in her chest. Imagining Alison somewhere out there suffering with nowhere to turn was just too fucking much._

" _I think you have to remember that Alison's resourceful, Han. And I mean on top of how smart she is she just has…survival instinct. She survived for two years on the run from Charles and survived six months in prison." Guilt clouds Spencer's brown eyes as she remembers her part in putting Alison in prison-it's a look that Emily wears whenever that part of her past is mentioned as well. Spencer's determined resolve returns as she finishes, "I think Ali can pretty much handle anything."_

" _Yeah, but…from what we know or at least what Charles gloated about…" And the thought of the masked maniac who had made their lives a living hell causes all four girls to feel a chill roll down their spines. Thank God Charles had gotten the maximum possible sentence for the crimes that could be proven he committed-unless there was a complete fuck up in the system their tormentor would never see the light of day again. But that didn't mean the nightmares of what he had done to them (and the reality of who he had ripped from their lives) didn't leave psychological scars. It was going to take time for all four girls to adjust to living in an –A free world…and the irony isn't lost on Emily that ultimately Alison achieved what she had striven for in agreeing to go with Charles on prom night-the texting psychopath was permanently out of their lives. In a sense they were free…but isn't there a cost to freedom as well? For Emily it meant losing the love of her life._

 _Hanna's shuddering intake of breath draws Emily back into their conversation-God; it was terrifying how quickly her mind could wander. "Alison had to watch Mr. D die mere inches from her…that has to fuck someone up…witnessing their father die like that."_

 _Emily whispers out in a haunting tone, "He was completely shielding her. His body was riddled with bullets…and his arms were wrapped so tightly around her the paramedics had to pry them off so they could tend to Ali. There was so much blood…" The brunette feels tears spring to her eyes as images of the gory scene she, her father, Toby, and Jason stormed in on flash before her eyes. It looked like something out of a horror film and her Ali was so beaten and bruised…Emily didn't think there was any way she could survive. And she had felt so useless because there was nothing she could do for the blonde-all she could do was talk to her slipping into unconscious form and caress her bruised face. When Spencer, Aria, and Hanna had met her at the hospital she was in a damn near catatonic state after Alison got rushed off to emergency surgery. There was nothing physically wrong with her, yet Emily felt like she was dying. It was as if every blow that Charles had imposed on Ali the athlete was absorbing as well. That's how damn deep their connection was-they ached for each other and that's what made enduring this separation so hard. All she wanted to do was heal Alison with her love-she knew the blonde was physically damaged and probably spiritually broken, but Emily was patient. She could have handled it! God, why did Ali leave? WHY!?_

 _She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt Hanna brushing her tears off with the pads of her thumbs. Spencer and Aria had placed supportive hands on her forearm that was still wrapped around Hanna's back (who was still lying on top of her). Was it an awkward position to be crying in? Yes. But Emily was relishing in it, because she knew in a few days she wouldn't be able to cry over Alison surrounded by her three support systems._

 _Moving her arm that wasn't wrapped around Hanna, Emily tried desperately to wipe away her cascading tears, "I'm sorry guys."_

" _Hey you don't have to apologize, Em. I can't even fathom what my reaction would have been if I walked in on a scene like that and Toby was in Ali's state," Spencer soothes._

 _They all sit in silence as Emily tries to collect herself. After a few moments a smirk begins to spread over Hanna's face._

" _Yeah, you can Spence."_

 _Spencer soft brown eyes met Hanna's blue one's swirling with mischief. "I can what?" The inquisitive brainiac asked with an arched brow-obviously anticipating that Hanna was going to drastically change the mood (and direction) of their conversation._

" _Imagine what your reaction would be if you found Toby like Emily found Alison." Hanna stated in a know it all manner. Where the hell was the blonde going with this? "News flash genius you already did once and your nut case ass ended up in Radley."_

 _Oh my God Hanna did not just go there! Emily didn't know if it was appropriate to laugh, because let's face it mental illness was nothing to joke about, but damn that was funny. She couldn't gauge Spencer's reaction though and the brunette wasn't about to make fun of her time spent in a mental institution without some indication that it was alright to do so. God –A really had screwed them up she mused if she was contemplating laughing out loud at Spencer's pain in some twisted form of love. It was pretty evident that their lives would never really be normal nor would their reactions to situations given everything Charles had put them through…but wasn't normalcy overrated anyway?_

 _The tension was palpable between Spencer and Hanna with neither girl backing away from their epic stare down. It was evident that Hanna was coming from a loving teasing place…she just hoped Spencer understood that._

 _A loud snort ripped her attention away from the two girls as her eyes fell on Aria who was desperately trying to muffle her laughter…but the tiny brunette was failing miserably._

" _Aria!" Spencer nudged the girl sitting on the floor with her with her shoulder and Aria toppled over in a fit of giggles. And the sight broke Emily's resolve. Jesus, Aria laughing her ass off and Spencer's look of horror sent her over the edge. She joined in Aria's laughter and was met with a playful hit from Spencer._

" _You guys mental illness is not something to laugh about! That was a really hard time in my life!" Spencer yelled at the two giggling brunettes but lost all credibility when she started laughing towards the end of her declaration._

 _The next few minutes consisted of the four girls laughing in fits where one of them would begin to calm down but get roped back in because of a noise someone else made. Emily felt light headed-she hadn't laughed like this in a really really long time…and honestly it felt amazing to have a care free moment with the girls who had gotten her through everything. After they had all semi collected themselves and wiped the tears of joy that were spilling from their eyes Spencer lightly whacked Hanna over the head with a pillow from Emily's bed._

" _You're such a bitch for that, Han!"_

" _Don't even try Hastings! You know you love me!" The spunky blonde countered as she grabbed the pillow from Spencer's hand and shoved it down the side of the window seat closest to the window so she couldn't get hit with it anymore._

" _Yeah, you wish Marin!" Spencer sarcastically huffed out._

 _Her two friends continued to playfully glare at one another and it was clear that they really had nothing but love for the other…even if they occasionally drove each other crazy. Despite all of the shit the four of them have had to endure in their short lives Emily knows that they are all blessed to have a friendship as solid as this between them._

 _But there was still something that Emily had to tell the three of them…she just hoped that they supported this decision she'd made as readily as they had always supported her throughout the years._

" _Guys, there's something I have to tell you." The brunette began and she didn't know why her heart was beating so quickly…they'd always accepted her before-surely they'd do the same now, right?_

 _Three pairs of eyes became directed at her and suddenly the former swimmer felt like she was going to be sick._

" _What is it, Em?" The glow of concern that shined through in Hanna's blue eyes as she repositioned herself on top of the athlete so she could get a better look at her gave Emily the courage she needed._

 _She took a deep breath before explaining, "I won't just be going to Philadelphia for college. I…um have just been really disgusted with our justice system and the way all of us have been treated…the way Ali was treated-especially by Tanner who was supposed to be protecting her!" Emily could feel her blood begin to boil just thinking about the scum bag lieutenant who had told the love of her life to leave town right after she'd woken up from her coma._

" _Em…" Aria's soft voice helped draw her out of her tangent and refocus on what she needed to tell the girls._

" _I guess you could say I was inspired…or more like really pissed off. Anyways, I just can't help but believe that things would have been different had we been able to trust the police in this town." Jesus was that ever the truth Emily mused. She knows for a fact that Alison (and the rest of them) would have never ended up in prison had the Rosewood Police department been manned by officers who had half a fucking brain._

 _Emily wanted to be that advocate for victims-to bring justice to the defenseless. Talking to her father had helped solidify her decision and made her see how rewarding a career helping people could really be. She just hoped her three rocks felt the same about what she was going to do (but even if they objected there was no way she was being deterred now)._

" _And because of that I decided to enroll in the Philadelphia Police Academy."_

 _Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all shared some surprised glances but nothing in their facial expressions indicated that they were upset. Phew, looks like she could breathe a sigh of relief._

" _Wow…" Spencer being the most rational of the group began and then inquired, "How will that work? I mean with like your schedule and everything."_

 _Spencer's attention to detail made the future officer smile as she explained, "I'll go to the academy during the day and take classes in the evening at Temple."_

" _Won't that be a lot to juggle? I mean I just don't want you stretching yourself too thin, Em." Aria's natural compassion poured out and for the millionth time in the past few years she finds herself so grateful for the three women sitting in front of her (or in Hanna's case sprawled out on top of her)._

" _It'll keep me constantly preoccupied…which is honestly what I need right now." And it was true-she did need to keep her mind constantly focused on something, because when she didn't it always veered to one person. And constantly thinking about Alison was breaking her heart._

 _Hanna gave her midsection a tight squeeze before proclaiming, "Well, I think it's great! If anyone can kick mega ass as a cop it's you Emily."_

" _Thanks, Han."_

" _Plus you'll look really fucking hot." And there Hanna goes ruining their sweet moment with her always blunt mouth._

" _Hanna!" Spencer chastised the spunky blonde. "God do you have no filter?"_

" _None what so ever!" Hanna threw back at the tall brunette. They all shared a laugh again and it felt amazing to have her friend's support._

 _Emily noticed Aria kept looking like she wanted to say more but always stopped herself before she could actually get the words out._

 _Reaching her hand out Emily gently took Aria's in her own, "What is it Aria?"_

" _It's nothing." Aria tried to reason but they all knew each other so well that everyone could see through her weak lie._

 _Emily gave her friend an expectant look which made the tiny brunette sigh before she continued._

" _I was just gonna say that I think Ali would be really proud of you…for wanting to do something so meaningful."_

 _Emily's heart swelled at that possibility. It wasn't like she was making the decision to become a police officer because she thought Alison would approve, but it would be an added bonus…then again would she ever even see the blonde again?_

" _Yeah you'll totally sweep her off her feet with your cop bravado when you two meet again!" Hanna excitedly shouted._

" _You really think we'll find our way back to each other?" Emily's insecurities about her possibly not having Alison in her future began to shine through._

" _Duh! You two are soulmates-you won't be complete until you come together again, which means yes Emily Fields you will find your way back to Alison DiLaurentis because it's just written that you're meant to be together."_

" _You really believe that?" Emily wanted to desperately take Hanna's reasoning for canon but everything that happened in her life prior to this moment left her hope in doubt._

" _I have to Em. I mean look at Caleb and I. He goes off to Ravenswood and encounters supernatural forces or whatever, but still found his way back into my orbit. The universe couldn't stand us being apart. The same will happen for you and Ali…I just soooo know it!"_

 _Emily didn't have the heart to question Hanna's optimism about love. After all it had worked out for her and Caleb-maybe the same would happen for her._

* * *

New York City CIA Headquarters  
Medical Ward  
November 12, 2019  
9:00am

But as the weeks turned into months which turned into years Emily began to doubt that she'd ever be reunited with Alison. Never once had she stopped loving the blonde or keeping an eye out for her, but it just became easier to live without Alison. It helped that she found remarkable purpose in her job and was promoted to detective after she graduated from Temple. Being a detective offered her very little life outside of work which for her aching soul was a complete blessing.

Despite her limited time for a social life, Emily wasn't blind. She had to witness her three best friends fall more and more in love with their significant others, while she was desperately left to yearn for her's. And while she was so incredibly happy for them (especially Hanna and Caleb because their relationship was just remarkable in every sense), it still killed her.

When Hanna had given birth to Chloe four years ago (her and Caleb had never been good about keeping their hands off one another and after they got married following Hanna's freshman year at FIT their desire for each other had just exponentially increased…which meant that it was only a matter of time before the two created a child) the hole that Alison left in Emily's heart slowly began to fill (not completely of course, but still Chloe made up for that void in her life). Emily's goddaughter had really been her salvation in every sense. When her work became too horrifying Chloe's smiling face reminded her that there was beauty in the world. And when she slipped into bouts of sadness over Alison, Chloe's hugs never ceased to bring her back to life.

But despite all the love she got from the Hanna mini-me…nothing could make up for Alison being out of her life. Yes, it became easier to function without the blonde-especially with the loving support of her parents and her three best friends-but it was still unbearable at times. She'd catch herself being reminded of Alison because of the littlest things…like every time someone ordered chamomile tea in a coffee shop while she was there or she saw a flash of blonde hair or heard people speaking French...

Everything reminded her of Ali and secretly Emily was glad that her love remained so reverently etched in her memory. It was against her wishes that she was physically separated from Alison-she could at least be reminded of her in her thoughts and in her dreams.

And the brunette was so confused…her head was throbbing. Did Ali really save her from that abandoned ammunition plant? Did she really wake up in her arms last night? Did they really kiss?

She feared it was all a trick…that if she opened her eyes she'd find herself alone in her bedroom in her apartment and not in Alison DiLaurentis' surprisingly strong arms. That would be the cruelest ruse her mind could ever play on her-but it had happened oh so many times before.

But Emily could still _feel_ Alison's lips on her own. It had been so long since she'd felt that complete. How could one kiss make you feel whole again? How could a moment filled with longing passion and tender love make up for seven years of being away from your soulmate? It was inconceivable really, but hadn't she and Alison always been other worldly in a sense?

Emily was terrified of opening her eyes (and possibly facing the harsh reality) but she remembered Alison promising to never let her go, so she put her faith in the woman who she would follow to the ends of the earth and allowed her eyes to flutter open.

Groaning because damn her head was bashed in with a crowbar and she was undoubtedly suffering the effects of a concussion, Emily shifted and winced again as her bruised ribs yelled at her in protest for her movement. But her pain was instantly taken away as she took in the breath taking sight before her.

Sitting in a chair a few feet away from her hospital bed-wait...seriously where the fuck was she? God she hoped this all got explained somehow…-was her effortlessly beautiful guardian angel. Alison had always been mesmerizing while they were growing up, but damn she was just WOW now!

And it was remarkable really given the physically (and emotionally) broken state the blonde had left Rosewood in that she was now so strong and so poised. Ali looked like she had freshly showered and she was adorned in jeans and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt that hung ever so diligently off her one shoulder…what Emily wouldn't give to kiss that temptingly bare skin…Jesus Emily control yourself the brunette internally scolded. For God sakes she and Ali hadn't even had a proper conversation about well…anything really. All they'd established the night before was how much they had missed one another…and well that kiss communicated more than words ever could, but still…

Emily had so many questions swirling around in her head. Like what the hell had Alison been up to in the past seven years? How was she connected to the Johnson family? Was she hunting the same serial killer that Emily was? And if that was the case then who did she work for?

One of the bad things about being a detective is she rarely took things for face value and analyzed the shit out of every situation…and despite her never faltering feelings for Alison she was still left with wanting answers.

Alison looked to be deep in thought as she was staring at a picture on the wall and playing with her fingers (a nervous habit it appears she never really outgrew, which makes Emily swoon because despite everything that's changed in their lives some of the innocence from their early teenage years had remained).

"God, you're beautiful." The words slipped from her mouth before Emily even had a chance to realize what she doing.

Alison's brilliantly blue eyes met her's and Emily was taken back by how much love was swirling in their depths. It was like they were having a silent conversation conveying everything they felt (and had always felt) for one another in that moment. Effortlessly Ali stood from the chair and made it over to the hospital bed.

"Em, how are you feeling?" The blonde asked with such tenderness that Emily was rendered speechless. How had she lived without this woman for seven years again?

She must have been wearing a confused expression because Alison slowly continued, "Your head?" Ali's nimble fingers brushed over the wound that the crowbar had left on her forehead and Emily felt herself instantly relax at the skin to skin contact. The smell of Ali's vanilla body wash was destroying every ounce of pain that she should be feeling at the moment. "Your ribs?" Alison sat beside her on the bed and the brunette couldn't help but inch closer.

Emily waited a moment to reply as the tension continued to build between them. Their relationship had always been charged, but it blew the detective away just how electric they really were. Turing her head so she could kiss Alison's palm Emily breathed out, "With you here I forget I'm injured."

It was such a profound statement to make, but it was the honest truth. She could be suffering from a gunshot wound and the mere sight of Alison would have her believing she was fine.

"Em…" Ali did that adorable head duck thing that she did whenever she was shy and Emily could feel herself falling even more in love. She had never stood a chance against Alison's charm (especially when the blonde wasn't trying to be charming she was just being genuine).

"It's true, Ali." Using her free hand she cupped Alison's face and made the blonde meet her gaze, "I just…can't believe you found me."

"I can't believe it either." Alison stated in a reverent tone a little above a whisper. She was looking at Emily like she was the most miraculous thing she had ever seen and the detective was completely captivated. Why had she spent so much time during senior year pushing this phenomenal human being away? Why had it taken prison and a dollhouse and almost dying for her to trust Alison with her heart? It was evident now that Alison would cherish it with her life.

"After Rosewood I always held out hope that we'd come together again, but I didn't even know if you were still alive…" Her voice is laced with so much emotion and she sees sorrow overtake Alison's pools of ocean blues-almost like a silent apology for leaving seven years ago. And she doesn't want to start crying but God this was just so amazing. She had spent years concocting different scenarios of when she'd meet Ali again and never in her wildest dreams could she have envisioned this being how they were reunited. It was fitting given that Alison had always been her savior, but still. Life really was amazing-you never knew what the hell it was going to throw your way. Ali popping up in her serial killer investigation was a curve ball she was definitely ill prepared for…but one she would gladly catch any fucking day of the week.

Emily hadn't even realized tears were cascading down her cheeks until she felt Ali whipping them with the pads of her thumbs. "I'm so sorry for the way I left Emily. This is going to sound ridiculous, but…I never meant to hurt you. I was just…I was just so dead inside…after Charles killed my dad."

The detective feels her heart clench in her chest at the mention of Kenneth. From all the physical evidence collected in Aunt Carol's basement it became apparent that the man had died protecting his daughter from Charles' reign of terror. Given how close Alison and her father had become after she returned to Rosewood, Emily couldn't even fathom what that was like for Alison to endure witnessing him sacrifice himself for her. The quilt that must have overtaken the blonde's soul must have been unbearable. Emily knows that witnessing her mother or father die in such a manner would surly destroy her…that reality was why the brunette couldn't really hold it against Alison that the blonde had disappeared from Rosewood without a trace.

Moving her hand that was on Alison's cheek to the back of the blonde's neck she guides Alison's forehead so her lips can place a soothing kiss (much like the blonde had done the night before when she'd been slipping into unconsciousness) on it. Her lips linger for a good thirty seconds before she brings their foreheads together and declares what she knows Alison desperately needed to hear, "I forgave you a long time ago, Alison."

Her love lets out a long sigh of relief and Emily can't help but relish in the feel of having Alison so close to her again. And the brunette curses that her ribs are bruised because she wants nothing more than to pull Ali to her chest and run her fingers through her glorious blonde hair. She settles for making room on the surprisingly comfortable bed so Ali can lie beside her. Emily finds it all sorts of adorable how Alison rests her head on her shoulder and curls into her body the best she can without causing any pain to the detective.

They laid in comfortable silence just staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes…and my God it had been ages since the brunette had felt this content. How could Alison simultaneously cause her heart rate to quicken and demeanor to calm?

Not wanting to disturb the intimacy of the moment but being driven by her natural curiosity Emily tentatively asks, "Ali…wh-what made you come alive again?"

She hopes Alison isn't offended by the question, but Emily was a detective after all. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the love of her life since she'd last seen her. Alison had said she was dead inside after Kenneth's murder, which is why she left Rosewood, but it was clear now that she was healthy and strong. What had happened over the past seven years for her to grow into this incredible human being?

Or maybe the better question was who had happened to the blonde?

Ali offered her a soft smile before replying, "It's a long story."

Emily was about to interject and say she didn't care…that she was all ears when Alison continued, "But it's one you deserve to hear. I want you to understand who I am now Emily."

The reality that Alison wanted to be vulnerable and bear her scars for Emily to see truly warmed the former swimmer's heart. And the fact that Ali didn't seem nervous at all about expressing her emotions showed Emily just how much she had grown.

"I know who you are." The brunette declared.

"What?" Alison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Emily grinned at her because she was seriously too damn cute.

"You're Alison DiLaurentis-the love of my life."

Alison let out a breathy laugh as Emily finished her declaration making sure to emphasize the truth behind her words, "You may be a lot of other things now, but that will never change." Grasping Ali's hands in her own Emily implored, "I love you with every fiber of my being. You're my soulmate, Ali…and I can't live another day without you."

"You won't have to, I promise." A coy smile spread across Alison's beautiful face, "Remember I'm never letting you go?"

Emily chuckled at Alison's reference to their conversation from the night before. She had been pretty loopy from the pure oxygen pouring through her body through her nasal cannula, but she had definitely remembered her angel's promise.

"I love you so much Emily Fields." Emily felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. Hearing Alison say those marvelous three words to her would never grow old.

She kissed Alison's heart shaped lips and it was the absolute best feeling in the world when Ali kissed her back with just as much tenderness and love as she was giving to the blonde. Emily knew that they both had so many things to figure out. So many questions to answer…but right now the pair relished in their bodies being so close and their souls being reunited.

Whatever came next they could handle because they had each other…and damn Emily had been waiting for that to be her reality since the hospital called and told her Alison had woken up from her coma over seven years ago in Rosewood.

They had both changed and grown so much since then…healing themselves and longing for the other half of their being.

And now that they had finally found each other-nothing and the detective means absolutely fucking nothing was going to tear them apart.

 **Ugh I love Emison so much!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Again I apologize for the loooonnnggg wait, but I was in such a shitty head space for so long you wouldn't have wanted me to try and write for this story!**

 **Lol I wrote that scene between Tanner and Emily before she popped back up on the show and I just love how snarky she is-she's like an older version of Mona. She's so annoying yet so good (such conflict I tell ya).**

 **Also I love my version of Kenneth so much more than the one on the show. I based mine off of season 5A Kenneth...if you couldn't tell.**

 **I'd love to tell you all that I can just write this story all day every day and update frequently, but that just isn't the case.**

 **I do have a full time job and a mom, brother, dog, cat, and friends who I spend time with...But I promise to always keep a file open on my laptop because honestly working on this story will help these next 6 months fly by before I'm in Grad School!**

 **Here's to hoping we can survive Rollins and Ali...I swear to God Emison better rise in the finale and into season 7 or I might just have to grab my girls and roll up in the PLL studios with Eiffel Towers and kissing rocks!**


	7. Chapter 7: From the Ashes Like a Phoenix

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Seven

Rose From the Ashes Like a Phoenix

 **Hello beautiful people! So sorry for the length between updates! I've been writing a lot of other Emison stuff and started another multi chapter story called Sinus Infection that you guys should check out! It takes place during the time jump and follows Em and Ali as a couple through 6B and really just shows how stupid the writers are for not just putting them together! It's a lot less mysterious than Guardian Angel and is mainly just a huge freakin' fluff fest as their relationship grows and they try to figure out who killed Charlotte (basically what I wish the actual show did-sigh).**

 **I just wanted to address a couple questions that someone had in a review because I thought maybe you guys were confused about these things as well!**

 **First of all Alison was sexually assaulted in prison, but NOT by Charles (that motherfucker's crazy, but I ain't about to delve into that incestual nightmare)! Actually what happened to Ali in prison will be mentioned during a flashback between her and Brittany this chapter, so for those who are curious I hope it makes sense!**

 **Also just to clarify Kenneth was NOT kidnapped by Charles with Alison. He had frantically been searching for her and happened to find her in Aunt Carol's basement. But he was not chained up like Ali was. He willingly chose to shield her from bullets. Basically I just wanted to show how selflessly he sacrificed his life for Alison's, because that has shaped the entire course of her life since that moment when he died protecting her. The quilt that Ali feels about her father's death will also be brought up in this chapter.**

 **Huge thank you to MC-GAR-IL for the wonderful reviews on this story! Reading your in depth thoughts, reactions, and analysis of what was happening motivated my somewhat lazy behind to crank this chapter out!**

 **Also, someone asked me to cast the Johnson family, which was slightly difficult because I based them off people I know so trying to find famous people who look like my people was weird haha...but anyways here's what I came up with:**

 **Brittany: Body of Diana Taurasi with Alex Morgan's face...lol I know how weird that sounds but yeah...  
** **Bradley: A young John Cena (like baby faced John Cena from 2004 when he was on the rise in WWE and was trying to be a rapper lol)  
Teresa: Hilary Swank (like in her film Conviction, which is a great fucking film by the way)  
Eva: A young Gabrielle Union (like 2000 Bring it On Gabrielle Union)  
Mandela: Toddler Jaden Smith (like Jaden in The Pursuit of Happyness but younger lol) **

**I hope that can at least give you guys somewhat of a visual reference lol! Anyways I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **And the title of this chapter pretty much describes what Alison has managed to do since she left Rosewood...rising from the brink of extinction and evolution into just an incredible person...also it's a line from Jay-Z in the remix of Kanye's "Diamonds" in case you were wondering.**

* * *

November 12, 2019  
New York City CIA Headquarters  
Medical Ward  
11:00 am

"I'm sorry we don't have any clothes that are _exactly_ your size." Alison's beautiful voice filtered into the bathroom.

Emily had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped an incredibly soft towel around her wet body. _Jesus, were they at the frickin' Ritz Carlton?_

Hearing Ali be so concerned about something so trivial like a change of clothes made the detective laugh. And it felt amazing to laugh. Since this serial killer had begun hunting down the citizens of the city she had come to love, she hadn't felt joy very often. And she hadn't been sleeping…but last night that changed and this morning she just couldn't wipe the smile from her face. It's incredible what being reunited with your lost love can do for your psyche…

The brunette reassured her angel, "It's fine, Ali. I just really needed a shower to get that carbon monoxide and psychopath stench off of me. I don't care if I have to wear a garbage bag…"

When the detective had finally come to her senses this morning she reached out to Brian, only to discover that someone had talked to him last night and told him she wasn't feeling well. Her boss had reassured her that it was fine that she not come in today because forensics was tearing apart the abandoned ammunition plant and everyone else was following up on leads. He said she deserved a mental health day and Emily couldn't agree more. Of course her ever caring boss didn't know that her day off would be spent getting to know the love of her life all over again. And how wonderful was that? But the swimmer refused to smell like whatever the hell her stench could've been described as any longer…

"You could pull it off." Was Alison's quick reply and Emily straightened herself up in surprise, "But I did manage to find you something a little more doable."

Alison's arm reached through the bathroom door (and the detective swooned that Alison was respecting her privacy so much) as she held out a pair of black Nike sweatpants and a New York Knicks t-shirt. Emily smiled-she could work with that…even if the Knicks were a disgrace to the basketball universe.

Taking the clothes from Alison, Emily let out a quiet, "Thanks." She was still in disbelief. Was she really here with Alison? And the detective found it funny how she didn't even care that she didn't even know where they were. She just trusted Alison that much.

Emily stepped further into the bathroom to finish drying off and began to get dressed. She didn't have any problems with the bottom half of her outfit but when she reached behind her to fasten her bra her ribs literally screamed at her in protest. Being with Alison made her forget that her serial killer had stomped on her ribs yesterday afternoon and left her battered and bruised.

"AGH!" She winced out when she got the clasp fastened and had to clutch onto the bathroom sink with both of her hands to keep herself from buckling over in pain. Jesus it felt like she had been stabbed instead of kicked. She didn't think her ribs were broken-just severely bruised-but damn her serial killer sure knew how to inflict pain. And Emily cringed at the thought-her mind immediately traveling to her four victims. One thing had become clear to the detective in light of her own confrontation with the maniac: Serena, Cindy, Helen, and Rebecca never stood a chance. There had been so much blood in that abandoned ammunition plant…Emily knew they all fought back like crazy. Doing everything humanly possible to survive…

"Em! Are you okay?" Alison's panic laced voice traveled into the bathroom and Emily tried to keep the tears that had sprung up in her eyes at bay. She knew it would worry Alison is she was crying.

When Emily didn't respond after a few seconds Alison made her way into the bathroom. The detective's vision had blurred and it caused a halo to form around the blonde-Emily thought it was fitting…

"My ribs…" She managed to croak out.

"Em…" Alison's voice was so soothing it almost made Emily forget that she was in any pain at all, "I need you to try and stand up straight. That'll alleviate the pressure from your rib cage."

Alison's hands gently wrapped around her tensed forearm muscles and lightly pulled the brunette so she was facing the blonde. Slowly, Ali guided her arms up to her shoulders and began massaging away the tension in the detective's arms.

"I'm going to change your dressing and put a new Icy Hot patch on your ribs...that should help with the pain. Can you just hold onto my shoulders to keep your balance?" Alison's voice was like a drug to Emily. She could feel its velvety reassurance spreading through her pores. Did the blonde have some sort of superpower where her aura could just calm people down? Because the brunette's pained breathing was becoming more and more stable with each second she was standing this close to Ali and feeling her strong shoulders underneath her fingertips. _My God, what did Alison do for a living? Because Jesus she was fit…_

Emily nodded her head in understanding and when she managed to open her eyes Ali's brilliant blue orbs damn near floored her. The detective could seriously feel her knees buckle. She would never grow tired of Alison looking at her with a mixture of love, kindness, adoration, and sheer protectiveness swirling in those ocean depths.

Alison's gaze shifted down to her defined stomach as she undid Emily's dressing that was presumably put on last night and the detective almost laughed because want and desire now swirled within the blonde's orbs as she took in Emily's toned muscles.

Emily found it all sorts of adorable when Alison gently shook her head obviously trying to refocus and stated, "The swelling's gone down _a lot_ and the bruises aren't nearly as dark as they were last night. Which means you're healing, mermaid, but it's still gonna hurt like a bitch for a while."

The detective stood in complete awe of the woman before her. How did Alison know all of this medical stuff? As Alison placed the new Icy Hot patch over her battered ribs Emily sighed in relief, because that did make things feel a whole hell of a lot better. And she couldn't help but smile when Ali expertly wrapped her torso in dressing. When the blonde had everything secured she lifted her eyes to meet Emily's once more and the brunette almost crumbled to the ground again. God at this rate she'll be lucky if she ever even goes back to her apartment or the Special Crimes Unit again. Because honestly her heart and soul don't want to be anywhere that Alison isn't…

Stepping in closer to her, Alison smiles before shyly stating, "All better."

The detective has five million different questions running through her mind right now that she wants to ask Alison, but with her angel standing so close and her unique vanilla scent encompassing the space their sharing all Emily can do is lean down and place a chaste kiss on her lips, because Alison is just so beautiful and she loves Emily…and the detective feels like she's flying because how did that become her reality?

Alison's mouth moves in perfect sync with her own and Emily smiles like a complete dork into their kiss as her hands move from Ali's shoulders up to her face. She's not so embarrassed though when Alison does the same and smiles into the kiss as they pull away.

Emily reverently runs her thumbs along Ali's cheeks and rest their foreheads together as she ghosts out, "What are you some kind of superhero?" Because seriously Alison had saved her from that abandoned ammunition plant and she was like a damn doctor patching her up…

Alison lets out a soft giggle before biting her bottom lip and replying, "Something like that…" Given the look that crosses Alison's face, the detective knows she's not trying to be coy, that there's actually some truth behind Emily's inquiry.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks with nothing but understanding seeping through her tone. She wants Alison to know that whatever it is, she can tell her. She'll accept whatever secret the blonde feels like she can't reveal.

When a few moments of silence pass between them, Emily waits to catch Alison's now worried eyes and declares, "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

She breathes easier when Alison smiles at her and asks, "God Emily, how do you always know what to say?"

 _Because we're soulmates Alison that's how._

The detective gives Ali a knowing look that she hopes conveys that sentiment.

Alison steps away from Emily and clears her throat. The brunette almost whines at the loss of contact but refrains, because she knows another one of Alison's nervous habits is to pace back and forth. And obviously right now Ali needs to move around to get out what is weighing so heavily on her gorgeous shoulders.

"I…uh…I'm…" Alison turns around so she's facing Emily again and runs a hand through her blonde hair-another nervous habit of hers-and the brunette smiles because some things about Ali have remained the same, despite all of the drastic changes the blonde has obviously gone through in the past seven years.

Alison lets out a frustrated groan and Emily move towards her to offer some form of support when the blonde's hand flies up telling her to stop advancing. Okay…what the hell is going on?

Offering her an apologetic smile Alison kindly asks, "Em, can you please put a shirt on? Because I can't focus when you're standing there looking like a Greek Goddess."

Emily knows her mouth is hanging open, because yeah she didn't see that coming whatsoever. But then again if Alison was the one standing in front of her shirtless she wouldn't be able to have a serious conversation either. Reaching for the Knicks t-shirt that Ali had brought her earlier, the detective slowly brings it over her head and down over her stomach. She's relieved that her ribs didn't hurt too badly when she did that.

Ali lets out a relieved sigh, "Thank you." Emily nods back at her and she keeps it stored away for future knowledge that the sight of her abs fluster (or maybe it's turn on…) Alison DiLaurentis-who would have thought?

Alison goes to say something else, but then stops herself and moves in front of Emily grabbing her right hand and interlocking their fingers. _God…we just fit._

"Are you hungry? I made some food."

Emily's expression conveys how taken back she is by the innocent question given the direction their conversation had previously been going.

"Um, I guess."

"Great!" Alison beams up at her and excitedly (but with extreme care) pulls on her right arm and leads her outside of the bathroom and hospital room she woke up in...in the arms of the love of her life none the less.

The pair enter an expansive hallway and Emily is flabbergasted by how high tech everything looks. _Seriously where were they?_

Everything looked brand new (or it was extremely well taken care of) and given the size of the space Emily is surprised that it appears they are the only two people around…

"I hope blueberry pancakes are still your favorite, but if they're not I can totally make something else." Alison's sweet voice draws her out of the trance she was in and the detective realizes that they're in a kitchen now. A big ass kitchen at that…She can imagine her mother having an orgasm because of the stainless steel appliances and granite countertops that adorn the inviting space.

Shaking her head Emily looks over to Ali in awe that she had remembered her favorite breakfast food and quietly replies, "Yeah…they're still my favorite."

Alison gives her a closed lip smile and then hesitantly explains, "I'm not trying to avoid telling you about what exactly it is I do. It's just…that will take a while to explain and I figured you'd be hungry because it's probably been a while since you've eat-"

Emily pulls Alison flush against her and cuts off her rambling with a kiss. Even though the brunette found it adorable when Alison rambled…she didn't need Ali to explain why she had done such a sweet gesture. She knew how expansive Alison's heart was and the fact that she was so concerned about Emily made the detective swoon so hard.

Pulling a mere centimeter away from the woman who meant absolutely everything to her Emily reassured, "Thank you, Ali. Everything smells amazing." And it did. Emily's stomach growled in anticipation, which Alison found pretty hysterical as she continued to just stand in Emily's embrace.

It had been a _long_ time since Emily had had a proper meal. Really she'd been surviving on nothing but coffee and protein bars since she'd begun hunting this serial killer. On occasion Hanna had shown up at her front door with take out and the detective relished in the added sustenance…but lately her meals had consisted of chewing on gum…and coffee. She really was becoming worse than Spencer. Given her erratic eating and sleeping habits it was amazing she remained as physically fit as she did.

"Don't worry, Em. I made coffee." Ali quipped as she made her way over to the coffee pot and poured Emily a large serving in a New York Knicks coffee mug. _Okay what was up with the Knicks stuff everywhere? Were they at Madison Square Gardens or something?_

"Oh thank God." Emily exaggeratedly let out as she sat at the breakfast bar in front of a plate of delicious looking blueberry pancakes. Ali might just give Pam Fields a run for her money.

Alison shook her head in amusement as she handed Emily her mug before turning around to get her own coffee and mumbling, "Jesus…you're worse than Brittany."

Emily nearly spit out the hot liquid all over the granite countertop at the mention of that name. Brittany. Brittany as in the Bronx Baller who Emily had been researching the shit out of for the last few days? Hanna said she was stalking, but the detective likes to think she was just putting the pieces together…or at least trying to.

Wait! Oh my God that picture she found in the abandoned ammunition plant! It had Brittany, her entire family…and Alison in it! Her angel was definitely connected to the Johnson's…but from everything Emily had found out about them they were good people and she's thinking they helped Ali become this superhero-esqu woman.

Her eyes must have been the size of saucers because when Alison turned around to face her, a look of concern spread over her beautiful face.

"Is everything okay, Emily?"

The brunette took a large gulp of her coffee and tried to settle her racing thoughts. She didn't want to start interrogating Alison about what she did and the people she had in her life now. Ali had promised to tell her story and the last thing Emily wanted to do was scare the blonde. But Emily's gut told her that Ali needed a question to lead her into what exactly the past seven years had consisted of…so here goes nothing.

She took a deep breath and held Alison's gaze, "Brittany…as in Brittany Johnson?...As in the Bronx Baller?"

Alison set her mug of coffee down and stood across the breakfast bar from Emily. It looked like she was readying herself for one hell of an explanation as she sighed exhaustedly, but the brunette hoped Alison realized she wasn't accusing her of anything. She was just curious…Jesus she was a detective it was like in her freakin' blood.

"Yes." Alison's blue eyes shined with honesty as she slowly revealed, "Brittany as in…the person who brought me back to life, welcomed me into their family, and gave me a purpose when I thought I had nothing left to offer the world."

"Whoa."

"Yeah…she's the best friend I've ever had. Well, next to you of course." Emily blushes and shyly looks down, "And this might sound weird but…I don't know it's like her soul's connected to mine. Not in a romantic way or anything, but it's like we were destined to meet and I just don't know what I'd do without her." A soft smile spreads across Alison's face and Emily thinks she'll like Brittany if she ever gets to properly meet her. Sure she'd seen her outside of Carla's apartment in Queens, but again she was kind of stalking the former basketball great…God she hates when Hanna's right! But any human who watched over Ali when she couldn't and obviously loved the blonde was okay in Emily's book.

"She sounds like an amazing person…almost like the big sister you didn't have but always wanted growing up."

Emily held Alison's hand across the breakfast bar and softly stroked her soft skin, "I'm so glad you have her Ali." The detective can feel the emotion creeping up her throat as she recalls, "I was so worried about you when you left Rosewood. You were injured and scared and I didn't even know if you were alive." Emily's voice is laced with pain and she sees quilt spread across Ali's face, "I just kept praying that God would let me find you or at least send some guardian angels to look after you and keep you safe." She sniffles and is relieved that at least no tears have escaped her eyes this time.

Keeping their hands together Alison makes her way over to the stool Emily's sitting on and draws the detective into a warm embrace. The brunette buries her head in the crook of Alison's neck and just breathes her in as her arms snake around Ali and hold onto her as close as possible. She's still in shock that Ali is even real.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Emily." She knows Alison is being sincere and can hear the regret in her voice. But the detective finds it telling that Ali hasn't apologized for leaving Rosewood. She's merely apologized for the excruciating pain she caused the brunette because of her departure. Emily can only assume that the blonde doesn't regret her choice to get out of the suburban town (and really who could blame her), she just regrets causing pain to the ones she left behind.

A few content moments pass between them as Ali soothingly runs her delicate fingers through Emily's luscious hair. And God does the detective ever love the feel of that. When they had been young teenagers Alison used to play with her hair all the damn time, and she's found very few things as relaxing as Alison's touch in life.

Alison places a gentle kiss on top of her head before quietly stating, "But it's funny that you should mention guardian angels because…that's actually what I am."

Emily's eyebrows furrow as she remains in Alison's hold. She knows she should probably readjust her position so she can make eye contact, but honestly she was just too comfortable and loving this too much.

"What do you mean?" It's the second time she's asked Alison that question this morning and she's hoping this time around the blonde actually elaborates.

Alison takes a deep breath before she quietly explains, "Brittany and I are Guardian Angels for the CIA…She likes to say our job is to kick ass and save lives, but we basically keep the entire planet safe _unofficially_ for the United States government. We're actually at the New York City CIA headquarters right now."

The detective can feel a shocked expression spread over her face. She would imagine that her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are bulging out of her head. _The love of her life's a freakin superhero?! For the C-I-motherfucking-A!?_

"Holy shit." Emily tries to collect herself before she pulls back so she can look Alison in the eyes, "Ali, that's amazing! You basically are a superhero!"

Alison smiles at her excitement, "I could say the same about you _Detective_ Fields. Working with the Special Crimes Unit at such a young age is very impressive."

Emily gives her an incredulous look, "Not as impressive as saving the world, Alison."

Alison playfully scoffs, "Ugh it's overrated. It's a life where you never sleep, never get a day off, can be sent anywhere around the world at the drop of a hat, and if I wasn't doing it with such amazing people I'd have to deal with political bullshit too." Emily knows the blonde isn't lying about the downfalls of her job, but she can tell that Alison loves it regardless…and that alone makes her smile.

"However, it is incredibly rewarding, is _never_ boring, and the money's really good. So…it's not all bad." The blonde finishes with a lighthearted smirk.

The detective is looking at Alison in complete awe. After everything she had to endure in Rosewood because of Charles-being buried alive by her own mother, living on the streets for two years, being sent to prison for a crime that never happened, having to watch her father die right in front of her-Emily just can't fathom that she's turned into this amazingly selfless human being. Alison protects the defenseless and unlike Emily gets zero recognition for it. The brunette just shakes her head in wonderment-she'd always seen the best in Alison even when they were young and Ali was a master manipulator and devilish bully-but she had no idea just how _incredible_ her angel really was. God how was she even real, again?

Emily's hands land on Alison's slender hips and she runs her thumbs over the exposed tantalizing skin. Before she gets too lost in how amazing it feels to have Alison's skin be underneath her fingertips, because her mind will immediately go to some not so PG places, the detective looks back up at the woman who had been her entire world for over a decade and delicately states, "Well…considering you've saved my life on _now_ four occasions I suspect you're one of the best Guardian Angels the CIA has to offer."

Given the confident flare that flashes in Alison's ever expressive blue eyes Emily knows that her love is one of the best…or at least part of the best team.

Ali offers her a sheepish grin, "I mean I don't want to brag…but first Barack and now Hillary rave about Brittany and I. They call us the dynamic duo, it's kind of cute."

"You…you kn-know the president? Like on a first name basis?" If Emily wasn't in shock before, she definitely is now. Suddenly being acquaintances with the mayor of Philadelphia and now New York City seems lackluster...

"Who do you think keeps them alive, Emily? The Secret Service? Please those guys are idiots…" She knows Alison's kidding from the playful look on her face, but Emily finds it endearing how nonchalant the blonde is about literally being responsible for keeping some of the most powerful people on the planet safe.

Alison's carefree demeanor turns more serious as her eyebrows scrunch in a worried crease, "Sorry...I keep distracting you. You should eat something, Emily." The blonde goes to move, but the brunette pulls her back in and kisses her softly.

"I _love_ when you distract me." And Jesus Emily knows she's being so ridiculously corny, but she can't help that she's finally been reunited with her lost love.

"Okay fine." Alison huffs out and then effortlessly jumps into Emily's lap. The brunette is pleasantly surprised and lets out a playful squeal.

Alison turns in the detective's lap and completely wraps herself around Emily (which she has absolutely no qualms about-she wants Ali to feel free to touch her however she pleases), before kindly asking, "If I stay right here will you eat something?"

With the blonde being this close to her, she could ask Emily to do just about anything and the detective would cave (she can only imagine how much shit Hanna would give her right now for being so whipped). Ali's been back in her life for not even a full day and already she has Emily wrapped around her finger.

Feigning fake reluctance Emily picks up her fork and drawls, "Well since you asked so nicely…"

In all honesty though Emily was starving and after taking a bite of Alison's blueberry pancakes she lets out a satisfied groan. Her stomach will definitely appreciate this added addition.

"Ali…" Emily begins after taking a few more bites.

"Hmmm?" Alison burrows even further into her shoulder and Emily thinks she's the cutest thing in existence.

"How does one become a Guardian Angel?"

Alison looks up at her lovingly before coyly uttering, "Well…"

* * *

 _September 3, 2012  
_ _Manhattan, New York City  
_ _Central Park  
5:00 AM_

" _Hey blondie! C'mon! Don't be shy, girl! I just want to play!"_

 _Alison feels panic spread through her veins as the hoarse voice shouts after her. She quickens her pace through Central Park and curses herself for being so careless. After everything she'd been through she should know better. She should know better than to walk through the spacious green area in the wee hours of the morning without Pepe by her side for protection at least. But the adorable sheltie had looked so cute asleep on her bed in the secluded lower end home she was renting a room in that she had left him be when she'd woken up from her nightmare and needed fresh air. The blonde would usually never walk around New York City of all places by herself, but she'd felt claustrophobic in the small space after images of her father's dead body had her jolting awake in a cold sweat…and ironically the city's grimy streets brought her comfort. It seemed like everyone in New York was lost and trying to find their place in the world…and even though Alison had very little human interaction it made her feel less fucked up being in the presence of other shattered souls._

 _She used to be so careful and calculate every move precisely…_

 _But since she'd left Rosewood over two months ago she's become more and more reckless. She left the suburban town reeling from her injuries and doped up on narcotics after Lieutenant Tanner had started spewing her bullshit theories about Alison being behind the entire –A ordeal and working in cahoots with Charles after the blonde woke up from her coma. She had been hoping to see her mermaid's beautiful face, but instead she was met with the policewoman's who from the day she met Alison had made it her mission to make the blonde's life a living hell. It wasn't enough that she'd thrown Alison in jail for months for a murder that never even happened…now she had to draw psychotic connections where there were none._

 _Ali could handle a lot. She could handle people thinking she was a bitch and blaming her for certain things…hell she blamed herself for most of the shit that had gone wrong in her hometown. But she refused to be tied to the motherfucker who murdered her mother and father so senselessly. She couldn't live with that being the angle the police were going to take as they prosecuted Charles for his crimes. So she had split._

 _And yeah the blonde will concede that it was a rash decision to flee from the hospital, but she was seriously fucked up from what Charles had put her through. For God's sake he riddled her father with bullets as Kenneth lay protecting her just for the hell of it. Just because he could…There were no words to describe the quilt that consumed Alison's entire being as Kenneth's eyes had shut for the last time and his dead body fell on top of her._

 _She was in a damn haze as she somehow miraculously made it back to her house and hastily threw a bag of clothes together, grabbed all the cash she could find, and retrieved Pepe from the back yard. She may not have been thinking clearly but she knew it would do her well to have her canine best friend by her side, because she had come to accept that she'd more than likely never see Spencer, Aria, Hanna,…or Emily ever again._

 _Emily. Sweet Emily…who loved Alison the way Alison loved her. Sweet Emily who rarely left her side while she'd been in her coma. God she'd give anything to just feel Emily's arms wrap protectively around her again. But that couldn't happen right now. That couldn't happen because she was way too screwed up…and Ali knew she needed to heal. But she just had no fucking clue how to even begin._

 _She prayed that the gorgeous brunette understood why she had to leave Rosewood. Even though that included leaving behind her three best friends and love of her life Alison knew she could never put herself back together in the town that had been home to so much of the physical, emotional, and psychological torment she'd endured at the hands of her half-brother. She could only hope that in time she could be reunited with her soulmate and their relationship could have an honest shot._

" _C'mon sexy I just want to talk!" The hoarse voice is getting closer and closer to her and Alison can feel her heart thumping against her chest as her feet pound against the paved path. She shakes her head trying to clear the images of Emily out and focusing on the task at hand. Her still injured ribs scream at her in protest, but the last thing she wants is for whoever the fuck is following her to catch up to her. She knows they only have bad intentions…and given the early hours of the morning there's no one around to help her._

 _Before Charles had damn near killed her Alison had become quite the runner, but her body is weak from all the pain that had been inflicted on it and she knows not receiving adequate medical attention isn't helping matters either. She tries to keep her breathing calm and steady but as the heavy footsteps close in on her she starts to gasp in sheer terror. And right as she crosses under the overpass of the cement bridge along the park's path her left ankle brutally twists._

" _Agh!" She lets out a worried pain filled gasp and tries to keep running despite the limp she now has. Shit! Shit! This is not good!_

 _Rough hands snake around her waist and shove her into the cement wall of the bridge. Alison yells in pain, because damn if her ribs weren't injured before they definitely are now._

 _Her creeper has a deranged look in his emerald green eyes as he dominantly presses against and gropes her already battered body. Alison is thrashing against him with everything she has but it's to no avail as her PTSD is flaring up. She can feel his erection through his jeans as he leans down and snarls menacingly in her ear,_

" _I love when they play hard to get."_

 _The blonde feverously scratches at his disgusting face like a caged animal as horrible flashbacks from her time in prison take over her mind. The guards had taken to sexually assaulting her as a means to keep her in her place. She thought it was ironic that her lawyer had been so concerned when her fellow inmates had burned her with that iron…if only she knew what the men in blue were doing to the blonde._

" _Help me! Please somebody!" Alison screams as loud as she can when this sicko's hand moves from groping her breasts to fumbling with the button on her jeans. Hot tears spring into her eyes because she can't believe she's about to experience this kind of abuse and dehumanization again. The only reason she'd gotten through what happened to her in prison was because Emily had started visiting her and slowly letting Alison back into her life-culminating in that wonderful moment on prom night-but now her brunette wasn't around. And Alison would laugh out loud at herself if the situation were different, because she was the one who had left-again._

" _Yell all you want, baby. It's just you and me." Her soon to be rapist taunts her and Alison desperately pushes against him trying to break free. But even if she caused him to stumble her ankle is so injured she knows she wouldn't get far. Just her fucking luck._

 _She hears him undoing his own pants and she tries to block everything out. She doesn't want to have any recollection of this. As her body continues to fight she tries to direct her mind elsewhere. Emily-think about Emily. Your gorgeous guardian angel. That smile. Her smile makes anything bearable…_

 _Her vision is so blurred from her tears that Alison doesn't know what's happening when suddenly the disgusting creeper is no longer sadistically pressing himself against her._

 _Desperately she whips her tears so she can access her surroundings because she highly doubts this bastard had a change of heart. When she clears the moisture away from her eyes she's met with the image of her would be rapist looking pathetically small as a tall athletic brunette has his body lifted off the ground and thrust into the opposite side of the tunnel-her flexed forearm keeping him in place as he struggles to breathe. The blonde keeps her own body flush against the tunnel wall she'd nearly been raped against and struggles to get her breathing under control as she frantically refastens her jeans._

 _Where the hell did this woman come from? Ali hadn't seen anyone else in the park…did she jump down from the bridge or something? Alison doesn't really care how; she's just really fucking glad the mystery woman showed up when she did._

 _The mystery woman restricts the creeper's airway even more as she glares daggers into him and sneers in a threatening tone, "You think you can just put your hands on a woman and get away with it?!"_

 _The emerald green eyes that had scared Alison shitless a few minutes ago now have fear flashing through them. Good._

" _How many women have you raped, huh?!" The brunette is borderline screaming at the scum bag and Alison can't explain it, but she feels safe. Despite what almost just happened to her, she feels safe with…whoever this is…being around._

 _When all the creeper does is sputter out some incoherent words and saliva the chiseled woman thrusts him into the wall so violently that he's knocked unconscious. With zero regard for the gross man's wellbeing her savior releases his now limp body and lets him sag to the floor like the pathetic pile of trash he is._

 _Alison observes with intrigue as the woman slowly backs away taking deep breaths obviously trying to calm down. Her chest is heaving and her fists are clenched. Ali gets the sense that she protects people for a living or something because of how worked up she is. Either that or she's one of those rare breeds of human who actually care when complete strangers are suffering. Most people are simply indifferent…and Alison hates that. She wishes more people gave a fuck about all of mankind. And she knows she isn't one to talk given the kind of person she used to be, but she really had evolved from her Queen Bee days-near death experiences do that to you._

 _After a few moments her mysterious savior, who's drop dead gorgeous she might add-well not as gorgeous as Emily but then again no one is, pulls a cell phone from the pocket of her black Nike sweatpants and places a call,_

" _Bro, I need a favor…Yes, I know how early it is!...Can you please call 911 and report an attempted rape in Central Park under the bridge? I think I just stumbled across the man who's been terrorizing women in the park for the past three months…Because! Reggie's been on my ass lately for getting involved in NYPD cases and I seriously don't need him getting irritated because he'll send me off to Kuwait or something for punishment! And mom's already tripping about me doing this job. I don't need her worrying even more by being halfway across the world…Thanks, Bradley. I love you, too."_

 _She may have been seconds away from getting raped but Alison was still perceptive…and from what she could gather from this end of the conversation her mystery superhero-Wait…can she call her a superhero? Fuck it; yes she can call her a superhero!-her mystery superhero has a brother named Bradley, a mother who obviously worries about her, isn't a cop but does something that entails keeping people safe maybe on a global scale, and wants to bring about justice even if it means bending the rules a little bit._

 _When the athletic woman turned around with obvious intent to check on Alison and see how she was doing the blonde felt immediate comfort spread through her as worried lighter hued blue eyes held her own. Looking into those soulful cerulean eyes something happened to Ali that she'd only ever experienced once before. She instantaneously trusted this person. And the only time she instantly trusted someone previously was when she met Emily Fields in middle school. Her mermaid and this…superhero both conveyed a sheer goodness through their orbs._

 _The tall brunette stopped in front of her and lightly held Alison's arms. The blonde hadn't realized how her balance had been staggering and how panicked her breathing still was._

" _Just take some deep breaths, hon." Her savior's voice was so soft and soothing with a hint of authority laced into it. "There you go…Inhale…Exhale. You're doing great!" She encouraged and as Ali's tears went away and she really got a good look at this person she swears she would have fallen in love with this angel if Emily Fields didn't hold her heart and consume nearly all of her thoughts. Whoever this was radiated protectiveness and safety, which is what Alison needed more than anything right now…_

 _The blonde could feel her breathing and heart beat slow down to a somewhat healthy rate and she grasped onto this mystery woman's toned arms for support. She was feeling rather light headed and her ribs hurt like a bitch._

" _Hey, hey try and keep your eyes open, okay?" Her superhero urged and Alison just nodded in understanding, but she felt so dizzy she didn't think she'd be able to keep her eyes open for much longer. What was wrong with her?_

" _Are you staying around here? Your ankle's swelling and needs attention…" Those blue eyes held so much concern and Ali thought it was telling that this mystery person had picked up on the fact that she didn't really have a home-she'd asked 'where she was staying' as opposed to 'where she lived'. In all honesty Alison was floating, trying desperately to land on some solid ground…and as her body went limp, strong arms wrapped around her. Maybe just maybe she could find some stability with her mystery superhero. And Ali knew that was a crazy thought…but then again she was in a desperate situation. Pepe was great and had helped her maintain her sanity, but Alison knew she was heading down a dark path if she didn't try and build some semblance of a life for herself with other human beings…_

 _As her head lulled against and came to settle on the athletic woman's shoulder she managed to mumble out incoherently, "Renting…room…by…church."_

 _With that Alison's world went black, but for the first time in two months she didn't fear that she'd succumb to the darkness. In the sad reality that had become her life, she might have just found some light._

* * *

 _November 15, 2012  
_ _The Bronx, New York City_

 _Alison was curled up on the comfortable couch in Brittany Johnson's apartment (her superhero from Central Park) reading Richard Wright's gut wrenching novel Native Son. Pepe was snuggled up against her as Ali's free hand ran through the sheltie's soft fur. She and her canine best friend had been living-yes actually living-with the athletic brunette since the morning she had saved Alison in Central Park._

 _While Alison was still unconscious in her arms that morning Brittany had found the room she'd been renting next to the church, looked at how utterly shitty the space was, seen how adorable Pepe was, and come to the decision that Ali and her pooch couldn't stay there any longer. Mind you at that point she didn't even know Alison's name, she just knew she needed help. At first the blonde had been startled when she'd come to in an actual comfortable bed with her ribs properly bandaged and her ankle wrapped, but as her frightened eyes took in her surroundings and landed on the woman who had stopped that gross man from harming her anymore she instantly relaxed. Before her superhero could even explain what had happened Alison had pulled her into a hug and just kept repeating "thank you" over and over again. Over the next few hours Ali learned that her superhero actually was kind of a hero and worked for the CIA and the blonde found it hilarious that Brittany was supposed to be so secretive about what she did for a living because she'd known Ali for less than a day and let it slip. And according to the brunette her mom, brother, most of her extended family, and best friends Rebecca and Carla knew what she did as well._

 _Alison hadn't said too much that first night. Just that she'd been through a lot and was trying to get her life back together. Brittany didn't ask too many questions which Ali really appreciated and she offered her apartment for as long as Alison wanted to stay there._

 _Since she had been living with Brittany things had been wonderful to say the least. The blonde could feel her physical injuries and psychological trauma improve with each passing day. Slowly, but surely, she was becoming an actual human being again._

 _And her seemingly mundane days that consisted of staring at nothing had turned into productive ones as a result of the taller woman's possession of hundreds of books. Alison had to admit it felt really great to use her brain again…to become engrossed in stories that didn't revolve around her and learn about social issues that she didn't even know existed. It turns out Brittany was quite the activist and Ali loved listening to her rant about everything that was messed up in the world. She may not have been in college, but being around the genius superhero was definitely providing her with an education._

 _She had also begun a regimented exercise routine to help her body heal and regain muscle tone. The blonde was most excited about finally being able to go jogging with Pepe again-although Brittany never let her go jogging alone after what happened in Central Park. Ali found it endearing just how protective her 'roommate' was._

 _Next to her sweet Emily, Brittany was the kindest soul she had ever met. She never pushed Alison to reveal more than she was comfortable with, and it had made it exponentially easier for the blonde to slowly begin to open up and talk about her past. She found it fitting that the person she now considered her best friend's job title was Guardian Angel, because she seriously was._

 _Over the last two months Alison had painfully opened up about everything that haunted her. About her mother and the sadistic way she raised her, how she buried her alive, and then was murdered by her psycho brother before they could repair their relationship. About Charles being –A, and torturing not just her, but her best friends as well. About Kenneth and the sacrifice he'd made to save her life before she'd left Rosewood. And of course what she talked about more than anything was her beautiful mermaid who she had come to realize was the absolute love of her life. No matter what she talked about Brittany just listened intently and usually ended up holding Ali as she cried her eyes out. One thing Alison had quickly realized about the athletic brunette was that she gave amazing hugs and always knew how to make her feel better. And she was just insanely grateful that she'd come into her life when she did._

 _Lifting her eyes from the novel she was becoming more and more engrossed in, Alison's piercing blue orbs landed on her best friend who was leaning over the dining room table with papers spread out all around her. There was an emerging terrorist group that Reggie, Brittany's boss, wanted her to familiarize herself with…and this reality scared Alison because that meant the woman who had become her lifeline would more than likely be going half way across the world. The blonde knew it was selfish but she wanted (or more like needed) Brittany to remain in New York._

 _But even if her best friend had to leave for a few weeks Ali could breathe a little easier knowing that she wouldn't entirely be alone. Brittany's mom, Teresa, and younger brother, Bradley would probably spend an ample amount of time with her and Pepe. And that thought was incredibly comforting because the amazing reality was Teresa and Bradley both treated Alison like she was a part of their family and always had been. At first it had baffled Ali how loving and welcoming the Johnson's were to her-it was a complete contrast from everything she knew growing up in Rosewood-but with each passing day the blonde came to accept that these amazing human beings truly cared about her. The three of them almost filled the hole that leaving Emily behind had created in her heart-almost._

 _As if on cue the front door to Brittany's apartment opened and Teresa and Bradley waltzed in like they owned the place. Pepe of course ran over to greet the two with his tail wagging and tongue hanging out. Luckily her mother and brother were just as big of dog people as Brittany was. Bradley crouched down to give Pepe some love and the sheltie licked his face, while Teresa set down food on the dining room table before going over to Brittany and softly instructing, "You shouldn't slouch like that dear you'll screw up your posture." Her best friend looked up and offered the nurse a soft smile before sitting up straight. Ali thought it was funny how Brittany was indignant and stubborn towards nearly everyone but turned into a goody two shoes around her mom. If Alison's being honest she envies their relationship. Teresa loved Brittany and Bradley unconditionally and instilled good morals in them. That's what mothers were supposed to do…_

" _Yo! Pepe it's a good thing you're cute buddy because your breath stanks!" Bradley's booming voice ripped Alison from her thoughts and she playfully glared at the fire fighter in training._

" _Do NOT give me that look Ali! You know this dog's breath could knock anyone on their ass!"_

" _This coming from the guy who had how many cavities growing up?" Brittany lightly jabbed and Bradley turned towards her gasping._

" _Well excuse me for not being OCD about my teeth and spending ten minutes a pop brushing them!"_

 _Alison chuckled at the siblings. They gave each other so much shit, yet loved one another fiercely. She wonders briefly how Jason's doing. She knows he hadn't taken the news about Charles-his own freaking twin that their parents hid existed-being the one who was torturing Alison and the other girls all along the greatest. As much as she wants to reach out to him, Alison knows that would only bring on a shit ton of questions from everyone else that she just isn't ready to answer. She hopes he's at least in rehab or something. All she wants for Jason is for him to be healthy and find some semblance of happiness. That's all she's ever wanted for Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily as well. But what if they don't get that? What is she fucked them up so badly that they can never have normal lives? She'd never forgive herself…_

" _Ali?..." A soft voice had her shaking her head and looking into soulful blue eyes that got her every fucking time. She must have spaced out for a few minutes because Brittany had cleared the table of her work and set it for dinner. Looking past her best friend who was kneeling in front of her with Pepe right next to her Ali saw Teresa and Bradley standing a few feet away with worried expressions spread across their faces. Alison was confused. Why did everyone suddenly look so concerned?_

 _Tentatively Brittany raised her hand to Ali's cheek and that's when the blonde realized she was crying. And not just softly crying…like borderline hysterical crying._

 _Sensing that Alison wasn't going to fight her Brittany got on the couch next to her and drew her into a hug. The blonde collapsed into the taller woman's chest and clutched onto the person who made her feel like she was worth a damn in New York City for dear life. She was sobbing and her breathing was erratic. Teresa had explained that part of her PTSD from all the shit that's happened to her were these sudden onslaughts of emotions, and Alison hated that component because she literally would have a damn near mental break down out of nowhere. She supposes it's healthier to actually be expressing her emotions as opposed to completely shutting down like she'd been doing from the time she left Rosewood and before she met Brittany. And really she couldn't have found three better people to be experiencing these episodes in front of. The Johnson's never judged her and that alone was enough to bring tears to her eyes._

 _Brittany was softly stroking her hair and whispering reminders to keep breathing into her ear. Ali could hear the Guardian's heart beat and it was the sound she held onto as she came down from her emotional tornado. She never knew how much time it actually took for her to calm down. Her perceptions were completely off…but she was hyper aware of the fact that Brittany had her enveloped in a hug and that Teresa and Bradley were rubbing soothing circles along her back as her tears died down._

 _When her breathing had finally gotten under control she slightly lifted her head from Brittany's chest so she could look in her eyes and squeak out, "Thank you."_

 _The brunette whipped the rest of her tears from her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs and slowly stated so the blonde would let her words sink in, "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything bad that ever happened, Ali. You didn't ask to be born into a family founded on manipulation and tortured by a psychopath. Sure you've made mistakes in the past, we all have. But you've learned from them. You're a good person Alison DiLaurentis and I'll remind you of that every five minutes of every single day if I have to. I'm so thankful that you're in my life and I know it sounds crazy but I can't imagine not having you in it." Ali could hear the emotion seeping through her best friend's voice. She was almost on the verge of tears and Alison couldn't believe just how much Brittany believed in her. It honestly took her breath away._

 _Her best friend brushed some blonde hair out of Ali's face reverently and gave her a soft smile, "I always wanted a younger sister. I love you, Ali." Alison could feel her heart clench in her chest. And even though it wasn't the first time Brittany had told her she loved her it just felt amazing to hear._

" _I feel like I should be offended." She heard Bradley mumble to Teresa followed by a joking "ouch!" as the nurse more than likely swatted his massive forearm in playful annoyance._

" _Shut up. Your sisters are having a moment." Teresa murmured back to him and that's when Alison realized that she was surrounded by her family. Sure she missed Emily terribly and would never really be complete without her, but with these three and her ever loyal canine by her side she knew she'd survive until the universe brought her mermaid back into her life._

 _Wrapping Brittany in a much gentler embrace she whispered back, "You're the best big sister a girl could ever have. I love you, too."_

 _And she meant every fucking word._

* * *

 _January 5, 2013  
_ _The Bronx, New York City_

" _Ali, you know you can tell me anything." Brittany gently reminded her._

 _The blonde huffed out, "I know that…it's just…" God how was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to ask Brittany this? She knew her best friend would support her no matter what…she just didn't know if she'd support the career path Alison wanted to go down._

 _A coy smile spread across the brunette's face, "Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant? Because when the hell would you even have had sex?"_

 _Alison grabbed one of the pillows that was perched behind her on her comfortable bed and smacked the athletic woman who was lying next to her with it. Brittany's arms flew up to try and shield her body from Alison's playful pillow assault. The blonde couldn't contain her laughter as she repeatedly hit the older woman who begged for mercy._

" _You know that's not true, Brittany! God, you're ridiculous sometimes."_

 _Expertly Brittany snatched the pillow from Alison's hands and put it securely under her head, "I know, but it got you to smile and you've been extra serious today…so the DiLaurentis Decoder strikes again."_

" _Bronx Baller's a better nickname." Alison grumbled out as she lay back down and turned towards Brittany._

" _True." Her best friend's blue eyes sparkled like they always did when she was reminded of her basketball glory days. Despite what Brittany said Alison wondered if she ever regretted joining the CIA instead of turning professional…her life would probably be a whole lot less complicated had she just continued playing basketball…but then she never would have saved Alison in Central Park and well that would just be a damn travesty._

" _Now…will you please tell me what's going on?"_

 _Alison shifts her gaze from Brittany's imploring stare and starts playing with the thread on one of her pillowcases. After a few silent moments she quietly states, "Reggie talked to me at your mom's Christmas party."_

 _Chancing a glance back over to her best friend Ali sees Brittany's brows furrow in confusion, "Reggie? Like my boss Reggie?"_

 _Alison nods her head._

 _A protective flare flashes across Brittany's usually calm eyes, "What'd he talk to you about?"_

 _Alison gulps and takes a deep breath, "Joining the CIA as a Guardian Angel."_

 _Brittany doesn't say anything in response and it's unnerving to Alison. Her best friend usually has an opinion about any and everything. After another minute of silence passes Ali notices that her best friend doesn't seem surprised by the revelation._

" _You don't seem surprised."_

 _Brittany lets out a frustrated groan and then meets Ali's questioning eyes once more, "He's been trying to get me to recruit you ever since the day we met."_

 _Alison doesn't know what to make of this reveal. She likes Reggie and thinks it would be a good fit working for him, but why had he been pestering Brittany to bring her into the agency since September when she was suffering from a multitude of injuries._

 _Knowing she'll probably regret asking but needing to know; Alison ghosts out, "Why?"_

" _Because…" Brittany took a deep breath and tried to explain just why her boss had been so interested in Alison, "Because you've been on the CIA's radar ever since you successfully faked your death and lived on the run for over two years. When a 15 year old manages to outsmart several different law enforcement agencies that's a very appealing quality for the CIA…Throw in surviving a bullshit murder trial and 6 horrendous months in prison and you're damn near a prototype for who they want Guardians to be." Alison didn't know what to make of this information. So…ever since she came back from the dead and returned to Rosewood she's been a person of interest for the CIA? If that was the case why the fuck didn't they help her during senior year when her torment started up again and her life turned to complete shit? Was it just some sick game for them-to see how much she could endure? Oh if you bounce back after your father dying before your very eyes and being in a coma for a month then you've passed the test and we'll contact you?_

" _I kept telling Reggie that you weren't ready and I mean for God's sake your ribs weren't even healed when we met and you're just now able to run at a quick speed again. Not to mention all of the PTSD you're still suffering from. I mean Jesus you're vulnerable and the last thing I'm about to let happen is for you to become some pawn in the government's game." Brittany's voice was laced with protectiveness and Ali felt her insides warm._

 _Tentatively she reached her hand out and grabbed Brittany's effectively silencing her best friend's rambling, "You can't protect me from the world, Britt."_

" _I can sure as hell try," Was the brunette's immediate determined come back._

 _Alison just shook her head and wondered out loud, "God, why couldn't you have come into my life two years ago?"_

 _Brittany offered her a knowing smile, "Because two years ago I was still a basketball phenom…I wouldn't have been much use to you."_

 _Alison knows that isn't true. Having someone like Brittany even without the CIA Guardian Angel job title in her corner would have definitely been of use. She knows Charles would have never been able to hurt her like he did after her return to Rosewood if Brittany Johnson had been in her life after her first go round in New York City…_

 _They share a few content moments and Alison knows Brittany is analyzing...lighter hued blue eyes are taking in all her nonverbal communications and the blonde knows it won't take her best friend very long to figure it out._

 _After another minute the full realization has hit the brunette and she sighs out, "You told him you'd do it, didn't you?"_

 _Alison nods and a pained expression crosses Brittany's face, "Ali, you do realize that every single day there's the potential that you could die?"_

 _She offers the tall woman a sad smile, "Britt, I've been running from death my entire life."_

" _I know, Ali. And I know how incredibly strong you are and how brilliant you are it's just…I don't want to see you get hurt. Being a Guardian Angel you see the worst of what the world and humanity has to offer and even though you have these amazing skills and access to the best technology…you can't save everyone…no matter how hard you try…there's always going to be people working a million times harder to enact evil. Not to mention you'll basically be leading a double life." Brittany was stressing every point because she wanted Alison to understand what exactly she was getting into. Sure it was rewarding work, but there was a hell of a lot of downfalls._

" _I know all of that, Brittany. But I can't just sit here and not do something where I'm actually on the ground making a difference in people's lives."_

 _A pregnant pause passed before Brittany teased,_ " _You could always be a teacher…"_

" _Shut the hell up!" Ali chastised her best friend, "Me as a teacher now that's a joke."_

 _Suddenly a mixture of insecurities began to consume her and Alison hollowed out, "Do you not think I'd be a good Guardian?"_

 _A horrified look spread over Brittany's face, "What?! Ali, no! God, you'd be like the best freaking Guardian in the world! You've already got the brains and the instincts and the heart. You just need some physical training, but…" Her best friend paused and Alison felt relief spread through her at Brittany's reassuring words. Reluctantly Brittany groaned out, "Agh fucking Christ who am I kidding you were tailored made to do this job."_

 _Alison squealed and lunged forward wrapping Brittany in an excited hug._

" _But we have to establish some ground rules, Ali."_

 _Pulling back Alison hesitantly asked, "Like what?"_

" _Well, for starters I'm the one who trains you."_

 _Alison rolled her eyes and jokingly hedged out, "Well, duh. I am a diva and demand to be trained by the absolute best, which news flash Brittany you are."_

 _Brushing off the compliment Brittany continued, "Secondly, we work as a team. I think we both would benefit from that."_

 _Alison smiled at the notion of getting to save the world side by side with Brittany, "Reggie said that's what the plan was."_

 _In mock annoyance Brittany groaned out, "Ugh I hate when bossman's right about something. He gloats about it for weeks on end…I swear he's like a high school jock in a forty year old's body." Seeing a slight panic spread through Ali's eyes, Brittany continued to reassure the sometimes still fragile blonde, "But in all honesty we're blessed to have him as our CIA higher up. He's honest, fair, and doesn't buy into political bullshit. He'll always have our backs which not every Guardian can say about their agency contact."_

" _Thirdly, if it ever becomes too much and you think you just can't do it any longer you fucking tell me and I will network like a crazy person and get you into a normal type of job and make sure you're safe and happy. I don't care what repercussions the CIA threatens you with…you just tell me and I'll get you out of it, okay?"_

 _Alison nodded her head in understanding._

 _The Guardian paused and took a deep breath,_ " _Lastly, if it comes down to it and we're cornered with our lives on the line…I'm jumping in front every time...I'm taking every bullet, every stab wound, and every explosion." Brittany's eyes had a steely resolve and Alison swallowed. She knew her best friend was 100% serious, "I don't care what you say, Ali I'm not letting you die on my watch."_

 _A heavy silence filled the space between them as the harsh reality of the career path she wanted to go down hit Alison like a fucking semi-truck._

" _But I don't want to watch you die either." Ali could feel tears spring to her eyes just at the mere thought of it. She'd probably never get over watching her father die before her eyes or leaving Emily Fields behind…but if she had to witness Brittany's life end-my God it would destroy her beyond repair._

" _I know you don't, but I'm the older sibling. It's my job to keep you safe." Brittany's voice was soft, yet left no room for argument. Alison would have to agree to let the person who had become her life force die for her (if it god forbid came down to it) in order for Brittany to be okay with her deciding to be a Guardian Angel. God, life really wasn't fair sometimes…_

 _Having to work extra hard to keep her tears at bay, Ali itched closer to Brittany so she could rest her head against the other woman's shoulder. When the brunette's toned arm lightly wrapped around her Alison let out a content sigh. They laid like that being comforted by each other's existence for a good ten minutes, before Brittany uttered out,_

" _If you understand and are okay with all that, then I think we can accomplish some really amazing things together."_

 _Alison just burrowed further into Brittany and subtly nodded her head._

 _Alison always knew her best friend was wise beyond her years, but WOW how right had she been when envisioning the amazing Guardian Angel duo they would turn out to be for the CIA._

* * *

November 12, 2019  
CIA New York City Headquarters  
Lounge Room  
5:00 pm

"Then after that Brittany started training me and I guess you could say the rest is history. We just clicked and Reggie kept sending us on these high profile missions that eventually garnered the attention of higher up people within the government like Barack and Hillary. Now we're the go-to team." Alison lifted her head from where it was resting in the crook of Emily's neck so she could drown in her mermaid's eyes and gauge how she was processing everything. Ali knew it was a lot to take in, but Emily was used to pouring over evidence and gathering details being a detective so she was right there with the blonde. The swimmer's arms were loosely wrapped around her as Ali sat in her lap in the one comfortable chair that adorned the lounge room that they had moved to after the detective had finally eaten some food in the kitchen at Ali's insistence…and Alison _still_ couldn't believe this was real. That _Emily_ was real.

Reverently she traced along the curvature of Emily's perfectly sculpted face and whispered, "I don't know it still blows my mind if I think about it too much." Emily leaned into her touch and Alison relished in the physical effect they still had on one another even after all this time. "Just like you being here right now is blowing my mind."

Emily laughed, "Leave it to us to be reunited because of a serial killer. God, I can't wait to hear what Hanna has to say about it."

Alison's ears perked up at that, "Hanna?" Oh dear God please tell her Emily and the others are still really close. The least they all deserved after everything Charles had put them through was their friendship. The blonde won't be able to handle it if they had grown apart. And she knows Em and Hanna had always been the closest of the four. Spencer and Aria coming in a close second…

"Yeah, we actually only live like two blocks away from each other." It warmed Ali's heart how happy Emily looked talking about her and Hanna's relationship.

"So you and Hanna are still really close?" Emily gave her an 'are you serious' expression and Alison just shrugged in response.

"If you call being the maid of honor at her wedding and the godmother to her daughter close, then yeah we're still best friends."

Alison felt nervousness spread through her veins and desperately pleaded, "Please tell me she married Caleb! I always thought he was _so_ good for her."

Emily beamed in response, "Yeah they got married the summer after Hanna's freshman year at FIT and being the two of them they couldn't keep their hands off each other for very long and they had Chloe less than two years later..."

Alison found it adorable how happy Emily was for Hanna and the family she and Caleb had created in the years since they'd left Rosewood. And the fact that Hanna hadn't just survived after everything, but appeared to be thriving made the blonde elated as well.

Ali nuzzled into her mermaid and murmured, "I bet you're the best God mom ever."

Emily kissed the top of her head and breathed out, "I do what I can, but it's not that difficult because Chloe's the best kid ever."

A soft smile spread over Alison's face, "She sounds just like my nephew, Mandela. He just captures everyone's heart and reminds me that there is good in the world. Sometimes the things I see make me doubt, but all I have to do is look at him and everything gets better."

Emily hummed in agreement and then echoed, "Chloe does the same thing for me. Hanna thinks I'm crazy when I say Chloe's been my salvation, but she literally has been." Emily pulls her a little closer and Ali can only guess that Chloe had filled the void that her absence had created in the kind detective's heart. Ali felt an immediate need to give Hanna and Caleb the biggest hug imaginable for bringing such a remarkable little girl into the world. Any child that brought this big of a smile to her mermaid's face needed to be protected at all costs.

After a few content moments Alison quietly asks while her fingers trace patters over Emily's arms, "What happened to Spencer and Aria after…everything?"

Her mermaid takes a breath and then playfully inquires with a hint of actual curiosity, "Do you mean to tell me that you work for the CIA with access to the most advanced technology in the world and you didn't keep tabs on us over the years?"

Alison softly shakes her head and truthfully mutters, "I was too scared to."

"Why?" Confusion laces Emily's voice.

Ali pauses for a few seconds before explaining, "Because I was afraid the four of you wouldn't have been able to move on and it would have been _all_ my fault."

Emily shifts their position so she can look Alison in her sad eyes and make her understand as she sternly declares, "Alison _none_ of us blamed you for what happened."

The blonde couldn't help but interject, "But I brought Charles into your lives and he put you and your families through hell-"

Her mermaid stroked her cheek and cut off her self-loathing, "Charles is a psychopath, Alison. He feels no remorse for what he's done. But you?" Emily shook her head in wonderment and looked at Ali like she was the most precious thing in the entire world, "God, beautiful you…you were mean during freshman year and think everything bad that's ever happened is your fault, when it's not. Can you not see how much you've grown, Ali? How much you've changed for the better? Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and I didn't blame you for one second and we didn't resent you for leaving. I mean it was pretty obvious that you wouldn't have been able to heal in Rosewood…We all love you and just wanted you to be okay, which from the looks of things you amazingly are."

Alison felt her eyes water at Emily's kind words. Could the four of them really not have resented her or been angry at her for all the shit she brought into their lives?

Emily rests her forehead against Ali's and the blonde lets out a content sigh, "I mean don't get me wrong they don't love you as much as I do, but I know they'd be ecstatic to see you again."

Alison knew a full blown smile had overtaken her face. She wanted nothing more than to be reunited with the other three women who had made her time in Rosewood semi-bearable.

"But…to answer your question. Spencer went to Georgetown and studied politics with a focus on international policy. She then went to law school at UPenn obviously to appease her parents…" Emily rolled her eyes at the recollection and Ali darkly chuckled. She could only imagine how much pressure the Hastings had put on Spencer to become the perfect daughter.

"They wanted Spencer to take over the family firm and become a slued defense attorney just like them, but she decided to study and become a human rights lawyer." Emily gushed and Ali could tell just how proud she was of the tall brunette.

Alison smiled, "Wow, using that big brain of hers for good."

"I know! Right now she's focusing on helping parents put pressure on school districts and lawmakers to provide quality education for students in under-serviced and underfunded areas in Chicago. It isn't easy work, but she loves it."

Ali could just imagine Spencer tearing through the corruption that made up Chicago politics and being the advocate that lower income students desperately needed. Jesus, her and Brittany seriously needed to have a conversation because education reform was one of her best friend's greatest passions.

"What about Toby? Did they stay together?"

A cheeky grin spread across Emily's face, "Yes. Toby left the police force in Rosewood and followed Spencer to Washington D.C. working construction jobs throughout the city before his contracting business took off again. Now he's one of the most sought after contractors in Chicago…and he _finally_ proposed last Christmas, so they'll be getting married this coming spring."

"Oh my God that's so great." Alison felt relief spread through her as the realization that both Spencer and Hanna got their happy endings sank in.

"Yeah, Spencer and him are just as disgustingly cute as Hanna and Caleb." Emily acted like it annoyed her but Alison knew deep down her mermaid was happy for their friends.

"What about Aria? Where'd she go to school?"

"Aria went down to Savannah, Georgia and studied all things art. Her stuff was absolutely incredible and she was offered a teaching position at a middle school in Boston after graduation, so she's been there for three years. She also does freelance photography and writing on the side. Mike's finishing his degree at Boston College so Aria moving out there gave them a chance to repair their relationship. They actually live together now and get along really well." Alison was glad to hear that Mike and Aria had somewhat gotten past what happened to them. Mike really had helped her while she'd been in prison. He was a good guy and Alison was glad he at least had his sister to rely on now.

Emily's brows furrowed as she inquired, "Wait, you didn't ask about Ezra?"

The blonde looked away from her mermaid, "Their relationship was founded on some pretty screwed up stuff, Em. I just figured once Aria gained some independence she'd see that and want to move on…"

"Wow…those were literally Aria's exact words when she explained why they broke up. Jeez Ali, you're just as perceptive as ever."

"Well…according to the CIA I have an exceptionally high IQ so I guess I'm pretty smart."

Emily's chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she brushed some blonde hair behind Ali's ear and leaned impossibly closer whispering, "That's not all you are…"

"Em…" The Guardian breathed out as her lips anxiously hovered above Emily's. It had been far too long since she'd tasted them.

Torturously slowly Emily closed the distance between them and Alison's heart hammered against her chest as their lips fused together. Jason may have been the one with the addiction problem, but Ali could admit that Emily Fields' lips were becoming a drug that she never wanted to give up. Her mermaid's touch set her on fire and Ali knew she'd never be able to live without this ever again. She shifted her hips so she was properly straddling the detective and moaned as Emily's soft tongue caressed her own. God when she was kissing Emily everything else that was happening around her-all of the problems in the world and needing to catch serial killers-just faded away. It was like the only thing that existed was the two of them. She tangled her fingers in Emily's gorgeous hair as the brunette moved her hands underneath Alison's shirt and kneaded her fingers into her toned muscles. The blonde could feel her underwear get wet at Emily's subtle movements. It had been a long time since she'd experienced arousal and needless to say Alison fucking loved this sensation. She could feel Emily's fingers climbing higher and higher and Ali was damn near losing it.

Right as she moved to sucking on Emily's pulse point her iPhone vibrated in her back jean pocket alerting her of a new text message. She wanted to ignore it and keep ravishing her mermaid with her tongue, but she knew only one person would be texting her right now. Brittany was too sweet to interrupt her time with Emily-she knew how fucking much the detective meant to her. That left one person: Reggie.

Groaning as she pulled away from Emily's delicious skin she murmured, "I'm sorry. I have to get that."

The brunette nodded that it was okay and tried to settle her own panted breathing as Alison checked her phone.

 _I know I promised not to interrupt but we seriously need to game plan for Rebecca's funeral tomorrow._

Ali let out a heavy sigh. Back to reality. When she talked to Reggie this morning before Emily had woken up he informed her he'd be taking the teenage girl that Brittany had rescued from the abandoned ammunition plant home to Philly and would try to gather as much information as he could about their sadistic killer from her. He promised Ali he wouldn't contact her until he was back in New York…and only if it was pertinent. She wanted to be angry at her boss, but really he had given her an insane amount of leniency and was just doing his job now. A few seconds later her iPhone buzzed again as another text from Reggie came through.

 _And I mean c'mon bombshell you know she still loves you…let the poor woman go home!_

"Ali, is everything okay?" Emily's soft voice drew the Guardian from her phone screen.

Exhaustedly Alison breathed out, "Yeah…I just have to meet up with my boss and Brittany to go over some things for tomorrow."

Emily's face scrunched in confusion and Ali smiled because God every single expression she makes is just too damn cute.

"We're going to Rebecca's funeral tomorrow to make sure nothing happens. Brittany thinks this serial killer might try something because they know how close she and Rebecca were."

Emily shook her head and a concerned look overtook her flawless face, "I think they might try something too. I mean they dumped Rebecca's body right next to that graffiti portrait of Brittany…they were obviously trying to send a message."

The blonde nodded in agreement before adding, "Yeah and they definitely succeeded…Not to mention all the other women they've killed are from Brittany's past…"

It killed Alison how her best friend blamed herself for Serena, Cindy, Helen, and Rebecca's deaths when the two of them were in fucking Iran when this psycho killer started their rampage. But that's just what Brittany did. She literally took on the weight of the world and believed she could have done something to save everyone.

Alison gently fell back into Emily's warm embrace-utterly drained. Her detective's warm arms wrapped around her and she breathed easier. Ali hadn't been alone since she'd met the Johnson's but it was comforting to know she had a romantic partner (or at least what she hoped was a romantic partner…then again she and Emily hadn't really put a label on what they were) who supported her…despite the craziness that made up her life.

After a few moments Emily confessed, "This is nice...talking about cases with you. I can't really do that with anyone else."

Alison pulled back slightly so she could get a good look at her mermaid. She noticed for the first time the dark circles under Emily's eyes. That meant she wasn't sleeping…just how much did she put herself through to catch the monsters she hunted down for Special Crimes Ali wondered…

"Em, can I have your phone?" The Guardian softly asked.

Without hesitation the detective reached into the pocket of the Nike sweatpants she was wearing and handed Ali her iPhone after entering her passcode.

The blonde smiled as a photo of Emily with a little mini Hanna in her arms adorned the detective's background…she seriously needed to meet this kid.

Going to Emily's contacts she entered her cell phone number and saved it as "Angel".

Handing the device back to Emily she urged, "Please call me whenever you need to talk. It doesn't matter what time. I'll answer. I promise."

"You're sure that's okay?" The brunette worriedly asked.

She smiled at her love and reassured, "It's perfect, Em. I want to be around you all the time…and if I can't be then I want to talk to you all the time."

Ali could see the detective visibly relax at her words. Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do Alison playfully instructed, "Now c'mon mermaid. I need to get you home safe and sound."

Alison stood up and extended her hand to Emily to help the detective stand as well. When they were both upright she interlocked her fingers with Emily's and led the brunette out of the lounge room and towards the stairway that led down to the underground parking garage. Given the compromised state of Emily's clothing the blonde retrieved an extra jacket of hers and gave it to the brunette. She knew it would fit a little snugly but she figured it was better than nothing given that it was November in New York outside which meant it was cold as hell…

Retrieving the set of keys to Brittany's Chevy Camaro Alison noted that that more than likely meant her best friend was riffling through evidence, trying to put all the pieces together somewhere within headquarters-most likely on the basketball court…

Glancing back at Emily who had slipped the jacket on, Ali grabbed her hand once more and reluctantly led her love to her best friend's car.

* * *

When they pulled up to the detective's apartment complex a mere fifteen minutes later Ali looked over to the passenger seat and noted that Emily obviously didn't want to leave her side either. The brunette was playing with her fingers and doing whatever she could to stall the goodbye that was soon to come.

The X Ambassadors' "Litost" was playing softly in the background and Alison didn't think there was a more perfect song to fit the mood they were experiencing. The Czech term itself meant: "A state of agony and torment created by the sudden sight of one's own misery."

For her and Emily their misery lied in the reality that they were always having to part because of circumstances that were out of their control. The gut wrenching lyrics described what their relationship had always been:

 _"What have I done?...With my heart on the floor...I must be out of my mind...To come back begging for more."_

" _But if you stay…If you just stay for the night…Swear that I'm yours…And I'll prove that I'm right."_

" _And how long must I stay?...Well I lay by your side...Just to say that I'm yours...Oh, but you'll never be mine."_

" _It's_ _the way that you are and the way I'll forever be…With this love I can hold…Swallow my soul…Dragging me down."_

" _I swear I'll stay with you...But I just can't forgive you…And I'll never be whole again."_

The first time Alison had heard the song in one of Brittany's playlists she had broken down, because its ghostly acoustics beautifully contributed to the ambiance of the longing lyrics. And as much as the blonde didn't want it to be their reality anymore, Ali knew that she couldn't get lost in her mermaid just yet…

Hopeful chocolate brown orbs met hers and Ali felt her heart clench as Emily asked, "Do you want to come up for coffee or something?"

God did she ever want to, but she couldn't and looking at her mermaid she knew that Emily knew that.

Reaching across the center console Alison grasped Emily's fidgeting hands and truthfully declared, "If I come up I'll never want to leave."

Running her thumb along the back of Ali's hand Emily softly challenged, "Would that be so bad?"

The Guardian could hear the pain in Emily's voice. God she didn't want to hurt her mermaid, but she needed to focus. She needed to meet up with her best friend and Reggie so they could devise a plan and find this psycho. That way Ali could focus on more important things like loving Emily Fields the way she deserved to be loved and introducing her to her family.

Sadly Ali replied, "For us…no, but for the city…yes."

She could see the disappointment seep through Emily's pores and this is what made Alison's job so fucking hard. She had to sacrifice relationships and personal happiness for the safety of the world…for the greater good. It wasn't fair but it was the life she'd chosen.

Swallowing thickly she explained, "Emily I'd love nothing more than to just stay in your arms forever and not have a care in the world...but I can't do that. That's not who I am." Tears gathered in Emily's soulful eyes and Ali knew she was on the verge of waterworks as well.

Sniffling she continued, "When I became a Guardian Angel I took a vow that I would protect people and enact justice…Whoever this person is they've caused enough harm and destruction already. For God's sake they tried to kill you! And I can't let anyone else get hurt knowing I could have prevented it. Just please…" Alison could feel her emotions getting the better of her as she choked out, "Pl-le-ease tell me that's ok-kay."

For a split second the blonde feared that Emily would decide this was too much. That she couldn't handle being with someone who literally carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. And Alison wouldn't blame her for walking away for good this time.

But her fears quickly disappeared as Emily gently cupped her face and brought her in for an emotionally charged kiss. Alison felt weightless as Emily poured her entire being into the meeting of their lips. They were both breathless when the detective pulled back and broke the embrace.

"Ali, I told you _nothing_ would ever change the way I feel about you. I _love_ you. I always have and I always will. I just wanted you to myself because it's been so long…but I understand." All of her prior panic went away as Emily proclaimed her love for her and looked at her like she meant absolutely everything. A goofy grin spread across the brunette's face, "I'll just have to get used to sharing you with the rest of the world...with you being a superhero and all."

Alison giggled in response before declaring, "I love you so much, Emily."

The detective placed one more searing kiss on her lips before exiting the car and entering her building. Damn, her soulmate definitely knew how to leave a woman begging for more.

After a good minute of just staring after Emily's already disappeared form, Ali pulled away from the curb so she could get back to headquarters and hopefully get some answers. She knew one thing for sure…this serial killer better beware because they were currently preventing her from spending time with her mermaid. And any motherfucker who did that wouldn't last long…this _superhero_ would make sure of that.

 **My God Emily and Alison are literally goals! And I know I created her but I'm like freakin' in love with Brittany!**

 **So side note...I took my brother to an X Ambassadors concert a couple weeks ago for his birthday and holy crap are they amazing! I mean I already loved them, but seeing them live was just incredible. And their song "Litost" is literally Emison expressed as music...just devastating with so much longing. Like I swear the band ships Emison and wrote this song about them because Marlene continues to keep them apart!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts! Next chapter we get back in the thick of things with this psycho serial killer...oh joy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight Like Hell

**Hello beautiful people! Oh my gosh my apologies for the long wait between updates! Life just gets crazy sometimes when you least expect it! I was on vacation and then I had to enroll in classes for Grad School/meet with the heads of my department and then I did a bunch of cleaning for my mom (like literally 20 boxes of stuff to donate later...lol). And then I find myself getting inspiration for a one shot and like my brain won't let me focus on this story until I've crunched that out...so yeah.**

 **Anyway it really wouldn't be an update if I didn't rant about Pretty Little Liars, right? So bear with me y'all!**

 **First of all it bothers the hell out of me how much this damn show portrays Aria and Ezra as being soulmates. Does no one else find it disturbing that he knowingly pursued a minor and stalked her in order to get information for his book on Alison?! Which means anything him and Aria did sexually at the beginning of their relationship was STATUTORY RAPE! And maybe it's just because I had friends in high school who had romantic relationships with older men and saw how much it fucked them up (and has continued to fuck up any relationships they have now) that Ezria literally rakes my nerves, but honestly the message this show is sending to teenagers who are susceptible to a lot of shit and incredibly vulnerable is just sick and wrong! And okay I knew Ezria was gonna get the proposal, but like Aria JUST broke up with Liam...literally. And her character is sooooo much better when he's not around. Like 7x03 and 7x04 Aria was so lit. I was like damn girl where have you been this whole show? Oh yeah, in Ezra's bed...I forgot, my bad.**

 **And okay what the fuck is up with Spencer this season? She has literally turned into I don't even know how to describe her...useless in a sense. Like Spencer you're the genius who puts all the pieces together! Forget about Caleb and get back to being you boo! And girl you really need to stop coming at Hanna like that. Hanna was literally abducted and is suffering from PTSD yet Spencer wants to never be her friend again over a kiss? Why these writers decided to fuck with their beautiful friendship is beyond me...**

 **And it amazes me how much Caleb's character has come to drive me absolutely insane. When I tell y'all that I LOVED him seasons 1-6A, like I mean I'm not joking. He was my favorite male on this show (well other than Jason haha). And now I'm like, ummmm uber -A can you just like kill him please?**

 **Speaking of uber -A like is there 20 damn people involved with this shit? We have Jenna (who's such a brilliant actress it's refreshing), Noel (I really don't want him to be evil, but then again I'd also kind of love it), Sara Harvey (why she's still around I have no fucking idea). And guys I'm just saying I really think Charlotte's alive and in control of everything. But I also don't want that to be true, because it would destroy Alison...**

 **Elliot...well I really hope he's dead after what he put my baby Ali through. God, that poor woman can't catch a break. And okay I'm sorry but if he was in love with Charlotte this whole time, why the hell did he pursue Alison in the first place before Charlotte was even 'dead'?! Like bro, you make no sense!**

 **Emily and Sabrina...just no. I literally threw up. Like how is Emily going to be all about Ali in 7x01 and 7x02 and then out of no where be into Sabrina. Like I understand that Emily has a tendency to run from her feelings, but c'mon it's the last season-just put her with Alison already! But I have to admit I swooned when Ali got all jealous and was like 'didn't know you were seeing anyone' and Em was just like 'gulp'. I was like YESSS the queen is back! Bitchy Ali rise! And for the love of God can Emison rise already?!**

 **Holy crap so sorry that was such a rant, but I really needed to get that off my chest!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Things really get rolling from this point forward!**

 **As always please let me know what you guys think!**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Eight

Fight Like Hell

November 12, 2019  
Emily Fields' Apartment Building  
Manhattan, New York City  
6:00 pm

After she got inside her apartment building, Emily had to lean against the wall. Her lips were still tingling…they probably would be all night. Alison DiLaurentis had _always_ been an amazing kisser, but after going seven years without tasting those delicious lips…Jesus, the detective was in heaven. She doesn't know how she found the strength to get out of that blue Chevy Camaro and walk away from her blonde angel…but she knows Alison had a job to do. Hell, she and Brittany would probably put the pieces together regarding this serial killer faster than Emily and the rest of the Special Crimes Unit could even dream about doing. And God, maybe if they found out who was behind these vicious murders Emily could actually spend some time with Ali and properly reconnect with her. Not like the time they shared together in the past twenty four hours wasn't completely precious, but she wanted to take Ali to the movies and cook-wait, scratch that-take her out to dinner. But God, could Alison even do stuff like that? With the nature of her job as a Guardian Angel for the CIA was it even safe for her to go on a date?

 _Whatever, if it isn't you'll just bring the date to her! Yeah, that's it! Shit, you're like the queen of romantic gestures and dear Lord you'd do anything for Ali…Wherever she lives…son of a bitch how do you spend all day with your long lost love of your life and not find out where she lives, Fields?! Jesus, you're supposed to be a detective!_

Emily took a deep breath and let out a heavy sign as she brought her arms above her head, all she wanted to do was get to know the woman who she was head over heels in love with again. But New York City needed them to wait. Alison was right they couldn't get lost in each other just yet…they had a serial killer to catch.

The detective felt herself smile at the prospect of working this case with Ali. Maybe they could save the world together…although she doesn't think Alison was going to trade in her partner in justice anytime soon. There's a reason she and Brittany were the CIA's most valued Guardian Angel duo after all…

The ringing of her cell phone brought the tanned brunette reluctantly out of her Alison daydream. Reaching into her borrowed leather jacket that smelled wonderfully like vanilla (and her blonde beauty) Emily swiped her thumb across the screen and answered in a cheerful tone because Ali had her feeling some kind of way,

"Hello?"

"Detective Fields?" A shaky voice asked in response.

Emily felt her heart clench in her chest and all of the joy disappeared from her tone, "Carla…hi."

Oh my God, Rebecca's wife…who had to bury the love of _her_ life tomorrow.

"How are you holding up?" Emily face palmed herself after the question slipped out of her mouth. _How the fuck do you think she's doing Fields?!_

Carla sniffled and emotionally replied, "I just can't stop crying. Rebecca was my entire world…I don't want to let her go."

Emily knew nothing she said was going to ease this woman's pain. A pain that the detective herself had lived with every day for over seven years...until a psychopath had tried to kill her and Ali once again proved to be her savior. So she remained silent and let the other woman vent…it was obvious she had a lot to get off her chest.

"We had so many dreams for the future…we were planning on adopting and starting a family soon…I just…I just don't understand why someone would take the best thing that's ever happened to me away so mercilessly!" Carla's sorrow turned to anger and the detective couldn't blame her. She would be reacting in the exact same way if she were in her shoes.

With delicate precision, Emily began to explain as she's had to do far too many times to the family members of her victims throughout her career, "You'll never understand because you have a conscious…because you have morals and believe in right and wrong. Whoever did this to Rebecca and those other women don't feel like you and I feel…they're void to all emotion-except for rage and hatred." Emily shook her head in sheer disgust as she continued, "That's why they need to be stopped and I _promise_ Carla that I _will_ find them and I _will_ stop them. I'll get justice for Rebecca. And I know that won't bring her back to you, but it will at least give you peace."

A moment of silence filled the air before them and Emily held her breath…she hoped she hadn't gone too far, but she was determined now more than ever to find this psychopath. Not only so Carla and the other families could somehow begin to move on, but so she could (somewhat selfishly) lose herself in her love, because God had she missed Alison…

"I'm really glad you're the one investigating her murder, Detective Fields. At least on the NYPD's end…" Carla trailed off and Emily smiled because she knew that Brittany had already reassured her close friend from her days at St. John's University that the CIA was looking into Rebecca's death as well. But of course she couldn't tell Carla that she knows that, because then it would come out that she was eavesdropping on their conversation and then she'd have to explain who Alison was to her…Yeah better off just acting like she didn't catch that little slip from the distraught (although somewhat calmed down) woman.

A few seconds later Carla added, "You're a really good person." Emily could feel a blush rise on her cheeks. She always reverted to her fifteen year old self whenever she was complimented-even to this day. Doesn't matter that she's a bad ass detective who protects people for a living and has solved damn near every case that's been thrown in her lap…you tell her she's nice and she turns into a bashful teenager. But she supposes that's better than being an arrogant douche bag, so…

Clearing her throat Emily sheepishly replied, "I do my best…" She then shook her head so she could refocus and sweetly explained, "Lieutenant Williams and I will sit right behind you and your family tomorrow at Rebecca's funeral. Carla…you should be aware that whoever did this to Rebecca will probably show up tomorrow…"

She heard the other woman suck in a hollow breath before muttering, "Yeah, I know serial killers get off on seeing the suffering they've imposed…" It was evident that Carla had taken some psychology courses in college…

"There'll be a lot of police officers there to keep an eye on things…to see if anyone suspicious shows up." And as horrible as it is Emily was hoping whoever did this would come to Rebecca's funeral so they could relish in their-God, how disturbing is this?-accomplishment. Brian set up surveillance cameras throughout the church today so they should be able to get a visual of every guest that showed up tomorrow morning to pay their respects. And a part of the kind detective hated profiling people-99% of who were good human beings-but with a serial killer running wild the Special Crimes Unit couldn't afford to take any risks. They had to take drastic measures to ensure the City's safety.

After a few silent moments, Carla inquired, "Let's say in theory they do show up…can I _legally_ castrate them?"

Emily choked on her saliva because holy shit that was not the question she was expecting….and even though the humor was incredibly dark she was relieved that Carla had created some semblance of a joke…although Emily wouldn't put it past her to actually cut off the balls of the person who'd stolen the love of her life from her so callously. Hell Emily might have to take part in that castration.

The detective held back a smile as she hedged out, "Um…how about you let me interrogate them first? Then by all means you can castrate them."

Emily's knees buckled when a little giggle filtered in from the other side of her iPhone. She had made her victim's wife laugh-forget about her tragedy for a split second and laugh…that was progress. _There's a reason you're so good at this detective thing Fields…_ Now you just have to find this serial killer.

 _Fuck._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Emily was walking down the hallway towards her apartment door when a cold shiver crawled down her spine. She could hear movement coming from the other side of the door. Oh my God someone was inside _her_ apartment!

The detective instinctively reached for her gun that _always_ sat in its holster on her hip, but was met with nothing but air. _Shit!_ She must have lost it in the abandoned ammunition plant after their serial killer tried to kill her…or it was at the CIA Headquarters with Ali because Emily had changed her clothes…

No, there's no way Alison would have held onto that. Emily can remember holding out the 9 mm when she'd been struck in the head mercilessly with that crowbar…it must have slipped from her grasp when she was knocked unconscious and remained in the carbon monoxide filled building. Ali was too busy saving your life Emily; she wasn't looking to retrieve your department issued gun...

Despite her current predicament Emily smiled as she thought about _her_ Guardian Angel. She didn't care what Alison said-the blonde was a superhero-in every sense of the word. And she'd saved Emily's life _again_.

Reaching for her cell phone so she could call for backup, the detective was just about to dial Brian's number when a voice from inside her apartment made her pause.

"Momma do you think Aunt Emmy will like the picture I drew?"

 _Oh my God Chloe!_ Emily let out a relieved sigh; it was just her beautiful goddaughter.

"Of course she will, sweetie! Aunt Emmy loves everything you give her!" Hanna's reassuring voice filtered through the door and Emily smiled, because she knew her best friend was probably crouching down to Chloe's height and gently holding her tiny arms. The designer was seriously the best mom ever and Chloe was growing into a sweet little girl because of the phenomenal job she and Caleb had done in raising her thus far.

 _Well it probably helps that she has you and Toby as godparents…_

Knowing that there was no danger within her apartment, Emily opened her front door and was met with a flash of blonde hair enveloping her in a hug as she crouched down.

"Aunt Emmy!" Chloe's excited voice made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hi angel!" The brunette replied in just as cheerful as a tone as she lifted the toddler into her strong arms. Her ribs hurt a little bit with the extra movement, but Emily wasn't about to let an injury keep her away from holding the Hanna mini me within her clutch. Chloe was just too precious to deny anything.

In that moment Emily was so grateful that she'd given Hanna a key to her apartment to use in case of emergencies. From the looks of it the emergency was that Chloe had the case of Emily withdrawals…and as the detective's heart clenches while the little girl nuzzles into her chest she realizes just how much she'd missed her favorite human (well other than Ali) as well.

"I missed you Emmy!"

Shifting Chloe in her arms so she could place a gentle kiss on top of her head Emily echoed, "I missed you too, Chloe bear!"

"Jeez you fawn over my daughter and I don't get a greeting." Hanna's teasing tone had Emily's soft chocolate orbs venturing from Chloe over towards her best friend who was standing in her pristine (given that she was hardly ever home) kitchen with her arms lightly folded across her chest.

A gentle smile spread over the detective's face as she finally greeted the designer, "Hi, Hanna Banana."

"Emily Fields!" An expression of mock horror overtook Hanna's face and Emily couldn't help but laugh. The feisty blonde seriously should have looked into acting, because her reactions to situations were just so damn dramatic sometimes.

Hanna strutted towards them and playfully swatted Emily on the arm, "What is wrong with you? You know only Spencer is allowed to call me that!"

"Momma don't yell at Aunt Emmy!" Chloe pipped up and then lightly brushed her little hand across the wound left on Emily's forehead from the crowbar, "She's hurt…"

Emily cringed because she knew Hanna would over react to her injury. But she was deeply touched that her goddaughter would notice something was off with her. Chloe might have been young, but her perceptions were spot on.

"Em! Oh my God what happened?!" Hanna's startled voice rang throughout her apartment and Emily sighed because she hadn't exactly come up with a cover story…she really didn't want to go with the whole getting attacked and almost killed by the serial killer she's been hunting and then rescued by the now resurfaced Alison DiLaurentis who happens to work for the CIA and has lived in New York City this entire time. That would definitely be too much for Hanna to take in. _Yeah, no…better come up with a plausible lie Fields._

"Oh this?" The detective asked nonchalantly referring to the cut on her forehead, "It's actually kind of ridiculous…" _God, please let me be a better liar now than I was in high school…_ "I was out running yesterday…you know trying to clear my head…and I must have lost track of what I was doing because I ran right into a metal ladder hanging down from a…a fire escape."

Emily held her breath… _God, please let Hanna believe that line of shit._

Hanna gave her a quizzical look and the detective could see the gears turning in her head. _Shit. She's not buying it._ Hanna might be blonde but she was no fool.

After a few moments (that felt like an eternity for Emily), Hanna gently touched her wound and let out an annoyed sigh, "See now that right there is why I don't exercise. It's detrimental to your health."

Emily shook her head with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on her face and Chloe let out an adorable giggle in her arms. Leave it to Hanna Rivers to take the detective's injury and interpret it as a justification to not work out. Her best friend was just too damn much sometimes.

The designer innocently shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Is that why you missed work today? I stopped by the precinct to bring you lunch and Brian said you were sick."

Emily gave her a soft smile of appreciation. Hanna might have portrayed herself as one tough bitch, but she was one of the kindest people Emily had ever met. And the detective knew how lucky she was to call someone like the feisty blonde not only her best friend-but sister as well, "Yeah…my head was throbbing. They think I might have suffered a concussion."

Hanna opened her mouth to say something (most likely another snarky remark about the dangers of exercising) when Chloe cut her off, "I know what'll make you feel better Aunt Emmy."

Right as the detective was about to inquire what that was, Chloe leaned up and kissed her wound. The gesture was so sweet that Emily knew there were tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know whose kisses were more healing-her goddaughter's or Alison's.

Miraculously Emily managed to keep the quiver out of her voice as she confirmed, "You're right angel that does make me feel a lot better."

"I knew it would! I fell yesterday at preschool and scraped my knee, but all the pain went away when my friend put a band aid on it and then kissed it!"

Emily smiled at the toddler and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face as she inquired, "Which friend did that?"

A blush crept onto Chloe's cheeks before she hid her face in Emily's shoulder and mumbled out a name, but Emily couldn't hear what she said…

"What was that sweetie?"

Instead of her goddaughter's voice answering her though, Hanna piped up with a slight tease to her tone, "Her friend Mandela…"

 _Wait…Mandela? Like Ali's nephew Mandela?! No, there's no way they go to the same preschool!_

"….Who according to Chloe is the nicest boy that ever existed."

Chloe's little head whipped towards Hanna as she insisted, "He _is_ momma!"

Emily smiled at her goddaughter's defiance towards her mother. She knew Chloe loved Hanna and Caleb unconditionally but she never ceased to express how she was feeling…even at her parent's expense. That was definitely a trait she inherited from her feisty mother. And it would serve her well in life…(although it might be difficult for her to find a partner who would put up with her sass).

The detective giggled as Hanna jokingly scoffed to further annoy her daughter before teasingly jabbing, "And _why_ is that again Chloe?"

"Because…because he's sweet…an-and…and kind…and he's nice to everyone-even the kids that everyone else make fun of." Her goddaughter's cheeks were bright red and Emily had a sneaking suspicion that the little bundle of joy in her arms was experiencing her first crush which the athletic brunette found absolutely adorable.

Bright blue eyes met her soft chocolate brown before Chloe dreamily breathed out, "He's like an angel Aunt Emmy."

Yeah following that description there's no way Chloe's Mandela wasn't her Ali's Mandela. He sounded just like Alison…and from what she knew a definite by product of the Johnson family.

For a split second Emily considered probing Chloe further about her best friend in preschool in order to confirm her suspicions about his identity, but she thought better of it because there's no way Hanna's inquisitiveness would miss her pointed questions…which would lead to a whole other can of worms.

The detective smiled at the little blonde girl, "Jeez Chloe, it sounds like you're in love…"

A shocked look spread over Chloe's face and before she could get a word of protest out, Emily cheekily continued (much to Hanna's dismay), "…With the nicest boy who ever existed. And that's pretty amazing, sweetie."

Emily could see the gears turning in her goddaughter's head as she absorbed the information. After a few silent moments Chloe stated in a matter of fact tone, "I think I'm too young to be in love Aunt Emmy."

Hanna couldn't help but laugh, obviously entertained by her daughter's reasoning...

The detective scrunched her nose (which Chloe giggled at) while she dramatically huffed out and conceded, "Yeah, you're probably right, Chloe bear. Give it ten years."

A sympathetic look flashed across Hanna's eyes as Emily's gaze shifted to her. Chloe was four…add ten years to that and she'd be fourteen…which was the age when the kind detective fell completely in love with Alison DiLaurentis…and the brunette knew Hanna was thinking about that…If only Emily could tell her best friend that she didn't need to be sad for her anymore because Ali was back in her life.

 _But God was she allowed to tell anyone that wonderful reality?_ Ali hadn't exactly specified…and the last thing she wanted to do was put the blonde guardian in danger.

"Besides if Mandela's my best friend first…it'll make anything else between us that much more special."

Emily and Hanna shared a glance with pure adoration swirling within their irises. Chloe was seriously an amazing little human. She understood so much about this complex world already…The detective knew she and her best friend had the same thought running through their minds: Can you imagine the young woman she'd someday become? They were both blessed to say the least.

Hanna kissed her daughter's forehead and lovingly ran her hand through her blonde tresses, "I love you so much, Chloe." Tears were threatening to fall down Hanna's picturesque face as she continued, "And I'm so blessed to have a daughter like you."

Chloe offered her mother a small smile, "Aww shucks momma." Then a sly little smirk spread across her face as she goaded, "Don't get all mushy squash on me now!"

"I'm _supposed_ to get all mushy squash…you're my baby!" Hanna playfully defended as she tickled Chloe who began to squirm in Emily's arms. The toddler's extra movements pained the detective's bruised ribs, but she managed to hide her grimace. The last thing she wanted to do was show any signs of discomfort and worry two of the most important people in her life. She'd learned the art of mastering a poker face early on in the Philadelphia Police Academy after all…

Chloe's heart-warming laugh filtered throughout the detective's apartment as she managed to squeak out, "Momma! Momma stop! I love you too!"

Hanna sported a proud look as she declared, "Now, that's more like it."

The moment was so tender between the mother and daughter that Emily felt herself dreaming of a future where she could experience something similar…a future where she and Ali raised kids together. Where they got married and spent every day wrapped up in each other with little ones running around… _Oh my God! Fields, she's literally been back in the picture for 24 hours-tone it down!_

"Anyways, Emily there is a reason we busted into your apartment." Hanna's more serious tone had the detective snapping out of her Alison daydream…well at least partially. She knows Ali would be an amazing mother….and she'd probably be drop dead gorgeous if she were pregnant. _Seriously, Emily get a grip!_

"I have some kind of major news…"

Before Hanna could elaborate, Chloe excitedly shouted, "Team Sparia's coming!"

Emily turned back to her goddaughter with a surprised expression on her face and asked, "They are?!"

 _Oh my God that would be amazing! I haven't seen Spencer or Aria since I've moved to New York._

"Way to steal my thunder, Chloe…" Hanna joking trailed off as the toddler just shrugged and then cutely giggled as she cuddled back into the crook of Emily's neck knowing that her mother wasn't actually mad about her spilling the beans.

"Anyway…" Hanna dramatically began with a huge smile of her face, "my designs got selected to be in this _huge_ fashion show next week-"

"Oh my God, Han! That's so exciting!" The detective couldn't help but join in her best friend's thrilling news. She was so happy for Hanna.

"I know! I know!" Hanna gushed and then offered Emily a playful glare as she stated, "So…for one night you have to give the serial killer hunt thing a break, okay?"

The brunette smiled at the designer. She knows her law enforcement career can be frustrating for her friends. The detective always seems to be working on a huge case, whenever Spencer, Aria, or Hanna have something to celebrate…and as hard as Emily tries, she isn't always there for them.

"I'll be there, Han. I promise." The feisty blonde gave her a skeptical look for a few seconds before relaxing once she realized how serious Emily was being. The detective wasn't going to miss this fashion show, Hanna had been working her entire adult life to have her work recognized, and the brunette was going to be there once that finally came into fruition-come hell or high water.

Hanna wrapped her in an awkward hug with Emily still holding Chloe and placed an appreciative kiss on her cheek, "Good. I think it'll be really great for all of us to spend some time together. You know reconnect and all that jazz."

Emily couldn't agree more. It seemed like it'd been forever since all four of them were together. And maybe just maybe it could be all five of them…

The detective could only hope.

* * *

November 12, 2019  
New York City CIA Headquarters  
Basketball court/training area  
7:00 pm

Alison felt like she was floating. If you would have told her a couple days after getting home from her mission in Iran that she would be kissing Emily Fields, she would have laughed in your face. But that was her wonderful reality…and her mermaid's lips were just as talented as they'd always been. And she hated to let her mind wander to how mind blowing other physical displays of love would be between the two of them when she really needed to be focusing on stopping this serial killer, but damn sue her she was horny…and the love of her life was fucking gorgeous.

She's hoping to God that Brittany and Reggie have been able to gather some evidence and connect some dots while she's been reconnecting with _her_ soulmate. And the Guardian within her feels bad that she's literally left her partner and boss hanging since they rescued Emily and that teenage girl from the abandoned ammunition plant…but _God_ true love seriously didn't play by the rules. It didn't matter how much bad ass training she had since joining the CIA and how poised she normally was, Emily sent her into a blissful tailspin and garnered all her attention. Which in any other situation would be fine…but given that she and Brittany are responsible for keeping not only New York City but the rest of the world safe…she probably should get her head out of the clouds.

"Aunt Ali!" Mandela's cheerful voice catches her attention and Alison's able to regain her composure right as the adorable toddler jumps into her inviting arms. As his little arms wrap around her neck, Alison pulls him in closer and relishes in his loving embrace.

"I missed you!" As Mandela's words wash over her, Alison doesn't even care that she didn't even know he and she's assuming the rest of her family would be at headquarters when she got back, she's just thankful that they are.

Tenderly holding onto the little boy who gave her hope in this bleakly dark world, Alison echoes, "I missed you, too."

Glancing around the rest of the training area she takes in the sight of the most important people in her life. They're all looking at her and smiling and the blonde despite the circumstances feels _so_ utterly complete. She has them _and_ she has Emily. How did she get so lucky?

Bradley, Eva, and Teresa are standing close together while Brittany and Reggie are off to the side with Pepe happily getting his ear scratched by her best friend. She can only imagine what her fellow Guardians have uncovered…and from the look Brittany's giving her-a mixture of 'girl, you a'int gonna believe this' and 'no, seriously you a'int gonna believe this'…she knows she'll have to be sitting to hear it.

"Is it _really_ true?" Mandela asks as he lifts his head from resting in the crook of her neck as she begins to walk over towards the others with the toddler secure in her arms.

"Is what really true, sweetie?"

A huge smile spreads across Mandela's face as he bashfully inquires, "That you saved your mermaid?"

If Ali wasn't holding a child in her arms, she probably would have fainted.

The question had definitely thrown her for a loop, because when did _everyone_ find out about her reconnecting with Emily? But she also found it heart-warming because Mandela had been optimistic that she and Emily would one day meet again ever since the blonde told him about her mermaid when he asked if she'd ever been in love almost a year ago.

With a closed mouth content smile settling across her face, Ali merely nods to answer her nephew's question because she couldn't even form words right now…

Squealing in delight, Mandela gushes, "I told you God wouldn't keep you from your soulmate Aunt Ali."

She always loved and appreciated just how big Mandela was on happy endings…a dreamy look overtook Alison's face as someone else who's big on happy endings crossed her mind.

"Ohhh everyone look quick! Ali's daydreaming again!" Bradley's teasing voice rang throughout the training area as the blonde and Mandela made it over towards everyone else. The Guardian knew her cheeks were bright red and she was about to playfully jab back at her _younger_ brother, when Teresa jumped in on her behalf.

"Bradley, stop teasing your sister! She's been waiting to see Emily again for seven _long_ years…" Ali turned towards the woman who had become her mother since she'd met Brittany and smiled lovingly at her. Teresa (and really everyone there) knew just how much Emily meant to her and honestly they'd _all_ been waiting for this moment just as long as she had. Despite how much their love had helped Alison they all knew that she'd never be truly happy without Emily. And all any of them wanted for her was genuine happiness. How she had gotten this amazing of a family _and_ Emily Fields was beyond her. God, she couldn't wait to introduce her mermaid to them…

"…And given that you're practically glowing, sweetie…I'm going to assume that the reunion went well."

Alison felt six pairs of eyes land on her (well seven if you included Pepe) and she couldn't contain her joy as she truthfully declared, "It was perfect. She loves me…even after everything. I just can't believe it…"

"Oh my God, Ali! That's amazing!" Eva gushed and enveloped her in a side hug. Much like Aria her sister-in-law was a hopeless romantic. So needless to say the chef had been holding out hope for her and Emily since she first met Alison six years ago when she began dating Bradley.

"You _have_ to bring her to dinner the next time we all get together! I'll make her favorite food! Whatever it is! I don't even care if I've never made it before! I'm a damn professional-I'll teach myself, shoot…Oh my gosh it'll be so great!" Ali could see the gears turning in Eva's thoughtful mind and for the millionth time since they've all come into her life, Alison felt eternally grateful. Celebrating holidays would sure be interesting in the future…especially once she and Emily had kids of their own. _Wait, what?!_

"And it'll never happen if y'all don't get your Bronx butts out of my headquarters so my Guardians can get to work and actually _you know_ do their damn jobs!" Reggie meant to sound somewhat authoritative but Ali couldn't take her boss seriously when Brittany was giving him that jokingly offended look that made the blonde lose her shit every damn time. Her best friend had the absolute best expressions and Ali was just relieved to see humor cross Britt's face. With Rebecca's funeral fast approaching she knows how much it's killing the athletic brunette. So to see her ready to joke around was a welcomed sight.

"Excuse me? _Your_ headquarters?! Yo, last time I checked this joint wouldn't even be in operation if it weren't for Ali and I!"

Ali softly giggled at her best friend's assertion. It was pretty accurate. The reason the New York City headquarters was equipped with such stellar technology was because she and Brittany were such a valued team within the CIA. In fact it was pretty lack luster until they came along…

Bradley let out a booming laugh, "She's got you there, Reggie!"

Her boss glared at the firefighter and then playfully swatted Brittany's arm, "Baller you are _so_ damn lucky I love your ass…" A sincere look spread between the two before Reggie grumbled, "publically disrespecting my authority and all."

"What authority?" Teresa feigned innocence and Reggie looked at the nurse in mock shock. She always managed to somewhat get under his skin…much like her daughter.

Turning back to Brittany her boss semi kiddingly stated, "Now I see where you get it from…"

Before her best friend could offer a retort Reggie proclaimed with actual seriousness in his tone this time, "As much as I love all of you…y'all seriously gotta go! Because we…" He gestured between Ali, Brittany, and himself, "Have to game plan! As great as this whole Emily Fields being back in Bombshell's life is…there's still a serial killer on the loose…"

An awkward silence filled the space as the reality of the situation they (Teresa, Bradley, Eva, and Mandela included simply because they were related to Brittany and Ali) were all in settled over them.

After a quiet minute Mandela wrapped his little arms tighter around her neck and earnestly asked, "You'll stop them won't you Aunt Ali?"

Before she could answer the toddler who believed so strongly in her and Brittany's ability to prevent any harm from coming his or anyone else's way, her best friend gently ran her fingers up and down Mandela's back as she reassured with conviction, "Of course, angel. We're superheroes after all, right? You have _nothing_ to be afraid of."

Mandela softly smiled up at his godmother, but Ali could see through his brave front. This serial killer was unlike any enemy they've ever faced before…and the three and a half year old knew that.

Usually when she and Brittany are fighting the worst mankind has to offer they're half way across the world-which though it's taxing at least keeps danger away from the people they love the most. But this time they're _home_ in the city that means so much to them and where practically everyone they love resides…if they didn't stop this psychopath the repercussions would be detrimental.

Fear swirled in Mandela's big brown eyes but not because he was worried about what was going to happen to him…he was worried about what was going to happen to _them._

Slowly the little boy shifted in Alison's arms so that he could stroke Brittany's cheek and honestly express, "That's why I'm afraid…because most heroes forget to save themselves."

 _God this kid's wisdom was beyond comprehension sometimes…_

Ali could see the water collect in Brittany's blue eyes so the blonde interjected because it was evident her best friend was too choked with emotion to respond. The weight of Rebecca's funeral, their serial killer still being on the loose, and Mandela's fear of losing the both of them making her crack.

"That's why Brittany and I work together, Mandela…she saves me and I save her."

The athletic brunette gave her an appreciative glance as she was able to suppress her tears. The last thing Mandela needed was to see Brittany cry when he was already so worried about them. Out of the dynamic Guardian duo Alison was the softy while Brittany was the total bad ass…and when the bad ass got emotional that usually meant things were off. But even if both of them weren't completely on top of their game, they were stronger together. And Alison knew down into the depths of her soul that they were going to stop this monster.

A few moments later she and Brittany shared a small smile that conveyed just that sentiment: 'I've got you, now let's go kick some ass.'

* * *

November 12, 2019  
New York City CIA Headquarters  
Surveillance Room  
8:00 pm

Alison was sitting in the surveillance room-which is where she, Reggie, and Brittany always game planned before a mission-trying not to blow a fucking gasket. Thankfully Pepe was sitting next to her on the couch…he was the lone family member to remain when everyone else had left a little while ago. And running her fingers through the adorable sheltie's soft fur was the only thing keeping her calm right now.

The blonde could tell that Brittany was keeping something from her as the tall brunette paced back and forth. She could literally see the gears turning in her best friend's brilliant head and all Alison wanted was to hear whatever she had uncovered. Reggie was leaning against one of the tables in front of the huge monitor that adorned the room with his arms lightly crossed over his broad chest with a conflicted look spread across his face.

 _Okay, seriously what they found out couldn't be that bad. But shit with what they've had to deal with…you never really knew._

Letting out a frustrated groan Alison stated, "You're both going to have to tell me eventually, so you might as well just get it over with."

Britt stopped pacing and looked at her with a painful expression. Why was her best friend so conflicted? Jesus, Alison has literally been to hell and back-she could handle whatever this was.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence Brittany moved towards the couch and crouched down in front of her before she honestly replied, "I don't know where to start."

 _Not what I was expecting to hear…_

"Well start somewhere, please…" Alison pleaded as her bright blue eyes searched lighter hued ones. It must be bad if Brittany was struggling this much to voice her discoveries…or maybe it was just that complicated of an explanation. _Fuck._

"Show her what you found in Emily's leather jacket." Reggie meekly suggested and Alison felt her heart clench. _Oh God…was Emily in danger?_

Slowly Brittany reached into the front pocket of her Knicks hoodie and pulled out two plastic evidence bags and handed them to Ali.

The blonde immediately recognized the family Christmas picture from last year. God, she loved this photo. But, wait? Why did Emily have this in her leather jacket? Had she found it somewhere?

Frantically looking at the other piece of evidence, Alison felt like she'd been stabbed as she took in the words:

" _Dearest Comrade,_

 _Your work so far has been exceptional. I couldn't have done it better myself._

 _However, you need to make more of an impact. It's time to stop targeting her friends past and present and go for those she loves the most._

 _I shouldn't have to tell you who_ _they_ _are. But just in case-here's an image to refresh your memory._

 _Yours truly,_

 _P.C.D."_

Ali felt tears form in her eyes. Oh my God her suspicions had been correct. This psychopath was targeting Brittany. She was the "her" referenced in the letter. And whoever had written this letter wanted their serial killer to stop killing Brittany's friends and move onto her family.

Ali felt like she was going to be sick as the realization dawned on her. Brittany had been adamant that Teresa, Bradley, Eva, and Mandela all stay at their house for the next few days until things "calmed down". Which Alison found odd, but now understood. Her best friend was trying to protect them…and there was no safer location for them to be than the house they shared that was laced with the CIA's most advanced technology.

With emotion lacing her tone Alison painfully hedged out, "Britt…they're coming after you." God she couldn't lose Brittany or anyone in her family for that matter. The universe could NOT do this to her. She couldn't _finally_ get Emily back and then lose one of them…it just wasn't fucking fair.

"That's what I thought at first too, but…"

"But, what?" Ali quirked a curious eyebrow as Brittany rested a calming hand on her forearm.

"They're coming after both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right now it's just a theory…"

"A damn brilliant one." Reggie interjected and then cleared his throat as he offered an apologetic wave.

Taking a deep breath Brittany began to explain, "That teenage girl I rescued from the abandoned ammunition plant is fifteen years old, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and…her name is Addison Lindsey Davis…the same initials as-"

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis." The blonde finished the brunette's statement as her mind began to race a million miles a minute trying to connect the dots. That poor girl who had been tortured by their serial killer was literally a replica of the Guardian when she'd disappeared from Rosewood all those years ago…

"Right. So I started to think A.L.D., P.C.D. hmmm maybe this serial killer or whoever's in charge has a thing for initials, acronyms, or something. Then I looked at our victims: Cindy Douglas, Serena Allen, Helen Lawson, and Rebecca Evans." Ali could see how much just mentioning their names (especially the last one) was eating away at Brittany and she wanted to throttle whoever had killed these four innocent women, attacked the love of her life, and made her best friend doubt her abilities. If it was the last thing she ever did Alison DiLaurentis was going to stop this monster. No one hurts the people she loves and gets away with it.

"If you take their initials you get: C.D., S.A., H.L., and R.E. And when you rearrange those letters it spells out…"

Alison couldn't breathe as it finally clicked into place and she ghosted out, "Charles D. Oh my fucking God…" No. No. This was not happening. Charles was not going to ruin her life again. What the fuck? He was locked up in isolation in the highest maximum security prison the federal government had to offer. How was her demented brother (just giving him that title made her gag) even able to kill friends from Brittany's past and present to spell out his name? It literally made no damn sense. Then again did anything with Charles ever make sense?

"But he's locked up Brittany. There's no way he's killing women and tormenting teenage girls and going after Emily…" Ali's voice cracked as she thought about her mermaid.

Leaning up Britt pulled her into a comforting embrace as she tried to get Alison's breathing to settle. Rubbing comforting circles along her back the former basketball great continued to theorize,

"I don't think he is Ali. But Charles' nickname in prison while he was on trial for _everything_ was Psycho Charlie D." Alison shuddered in her best friend's arms. Jesus fucking Christ-Psycho Charlie D…and that letter Emily found was signed by P.C.D. That could only mean one thing…

"I think Charles is in charge and his protégé is the one committing the actual crimes. Which means someone he comes into contact with at the penitentiary is working as the middle man." Why would anyone ever help a deranged psychopath create more deranged psychopaths? Jesus, what was the world coming to? "Think about it Ali. Our serial killer dresses all in black and drives a black SUV. What does that remind you of?"

The blonde squeezed Brittany slightly harder as fear coursed through her veins, "-A."

After a few seconds Ali asked what had been her greatest fear since she'd survived those torturous five days in Aunt Carol's basement, "Do you think the game's starting again?"

Brittany shook her head, "No. I think Charles is obsessed with you and he hasn't been able to keep tabs on you for years and it's driving him crazy. Somehow he must have figured out that we're connected and he gambled that killing Cindy, Serena, Helen, and Rebecca would draw me out. And he knew-"

"He knew killing you would destroy me." Alison painfully finished as she clutched onto the woman who had given her life after Charles took everything from her in Rosewood. Her psychotic brother had always sought to inflict pain upon his younger sister and what better way to do that than to kill Brittany?

"And Emily being a brilliant detective and finding his protégé's lair was just icing on the cake…it provided another opportunity to hurt you."

"Oh, God…" Ali painfully cried out. They knew Charles was behind all of this, but they didn't know who was working with him from the maximum security prison or who his serial killer reigning terror down on New York City was.

Slightly pulling back from Brittany's hug, Alison wiped her tears and declared with an unusual ferocity, "We're stopping him, Brittany. We're stopping _all_ of them. And you are NOT dying."

Brittany offered her a small smile, "I wasn't planning on it, Ali."

" _No one_ is dying. I'll make damn sure of that." Reggie asserted as he moved over towards the pair and sat down next to Pepe on the couch. Her boss had always been a softy for the sheltie…

"We'll run the video feed from Rebecca's funeral through our facial recognition software and compare it to the footage from Cindy, Serena, and Helen's. I guarantee this psycho went to all of them so they could relieve it…We'll catch this son of a bitch. We _always_ do."

All three of them shared determined glances as Reggie finished his statement. Charles might have been able to yank her chain in the past, but Alison was stronger now. And she wasn't going to lose anyone else to his clutches. She had a home to fight for, she had a loving family to fight for, and she had a future with Emily Fields to fight for. And come hell or high water she was getting her happy ending.

* * *

November 13, 2019  
Emily Fields' Apartment  
Manhattan, New York City  
8:00 pm

"I saw the press conference on TV, sweetie…you looked very intimidating." Emily let out a tired chuckle at her mom's interpretation of the aura the detective was attempting to give off during the press conference outside St. Patrick's Cathedral following Rebecca's funeral. It had been unexpected to say the least and Brian had done all the talking…

" _Lieutenant Williams have you made any progress on the case?" A reporter from CNN asked right as she and Brian emerged from the Catholic Church's doors to escort Rebecca's family to the cars that would take them to the cemetery for the burial. There must have been over 50 news cameras set up and hundreds of reporters were flanking them from every direction. It was the most chaotic scene the detective had ever stumbled upon to say the least. Emily placed a reassuring hand on Carla's shoulder-this woman just had to say goodbye to the love of her life the last thing she needed to be dealing with was the media. Carla offered her a meek smile as she instinctively leaned into the kind detective in order to shield herself from the cameras. Luckily several police officers rushed towards their group and created a barrier between them and the news thirsty reporters who were desperate to get their sound bite…_

 _The detective whispered to Carla, "This should just take a second. Don't worry. Brian will get rid of them." She hoped anyway…_

" _We're currently analyzing all the forensic evidence we collected from the abandoned ammunition plant in The Bronx…"_

 _Carla started whimpering at the mention of the place where Rebecca was so brutally slain and Emily felt horrible because there was nothing she could do to take her pain away…well except catch the son of a bitch responsible for her wife's death._

" _And my detectives…" Brian glanced towards her and Emily immediately felt the blood rush to her cheeks as everyone's attention followed her boss's gaze. Underneath her kick ass exterior Emily was still incredibly shy and hated being the center of attention. "…Are following every lead. I'm blessed to have the best of the best working at Special Crimes." Brian's exhausted eyes met her own as he offered her a sincere smile._

 _Turning back towards the reporters Brian steeled himself as he determinedly proclaimed, "And it's with that knowledge that I can confidently say…" Her boss briefly paused for dramatic effect and then spoke directly into the camera, "To the coward who keeps hurting the women of our beloved city. You can't run, and you can't hide. We are going to find you. You're days terrorizing New York are over."_

 _Emily knows their serial killer was more than likely at Rebecca's funeral (and it made her absolutely sick to her stomach that someone could be so ruthless and disturbed to then bask in the pain they caused) so they had more than likely just heard Brian's declaration. She could only hope it would make them pause before they struck again…_

"I highly doubt I looked intimidating mom." The brunette light heartedly threw back as she fell on her couch. She was utterly exhausted and didn't know how she was going to find the strength to do anything productive for the rest of the night. The kind detective was grateful that their serial killer hadn't done anything at Rebecca's funeral or tried to send some weird ass message-it left the day pretty routine. But rifling through hours of surveillance footage after an emotional funeral left her drained. It didn't matter that she consumed an ample amount of coffee-the liquid gold just wasn't doing the trick today.

 _I swear after I catch this serial killer I'm going on vacation…with Alison. Wait, can Ali even go on vacation? Fuck it, Fields you two will make it work._

Speaking of her love she hasn't heard from her at all since their kiss in the blue Camaro last night…The swimmer had been hoping she'd at least _see_ Alison at Rebecca's funeral but given how gifted Alison was at her job she probably managed to be pretty inconspicuous and observe from the shadows while Emily was front and center...sitting with her victim's family. Kind of made saying "hello" a little difficult…

Emily understood how complicated Alison's job was and how absolutely essential it was for the safety of literally everyone. She knew it would make their relationship incredibly challenging, but Emily's never wanted anything more in her entire life. She didn't care if she had to share Alison with the world, so long as the blonde came home to her every night…

 _Jesus, I'm so in love with her._

"Don't beat yourself up, sweetie. It was just a rough day. You'll catch this person. Dad and I believe in you." Her mom's sweet voice filled her with warmth. Pam Fields always managed to offer her just the right amount of reassurance and encouragement.

"Thanks mom." It always meant the world to her that her parents believed in what she was doing. Initially they hadn't been thrilled when she told them about attending the Philadelphia Police Academy. Her mom especially couldn't understand why she'd want to embark on that and attend Temple University at the same time. Which Emily understands is a pretty crazy thing to do, but at the time she needed to keep her mind constantly preoccupied or else she'd never stop thinking about her lost love. And let's face it Alison still crossed her mind over a hundred times a day.

Being a master at changing the direction of a conversation when things got too heavy, her mother proceeded to fill her in on all the new happenings of Rosewood and describe in detail the crazy scenarios that ensued the last time she, Ashley, Ella, and Veronica got together for girls night. And their mothers thought she, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were wild…The detective begged to differ, especially when wine was involved…

It was a nice distraction to talk and laugh with her mom for half an hour. Of course Pam Fields had to insist that she try and improve her eating and sleeping schedule, which hello she's a detective-her normal was sleep deprivation, coffee, and chaos…and now with Ali in the picture. Yeah, Emily's life was never going to be bland or boring, simply because of what they both did for a living. Which was fine by her, but she knows it'll probably worry her parents to death.

Deciding that her still injured ribs would not agree with her falling asleep on the couch, Emily reluctantly garnered enough strength to dramatically roll her tired behind off of it and head towards her kitchen. She smiled as her fridge came into view and Chloe's beautiful artwork adorned it…Aria would be proud of the Hanna mini-me that's for sure.

Opening her fridge the detective lets out a weary sigh when she's met with a few water bottles, a box of take out, produce (that's more than likely spoiled), and a few containers of yogurt.

 _Jesus, please let them not be expired._

Grabbing one, Emily smiles when she sees she still has two days before the creamy substance would turn to shit. It was rather pathetic that her fridge was practically bare and she can't even remember the last time she went grocery shopping-damn maybe her mother has a point…

After fetching a spoon from the drawer, the detective reaches into the cupboard and grabs a box of chocolate Teddy Grahams. She didn't care what anyone said they were the best damn flavor. Although Ali would have you believe that chocolate chip was better, while Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all favored honey…

 _God the things we used to argue about pre –A were so trivial._

Then again what teenagers didn't fret about things that weren't really all that important in the grand scheme of life?

Sitting down at her breakfast bar, Emily knows that she should probably keep investigating what little leads they'd come up with after sifting through the hours of surveillance footage from Rebecca's funeral back at the Special Crimes Unit, but her eyes literally feel like they're going to fall out of their sockets. Nothing about this case made any sense. And she supposes she wasn't able to make any brilliant discoveries because she was still suffering from the side effects of her concussion.

 _Note to self: Do not get your skull bashed in by a crowbar…because it's a bitch to try and use your brain afterwards._

She understood that all four women were somehow connected to Brittany and that reality terrified the detective because if they were connected to the former basketball star that meant they were also connected to Alison. But why would their serial killer go after the two of them? Brittany and Ali were literally angels who protected innocent people all over the world, why would anyone be opposed to that?

 _Because Fields they enact justice and prevent tragedies from happening every single day. Which is a hindrance to those trying to commit crimes and spread destruction…God, the world is one fucked up place._

Finishing her yogurt Emily glances at her iPhone that's sitting oh so temptingly on the breakfast bar. She desperately wants to call Alison. Ali had given her her phone number for a reason, right? She said I could call anytime-that she wanted to talk to me if she couldn't see me. Then again you're so exhausted would you even be able to have a coherent conversation? Well maybe you can just call her and say 'I love you' and see if she's managed to make sense of this case at all?

Deciding that it was going to drive her absolutely insane if she didn't do it, Emily grabs her iPhone and finds 'Angel' in her contacts.

 _Jesus, if Hanna saw that she'd probably think I was dating a stripper…_

Right as she's about to hit the call button a loud thump echoes throughout her apartment. It sounded like it came from outside her bedroom window…which would mean someone or something had just landed on her fire escape.

 _What the hell?_

Standing up the brunette takes her 9 mm (that she had indeed dropped at the abandoned ammunition plant and Brian returned to her today thankfully without any questions) out of its holster and moves through her kitchen and living room. When she gets into the hallway Emily takes the safety off. Given that their psychopath had tried to kill her once already, she wasn't taking any chances.

Taking a deep breath Emily readies herself for whatever awaits her once she turns the corner into her bedroom. She's going to feel like a complete idiot if it's just a raccoon or something…

But as her eyes settle on the scene before her, the detective can feel her heart flutter. Standing on her fire escape is none other than Alison and its unreal how breathtakingly beautiful she looks in the moonlight. If the whole working for the CIA thing doesn't pan out, her angel could definitely be a supermodel.

Ali has her back turned towards her and is talking on her cell phone. She appears to be frustrated (or even borderline pissed off) with whoever is on the other end.

Walking further into her bedroom Emily can make out bits and pieces of the conversation despite her window being closed. She wouldn't necessarily say that Alison was yelling, but she definitely wasn't whispering either.

"Well like it or not she _is_ connected to this and deserves to know everything!"

"Okay, you know what? I really don't care what you think or what the CIA thinks!"

"Well considering I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with her, you're going to have to get used to it Reggie!"

Reggie? That's Alison's boss, right? From what Emily could deduce he and the blonde were fighting about _her_? Oh and you better believe she caught that Alison said she's planning on spending the rest of her life with her. _Damn straight, DiLaurentis._

Making her way towards the window, Emily puts her 9 mm back in its holster, and quietly opens the glassed barrier separating her and Ali. The unforgiving November air hits her smack in the face and the swimmer's thankful that she'd thrown on her old Rosewood Sharks hoodie when she got home. Her apartment wasn't drafty, but there was just something about wearing a sweatshirt in this weather that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 _Well cuddling with Alison would make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside too…_

Slowly the detective crouches down and steps onto the metal landing of the fire escape.

Ali's still turned away from her and the brunette wants nothing more than to just wrap her arms protectively around Alison from behind and hold her close, but she can see that her love's still on the phone.

After a few tense moments, Alison lets out a heavy sigh and runs a frustrated hand through her gorgeous blonde hair that looks even more spectacular in the moonlight. The action causes Emily to smell Alison's vanilla scented shampoo and she damn near crumbles. Ali never ceases to just floor her.

In a much softer tone the Guardian conceded, "I'm sorry Reggie. I'm not mad at you. It's just…I just got her back. And I'm worried…"

There was a slight shake to Alison's voice and it is killing Emily not to comfort her, but the last thing the brunette wants to do is throw the blonde when she's on the phone with her boss.

 _Jesus what had Alison uncovered about our serial killer to make her so shook up?_

"I know Brittany's keeping them safe. She won't let anything happen to them…"

Who? Her family? Were the Johnson's in danger?

A beat passes before it dawns on the detective. _Oh my fucking God, Emily! The picture! The picture you found in the warehouse with the letter that said the serial killer needed to target those closest to Brittany! How the fuck could you forget about that?! Holy hell! Damn this concussion, making me forget shit!_

As she's cursing herself for forgetting about such a vital piece of evidence, she hears Reggie ask, "What do you need from me?"

"Let me bring Emily tomorrow. That way I'll know she's safe…and honestly if she's not there she's all I'm going to be thinking about." Despite the circumstance Emily smiled at the revelation. So Ali was going just as crazy today without me as I was without her, huh? "You saw me today when you wouldn't let me go up to her at the funeral…" So she was there…

"Yeah you looked like I ran over Pepe…" Ali's boss grumbled. Emily supposes that her angel and Brittany really give him a run for his money at times.

Ali let out a soft laugh and it's music to Emily's ears, "I can't help it Reggie. She means everything to me…"

It's quiet for a moment and Emily's praying that Reggie (who she's never even met) will let Alison bring her along tomorrow. Hell, Emily doesn't even care where they go, so long as she's with her. _God could you be any more corny, Fields?_

An exasperated groan filters through the phone as Reggie yells, "Fucking Christ Bombshell! You and your sister are going to get me fired I swear to God…" Despite his clear frustration with the situation though, he gives into Ali's request, "Fine! Fine! Bring Emily Fields with you!"

"Thank you, Reggie!" Ali thanks the man with so much enthusiasm and Emily marvels at how absolutely adorable she is.

"Yeah, yeah…you and Brittany better come save my ass when Hillary rips me a new one for letting a civilian work on a case…"

"Reggie you know we will…no one else in the CIA would let us get away with half this shit…" Emily knows Alison's smirking even though she can't see her face and the detective can't help but let out a quiet giggle.

Reggie lets out a hearty laugh before exasperating, "Ain't that the truth?!" And Emily can't help but marvel at how similar Ali's boss is to Brian. The detective thinks she'll like him when she meets him tomorrow at wherever Alison's taking her…

"Let me guess you're at Emily's front door right now?"

"Actually…I'm on her fire escape." Ali reveals and she can just imagine the expression Reggie is wearing right now.

"What the-? Bombshell that's creepy as hell! Why are you pulling some Spider-Man shit?" Emily was a little curious about that as well. Then again she climbed through Ali's bedroom window back in Rosewood following the dollhouse when she needed to see her to feel safe, so it was kind of _their_ thing. Just like Paris was their place…and _Great Expectations_ was their book…and rain was their weather element. Oh dear Lord Emily you're going to turn everything in existence into some symbolic representation of your relationship with Alison.

"Because there's a serial killer after us, so I was trying to be stealthy." Alison reasoned and Emily had to admit it made sense.

"Or you like jumping down from rooftops…"

 _Wait, Ali jumps off of rooftops?! Well she is in the CIA, Em. God, that's like the hottest thing ever…_

"Well, that _is_ a lot of fun…" Ali trailed off and Emily could hear the smile in her tone.

"Knew it! Now go cuddle with your woman before you suffer deprivation…"

 _Yes please cuddle with me!_

"Will do Boss Man. And thank you Reggie for trusting me about Emily."

"Well you and Brittany have never given me any reason not to trust your judgments before, so if you think Emily can handle this shit…who am I to doubt?"

 _Damn he really has a lot of faith in Ali…which he should because she's amazing, but still…wow._

"Good night, Alison. And for the record I am happy for you, I just have to give you that whole 'be careful what you're doing and who you're seeing' spiel because you know secret government agency and what not..."

A few moments of understanding passed between the two and suddenly Emily felt like she was intruding on a moment even though Ali was standing on her fire escape talking to her boss over the phone. The detective certainly admired how much Reggie obviously cared about Alison. He kind of was like her father figure in a sense following the horrific fate Kenneth suffered.

She wonders briefly if he served the same purpose in Brittany's life given how nonexistent her relationship with her father was. When she'd been uncovering any and everything she could find on Brittany a few days ago, Emily found out that the man had walked out on his entire family leaving Teresa with a mortgage, an obscene amount of credit card debt, and two kids to take care of when Brittany was eight and Bradley was five. That's why they'd eventually ended up in the Morris Heights projects in The Bronx, despite Teresa's good job. It was the only housing Teresa could afford while she had to pay for a divorce and all of her ex-husbands debts because he had fled the state. The nurse had to work a minimum of fifty hours per week just to drag them out of that financial hole. Then the bastard had the nerve to walk back into Brittany's life after she became a household name at St. John's asking for money once she'd signed her contract with Nike.

 _Jesus, I'm so lucky to have such a great dad…_

The detective was glad that both women had Reggie in their lives, even if he at times drove them crazy.

"I know. Good night."

Ali ends the call and lets out a relieved sigh as she straightens herself up and _finally_ turns around and faces Emily. The detective is smiling at her and though Ali's momentarily surprised she returns the expression a second later.

"So…jumping down from rooftops, huh?" Emily quirks a playful eyebrow before adding, "What _else_ can you do Ali?"

The blonde steps towards her and Emily shudders when Ali drapes her arms around her shoulders. Reflexively her own arms wrap around Alison's waist so she can pull the woman who's _always_ been her entire world further into her. She'd been craving Ali all day and damn if the skin to skin contact wasn't doing wonders for her previously dragging behind...

Beaming up at her Ali quips back in a suggestive tone, "You'll have to stick around and see."

Before Emily can promise that she has every intention of doing so, Alison leans up and swiftly kisses her. (And she's totally okay with Ali cutting her off with sweet kisses whenever the blonde feels like it). Their lips move together with ease and the detective sighs because kissing Alison is seriously the easiest thing she's ever done. It was perfect in every sense of the word, and she loved every type of kiss they ever shared: passionate, longing, chaste, innocent…it didn't matter. Emily was addicted to all of them. This kiss is sweet and the perfect remedy to the brunette's frustrating day.

"God, I missed you _so_ much today." Ali reveals when they pull apart and the detective smiles, because she'd been going absolutely insane without her angel. It was amazing that she was even able to semi focus at Rebecca's funeral and afterwards back at the Special Crimes Unit, given that Alison crossed her mind every five seconds.

"You were all I could think about…" Emily whispers back and finds herself drowning when Ali's brilliant blue orbs flicker up to meet her gaze. She'd never grow tired of Alison looking at her with nothing but love. "It was embarrassing how many times I spaced out at work…I think the other detectives were ready to smack me back into the conversation a few times…"

Ali giggles and bashfully asks, "Why do you think I all but demanded that Reggie let us work together on this case?" Moving her hands from around Emily's neck, Ali hugs her midsection and professes as she burrows further into the detective, "I _need_ you by my side, Em."

Securing Alison in her protective embrace, Emily kisses the crown of the blonde's head and promises, "You've got me, Ali."

* * *

Alison had been in Emily's apartment for ten minutes and she couldn't quite explain just how _Emily_ the place was. Warm, inviting, beautiful, full of life…

The blonde decided she liked it. The house she shared with Brittany in The Bronx certainly offered a lot more space and was definitely more her style with its high ceilings and pristine aesthetic, but she wouldn't mind spending an amble amount of time here with her mermaid. Especially after long nights of love making… _Wait, what?!_

"Ali, I'm sorry. I literally haven't been to the store in…God I can't even remember…" Emily's voice filtered in from the kitchen and the blonde had to shake her head to get the concocted images of Emily's gorgeous naked body out of her head.

 _Jesus, Alison she's still injured. You might want to let her heal before you ravish her physically…_

"Em, it's fine." Alison reassured and then joked, "One of the advantages of having a sister in law who's a professional chef is that you never go hungry."

 _Seriously Eva can stay at our house for as long as she wants…or well for as long as it takes us to solve this case and make sure everyone in my family (Emily included) is safe._

The Guardian was currently standing in front of Emily's fireplace in her living room examining the framed photographs that adorned the mantle. There were pictures of Emily and her parents at what was more than likely her college graduation and several images of the brunette and the other three girls. Alison especially loved the candid shot of the four of them at what she was guessing was Hanna's wedding. Emily, Spencer, and Aria were wearing matching beautiful blue dresses while Hanna looked absolutely stunning in her white wedding dress. Ali briefly wonders if Hanna designed her gown and the bridesmaids' dresses. If that were the case, she can understand why the spunky blonde was so successful now…she was incredibly talented. The four of them were all laughing and had their arms wrapped around one another in a loving embrace-totally unaware that someone was capturing the moment.

Ali can't help but smile. Seeing them look so happy is all she ever wanted. Hell it was why she had made that deal with Charles all those years ago…

Shifting her gaze so she could access the other side of the mantle Ali saw a picture of Emily with a little girl who was the spitting image of Hanna. Surely that was her mermaid's goddaughter, Chloe. They were building a snowman and Alison thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. It was obvious that the toddler adored Emily and from the way her love's eyes sparkled at her-the feeling was mutual.

 _God, Emily will be such a great mom someday to our kids._ Wait, what?! _Okay, seriously Ali you need to chill out…take Emily on a date first why don't ya?_

As her eyes continued to take in the photographs Ali felt her breath catch as they settled on one particular image. _Oh my God._ It was her and Emily on prom night, they had just kissed and their foreheads were resting together. Emily was holding her so tenderly and Ali feels warmth spread through her as the memories come flooding back. This was literally the millisecond before Emily said 'I love you' back to her. The blonde runs her finger reverently along the black frame. _Who had even taken this and how long had Emily had it?_

"I _love_ that picture." Emily confesses as she comes up behind Ali and wraps her arms around her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. "You look _so_ beautiful."

Ali lets out a slight laugh as her hands settle on top of the brunette's that are making her feel so safe, because seriously Em looked drop dead gorgeous in her purple dress, while Ali was literally in jeans. Nice jeans mind you, but still jeans. But of course sweet Emily would think she looked beautiful no matter what.

"Who even took this?"

Emily giggles, "Hanna. Her, Spencer, and Aria were creeping on us from Spencer's living room and you know Hanna just had to be _Hanna_." Ali laughed at that-it was such a Hanna move to snoop. But she was so glad that the designer captured this moment-it was one of the blonde's absolute favorites with her mermaid. _God I miss Hanna. I miss all of them._

"Have you had it up this whole time?" Ali inquires as she turns her head so she can breathe Emily in. Since she'd left Rosewood Alison had kept a framed photograph of her, Emily, and Pepe from when she'd first gotten the sheltie near her bed. When her dad had taken the picture he'd joked that the three of them made a perfect family, and Alison couldn't have agreed more.

"Yes. I never wanted to forget you, Ali." The sincerity in Emily's words brings tears to Alison's eyes. Her mermaid was so thoughtful and never gave up on her-never gave up on _them_. "Looking at that picture gave me hope that one day we'd meet again and be able to have the future that Charles ripped from us. The future we both deserve."

Alison turns in Emily's arms so she can caress her girl's defined cheekbones and marvel at just how fucking perfect she is before ghosting out, "I love you."

Emily reflexively leans into her touch before echoing, "I love you, too."

God, Alison can't even explain how much hearing those three words set her on fire. How determined they make her to end this shit with Charles once and for all. And Emily's looking at her like she's the most remarkable thing she's ever seen and Alison can feel herself falling even deeper in love with her mermaid.

Their lips meet halfway in a tender embrace and the blonde savors every second of it, because it's more than likely going to be one of the last moments of tranquility they'll have for a while.

When they pull apart, Alison delicately holds Emily's face in her hands and boldly declares, "I promise I'm going to fight like hell for us, Emily."

Emily offers her a confused expression which Alison finds all sorts of adorable. And Jesus, Em really needs to stop being so damn cute or else the blonde is never going to be able to explain all the crazy Charles/serial killer connections-she'll be much too distracted.

"You make it sound like we're going to war, Ali." Emily observes and there's a hint of worry underlining her tone because what the hell had Alison found out about this serial killer to make her talk like that?

Looking up at her soulmate, Alison gently strokes her cheeks and apologetically declares, "Unfortunately Em, it might just come to that."

 **Soooooo, what did we think?! Any favorite parts?**

 **I'd love to hear your theories on Charles' connection to this serial killer and what you think is going to happen!**

 **Side note, aren't Mandela and Chloe the cutest human beings ever?**

 **Who's excited for some Emison+Brittany saving the world action? Not to mention that Hanna's fashion show will bring two other brunettes back into the picture...**

 **So many things to come in Guardian Angel!**

 **Thank you again for the support! You guys are amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Putting the Pieces Together

**Hello beautiful people! My God I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to update this story until next week because my schedule got insane, but thankfully I found time to finish the second half of this chapter (after you know my brain was like go write that cute ass one shot where Hanna calls Emily Ali's baby daddy and Paige gets owned for being the total obsessed with Emily bike riding stalker that she is-so glad you guys enjoyed That's Not Why, I Promise by the way haha).**

 **Anyway I survived my first week of Grad School and Lord have mercy are my classes intense-like I was expecting it, but still DAMN! Like I had to read 250 pages on literary theory only to have the author conclude in the end that literary theory was complete bullshit and served no purpose in academia and life in general...to which I was like then why the hell did you write this book on the history of literary theory bro?! And furthermore why did my professor assign it? Thankfully the readings I did for my other classes made more sense and were a hell of a lot more interesting...And my younger brother survived his first week of college but now he's two hours away from me which sucks but it's kind of adorable because he FaceTime's me a lot now lol.**

 **Okay okay enough about the personal life and back to the Pretty Little Liars. I promised y'all a long ass rant about 7x10 so you've been warned!**

 **Honestly I don't even know where to begin...**

 **First of all WTF is up with the editing on PLL?! Like my head hurt from how botched this episode was strung together. Honestly I could have found some techy pot heads from my block who would have done a better job at having the scenes move smoothly into the next instead of you know cutting Emison's kiss short (cough cough again)!**

 **Speaking of our beautiful ladies I was happy and annoyed with what we got as a fandom. Personally my favorite part of the episode was seeing Alison get incredibly jealous of Paige in front of Emily. Oh my God yes gurl! Get your oblivious mermaid to notice how madly in love with her you are! When Ali said, "Ugh, I'm gonna be sick" I fucking cheered you better believe it. Speaking of Paige can she just go the hell away already?! Who the hell does she think she is going around calling Emily her girlfriend?! Like girl are you blind?! You been riding that bike too long in the sun and are now having hallucinations or what? Like she's become a straight up stalker and Lord have mercy when she started saying all that shit about my girl Alison I wanted Brittany to pop up on my screen and throttle her ass! Like Paige honey you ARE the one who hasn't changed! Alison's character development is literally one of the most beautiful things ever so bye Felicia! Ride that bike right into a tree or semi truck either one...How people ship Paily I'll never understand! She's always been so controlling and never respected Emily and the decisions she's made. Case in point did anyone else notice how disgusted Alison was when she found out Paige didn't even respect that Emily was seeing Sabrina? I was like oh my God Ali you love Emily so much that you respect her choice to be with Sabrina if she so chooses (even though it's dumb as hell) and that's why you haven't made a move on her yet. Anyone else notice that Ali only kissed Emily after she said "Things with Sabrina are on pause right now." in that previous scene? Just another reason to love Alison DiLaurentis! Paige would never!**

 **Speaking of Ali surprise surprise she's pregnant! Oh my God it's not like we saw that coming two months ago or anything...That was sarcasm by the way. I loved how before the reveal though Emily was just going through Alison's drawers like she knew where everything was and shit already. I was like dear Lord they are so married it's not even funny! I also swooned so hard when Emily let Ali know that no matter what she'll be there for her. And okay okay that couch scene. I melted when Emily wiped Alison's tear. Like that was the sweetest thing ever and then Ali leaned in to kiss her and yeah I almost died. Who would've thought that the line "That's not why, I promise" could mean so much? That kiss paralleled the library kiss and it was just so tender and pure like Emison honestly is. Oh and them cuddling the next morning was my favorite thing ever (even though Paige so rudely interrupted them-again GO AWAY), but Emily was so gentle when she moved Ali and I just melted some more!**

 **NOW for the shit I wanted to happen with Emison in 7x10. Um hello a feelings talk would be nice Marlene! I need them to fucking say "I love you" and it really aint that hard to have them do! If you need any ideas on how to do that Mar please read mine and other fanfic writers numerous accounts on how that conversation can come into fruition. I swear guys if Emison doesn't talk about this kiss like they didn't talk about 5x05 I'm going to Marlene's house with all my girls and we're having words! I just get so annoyed because literally every other couple on the show even the ones that aren't going to last (like Emily and Talia for example) talk after they kiss and Emison is the only one who hasn't. It's obvious that they're soulmates. It's obvious that they belong together. But they need to say it out loud.**

 **Speaking of saying things out loud where was that exploration of Alison's sexuality story line that we were getting. Did I miss it or...**

 **And lol Marlene saying Alison's just starting to wrap her head around the idea of being bisexual. She's been making out with Emily since she was 13/14 and slept with her in 5x05 I'm pretty sure she's got her head wrapped around it!**

 **Okay moving on from Emison to the other ships...**

 **Haleb: Yeah I always knew they were meant to be together that's why I never understood why they broke them up in the first place, but they just seem tainted to me now and a little rushed. Like didn't Caleb just end things with Spencer two days ago? And honestly did we need to have a two minute sex scene? You couldn't have given a couple of those seconds to Emison's kiss?**

 **Spoby: God these two have grown on me. They're adorable and love each other so much. You could tell how much that good bye kiss destroyed Toby. Like he obviously loves Yvonne, but a part of him will always belong to Spencer. And my God did they both have to be in near death experiences during the same episode? I really don't think either one of them is dead, but I'm pretty sure Yvonne is, which is sad because she's a really good person.**

 **Ezria: Y'all know I loathe this ship with a passion, but honestly what is the point in having Nicole be alive and having Ezra kiss her just to create drama? My heart broke for Aria. I love her and honestly think she can do so much better than Ezra...her and Jason actually make a really great pair just saying...I also was in shock that Marlene would create some turbulence for Ezria since she caters to that fan base like no other.**

 **Hanna kidnapping Noel and Mona coming to help her was kind of hilarious. But isn't it funny how Noel escaped after Mona said I'll take care of it and Hanna left? Like Mona what is your definition of taking care of stuff? And creepy as fuck how Mona and Caleb knew how the other liked their coffee...that shit was so weird. And then you had Sidney making her three second appearance as Jenna 2.0 (like did they honestly pay that actress just for that?)**

 **Oh my God that scene with the five liars and that creepy ass haunted house place. Okay first of all you can so tell that they grew up in a rich suburb...like hello Jenna is blind knock her ass down the stairs! Lord if that was me or any of my friends we would have chop blocked that bitch so fast and dipped like no tomorrow!**

 **And why would Jenna trust herself to be walking around with a loaded gun anyway? Like wasn't she worried that she might trip and accidentally shoot herself? This show makes no damn sense.**

 **Emily why the hell did you have your phone out? Like were you posting something to Instagram and it just couldn't wait? I swear Alison just looked at her like "God I love you, but you're such an idiot sometimes!" And then of course she was scared to go back up by herself and we got Buttahbenzo prowling around upstairs with Noel lurking between shit with a fucking Renaissance era ax. And then damn Emily slugged him so hard that his fucking head got sliced off (seriously Em forget being a swim coach and start boxing)! Okay not gonna lie I laughed my ass off when that happened. I know I'm terrible, but c'mon like something like that would actually happen in real life?! And then Jenna kicked his head! C'mon that's comedy gold!**

 **I knew Spencer was going to be the one to get shot. She's always shielding the others from harm and honestly I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. Our girl's strong, she'll pull through and get back to being twelve steps ahead of every one else in no time! But Mary Drake being her mother? Like in what universe does that make sense? And does that make Spencer and Ali cousins or something else since Mary and Jessica were twins? And Mary like you should not be singing a damn lullaby to Spencer while she's bleeding profusely. I know she had pressure on the wound, but still is everyone in Rosewood crazy? Right stupid question.**

 **And unless I'm mistaken A.D. shot Spencer and then threw Jenna in the back of their van? I still think Charlotte's alive y'all and A.D...or maybe it's Melissa (but damn that'd be some cold shit! Although I guess technically Spencer wouldn't be her sister?)...or hell maybe it's Paige she's fucking psycho. Lol watch A.D. be some random ass character that none of us remember like that homeless guy from 5x03 who yelled at Hanna and Emily in Philly or I'll laugh my ass off if it turns out to be Mona and she played the liars this entire time...**

 **All I know is this damn show better answer all of these questions in the last ten episodes and Emison better be girlfriends and raising their baby because you know they're gonna have Alison be pregnant with Emily's eggs just for the hell of it...Like I said in another author's note I wanted Emison to be girlfriends and take Pepe to the dog park...this whole forced pregnancy scenario a'int the fluffy masterpiece I have playing out in my head, but I guess I'll take what I can get!**

 **Holy crap so sorry I went on such a rant, but I think you guys are used to it by now!**

 **Back to Guardian Angel! A lot happens in this chapter and I really think you'll like the ending (insert smiley face here).**

 **As always please let me know your thoughts and thank you for the continued support!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Nine

Putting the Pieces Together

November 14, 2019  
Alison and Brittany's house  
The Bronx, New York City  
9:00 am

"Okay, so feel free to help yourself to whatever. There's loads of food in the fridge and…" Alison craned her neck so she could catch a glimpse of the coffee pot near the back of the granite counter top, "…Miraculously still some coffee left."

Emily giggled as the gorgeous blonde walked over and poured each of them a cup. Ali was so cute when she got all domestic. The detective was still crouched down on the ground giving Pepe an obscene amount of attention. The adorable sheltie had practically tackled her when she walked into Alison's house in The Bronx not even ten minutes ago. She'd been worried that Pepe wouldn't remember her. After all it had been over seven years since they'd last seen one another in Rosewood, but she'd always felt like they'd had a special connection (given how fiercely protective they both were over Alison), which was only confirmed by Pepe's need to constantly jump into her body and lick her face now. Emily hadn't realized just how much she'd missed her canine bestie until she ran her fingers through his soft fur and scratched him behind his ears again. The brunette had been so focused on longing for Ali all these years that she neglected to remember _everything_ that came alone with having the blonde in her life-Pepe definitely being an added bonus.

" _If_ Pepe ever lets you get up, the TV remote's on the breakfast bar, babe. And the _T_ _imes_ is here somewhere…"

Emily's heart fluttered at the use of the pet name and she smiled as she stood up (much to Pepe's dismay) and walked over towards her girl. Alison returned her expression and suddenly Emily was bombarded with images of them in the future flashing through her mind. It hit the detective in the three strides it took her to get to Ali how much she wanted to wake up every morning like this-Alison curled up on her chest and worrying about where the paper was after they'd gotten to her sister's house to go on their mission for the day. Well that's assuming Ali would move in with her…eventually…down the road. _Oh my God Fields chill. She's not going anywhere! But with Charles back in the mix…_

Emily still couldn't believe that Charles was the mastermind behind their serial killer. The brunette was shocked that their former tormentor had somehow managed to convince someone at the maximum security federal penitentiary where he was supposed to spend the rest of his life to work with him and basically create an -A protégé. It was completely fucking insane. _God wait until Hanna, Spencer, and Aria catch wind of this. Although if Ali, Brittany, and I can stop Charles without having to involve them that'd be even better._

"Hey…where'd you go just now?" The sound of Ali's soft voice and the feel of her gentle hand cupping Emily's cheek thankfully drew the brunette out of her Charles filled thoughts.

Looking down into Alison's gorgeous crystal blue eyes, the former swimmer knew she couldn't lie. Ali would see right through her…

Emily let out a gentle sigh, "I was just thinking about how much I want this to be my reality…Waking up next to you every morning and being all domestic…" Ali offered the detective the smile she only reserved for her and Emily tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and reverently ran her thumb along that flawless face as she honestly revealed, "…And how Charles could rip that away from us."

A determined flare flashed through her girlfriend's eyes, "He's not gonna win, mermaid."

Emily wanted to believe that, but the last seven years proved that Charles could very well take Alison from her. _What would make this time any different?_

"We're not scared teenagers anymore who succumb to his every demand out of fear that he'll reveal some secret of ours," Alison reasoned and Emily found it amazing how the blonde literally just read her mind. The Guardian briefly looked down before she stated with steely conviction, "We've both grown so much since then…And I mean for God's sake baby we both kick mega ass for our jobs…Charles doesn't stand a chance in hell."

Emily giggled because Alison was sporting her pre-disappearance smirk and really if Ali was confident in their combined abilities (not to mention they had Brittany), why shouldn't she be?

"Well if you say so…" The brunette trailed off with a playful glint in her chocolate brown orbs.

"Oh Em, believe me. I know so," Alison playfully fired back at her before leaning up on her tippy toes and placing a reassuring kiss on Emily's lips. The detective felt her worry disappear as their lips continued to move in perfect tandem against each other's. It was so sweet and innocent…and just utterly perfect.

 _God when Alison kisses me like this I'd believe anything she says._

Emily has to remind herself to not completely lose control and give into her burning physical desires for Ali. She really _really_ wants to just ravish her girl and lift her onto the breakfast bar and just devour her whole, but Brittany (the CIA's fiercest Guardian Angel who could kill her in five hundred different ways) is in close proximity to them. The former basketball great considers Alison to be her younger sister, and Emily really doesn't want to make _that_ kind of first impression on someone so _very_ protective over Ali.

Breaking their tender embrace Emily drew Alison into her strong arms and kissed the crown of the blonde's head, inhaling her unique vanilla scent before she breathed out, "I love you."

She could just _feel_ Alison smile (even though her head was tucked into the crook of Emily's neck) as she responded, "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Ali backed out of her arms and sweetly demanded, "Now, eat some breakfast. I refuse to let you go hungry and considering you have _no food_ in your apartment…"

Emily rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's observation. She'd already gotten this lecture about her inconsistent eating habits and need to take better care of herself from her mother last night; did she really need to get it again?

 _Ali looks really cute when she's trying to be stern…_ Emily bit her bottom lip _especially when her eyebrows furrow._

"I insist that you raid my fridge."

The beautiful blonde turned around and grabbed her cup of coffee. Emily's knees nearly buckled as Alison took her first sip and practically moaned in appreciation. _Do NOT think about Alison moaning in other situations right now! I repeat do NOT think about Alison moaning or coming undone underneath you…fucking hell too late._

"Mmm, Em this is seriously soo good. You have to have some," It took the detective almost thirty seconds to snap out of her not so PG thoughts and acknowledge that Alison had spoken to her and was holding out a mug of piping hot heavenly goodness.

Shaking her head Emily grabbed the of course New York Knicks mug and lightly chuckled. Ali had mentioned that her family was obsessed with the NBA team and apparently she wasn't joking.

Taking a generous sip, Emily found herself moaning as the exquisite coffee hit her taste buds. Seriously this was like the _best_ coffee she'd ever had. Like better than The Brew or Revolutionary Bean good (and that was saying something).

Alison laughed at her reaction, "I know, right? Doesn't matter how sleep deprived she is Brittany _always_ makes the best coffee."

Alison's eyes practically sparkled as she mentioned her best friend's name and Emily found herself being so incredibly grateful that the athletic brunette had saved Ali in Central Park all those years ago. She'd seriously given her soulmate a reason to keep fighting-not to mention a remarkable family-and Emily didn't know how she was ever going to repay her.

"Speaking of which I'm gonna go find her…" Ali announced a few seconds later and walked out of the kitchen (coffee mug in hand) to another area of the huge house.

Emily couldn't help but stare after her retreating form because _damn what an ass._ She laughed when Pepe nudged her leg and gave her an almost incredulous look.

"What?" Emily whispered to the dog as she scratched behind his ears which made Pepe's tongue hang out of his mouth adorably, "I can't help it your mom's the most beautiful woman in the world Pepe." And God was that ever the truth-inside and out Alison DiLaurentis was the most phenomenal human being that Emily Fields had ever known. Emily smiled a _nd she's my girlfriend…wow._

* * *

A soft smile spread over Alison's face as she walked into Brittany's bedroom. Her best friend was freshly showered, completely ready for the day, and sound asleep on her oh so comfortable bed. She looked so peaceful. Ali was tempted to just leave Brittany at their house and let her rest for the day, but she knew the tall brunette would kill her if she did so. It didn't matter that Ali was worried sick about her. The blonde sighed; she knew that Britt was barely sleeping…what with four unsolved murders driving her crazy and especially after she put the pieces together about Charles' involvement with their serial killer. She would be on high alert keeping their family safe, until she and Ali (and well Emily now too) won this war.

Alison took another sip from her coffee mug before setting it down on Brittany's bedside table. She'd only drank about half of the liquid gold-figuring her best friend would appreciate the extra caffeine when Ali eventually got her out of her slumber.

The blonde heard Emily fumbling around in the kitchen and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. It looks like her girl had not improved her cooking skills whatsoever in their time apart. And it was rather comical because all Emily had to do was warm up some food for breakfast…

 _Okay I got my one brunette eating; now I just need to unfortunately wake this one up._

Alison gently sat down next to Brittany on the bed and lightly ran her fingers through the other woman's wavy brown hair. Her best friend let out a small groan and Ali was slightly relieved because that meant Britt wasn't in that deep of a slumber.

"I really hope that's you Ali…" The brunette groggily breathed out as she wrapped her arms more securely around her pillow and kept her eyes closed.

The blonde laughed before scooting down in the bed and making herself comfortable. There were maybe six inches between them and Alison sighed. Their current position reminded Alison of the numerous nights where she'd crawled into Brittany's bed after a horrific PTSD flashback and the brunette would hold her and tell her she was safe and loved. For the first two years of their friendship this was an almost nightly occurrence. And even though Alison hasn't felt compelled to seek solace in her best friend's arms during the wee hours of the night in what feels like forever, it's comforting to know that Brittany would always be there for her and never judge her if she did.

Alison smiled as she playfully questioned, "Were you expecting someone else? Don't tell me that you have _another_ best friend who works with you at the CIA, Brittany…"

Her best friend laughed as she finally opened her lighter hued blue eyes, met Ali's gaze, and honestly stated, "No, just you, Ali."

"Good," Ali's smirk morphed into a relaxed smile as a comfortable silence filled the space around them. The blonde noted that Brittany looked slightly more rested than she had over the past few days (her eyes at least were bright and aware), but she supposes that's due to Teresa staying at their house for the time being. The nurse was a mother through and through and Ali can only imagine the lecture her best friend received last night about her nonexistent sleeping schedule.

"Sooo…" A mischievous look spread over Brittany's face and Ali quirked an eyebrow, "How was spending the night at Emily's?"

 _Oh Lord she totally thinks Em and I had sex…which is hilarious because I haven't been with anyone since that glorious night with Emily during senior year…_

Alison playfully shoved the tall brunette's shoulder and whisper shouted, "Before you let your mind go to a dirty place, we didn't do _that_!" _Not like you didn't want to, Ali…_

Brittany offered her a crooked smile and inferred, "But you wanted to."

A feisty glare flashed across Alison's brilliant blue eyes and after a minute of silence where Britt sported that all knowing look and saw right thru her Ali exasperated, "Of course I wanted to! Okay! Are you happy now? God!"

In a much softer and compassionate tone her best friend inquired, "If you wanted to then why didn't you?"

An incredulous look spread across Alison's face as she reasoned, "Because! Charles is back in the picture and our serial killer is still terrorizing the City! I feel guilty even thinking about my own…needs when that's our reality!"

 _What the hell? Of all people Brittany should understand putting the needs of everyone else before yourself…_

When she tore her gaze from Brittany the older woman gently grabbed her hand, "Ali…" Her best friend's tone was so comforting and it almost unnerved Alison even more. Why was Brittany saying it was okay for her to want to get lost in Emily? They were Guardians who were supposed to protect the planet above everything else. It was normal for them to sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of everyone else's.

"You're human and you just got reunited with your lost love. It's normal to want to express that with her…you know…physically," Alison let out a quiet laugh as she met Britt's understanding gaze. The former basketball star ran soothing circles along the back of her hand as she honestly proclaimed, "You're not a bad person or a bad Guardian if you make love to Emily before we figure all this out."

For the millionth time since Brittany had come literally swooping into her life, Ali felt her heart flutter as she processed the kind words.

Before she could stop herself Alison asked, "Have you ever…you know…while we've been working on a case?" The blonde was genuinely curious and she hoped Britt understood that she wasn't trying to pry. After all they told each other everything, so this constituted as part of that, right?

Brittany shook her head, "No, but you know me…I don't date…and I'm not the type of person to just sleep around." Ali sighed. Her best friend was honestly too pure for this world. Despite the hook up culture that permeated the millennial generation, Brittany believed in waiting to be intimate with someone until she was in love with them. It was just one of the many things that the former queen bee loved about her.

She also loved how Brittany was unapologetically bisexual. _"I'm attracted to someone's mind and soul; and whether they're male or female really doesn't matter to me. I mean don't get me wrong I prefer women, but if the right guy came along…I'm not gonna close that door, because I could be missing out on something really great."_ Her best friend had shrugged like her statement was no big deal, but for Alison it was so incredibly profound. It helped her come to grips with the fact that she was indeed bisexual as well (although everyone in her family said that she was Emilysexual-which let's be real was the truth).

"No…you just rescue girls in alleyways and make out with them for hours on end afterwards…" Ali teased and she had to roll out of the way when Brittany tried to swat her with her pillow at the mention of that infamous night a little over a year and a half ago.

Ali chuckled when Brittany noticed the cup of coffee on her bedside table, sat up, and took a huge sip before turning her attention back to the sometimes troublesome blonde, "Ok, for the last time, Ali her ex was being a complete douche and pretty much stalking her, so I intervened. I walked her back to her hotel room and we ended up talking and then things kind of escalated from there…"

"Britt, you didn't just make out with her after you two talked. You spent the night and cuddled. Not to mention you took her out for breakfast the next morning…" Alison kindly pointed out. Honestly that following morning was the happiest she'd ever seen Brittany (well excluding the day Mandela was born), and the blonde never understood why her best friend didn't try and get together again with this mystery woman.

Britt just shrugged in response as a small smile formed on her face, "What can I say? She was special." Her best friend crossed her legs on the bed and continued to drink the coffee that Ali knew she would appreciate.

Alison sat up and crossed her own legs. Her knees brushed against Brittany's as she questioned, "Why didn't you ever try and get in touch with her again?"

 _We work for the CIA after all…it wouldn't have been that hard to track her down._

Brittany shyly looked down as she explained, "She was only in town for one more day. Her friend had a fashion thing…and you and I were leaving for Pakistan in like two days. I don't know, I just thought it would be too complicated…"

 _Damn I love our job, but it complicates everything._

"You still think about her all the time don't you?" Alison observed.

"Every once in a while…" Britt replied and Ali arched a perfect eyebrow in challenge as the brunette finished her coffee and set the mug down on her bedside table.

Finally caving a few moments later, Brittany exasperated, "Okay! At least once a day, but damn Ali it's not every day that you meet a girl like _that_."

Alison dreamily sighed as she thought about Emily, "Mmhmm tell me about it."

"Sooo…" Brittany dramatically hedged out desperate to change the subject, "What did you and Emily do last night if you weren't getting sexy in the sheets?"

 _God, why did I tell her everything that's ever happened in my life? Now she throws my phrases right back at me._

Ali felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she recalled, "Well…I told her everything we found out about Charles and some of our theories…and you know that kind of ruined any romantic mood there was…"

Brittany smiled at that, "I can imagine. Nothing like your former tormentor popping back into your life to quell your raging libido…"

Alison shook her head at the brunette's joke, "Anyway…we just cuddled all night…" Ali trailed off before she bit her bottom lip and bashfully revealed, "And I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh my God, Ali that is so sweet!" Brittany gushed and Ali almost burst out laughing when the brunette's Bronx accent came out full-fledged, "Making it all official and shit, hot damn! I need to meet this woman! Is she in the kitchen?"

Before Alison could process the last part of Britt's statement, her best friend had flipped off the bed (yes flipped), _God working for the CIA makes you do some weird shit sometimes,_ and headed out her bedroom door.

Alison quickly shimmied off the bed and sprinted after her best friend. Luckily she caught up with Brittany in the hallway before she'd crossed the threshold into their living room…which was in view of their kitchen…where the love of her life was.

Jumping onto her best friend's back and covering her mouth with her left hand before the inevitable, "What the hell are you doing, Ali?!" could leave her lips, the blonde quietly begged, "Brittany, I love you, but _please_ for the love of God do NOT get all big sister protective and scare Emily!"

Brittany gave her an unamused expression and Alison took her hand off of her best friend's mouth, but remained on her back. What can she say? Brittany and Bradley both gave great piggy back rides.

After a few moments Brittany earnestly inquired, "Ali I was literally going to say, 'Hi, nice to meet you.' How in the hell is that scary?"

Ali huffed out and tried her best to explain without offending the person who meant so much to her, "You're just intimidating sometimes. You give off this ass kicking aura without even trying to…"

"Emily's a New York City detective, Ali. I'm pretty sure she can handle it…" Brittany pointed out and Alison didn't miss the look of hurt flash through her eyes as she continued, "Besides I only get in ass kicking mode with bad guys, I'd like to think I'm nice otherwise."

"No! No! You are, Britt!" Alison reassured in a panic. _Oh my God, I'm being such an idiot! Brittany's wonderful, what the fuck am I doing?_ Ali hugged the other woman around the shoulders, "You're the most selfless person I know and I love you, _please_ don't doubt that."

Ali was worried she'd actually hurt the athletic brunette's feelings until a small smile spread over Brittany's face, "I know, Ali. You're just _protective_ over your mermaid. I promise to be on my best behavior…"

The blonde giggled before Brittany gave her a playful glare and teasingly demanded, "Now, get off my back and introduce me to your girlfriend."

* * *

Emily hadn't meant to go snooping around Alison and Brittany's house after eating some of the best breakfast food she's ever tasted (but c'mon she's a detective she literally can't help herself). Seriously now she understood why Eva, Ali's sister-in-law's catering business was one of the most sought after in all of New York City-the woman was a genius. Like Pam Fields can't even hold a candle to her (but don't tell her mother that because it would break her heart).

She'd stumbled across a photo album in the two women's living room a little over twenty minutes ago, and it was like she was getting a snap shot into her love's life over the past seven years.

Tucked into the front flap of the photo album was a hand written letter that had Emily nearly on the verge of tears when she read it.

 _Dear Ali,_

 _Happy 25_ _th_ _birthday, sweetie! You are growing into such an incredible young woman and I feel honored that I've been able to witness it since you've been in my life! I hope these pictures make you smile as much as you make me smile every single day. There are no words in the world that can express just how much you mean to me, so I guess I'll keep it short and sweet!_

 _I love you Alison and thank God every day for blessing me with a daughter like you!_

 _I can't wait to see what the next 25 years bring! Again happy birthday!_

 _Love always,_

 _Mom_

When Alison had told her how welcoming Brittany's mother and brother had been the moment they'd met her, Emily hadn't realized just how a part of the Johnson family her beautiful blonde had become. It was honestly the sweetest thing ever and Emily was so incredibly glad that Ali had all of them (Eva and Mandela coming along later, but still being so vital to her girlfriend coming back to life after all the shit she went through with Charles in Rosewood). The pictures in the photo album just encapsulated how alive Ali truly had become with these people in her life. And Emily found it hilarious how Pepe ended up in a majority of them as well.

She looked down at the adorable fur ball who was resting his head in her lap as they sat on the couch. The detective smiled as she put Ali's photo album back in its rightful place. Pepe turned his head and gave her a look that said "stop being noisy and pet me, Fields." _God he's more spoiled now than he was back then. Before he just had Ali and I giving him endless affection…now though…Lord I don't even want to know._

Emily leaned back into the incredibly comfortable couch and scratched Pepe behind his ears as she waited for Alison to come back. She'd heard muffled voices filtering in from the hallway not too long ago, so the detective's assuming that she'll come face to face with the former Bronx Baller basketball phenome that she'd become borderline obsessed with over the past week relatively soon. But it's not her fault that their serial killer had dumped Rebecca's body right next to a spray painted portrait of Brittany from her high school playing days…and it's not like Emily knew that the former All-American was Ali's big sister when she'd started digging up any and everything on Brittany Johnson.

 _Jesus, it's almost like God was doing everything in his power to bring Ali and I back together._

The brunette hadn't realized that she'd zoned out until she felt nimble fingers intertwine with her own. Tearing her gaze from the bay window that showed off Alison and Brittany's large backyard that was currently buried under a lite layer of snow, Emily looked up only to be rendered speechless by her girlfriend's pools of ocean blue. They were looking at her with nothing but love and dear God she'll never grow tired of that sight.

Ali beamed at her while she gently pulled the detective up from the couch, "Em, there's someone I want you to meet."

The blonde led her back into the kitchen after they stared into each other's eyes for an obscenely long time (yeah the sexual tension was definitely building) and the detective was thankfully able to get her bearings before she came face to face with Brittany who was leaning against the kitchen island and sporting a gentle smile.

Brittany was just one of those effortlessly beautiful people who didn't even have to put that much effort into their appearance in order to look good. Her wavy brown hair cascaded perfectly past her shoulders and down her back and her bright blue eyes bore right into your soul. The Guardian oozed a swagger that was indescribable and gave off a protective aura that was incredibly comforting. Emily doesn't think she's ever seen anyone in better physical shape either…all lean muscle and the detective would assume chiseled features. Ali hadn't mentioned whether or not Brittany had a significant other and Emily can't imagine that the tall brunette wouldn't… _Jesus, just look at her._

No woman would ever be as beautiful in Emily's eyes as Alison, but it wasn't like the detective was blind either.

Alison supportively squeezed her hand and had to practically drag the shocked detective over towards her best friend before she sweetly introduced, "Babe, this is Brittany. And Brittany this is Emily Fields my-"

Before her love can finish her statement, Brittany cut Alison off with a playful glint in her eyes, "Your mermaid…girlfriend…love of your life…soulmate, and…future wife. Did I miss anything, Ali?"

Emily didn't need to glance down to know that Alison was blushing profusely. The brunette pulled her girl into her side and pressed a soothing kiss to Alison's temple before turning her attention back to Brittany who she could tell meant no malice in her teasing.

"It's really great to meet you, Emily."

The detective nodded in agreement before she stressed, "It's really great to meet you, too."

She held out her hand and Brittany just laughed before she pulled the former swimmer into a gentle hug.

"I'd say we're past the point of a hand shake, Emily," Brittany reasoned and Emily couldn't have agreed more.

She let out a lighthearted laugh, "Yeah, definitely."

Emily was waiting for Brittany to release her after the appropriate couple seconds of initial greeting, but instead the tall brunette drug her in further to their embrace and whispered into her ear, "I can see how much you love Alison, but soulmate or not just remember Emily that I found Ali when she was a barely functioning human being and it took my family and I _years_ to get her to love herself again. And if you _ever_ hurt her I won't hesitate to dismember your body and spread the pieces in parts of the world that no one even knows exist. Trust me I'm the most lethal weapon at the CIA's disposal…I can make it happen."

The detective gulped. _Holy shit._ She'd been anticipating some kind of protective threat from the other woman, but that was something else. She could literally feel her heart stop beating in fear. _Breathe Em, breathe._

"I'll never hurt, Alison…I promise, Brittany," Emily earnestly whispered back as she hugged the brunette tighter.

A few moments later Brittany eased up on her borderline vice grip and the detective took a small step back, before she professed, "And thank you _so much_ for everything you and your family have done for Ali. I don't even want to think about what would have happened had you not come into her life when you did. You've helped her become the person I always knew she could be."

The Guardian smiled at Emily before she lightly shook her head and honestly stated, "She helped herself…and you loving her didn't hurt matters either. You have no idea Emily how much you've been saving Ali since the day _you_ came into her life."

Emily felt her heart swell at the information. Alison had used her love as motivation to keep fighting and improving for all these years. And she had to admit it felt really good to have Brittany regard her in such a high manner.

The detective let out a peaceful sigh when Ali came up and wrapped her arms around her toned middle from behind (thankfully her bruised ribs were _finally_ feeling better) and tenderly kissed her neck before she murmured, "I love you, Em…And sorry Brittany threatened to kill you. She's actually a sweetheart, but just really protective over me."

Emily's hands settled over Ali's that were on her stomach as she truthfully replied, "It's okay, Ali. I'm so glad that you have her. I'm so glad that you have _all_ of them. And I love you too."

"As adorable as the two of you are can we please get to work and stop this serial killer who's somehow connected to Charles' psycho ass?"

Alison let out a breathy laugh against her neck and Emily felt a shiver crawl down her spine before she chuckled as well. She had a feeling she was going to _love_ working with Brittany. If anything her sense of humor was refreshing…

Her girlfriend untangled herself from Emily and playfully rolled her eyes at her best friend (or should she say protective big sister), "Yes Britt we can get going."

"Awesome! Yo Pepe you want to go to work buddy?!" Brittany crouched down and pet the furry sheltie (who completely lapped up the affections) and Emily found the sight endearing. _She really is a sweetheart who just doesn't want to see anyone she loves getting hurt. Not like I'd ever hurt Ali, but it's nice to know someone will always be around to keep me in line…_

A few moments later Pepe licked the athlete's face and Brittany laughed as she kissed the top of the dog's head, "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Which means you and Emily get the back seat of the Camaro Ali, but don't even think about fooling around in my car because I did NOT get the leather seats finished just so they could be defiled by my baby sister and her girlfriend."

Well dear God with that visual in her head if Emily's libido wasn't raging before it certainly was now. _Thanks Brittany._

* * *

November 14, 2019  
New York City CIA Headquarters  
Surveillance Room  
11:30 am

"Because he's in isolation and isn't allowed visitors or mailing privileges the only person who has direct contact with Charles at the maximum security federal penitentiary is his psychologist Dr. Elliot Rollins," Reggie explained to her, Brittany, and Emily as he pulled up multiple documents on and several images of the what Ali supposed many would deem handsome brunette doctor on the huge monitor screens in the surveillance room of headquarters. Pepe was curled up near Reggie's feet and the sight was enough to warm her heart despite the fact that they were talking about her psychotic half-brother, "Apparently Charles has so many violent outbursts the penitentiary doesn't feel it's safe for actual guards to be within twenty feet of him. The only person he's relatively calm around is Dr. Rollins…"

As Reggie trailed off, Alison crossed her arms over her chest and inferred, "So that would make Dr. Rollins the likely middle man between Charles and our serial killer?"

Her boss turned away from the screen and faced the blonde as a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "Nothing in Elliot Rollins' past suggests that he'd aid a psychopath in creating a protégé maniac, but…"

"We can't under estimate what Charles is capable of. He's convinced countless other seemingly normal people to commit horrendous acts…" Emily finished as she ran her hand through her gorgeous brunette hair and Alison had to remind herself to breathe. Her girlfriend wasn't even trying to be sexy, she just _was_.

"Does Elliot have any close associates?" Brittany asked and it was enough to drag Alison out of her not so PG thoughts and she didn't miss the subtle smirk her best friend threw her way either when she finished her question. _God, sometimes I hate how she can just see right through me._

Reggie shook his head as he turned back towards the screen and pulled up another image, "Dr. Rollins' parents are both dead, he was an only child…and the only person he seems to interact with on a consistent basis outside of work is his friend from college Archer Dunhill. They live in the same apartment complex. He's a high school English teacher…and was in attendance for all four victim's funerals."

"Sooo, what? Elliot is the middle man and Archer is our serial killer?" Alison asked rhetorically as she took in the video footage of the young, brunette English teacher leaving Cindy, Serena, Helen, and Rebecca's funerals. He looked oddly familiar and she didn't know quite why. Needless to say it put her nerves on edge and made her skin crawl. There was just something creepy as fuck about him (even though to anyone else he might appear charming).

"It appears that way," Reggie huffed out and then mumbled, "But I have no idea what his and Elliot's endgame is…"

"Oh my God…" A look of realization spread over Brittany's face as she quickly fished her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed someone's number as she moved over towards the key board and began frantically typing. Alison and Reggie were used to the tall brunette's random bursts of inspiration when they were working on a case, but poor Emily looked rather perplexed.

Alison stood next to her girlfriend and gently grabbed her hand as she quirked an eyebrow and softly explained, "Brittany's mind moves too quickly sometimes and we just have to stand back and let her do her thing."

Emily glanced down at her and despite the situation Ali could feel herself melting into the other woman's warm side, "Kind of like Spencer?"

The blonde smiled at the mention of the brilliant lawyer who she had always admired when they were growing up (even if she sucked at showing it), "Yeah, but times ten."

"What do you mean by that?" Emily whispered and the Guardian's lips twitched into a small smirk.

"Just wait and see…"

* * *

" _What are you doing here Dr. Rollins? I thought I made it very clear that I have nothing to say to you or anyone else!"_ Charles threatening voice rang throughout the surveillance room as the video Brittany had uncovered from eighteen months ago played out in front of them. Her best friend had successfully hacked into the federal penitentiary's system and gotten information on Charles that no one (not even the CIA) was supposed to have access to (some bullshit about prisoner's personal liberties needing to be protected, but none the less Brittany wasn't deterred). Her friend Jimmy from high school was a supervisor at Charles' penitentiary and had been more than willing to help Brittany get access when she called him fifteen minutes ago because according to him "That motherfucker's crazy and just needs to be executed. He's almost killed three of my guards in the last month alone so if you can stop him Bronx Baller by all means please do so."

The blonde felt a chill crawl down her spine and given that Emily leaned further into her she could only assume the same for her mermaid. It was chilling to see and hear Charles again after he'd spent years tormenting them. Ali wrapped a reassuring arm around Emily's toned middle. They'd get through this because they had each other. Charles wouldn't beat them this time around.

" _Now now Charles…that's no way to talk to someone who has uncovered what you're desperately seeking…"_ Dr. Rollins voice was just as disturbing as her psychotic half-brother's and Ali instantaneously knew that he was evil (and she could only assume that his friend Archer Dunhill was as well).

Charles sat up in his solitary confinement cell and a crazed look flashed through his blue eyes as a sick smile spread across his face and he disbelievingly concluded, _"You found her?"_

Alison felt sick to her stomach. She knew Charles was talking about her-his obsession ran that deep. Emily ran soothing circles along her back and Brittany squeezed her other arm in reassurance. _At least my brunettes are here to get me through this._

Dr. Rollins smiled as he opened his briefcase and produced a photograph. When Reggie managed to simultaneously zoom in on the image while the disturbing footage still played, Ali and Brittany gasped. Charles' psychologist had a picture of the two of them with Bradley and Mandela at The Bronx Zoo shortly after the toddler's second birthday. It had been such a beautiful day and for a wonder Bradley wasn't on call that weekend. So Ali and Brittany had taken a much needed break from headquarters and spent the entirety of their weekend with the two.

* * *

May 10, 2017  
The Bronx Zoo  
The Bronx, New York City

" _I cannot believe Mandela is already two. Where in the hell does the time go?" Brittany asked as she cradled her godson in her strong arms and adoringly gazed down at him. Alison thought it was one of the most precious sights she'd ever seen. The toddler was fighting to keep his light blue eyes open but eventually just gave into the comfort his tall aunt naturally produced and drifted off to sleep. The blonde smiled as she rested her head against Britt's other shoulder and loving looked down at the little boy. Mandela just made the grueling work she and Brittany did for a living worth it._

" _Tell me about it. I swear yesterday I was holding him in the hospital and now he's walking and talking and I just can't believe it," Bradley gushed as his over six foot frame towered over all three of them (well Brittany not so much given that she was six feet tall). Alison smiled up at her brother who was honestly the best father and husband imaginable. He was so in love with Eva and Mandela and just a remarkable human being. God the world would be a much better place if every guy was like Bradley._

" _You know Mandela absolutely adores you two. He even calls you superheroes…" The firefighter revealed a few minutes later when they were standing in front of the polar bear enclosure._

 _Alison felt her heart warm at the news. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she had gotten this amazing of a family after everything that had happened to her in Rosewood. And hearing her brother say that her nephew thought the world of her just gave her all the feels._

"… _And I can't say I blame him. You two save the world constantly and get zero credit for it. I just…" The muscular male looked at her and Brittany in sheer admiration, "I can't believe I'm blessed enough to call you both my sisters and that my son gets to have you in his life." The blonde felt her eyes water. Bradley was just too sweet and he was being wholeheartedly sincere. The Guardian didn't know if she'd be able to keep her emotions together when he finished with, "I love you both so much."_

" _I love you too Bradley, but stop saying shit that's gonna make me cry in public," Brittany replied as she playfully bumped into their brother and Ali laughed at her siblings. They were honestly too much sometimes._

 _The firefighter acted like he was offended and turned towards the blonde as he concluded, "Well fine. I'll just give Ali a hug because I know she doesn't mind getting all mushy squash with me."_

 _Alison giggled as she burrowed into Bradley's chest and wrapped her arms around his linebacker like body. She sighed contently when strong arms enveloped her and honestly revealed, "Not at all."_

* * *

Charles looked ecstatic as he reverently ran his finger over the picture of Alison and three of her favorite people, _"She's more beautiful than before. My precious Alison…"_

Jesus if the blonde wasn't throwing up before she definitely was now.

" _Who are these people with her though Dr. Rollins?"_

A smug look spread over the psychologist's face as he revealed, _"Members of her family,"_ When Charles raised a questioning eyebrow the doctor explained, _"From what I could find Alison and Brittany, the tall woman in the picture, are best friends and work together. Where they work I'm not exactly sure…"_ Well at least her psychotic brother's minion didn't know about her occupation, _"The man in the picture is Brittany's brother Bradley and the toddler is his son."_

Charles looked confused, _"Well that's all fine and dandy Elliot, but why did you say they were members of Alison's family?"_

The psychologist apprehensively turned towards her former tormentor and revealed, _"Because Brittany and Bradley's mother adopted Alison a few years ago."_

Despite the current circumstances a small smile spread over Ali's face as the memories of her _officially_ becoming a member of the Johnson family washed over her.

* * *

" _Please don't think I'm trying to replace your mother and father, Ali. It's just…I love you so much and you are a part of this family…and I just wanted to make it official."_

 _Alison couldn't contain her tears of joy as she looked up from the adoption papers sitting on the kitchen table and to the woman who had been so welcoming from the day she met her. The blonde knew Teresa loved her unconditionally, but she had no idea that the nurse was planning on doing this. While her biological mother had buried her alive, this woman had brought her back to life. For Ali it was a no brainer…_

 _The Guardian wiped her tears before walking into Teresa's warm embrace and hugging her soundly as she sincerely professed, "I love you too and I'd love to officially become a member of your family."_

 _The nurse soothingly kissed the top of Ali's head right over where Charles had bashed her skull in all those years ago and Alison could almost feel the psychological scars healing. Teresa and her two wonderful children had given Alison DiLaurentis a new lease on life. It was the greatest gift she'd ever received (well almost-her sweet mermaid coming into her life was the best, but this was pretty damn close), and she was so incredibly grateful for the family she'd received after Charles ripped everything from her._

* * *

Charles looked enraged as he fixed Dr. Rollins with a menacing look, but kept his voice steady, _"Well, that certainly won't do. Alison thinks she can just join another family…I'll have to fix that…But I'm stuck in here…"_

A smirk spread over the psychologist's face and Alison could feel her blood boil. She felt Brittany tense next to her and the blonde hated that there was nothing she could do to make things any better. These psychopaths had been plotting against the two of them and the people they love for over a year and a half and they had no idea.

" _Well I might have an answer for you Charles…my friend Archie has been feeling rather dissatisfied with life lately-ever since his ex-girlfriend refused to take him back…and I really think you could help him tap into his full potential."_

Alison had never seen her psychotic half-brother look so ecstatic. Charles' eyes gleamed as he revealed, _"I've always wanted a protégé…someone to carry on my legacy."_

A heavy silence filled the surveillance room and Alison rubbed her temples in frustration as the self-loathing thoughts raced through her head as the video of Charles and Dr. Rollins formulating their serial killing plot ended. _God this is all my fault. Charles is still obsessed with me. I'm the reason all four women are dead. I'm the reason Emily was almost killed._

Emily held the blonde impossibly closer as she kissed the top of her head and urgently stressed leaving no room for reproach, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Alison. What Charles does is _his_ fault, not yours."

Before Alison could argue otherwise, Brittany echoed the same sentiment as the kind detective as she gently squeezed her shoulder and insisted, "Listen to your girlfriend, Ali. She knows what she's talking about."

A beat passed before Emily asked an obvious question as Ali stayed tucked into the crook of her neck, "If the penitentiary knew Charles was this dangerous why would they let him have any visitors at all? Even if Dr. Rollins was his psychologist or whatever…"

Brittany just shook her head and huffed out in frustration, "Who the hell knows…they probably thought Dr. Rollins was helping him."

"Or they knew what Charles and Elliot were really up to and they're in on it too," Reggie hypothesized and then further reasoned when he could just sense that Brittany was going to argue in defense of her friend Jimmy, "The federal penitentiary system is huge. There's bound to be some corrupt individuals working there who would know how to cover footage like this up…Jimmy's good at his job, but he can't be everywhere at once Baller."

"Damn, that actually makes sense," Her best friend commented a few seconds later.

"When I came to in the abandoned ammunition plant Archer or whoever our serial killer is was on the phone talking to someone…a woman...I think." Emily revealed and Ali slightly pulled back from their hug so she could look at her.

"Wait, what?" Reggie asked with concern lacing his tone as he stepped closer towards the couple.

"I'm sorry I just remembered it now. Getting whacked with a crowbar has kind of screwed up my memory," Emily unnecessarily apologized and Alison reverently ran her fingers along the wound on the brunette's forehead.

"No, no that's okay, Emily," Reggie kindly reassured, "Concussions have that affect."

Never one to beat around the bush Brittany bluntly inquired, "Did you recognize the woman's voice who was talking to him?"

Her mermaid eventually looked up (after the two of them once again got lost in each other's eyes) and answered, "Um…kind of. I was so dazed, but I swear I've heard that voice before. And it was weird she kept trying to convince him not to hurt me…that killing a member of New York's finest would be impossible for him to cover up." Alison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would someone working for Charles care about Emily staying alive? If her former tormentor wanted to hurt Alison so badly, hurting Emily would be the best way to accomplish that feat…

"Okay that gives us something to go on," Reggie concluded before he enthusiastically clapped his hands together and a smile spread over his face, "You three look into that while Brian and I go pay our psychologist and his little friend here a visit and bring them into custody."

"Wait, Brian?" Brittany's eyebrows rose in confusion as she, Alison and Emily shared perplexed expressions, "As in Emily's boss Brian?"

"Yeah," Reggie answered like it was obvious before three resounding choruses of 'What?', 'Yo explain!', and 'Please elaborate!' echoed throughout the surveillance room.

The Harlem native just chuckled before he turned towards Britt. _Oh Lord this explanation ought to be good._

"Well…I had to become friends with a high ranking member of NYPD after a certain Guardian of mine kept getting involved in their cases when she first joined the CIA," Her best friend rolled her brilliant blue eyes and Ali and Emily laughed at the playful daggers she then shot Reggie's way, "To the point of being classified as a damn vigilante I might add…"

"What was I supposed to do? Not stop innocent people from being killed, assaulted, and raped?" Brittany deadpanned and Reggie just shook his head as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"You weren't as careful back then Brittany. You left evidence at a few crime scenes and rumors began flying that the City's beloved Bronx Baller who just mysteriously disappeared into thin air had resurfaced and was moonlighting as a fucking superhero…which even though it was true…that was something the public _couldn't_ know."

A sincere look spread over the tall brunette's face as she softly stated, "I'm sorry I was so unhinged back then Reggie…I know I put you through _a lot_."

A tender moment passed between the two before Reggie squeezed the former basketball star's shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it. You should have seen me when I first joined…I was mad at the world and thought I knew everything. I needed to damn near die in order to be humbled and come to my senses. You just needed Bombshell to come into your life."

Her boss flashed her a huge smile and Alison felt her cheeks flush-they always did when she was commended for something. Reggie had mentioned a few times that Ali was the reason Brittany had become the CIA's most valuable asset, but she'd never really believed him. Maybe it was because Britt had always been so strong and put together during the early stage of their friendship and anything unorthodox she did (like jumping down from bridges in Central Park to save blonde girls from disgusting sexual predators) could be argued as being badass and necessary.

"What can I say? Ali's special," Brittany winked at her and Ali found herself blushing even harder. And to think she'd once been a master at making other people (especially her beautiful girlfriend) feel incredibly flustered.

After a few moments Alison looked back at her boss and inquired, "Wait...since you guys are friends apparently did you know Lieutenant Williams was bringing Emily to the Special Crimes Unit from Philadelphia?"

Reggie shook his head, "No." Ali could tell he was being completely honest and it made her feel a whole lot better. She would have been livid with Reggie if he'd known this entire time that Emily had been in the same city as her for the past seven weeks and hadn't said anything, "We were up to our asses in everything that was going down in Iran and the entire agency and everyone in Washington was in panic mode before you and Brittany got everything straightened out. I found out about Emily being in New York the same time you did, Ali. I never would have kept something like that from you had I known."

They shared an understanding look before Reggie got ready to leave and bring their serial killer and her demented brother's psychologist into custody. Alison wanted to believe that the end was near, but she had a gut wrenching feeling that Charles had something far more sinister in mind. After everything he'd done he really couldn't be satisfied with creating a sadistic protégé…he was planning something. She knew it. She just didn't know what _and_ when he was going to set it into motion.

* * *

November 14, 2019  
Emily Fields Apartment  
Manhattan, New York City  
8:00 pm

"Ali, you've hardly said two words since we've been here…" Emily gently treaded as she walked up to her girlfriend who had been leaning against the breakfast bar completely zoned out for the last ten minutes and softly touched her arm, "Please don't shut me out."

A few moments later Alison looked at her almost like she'd forgotten the detective was even there before she unemotionally ghosted out, "It doesn't matter that Reggie and Brian have Dr. Rollins and Archer in custody. Charles isn't done."

"You don't know that Ali," Emily countered, but she had a sinking feeling that the beautiful blonde was right. She was just relieved that her girlfriend was actually voicing her fears. It was just one example of how far Alison had come from when they were young teenagers in Rosewood.

"Yes I do, Em," The Guardian choked out, "Charles isn't going to stop until he destroys me…and that means he's either going to take you or my family away from me."

Ali was on the verge of tears and Emily gently tugged on her arm so that she was facing her as she stressed, "Hey, nothing is taking me away from you _ever_ again, okay? And your family will be fine."

Tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Alison's ear the brunette smiled as she referenced their conversation from this morning, "Besides we both kick mega ass for our jobs, remember? Charles doesn't stand a chance in hell."

Alison chuckled as she looked up at Emily with those blues eyes that just got her every fucking time and bit her bottom lip, "God, I love you mermaid."

Every time Ali said her journal entry nickname Emily had to refrain from just completely jumping her bones. It was embarrassing how the mere sound of the blonde's voice turned the detective on like no other. She could feel the atmosphere in her kitchen change as a sly smirk spread over Alison's flawless face and she worked her hand underneath Emily's t-shirt.

The detective shuttered when her girlfriend caressed her toned stomach and leaned up to seductively whisper in her ear, "And I _need_ you…"

When Alison bit her earlobe and then moved her tantalizing lips down her neck to suck on her pulse point, Emily's legs damn near buckled.

"Ali…" She moaned in almost a desperate plea as her girl continued her ministrations.

"Yes, baby?"

Emily was finding it hard to control her breathing because God she'd wanted Alison for so long, but she felt compelled to explain to the obviously eager woman, "I…I haven't do-one…this…in a lo-nng tim-me."

The brunette was honestly embarrassed. She hadn't been with anyone sexually since she left Rosewood. She'd come close a couple times, but stopped things before they progressed any further because the guilt would have killed her. She would have been thinking about Alison the entire time. For Emily it just didn't make sense to have sex with or date anyone who wasn't the gorgeous blonde. She knew Ali was her soulmate (had known it since she was fourteen) and therefore she'd never feel anything romantic for any other woman.

Ali stopped sucking on her neck and tenderly caressed the detective's cheek as she delicately declared, "Neither have I."

Emily let out a relived sigh and leaned into Alison's touch.

A few moments later Alison leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips before she revealed, "You're the only one who's ever touched me Emily. You're the only one I want to _ever_ touch me."

Emily felt her mouth go dry at the blonde's sincere words. _I'm the only one Ali's ever been with? Wait that means that night senior year was her first time…Oh my God._

"Ali…" The detective was at a loss for words. She was the only person Alison had ever had sex with. Suddenly the detective felt guilty for ever being with Maya and Paige sexually. And God she'd even hooked up with Talia a few times at The Brew while Ali had been in prison.

Alison grasped Emily's hands in both of hers and intertwined their fingers. The brunette swooned at the gesture and felt her heart melt as her girlfriend continued her honest revelation, "Since the day we met I knew you were my soulmate Emily Fields and…I never wanted to _be_ with anyone else like _that_. You completely held my heart; therefore it only seemed right that you'd be the only one I shared my body with."

 _God Alison, you're too pure for this world. I promise to cherish you for the rest of our lives._

Drawing strength from her incredibly brave girlfriend Emily voiced what had been plaguing her thoughts since things became charged between the two of them not too long ago, "What if I don't perform well?"

"Impossible, mermaid," Alison quickly responded as she squeezed Emily's hands in reassurance, "You look at me and my heart beats uncontrollably. You touch me and I melt," Ali's lips hovered right over her own as she huskily finished, "You kiss me and I'm completely at your mercy."

 _Holy fucking shit._

The detective surged forward and fused her lips with Alison's as she poured her entire being into the woman who meant everything to her. Emily chuckled in between kisses when Alison yanked on the collar of her shirt and began pulling her towards her bedroom. She was just grateful that her girlfriend hadn't jumped into her arms, because her bruised ribs were still rather sore and yelping out in pain would have definitely spoiled the mood.

Alison made quick work of discarding her white button down work shirt and throwing it across Emily's bedroom (which the brunette found incredibly amusing).

The swimmer's breath hitched when Ali's ever expressive blue eyes darkened as they took in her only bra covered upper body. She shuddered when Alison slowly ran her finger down between her abs and stopped at the edge of her black work pants.

"You're so beautiful Emily…" The blonde breathed out before she leaned forward and languidly kissed her.

"So are you Alison…" The brunette echoed as their foreheads rested together after she'd slowly pulled Ali's own top over her head. She honestly couldn't get over just how lean and fit her girlfriend was as her fingers reverently caressed Ali's sides. It made sense-she could only imagine what the fitness standards were to be in the CIA…especially in the 'area' Alison worked in.

Emily lost track of time when their lips met again and continued to move against one another's in a passionate frenzy. Alison's gentle hands slid her black work pants down her long tan legs and the detective successfully did the same with the blonde's jeans moments later.

Soon they were both completely rid of any clothing and relishing in the skin to skin contact underneath the brunette's warm sheets. Emily's positive that they'll be producing enough heat in a short while and they might not have needed the clothed barrier but it was November in New York City and needless to say it was blisteringly cold outside and her apartment had the tendency to get drafty on nights exactly like this.

They haven't stopped kissing and it feels surreal to the detective as Alison's hands continue to explore every inch of bare tan skin that they can reach. And it makes her fall in love even harder with the Guardian when Ali's touch immediately softens along her rib cage. Emily's never been held this tenderly before and it makes her so incredibly grateful that she gets to spend forever with Alison.

Her girlfriend broke their kiss and looked at Emily with so much love swirling within her blue orbs as her thumbs gently rubbed the brunette's cheeks and she professed, "I love you."

Emily Fields had spent every night for the last seven years dreaming of having Alison in her life again and now here she was looking like a complete goddess as she lay naked underneath the brunette. _God is so good sometimes._

The detective's fingers trailed down Alison's majestic body and stopped at her dripping folds.

"I love you too," She only hoped her chocolate orbs conveyed the same undying love and affection as Ali's eyes did.

The two never broke eye contact as Emily slowly entered her girl with two fingers and began stroking her clit with her thumb. Alison's fingers tangled in her luscious brown hair as her head fell back in complete ecstasy overcome with pleasure against the pillow.

The detective placed loving kisses all over her girlfriend's exposed skin as she built a steady rhythm and sent a mind blowing orgasm coursing through Ali's trembling body minutes later.

It was the first of many that the two women would give each other that night as they tried to make up for the seven years that they'd spent apart in search for the other half of their soul. Hours later when Alison fell asleep curled up to Emily's chest with a strong arm loosely wrapped around the detective's middle the couple was so entangled it was impossible to tell where one person ended and the other began.

* * *

 **I debated on ending this chapter with fluffiness or a cliff hanger...so I hope ending on some Emison sexy times was good for you all!**

 **Dr. Elliot Rollins is Charles' psychologist and his friend Archer Dunhill is the serial killer, say what?! Yes in this fic they are two different people and just to let you guys know Archer isn't who he initially appears to be...and Alison's gut feeling about Charles not being done...yeah I'll just say she's really good at her job for a reason.**

 **Let me know what you think! Any favorite parts?**

 **Personally I of course loved all the Emison moments (their just yeah amazing) and Ali and Brittany's talk was rather sweet as well. I just love that Ali begged Brittany not to get all overly protective, Brittany promised to be on her best behavior, and then she still threatened to kill Emily if she ever hurt Alison...ohh Britt you're too much sometimes!**

 **Next chapter we have Hanna's fashion show! Which will be an insane ride! Team Sparia gets thrown into the mix and of course Mandela and Chloe cuteness awaits! Stay tuned and hope you all are doing well wherever you are!**


	10. Chapter 10: Small World

**Hello beautiful people! I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, so I appreciate if you're sticking with me! I hope you all enjoy and as always please let me know what you think!**

 **Just an FYI that Grad School starts up again for me on Tuesday and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write fanfiction during the semester...I'm thinking it won't be as hectic as it was during the fall, but I won't really know until I get syllabuses for my classes-which none of my professors have sent out yet lol. So we'll just have to see!**

 **I think you guys will enjoy this chapter-a lot of questions get answered, a new romantic relationship gets explored, and some familiar faces return...**

Guardian Angel: An Emison Story Chapter Ten

Small World

November 20, 2019  
Central Park  
Manhattan, New York City  
6:00 am

"How crazy is it that Eva's catering the fashion show Hanna's designs are in?" Brittany asked as she and Ali jogged (okay, let's be real, sprinted) along the paved path through Central Park with Pepe happily tagging along. The two of them tried to run together every morning, no matter where the CIA had them stationed, as a way to decompress and refocus. Ali can't even remember how many times the two of them had a game changing revelation regarding a case they'd been assigned while they'd been jogging. Brittany always said it was the fresh air that got their brains thinking more clearly and who knows maybe she was onto something. However, this was the first morning all week that Ali was even around for their run, because she'd spent the last few naked in Emily Fields' bed. And after spending the night with her girlfriend receiving and giving orgasm after orgasm there was no way Alison could go running with Brittany, who even on her slow days jogged like a fucking Olympian.

The only reason the blonde wasn't waking up to Emily ravishing her body again today was because the detective had slept over at Hanna's brownstone. Caleb had called her tanned beauty the night before urging her to come over because his wife was having a mild panic attack about her fashion show the following night. Luckily for the computer genius Ali and Emily hadn't gotten hot and heavy yet or else there's no way her girlfriend would have left. A part of Alison felt slightly guilty because she'd been taking up almost all of Emily's time. They ate every meal together, worked on the Charles/Elliot Rollins/Archer Dunhill case together, and got lost in each other every night. The blonde guardian doesn't even know when the last time Hanna or Chloe even saw her mermaid, which is why she all but demanded Emily go and be a best friend to the fashion designer. Their goodbye kiss had turned into a make out session however and Alison had to remind herself that she didn't want to be that possessive girlfriend who never let Emily spend time with anyone else but her. It was just hard to be away from her soulmate for any extended period of time though, because they'd already spent seven years apart.

Ali realized that she never actually answered Brittany when her best friend laughed besides her. Everyone in her family had been teasing her for the last few days about how often she zoned out and let her thoughts wander to Emily. They were all of course insanely happy for her, but just found her love sick behavior rather amusing.

Nudging Brittany playfully with her shoulder, Alison blushed as she huffed out, "Before you ask, yes I was thinking about Emily." She saw Brittany smirk out of the corner of her eye and was mildly surprised when the tall brunette held her tongue and didn't throw out a smart-ass comment. As they rounded another corner Alison finally replied to the other woman's rhetorical question, "We really do live in a small world."

"And Mandela's practically bursting at the seam because he finally gets to introduce us to his best friend Chloe…"

Alison smiled as she thought about the little boy who meant so much to her, and the little girl who had captured her mermaid's heart, "I still can't believe that our nephew and Emily's goddaughter are best friends. Like how does that even happen?"

Brittany smiled down at her, "I told you God was going to bring Emily and the others back into your life when the time was right." Ali's heart warmed at her best friend's reasoning as she remembered the conversation the two of them had in the Revolutionary Bean almost two weeks ago, _I swear Brittany's secretly a prophet working for the father almighty, because how else could she be so wise?_

"From the looks of things, he _really_ wanted the two of you to be reunited."

"Who knows maybe in time he'll bring your mystery woman back into your orbit as well," Ali countered and did a little happy dance when the former basketball star blushed. It was so hard to fluster the tall brunette, but whoever this woman was from eighteen months ago, clearly was one of Britt's weaknesses (Mandela and coffee being the others). And really Alison was hoping God would bring this person back into Brittany's world because she wanted her to be as happy as the blonde was with Emily.

Before Brittany could offer any kind of response Pepe saw a squirrel and bolted after the small animal, effectively ending their conversation. Thankfully the sheltie didn't bark too loud as he ran up to the tree the squirrel had scampered up and began whimpering.

"Pepe, c'mon buddy leave the poor squirrel alone!" Ali called after the ten-year-old canine who acted like such a puppy sometimes.

Once Pepe realized he had no chance in getting the squirrel he decided to roll around in the thin layer of snow instead. Alison laughed and Brittany just shook her head-this dog was seriously too much sometimes.

"Pepe you better hope you dry off before we get home…" Her best friend tried to sound stern as the dog trotted back over to them on the paved path, but the sheltie just gave Brittany a challenging look. He was so spoiled and knew there was no way the tall brunette would ever actually punish him. The worst Brittany would do is only give him one instead of two Milk Bone treats…

As the two started back on their run, Alison voiced a thought that she'd been muddling over since Brian and Reggie had brought Charles' psychologist and protégé into custody a few days, "Do you get a weird vibe with Archer Dunhill?"

Brittany offered her an incredulous look before she pointed out, "He's a serial killer, Ali…"

Alison huffed out in frustration, "No, I know…obviously, he's creepy as hell, but…it's just…I don't know he looks so familiar and I can't place him and it's driving me insane."

Her best friend glanced at her as they made it out of Central Park and headed onto Malcolm X Boulevard that would take them through Harlem and eventually back into The Bronx.

"I know what you mean…I swear I've seen him somewhere, maybe it was just briefly…," Brittany muttered before she asked, "Did you notice he has really strange scaring on his face that doesn't look that old?"

Ali's eyebrows furrowed as she concluded, "Do you think he had plastic surgery?"

Her best friend shrugged her shoulders as she sighed out, "Probably…God how do we catch our serial killer and the middle man only to have things get even more complicated?"

The blonde laughed before she truthfully stated, "It wouldn't really be a case of ours if the answers were easy to come by." _Just once I'd like to work a case that was routine and normal…although, I'm not even sure what normal would entail._ "Plus, Charles is a psychopath, which makes understanding what he's planning rather challenging…"

"Good point, sis. It also doesn't help that neither Dr. Rollins or Archer Dunhill will give us anything either…"

Ali shook her head, "Honestly, you'd think they'd care about helping themselves out…you know avoiding the death penalty and all…"

Brittany scoffed as a disgusted look spread over her face, "Charles has them brain washed. All they care about is making sure he can achieve his endgame, which means keeping their mouths shut. Our best bet is trying to get _Vivian_ to tell us something."

Now it was Alison's turn to scoff as she thought about the woman who was masquerading under the name Vivian Darkbloom, the name she herself used to go by when she'd been living on the run all those years ago, _Jesus the irony of it all_.

"Because that went so well the first time we tried it…God, I never could stand that bitch," The blonde revealed a few moments later and Brittany squeezed her arm in reassurance.

" _Alison left Rosewood like you wanted…why would you help Charles go after her and her family?" Emily was seething in the interrogation room at CIA headquarters. Alison wanted nothing more than to go in and place a calming hand on her girlfriend's shaking form, but she understood why Reggie had all but demanded that she and Brittany let Emily and her boss, Brian, lead this interrogation. The two guardians were too close to the situation to really keep their cool and as he had wisely pointed out her tall best friend would more than likely "throttle the bitch before she gets a word out." So, she, Brittany, and Reggie were left watching through the interrogation room's glass window that looked like a mirror from the other side. They could see in, but couldn't be seen._

" _I don't need to explain myself to you, Detective Fields."_

 _Before the brunette could respond to fake Vivian's smug reply, Brian interjected as he placed a comforting hand on Emily's arm underneath the metal table, "Actually Lieutenant Tanner it would be wise of you to talk to us. You're looking at some serious time right now because you were an accessory to four murders and we have enough evidence of your involvement in those crimes that we could bump that charge up to first degree intentional homicide," Lieutenant Williams' voice was stern and held a clear threat._

 _The former Rosewood Police Department Lieutenant who had made Alison's life a living hell senior year (and was now making phone calls to their serial killer) didn't seem that concerned however as she defensively crossed her arms over her chest and raised a challenging eyebrow._

" _In fact, the four women you, Elliot Rollins, and Archer Dunhill targeted, tortured, and killed fall into such a specifically crafted category that their murders could be classified as hate crimes…which would land all three of your asses in federal penitentiaries."_

 _Lieutenant Tanner just scoffed at the legal knowledge Brian was dropping, before she turned her attention back to Emily and declared, "It doesn't matter what you threaten me with, you'll never stop Charles. You couldn't keep Alison safe from him then Emily, what really makes you think this time will be any different? Because you openly love her now? Please…"_

 _The blonde's heart clenched for her girlfriend because she could see just how affected the kind detective was by the Lieutenant's harsh words._

 _However, when Emily spoke she was poised and collected and Alison found herself falling even more in love with her._

" _I told you back then Lieutenant Tanner to never under estimate the way I feel about Alison and I'm telling you now that mine and her family's love will keep her safe from Charles. He doesn't stand a chance in hell and you are a fucking moron to ever think that he did," With that her love assertively stood up from the table and stormed out of the interrogation room walking directly into Alison's waiting arms._

"I honestly don't think she's going to tell us anything, Britt. Charles has her brain washed too," Alison argued and a smirk spread over her best friend's face. _What have you got up your sleeve Johnson?_

A few moments later Brittany answered her unspoken question, "I never said she had to tell us anything verbally…"

Putting two and two together, Alison excitedly blurted out, "Wait, did you find out where Lieutenant Tanner's been staying?"

"Well, I found a rented storage unit listed under the name Vivian Darkbloom in Queens and was going to check it out before we go to Hanna's fashion show at the Met tonight. Would you care to assist me, Ali?" Brittany grinned at her and Alison saw that determined flare return to her soulful blue eyes and she all but squealed because this might actually get them somewhere.

"I fucking love you! How did you even find it? I thought there was zero trace of Tanner after she left Rosewood three years ago?"

"I'm slightly offended that after all this time, you still question my ability to unearth the untraceable," Ali could tell Britt was joking and she nudged into the taller woman, who was slowly morphing back into her confident self, as they crossed the bridge over the Harlem River. Pepe excitedly barked as they ran back into The Bronx. Alison chuckled because Pepe was always thrilled whenever they returned from leaving the borough's confines and made it back home. Brittany reached down and scratched the sheltie behind his ear mid stride and the blonde just shook her head. _Note to self: never under estimate Brittany and what she can do physically or intellectually-whether it's showing our dog affection without losing any speed whatsoever while running or uncovering a seemingly untraceable woman's hiding spot._

Despite knowing Brittany for over seven years and working with her for over six at the CIA, there were still times Alison just starred at her best friend in awe. The blonde never doubted her own abilities, but she couldn't deny that Brittany just possessed something extra. A special kind of gift that afforded her the unique attributes to excel in her work as a guardian. _She's going to put all this together before Em and I even scratch the surface, I just fucking know it._

* * *

November 20, 2019  
Vivian Darkbloom (i.e. Lieutenant Linda Tanner)'s Storage Unit  
Queens, New York City  
10:00 am

"How can one person have so much shit?" Brittany muttered under her breath and Alison chuckled. The two of them had already been scrounging around in the storage unit for over an hour. There had to be over one hundred boxes within the small space all filled to the brim with literal crap. There appeared to be no rhyme or reason for why certain documents and photographs were in certain boxes…

"And if you're going to have so much shit, why wouldn't you label the boxes with at least a year or something? Wouldn't that just make sense?" Her best friend continued to rant and the blonde groaned in agreement. Working for the CIA had really spoiled them. They were used to sifting through hordes of information using the most advanced technology in the world, not going through a middle-aged woman's taxes and receipts by hand…

Alison could feel her legs beginning to cramp because she'd been sitting with them crossed on the floor of the storage unit for almost an hour. In the process of stretching and extending them the piles of manila folders she'd been looking through scattered across the floor-adding to their ever-mounting mess of paper.

She let out an exaggerated groan and Brittany glanced up at her from the pile she was currently pouring over and laughed at her frustrated antics.

"Shut up, that was not funny!" Ali weakly argued and her best friend threw her hands up in surrender as she tried (and failed) not to laugh at the blonde's struggles.

Alison closed her eyes and took a calming breath. It was no secret she was on edge. Not only because of her psychotic half-brother, but because she was more than likely going to be coming face to face with Hanna, Spencer, and Aria tonight for the first time in over seven years following the designer's fashion show. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her former best friends, she was just so damn nervous.

"Ali, they're going to be thrilled to see you again," Brittany quietly reassured and Ali opened her blue eyes so she could look at the woman who once again managed to read her like a book.

"Emily said they all miss you and besides if things don't go well, mom, Bradley, Eva, Mandela, and I will be right there," Her best friend moved towards her and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. The blonde leaned into the taller woman's touch and let out a heavy sigh. Brittany placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head, "You can do this, Ali. And no matter what happens you'll never be alone."

The blonde smiled into the brunette's shoulder as she hugged Britt back and asked, "Promise?"

"Well…I can promise that I'll _always_ be here for you. You're never getting rid of me."

"Like I'd even want to," Ali declared with a playful hint to her tone before she lifted her head so she could look Brittany directly in the eyes as she sincerely professed, "You're my best friend soulmate. I'd be lost without you, Britt."

Alison could see how much her words touched the taller woman who had to avert her gaze and blink away her tears.

A few moments later Brittany was composed enough to look back at her, "You are not allowed to say shit that's going to make me cry when we're supposed to be focusing on unearthing psychotic connections."

The blonde offered her most apologetic smile, "Sorry," as the brunette playfully shoved her away.

Ten minutes later, an invoice from a Philadelphia Plastic Surgeon's Office, that was actually filed in a manila folder labeled "Medical Expenses", caught Alison's attention.

The guardian frantically paged through the documents within the folder.

 _Please please let there be a treatment plan with the patient's information or some before and after pictures so we can find out who Archer Dunhill actually is._

In her near desperate search two 4x6 pictures fell onto her lap and Ali's breath hitched.

 _No. No. This can't be right. Why would he do this?! No, no he's not a serial killer! Sure he was attracted to younger women and was a total creep back then, but a ruthless murderer?_

"Ali, are you okay? What did you find?" Brittany worriedly asked as she crawled back over to the blonde's side of the storage unit.

Alison was at a loss for words however and could only hand over the pictures that revealed a truth she never expected to find with trembling hands.

As Brittany's brilliant blue eyes looked over the images, hot anger coursed through Alison's veins. _How fucking dare he…after everything!_

"Oh my God…" Her best friend trailed off and Ali could see the gears beginning to turn in her head and a guilty expression form on her face.

"Why would he do this? _How_ could he do this?" The blonde was seething and she felt like going to the Federal Penitentiary where the former English teacher was being held and kicking his ass. That's why Archer Dunhill looked so fucking familiar, because pre-plastic surgery he was Ezra Fitz. _Jesus fucking Christ._

"It's all my fault…" Brittany whispered and Alison had to strain to hear her.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. _How could Brittany possibly blame herself for what Ezra had done?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember _why_ Dr. Rollins told Charles his friend Archie would be a good protégé to carry on his legacy?"

A confused look spread over Alison's face as she thought back to the surveillance footage from Charles' solitary confinement cell they saw last week.

A few moments later she recalled the psychologist's explanation, "Because he was feeling dissatisfied with life after his ex-girlfriend wouldn't take him back. What does that have to do with you though?"

Brittany finally lifted her head and she looked _so_ pained. Her eyes were imploring Alison to put the pieces together.

 _That surveillance footage was from a year and a half ago. What else happened a year and a half ago?_

It finally dawned on her.

"Oh my God…the woman you saved in the alleyway…that was Aria."

* * *

 _June 21, 2017  
_ _Manhattan, New York City  
_ _11:00 pm_

 _It was a typical night of roof jumping for the CIA guardian. She went unnoticed by the citizens of New York as she literally soared above them. Brittany had mastered the craft of doing remarkable things completely under the radar years ago, and this night was panning out to be no different until she heard the sounds of a heated argument filtering up from an alleyway mid stride._

" _Aria, why won't you just hear me out?!"_

 _The former basketball star stood on the ledge of the four-story building she just landed on and peered down-accessing the situation. And even though she promised Reggie she wouldn't mettle in NYPD crimes anymore, she couldn't in good conscious walk away if things were to escalate between the brown-haired man in his late twenties/early thirties who was following an incredibly tiny brunette further and further into the alleyway. It was obvious that she was trying to get away from him…_

" _I heard you out for years, Ezra! And instead of respecting my wishes you followed me to New York when I'm trying to support my friend?! I cannot believe you!"_

" _It's the only way I could talk to you! Every time I show up at your apartment in Boston, Mike's there and he won't let me in!"_

" _Because he's my brother and he loves me and he knows how much you hurt me…how much you keep hurting me because you won't leave me the hell alone!" The small woman's voice cracked and Brittany could tell that she was on the verge of tears._

 _God, she needs someone to just wrap her in a hug and shower her with affection and love…someone with a kind heart and good soul-wow, you literally just described yourself-do not let your thoughts go there Johnson._

" _If you would just let me love you, we wouldn't have any problems! You wouldn't hurt anymore, Aria!" Okay, this guy seriously needs to take a hint and realize she is not taking him back under any circumstance. She's done-it's over between them. Jesus, why is every man besides my brother so oblivious?_

 _The tiny brunette crossed her arms defensively over her chest-obviously trying to shield herself from her ex-boyfriend who sounds like he's a borderline stalker._

" _Ezra, I'm not the same fifteen-year-old girl in your English class…I've changed and because of that we don't work anymore. We haven't worked in a long time."_

 _This poor woman sounded so defeated and damn if they started dated when she was his student no wonder they had issues. He used his position to manipulate her…hell she probably lost her virginity to him and everything and he fucked her over the coals. Asshole. She's much too beautiful to put up with bullshit like that. Okay, Britt seriously you need to chill._

" _Why do you keep saying that Aria?! Can't you see that we're meant to be?" Ezra took a threatening step towards Aria, effectively trapping her between the brick wall of the building, a dumpster, and his much larger frame. Shit, this does not look good. He could unravel at any second. "I love you, Aria."_

 _The guardian effortlessly jumped from the ledge of the building into the alleyway making very little noise upon impact. Damn I'm good, Mandela's superhero assessment might not be that far off..._

 _The tiny brunette bitterly shook her head at the declaration before she stood her ground and asserted, "But I don't love you."_

 _Something in Ezra seemed to snap as Aria's words sank in. He forcibly shoved Aria into the brick wall, held her up aggressively and shouted, "You ungrateful bitch! After everything that I've done for you! All the sacrifices I've made!"_

 _Brittany sprinted towards the feuding exes and grabbed Ezra right as he raised his fist and was about to strike Aria. The guardian threw Ezra against the dumpster and stood protectively between him and the tiny brunette who was trembling against the brick wall of the building. She didn't shove Ezra hard enough to break any of his bones, but he would definitely be sore when he woke up in the morning…_

 _The athletic brunette authoritatively crossed her arms over her chest and issued her most intimidating glare as she demanded, "I would suggest that you get the hell out of here and most importantly you leave her alone or else you'll have to deal with me again…and trust me you really don't want to do that."_

 _Ezra grimaced as he stood back up grabbing his shoulder and looked her up and down. Yeah, you won't be able to do shit to me buddy._

 _Realizing he didn't physically stand a chance in hell against the CIA agent, Ezra spat in her direction as he began to back away, "What are you her guard dog?"_

' _No, her guardian angel' Brittany thought with a small smile spreading across her face as her observant eyes made sure Ezra retreated completely out of the alleyway before she turned to check on the spooked woman. As the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes she'd ever seen looked up at her in gratitude, Brittany's breath caught in her throat._

* * *

"You recognized Aria?" Alison asked in a soft voice. Brittany looked so guilty and it pained the blonde mightily to see her best friend beat herself up. Sure, she wished the tall brunette would have told her that the mystery woman she's been pining over for a year and a half was one of her former best friends from Rosewood. But she can't exactly blame Brittany for not saying anything. Alison probably wouldn't have reacted the greatest, especially given that at that time Emily wasn't back in her life yet.

"Yes…I was only planning on making sure she got back to her hotel safely, but…we just connected and I'd never been drawn to anyone like that before…and God, when she kissed me-"

"Wait, she kissed you?" Alison interrupted because she was just so surprised. She'd never known Aria to be attracted to women, but then again Brittany was well, Brittany. Much like Emily, Brittany was a bi-curious girl's dream.

The tall brunette's cheeks flushed red as her eyes briefly met Alison's, "Yeah…I was too nervous to initiate anything."

The blonde cracked a smile as she teased Britt, "Always such a gentlewoman…"

Ali's lighthearted teasing seemed to get the other woman to relax and she smiled back at her, "I can't help it if my mother raised me right."

Alison nodded her head and truthfully stated, "That she did."

They shared a look of understanding for a few content moments before the guardian carefully asked, "Britt…if you felt so strongly for Aria, how did you leave her that following morning?"

* * *

 _June 22, 2017_  
 _Daisy's Café_  
 _Manhattan, New York City_  
 _11:00 am_

 _Aria held the agent's hand across the table and played with her fingers, which Brittany thought was just too damn adorable, as she quietly revealed, "I haven't felt anything like this before. It feels like I've known you my whole life."_

 _When the art teacher's beautiful hazel eyes met her own Brittany honestly replied, "I feel the same way…"_

 _God, I've known you for twelve hours and already I've fallen for you…_

 _The tiny brunette smiled at her and the guardian hated herself for having to end things with this remarkable woman so shortly after meeting her. They just connected on a level that was out of this world and it seemed like the universe was playing a cruel trick on them._

" _But you deserve to be with someone who can really be there for you, Aria."_

 _A pained look spread over Aria's face as the tall brunette continued to explain, "My job takes me all over the world and makes me the arch rival of the most dangerous people on the planet. And if anything were to happen to you-" Just the thought of something happening to the compassionate soul sitting across from her makes tears form behind the guardian's eyes, "It's just too dangerous. I'm so sorry."_

 _A tear streaked down Aria's cheek and Brittany can't help but reach up and catch it with the pad of her thumb before moving over to the other side of the table and bringing the teacher into her protective arms. Aria clung to her and buried her face in the crook of her neck before she choked out, "It's so unfair."_

" _I know," The tall brunette painfully offered a similar sentiment as she relished in the feel of Aria being in her arms. She never wanted to let her go, but Brittany had accepted a long time ago that her personal happiness would always come in second behind keeping the world safe._

 _A few minutes later they were standing outside the café and the usually confident CIA agent awkwardly looked down smiling at their contrast in footwear-her Nike running shoes compared to Aria's one of a kind heels. The last thing Brittany wanted to do was walk away from Aria, but she knew she needed to._

 _When she finally mustered up enough strength to look up and into those hazel eyes that she knew would forever haunt her, the guardian kissed the teacher on the cheek and declared, "You deserve the world, Aria Montgomery. Don't ever settle for anything or anyone less."_

 _Before she can disappear into the alleyway behind the café, Aria wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her back in for a lingering kiss. The CIA agent marveled at how perfectly the two of them just fit as she lifted Aria off the ground and passionately kissed her back. Fuck it was going to be really hard to walk away now…this was so not part of the plan. Like love ever even has a plan though…_

 _They pulled apart when it became difficult to breathe and Aria caressed her cheek so softly that Brittany nearly melted into the ground._

" _That's why I'm not giving up on us before we even have a chance to begin. I don't care if it's dangerous...I've felt more alive in the last twelve hours with you than I ever have before in my life…so I'll wait. I'll wait for you, Brittany Johnson."_

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Alison couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aria had fought for her best friend after she'd given her the whole 'I work for the CIA and you could be killed if you're associated with me' speech?

Brittany smiled at her, "It surprised me too."

"So…I mean do you two like talk or…meet up…" The blonde was flabbergasted. _Jesus, you think I would have noticed if Brittany was sneaking off to Boston…_

"This is going to sound lame, but we write each other letters."

Alison felt her heart flutter, "Oh my God, that's so sweet." She'd always been a sucker for hopeless romantic gestures like that and obviously Brittany was too because she was as red as a tomato right now.

Suddenly a thought occurred to the blonde and she felt ridiculous for not finding out the answer sooner, "Does Aria know about me being in your family?"

"She knows that I have a younger brother and sister who I love beyond words, but I haven't told her that her former best friend who dipped out of Rosewood without a trace seven years ago is my remarkable sister…Honestly I didn't know how to tell her that or whether or not you'd be okay with me telling her that…and finding that out would have required me actually telling you about Aria being the mystery woman, and yeah I never did that…but I'm sure she'll put all the pieces together tonight when you're reunited with all of them again and you know me and the fam are only a few feet away…"

Alison shook her head, "God, why is everything in our lives so incredibly complicated?"

Almost as if on cue, Reggie called them not even five seconds later declaring:

"Come to headquarters immediately. We have a problem."

* * *

November 19, 2019  
Hanna, Caleb, and Chloe Rivers' Brownstone  
Manhattan, New York City  
7:00 pm

"Aunt Emmy thank goodness you came over, momma was having a spaz attack," Chloe dramatically stated as she curled up further in the detective's lap on the couch in Hanna's living room.

The brunette smiled down at the little girl while she wrapped her arms around her tiny body and explained, "Yeah…us grownups have those sometimes."

Chloe's big blue eyes looked up at her as she huffed out in a very Hanna-like manner, "But why is momma so nervous? Her clothes are fabulous! Everyone will love them!"

Emily giggled at the toddler's truthful assessment. Hanna seriously had nothing to worry about. But the detective knew how much her best friend cared about her work…and how much of a perfectionist she could be at times-wanting everything to be perfect.

"You really think so, baby?" Hanna had been in the kitchen but had made her way into the spacious living room to hear the end of Chloe's declaration.

The adorable toddler shifted in Emily's arms so she could look at her mother, "Momma I know so!"

Before Hanna could respond to her mini-me the doorbell rang and the fashion designer quirked her eyebrow.

"Hmmm that's weird. I'm not expecting anyone," Hanna mumbled as she walked to the door with Emily and Chloe moving off the couch and following right behind her. The detective was feeling rather protective over everyone in her life at the moment and she wasn't about to let her best friend be ambushed by anyone…not like anyone was coming after her, but still.

When Hanna opened the front door, she squealed and practically tackled the two women who were standing on the other side of the threshold. Emily beamed and Chloe excitedly squirmed in her arms as her eyes fell on her other two aunts.

"What the hell I thought you guys could only come to the show?!"

When Hanna finally released team Sparia from her vice grip, Spencer explained, "We wanted to surprise you, Han!"

Caleb had ventured toward the front door to see what all the commotion was about and yelled when he saw who else was there, "Tobs!"

The computer genius wrapped Toby in a bear hug and Spencer's fiancé jokingly inquired, "Hey Caleb! Jeez did you miss me or something?"

Hanna laughed at her husband before she teased, "He's just glad to have another guy around for a couple days."

After everyone had made their way back inside Emily set Chloe down and she ran over to her newly arrived aunts.

"Aunt Spencer! Aunt Aria! I missed you!"

Aria scooped the toddler into her arms and exclaimed, "We missed you too Chloe bear!"

The detective moved over to Spencer and wrapped her in a warm hug, "It's so good to see you, Spence."

When they pulled apart the lawyer looked at her searchingly and noted, "You look different."

"I know she's practically glowing," Aria chimed in and the swimmer felt her cheeks blush furiously. _There's no way I can hide my happiness from them. They'll all see right through me…_

"Oh thank God you two noticed it too, I thought I was going crazy," Hanna just had to throw her two cents in as the four women and Chloe made their way into the kitchen and she yelled over her shoulder to Caleb, "Take Toby down to the man cave, babe. You're allowed!"

Caleb came into the kitchen and playfully wrapped his arms around Hanna's middle from behind as he placed loving kisses all over her face, "Thank you, baby. I love you," before he looked up and sincerely stated, "Spencer and Aria it's great to see you both again."

They both echoed back with choruses of "You too Caleb" as Hanna yelled after her retreating husband, who looked like a giddy teenager as he made his way towards the basement with Toby, "I love you too! Just don't make a mess!"

"No worries Han, I'll keep him in line!" Toby reassured and they all laughed.

"The bromance between them is too real…" Spencer commented as she sat down at the breakfast bar with Aria and Chloe soon following suit.

"It's good for Caleb to have some male interaction…he spends almost all his time having tea parties with Chloe and listening to me rant about fashion trends," Hanna joked as she moved over towards the fridge and pulled out four water bottles explaining, "I'd offer you guys wine…but I really can't have any semblance of a hangover tomorrow."

* * *

Three hours later the four best friends were sitting in Hanna's living room clad in their fuzzy pajamas eating snacks and catching up. Chloe was fast asleep in her bedroom while Toby and Caleb were discussing some new programming software that the computer genius was developing in the 'man cave'. The four women were all sitting on the same couch even though there wasn't really enough room for them, but Emily didn't mind in the slightest. These three had been her rocks for as long as she could remember and she'd gladly get cramped legs if it meant she got to be close to them.

"So…Emily care to explain why you can't wipe that smile off your face?" Spencer nudged into her and the brunette felt her cheeks flush red as both innocent and not so innocent images of Alison flooded her mind.

"What? Can't a girl just be happy to be spending time with her best friends?" She tried to argue, but Emily knew she didn't convince any of them.

"Yes…she can, but you look like Aria after she was rescued by her lesbian lover…" Hanna teased and had to recoil into the couch as the art teacher reached across Emily and Spencer's bodies and swatted the designer's arm.

"For the last time Hanna she's not my lesbian lover! We didn't have sex then and I haven't even seen her since, so…"

"Well, I think she's an idiot. You two share this amazing connection and then she doesn't want to be with you…"

"It's complicated, Han," Aria let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

"What is so complicated about being in a relationship with someone?" The designer threw back and Emily was tempted to tell Hanna to watch it because if anyone understood complicated right now it was her. And while she didn't exactly know a lot about Aria's situation because she's so often engrossed in her work that she never gets to have heart to hearts with her friends, she feels for the small brunette. Hell, she knows what it's like to fall head over heels for someone and not be able to have them in your life. To dream about them every single night only to wake up in the morning and not have them lying next to you. _But I have Ali now…and God it's amazing._

"Umm isn't your husband the one who ran off to Ravenswood and developed feelings for a ghost Hanna?" Spencer challenged and then rhetorically inquired, "That didn't _complicate_ things at all for you two?"

The feisty blonde crossed her arms over her chest as she groaned, "Ugh whatever that is completely different Hastings. We were dealing with -A and supernatural forces…besides I knew Caleb and I would find our way back to each other."

"Exactly! Maybe Aria knows that she and her...alleyway savior will find their way back to each other too."

Emily, Hanna, and Aria all looked at Spencer with raised eyebrows. The lawyer had always been a realist, so to see her be so optimistic was rather odd.

The tall brunette laughed as she explained, "What? Toby makes me believe in happily ever after, damn. Besides there's nothing wrong with having a little hope."

 _Wow, Spence always used to say hope breeds eternal misery…looks like her philosophy has changed a little over the years._

Hanna conceded a few moments later, "Okay fine. Aria, if you want to hold out hope for your letter writing beau that's fine…but if she ever hurts you, I'm kicking her ass."

Aria smiled before she declared, "She wouldn't hurt me and you wouldn't be able to kick her ass, Han. Just saying…"

"Don't underestimate me shorty!" Hanna fired back and Emily chuckled at her best friend's antics.

"Okay! Okay! We're getting off track again!" Spencer held up her hands and turned to face Emily. _Oh shit. Here comes the interrogation._ The detective gulped as the brilliant brunette's eyes bore into her.

"Seriously Em did you meet someone or what because you look so…complete."

 _Deep breath Fields. You can do this. Ali said it was okay if you told them about your relationship and they all love you, they'll be happy for you. Okay here goes nothing…_

The tanned brunette practically burst with joy as she revealed, "More like I got reunited with and am now in a relationship with the love of my life."

* * *

Emily gently shifted on the bed in one of Hanna and Caleb's spare bedrooms not wanting to disturb Aria, who she thought was peacefully sleeping next to her. It was now after three o'clock in the morning and one would think following a marathon session of answering her three best friends' questions regarding Alison and their blossoming romance she'd be exhausted. However, here she was unable to fall asleep because she was so insanely happy.

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were thrilled to find out Ali was indeed alive and as the fashion designer so eloquently put it 'kicking mega ass'. She'd told them all about Alison's amazing adopted family, spending an obscene amount of time gushing about Brittany and the incredible work the two guardians did at the CIA (without going into too much confidential detail of course). Hanna couldn't believe that the former St. John's University basketball phenom who Emily had been damn near stalking following Rebecca's murder was Alison's best friend, co-worker, and sister; observing that they indeed lived in a small world. Aria had grown incredibly quiet during this part of the conversation, which confused Emily immensely, but she brushed it off as the compassionate art teacher being in shock. After all, it was a lot to take in…

"Emily, are you awake?" Aria's quiet voice startled the athletic brunette slightly and it took her a few seconds to reply, "Yeah," and roll over.

The art teacher's hazel eyes were filled with tears and the detective scooted closer so she could comfort the other woman, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just…it all makes sense now," Emily's eyebrows furrowed as Aria explained, "Why she thought it was so complicated for us to be together."

"What are you talking about?" The detective asked while her mind ran a thousand miles a minute trying to make connections between all the information she'd divulged tonight and what that had to do with whatever was bothering her friend.

Aria wiped her eyes before she quietly revealed, "Brittany, Alison's sister, she's the one who saved me a year and a half ago…" Emily knew her mouth was hanging open. _Ali's Brittany was Aria's pined over rescuer? Say what?! Okay seriously how small can the world get?_

"The person I just connected with on a level I'd never experienced before and wanted to be with so badly…but she said it was too dangerous…maybe she was so hesitant because she didn't know how to explain Alison's place in her life? I mean I'm sure I'm not the person Ali wanted to be reunited with from Rosewood…"

The art teacher smiled softly at her and Emily blushed. _Yeah as much as my girlfriend loves Spencer, Hanna, and Aria, I know I'm the one she was yearning for._

The detective held Aria's hand and offered her assessment of the situation, "Well, I'm thinking Brittany rescued you because she can't _not_ help someone in trouble. She probably didn't even realize you were Alison's friend Aria from Rosewood until after Ezra left the alleyway. Then wanting to make sure you got home safely she walked you back to the hotel and was probably planning on disappearing after that, but…she obviously felt drawn to you, because well, you're rather amazing my friend."

Emily could see the art teacher absorbing her sincere words, "Knowing Brittany she probably beat herself up for even having feelings for you because she felt like she was somehow betraying Alison in the process."

Aria nodded her head in understanding and shyly inquired, "Do you think now that you're back in the picture and can be there for Ali, Brittany will stop making me wait?"

The swimmer leaned forward and kissed Aria on the forehead before she truthfully declared, "She'd be an idiot not to."

* * *

November 20, 2019  
CIA New York City Headquarters  
Surveillance Room  
1:00 pm

"How did this happen?" Brittany asked Reggie as her worried blue eyes flickered over to Alison who was standing beside her in shock. The blonde guardian couldn't believe what she'd just seen. _God, there was so much blood…_

"The guard fucked up by not having his gun secured and Charles took advantage of the situation as soon as the opportunity presented itself…" Her boss trailed off in a frustrated tone. The poor guard who had gone to check on the deranged psychopath thought Charles was unconscious and didn't stand a chance after he bent over to check his pulse. As soon as he'd put himself in a vulnerable position, her former tormentor grabbed the unsuspecting guard's gun and shot him twice in the head. Charles then made his way out of the maximum security federal penitentiary completely unnoticed because he'd stolen the dead guard's uniform. He was armed, dangerous, and on the move…

"The good thing is he only escaped a couple hours ago and we can prepare-"

"He's coming to New York," Alison hollowly declared, effectively ending Reggie's positive spin on the horrific situation they now found themselves in. Her voice was laced with emotion as the reality of it all came pouring out, "He's coming to take Emily away from me. He's going to go after our family, Brittany."

Her best friend turned towards her and confidently declared, "He's not going to hurt anyone, Ali. Not on our watch," Britt's blue eyes held that determined flare that always helped calm Alison down, "Do I have to remind you that we're the most badass duo in the CIA?" A small smile formed on the blonde's face.

"Yeah, and we have our satellite facial recognition software working overtime, so we're going to find him _if_ and _when_ he gets into the city," Reggie stated with a flare that Ali hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Ali…I know you wanted to have this really nice reunion with everyone tonight at Hanna's fashion show and believe me I'd much rather be seeing Aria again there as opposed to somewhere else, but the risk is too high…we need to get all of them and our family somewhere safe and secure…" Brittany reasoned and Alison nodded her head in agreement.

"Where were you thinking?" The blonde asked even though she already had a pretty good idea what her best friend had in mind.

A smirk spread over Britt's face as she revealed, "I mean let's face it our house is the most secure place in the city…and it's really spacious…plus it has Pepe." _Agh yes her adorable canine had the power to erase any awkward tension with one glance at his big brown eyes._

"I like that plan. That's good. I can stay here and gather intel while you two are already out in the field ready to dive into action," Reggie determined before adding, "I'm going to call Brian and have him give all of NYPD a head's up about Charles. I don't think random New Yorkers are at risk, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Brittany and Alison shared a look as the tall brunette agreed, "So would we," before she lightly squeezed the younger woman's arm in reassurance, "C'mon let's go keep our people safe."

Ali looked up at Britt before she inferred, "I'll call Emily, you call mom?"

The former basketball star quirked a playful eyebrow at her, "And the official merging of the Emison family begins…"

Alison swatted Brittany's arm at the mention of the 'ship' name her family had created for the blonde and Emily's relationship. She acted like she didn't like the name, but in actuality Ali loved it. There was just something about the combination of her and her girlfriend's first names that made the guardian's heart flutter. _God, I can't wait for the day when our last names are combined...Okay Ali, focus on stopping Charles first._

* * *

November 20, 2019  
Brittany and Alison's House  
The Bronx, New York City  
4:00 pm

Alison wrapped her arms tighter around Emily as she breathed her in, letting her girlfriend's unique lavender scent wash over her. Even though Charles was out there somewhere, in her brunette's arms Ali felt safe.

"Are you okay?" The detective murmured into her ear as she pulled the blonde even further into her protective arms.

"I will be," Alison truthfully answered.

Emily placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head before she pulled back slightly so she could caress her cheek. The blonde instinctively moved into the gentle touch. All her worries, all her fears, seemed to disappear as soon as she laid eyes on her tanned beauty.

Emily's soulful brown eyes stared directly into her soul as the taller woman stated with steely conviction, "We're going to stop him, Ali. I love you and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

In response Alison closed the few centimeter distance between them and pressed her lips to Emily's in a loving display of affection. It wasn't an overly passionate kiss, but a solid reminder for the blonde that her mermaid was here…in her arms…ready to fight their former tormentor _together_.

Their foreheads rested together a minute later and Ali breathlessly echoed, "I love you too."

Emily smiled bashfully at her as she shifted slightly to the right. Alison's brilliant blue eyes briefly left her girlfriend's loving gaze and her breath caught as she took in the sight of Spencer, Hanna, and Aria standing in her foyer. They were all in tears and sporting soft smiles and she marveled at how much they had changed in the past seven years. _Well, you've changed a lot too…_

Ali felt her own eyes water as she moved towards the three of them. She noted Toby and Caleb's presence as well. The computer genius was holding an adorable little girl who looked just like Hanna in his arms. She could only presume the toddler was her nephew's best friend Chloe.

The guardian didn't know what to say when she came within an arm's length of her three former best friends, who meant so fucking much to her, and settled on a weak, "Hi."

Before she could even blink, Aria engulfed her in a hug, and the blonde literally melted into her arms.

"It's so good to see you, Ali," the tiny brunette murmured.

"This really wasn't how I wanted to be reunited with all of you," Alison quietly revealed as she hugged Aria tightly.

"Aww c'mon nothing like a psychopath to bring us together…" Spencer joked as she wiped her eyes and joined in their hug. The brainy brunette looked at Alison like she couldn't believe she was real as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Ali can imagine her expression mirrored a similar marveled look.

"Yeah, it's so _us_ …" Hanna emotionally noted before she unapologetically budged her way in between Spencer and Aria and wrapped the guardian in a bone crushing embrace, "God, I missed you so much Alison."

She hugged Hanna back just as strongly and was about to tell the fashion designer how much she'd missed her as well when a small voice caught her attention.

"Alison? That's my middle name," Chloe excitedly observed as she shimmied out of Caleb's arms and ran towards her mother, "Momma, that's my middle name!"

Hanna released Alison from their hug offering her a soft smile and scooped her bursting with enthusiasm daughter into her arms.

Alison smiled as more happy tears filled her blue eyes. _Did Hanna really name her daughter's middle name after me? Oh my God that's the sweetest thing…_

Emily came up behind Alison and wrapped her strong arms around her girlfriend's middle obviously sensing that the blonde was overcome with a mixture of emotions and feeling slightly unsteady.

"I know it is sweetie! Do you remember why that's your middle name, Chloe?"

"Because your best friend Alison was the bravest person you ever knew. She taught you to never give up," Chloe beamed and Ali felt her heart warm.

The toddler suddenly became shy as she glanced at Ali and inquired, "Momma, is that your best friend Alison?"

Hanna smiled warmly at her daughter and then at the blonde guardian, "Yes, it is baby," before she encouraged, "Do you want to say hi?"

Chloe offered her a bright smile, "Hi Alison. You're really pretty. I can see why my Aunt Emmy loves you so much."

Everyone giggled at the little girl and Ali instantly fell in love with the Hanna mini me who quirked an eyebrow and bluntly asked a few seconds later, "Is it true you're a superhero?"

Before Alison could answer Pepe came bolting into the foyer with Bradley chasing after him.

The sheltie excitedly jumped into Emily's legs and the detective reached down to appease the adorable dog.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I tried to hold him back, but he really wanted to say hi to everyone," Bradley explained and the blonde just smiled at the firefighter who made eye contact with their newly arrived guests, waved, and flashed his signature charming smile, "Speaking of which: hi, I'm Bradley, Ali's brother. It's really great to finally meet all of you."

Her brother was wearing a ribbed white tank top that showed off his muscular physique and Ali laughed when Spencer, Hanna, and Aria's eyes raked over his chiseled body. Hell, even Caleb and Toby gave him an appreciative up and down glance.

"Is everyone in your family a superhero Alison?" Chloe seriously inquired after she looked at Bradley.

Alison smiled at the little girl before she truthfully declared, "You think he's impressive, just _wait_ until you meet my sister."

"Speaking of Brittany, where is she?" The blonde turned and asked Bradley, observing the flicker of hope that flashed through Aria's hazel eyes.

The firefighter smirked back at her, "Where else but in the basement setting up the force field with her trusty side kick?"

* * *

"Aunt Brittany you have to promise me something," Mandela looked at her with his light hued blues eyes that were practically identical to her own as he pleaded.

Brittany wrapped her arms tighter around the little boy who meant so much to her silently encouraging him to continue.

"You have to promise me that you'll stay safe."

The guardian smiled softly at her godson as she sensitively explained, "Mandela, my priority is to keep _you_ and everyone upstairs safe. I wouldn't be a very good guardian angel if I focused on myself."

Before Mandela could look crestfallen, she added, "But I promise to do everything I can to _always_ make it back to you."

This seemed to appease her nephew as he curled up further in her arms. The two of them were sitting in the lounge chair in the surveillance room in her and Alison's basement or as Mandela called it "the secret agent hangout".

Brittany and her trusty side kick had successfully gotten the "force field" up and running a few minutes ago, which made an invincible bullet proof/fire proof/bomb proof barrier surround their house. Working for the CIA really had its benefits sometimes…

She ran her fingers soothingly up and down Mandela's back for a few content minutes. Brittany knew that shit was going to hit the fan as soon as Reggie found out where Charles was and she wanted to savor this down time for as long as she could.

"You have to promise me something else," Mandela lifted his head from her chest so he could look at her.

Brittany gave the toddler a curious look, "What's that angel?"

"You have to let yourself be happy," With that he crawled off her lap and walked towards the door. _Wait, what?_

The guardian turned to look after her nephew's retreating form and felt her heart damn near stop beating as her eyes settled on _who_ was leaning against the door frame. _Oh my God she's even more beautiful now._

"Aria…" Brittany breathed out as she stood up.

The art teacher smiled softly at her and Mandela threw a knowing look over his shoulder before he excitedly ran towards the stairs shouting for Chloe.

Aria laughed at Mandela's antics as she noted, "He's adorable."

Brittany felt nerves course through her body as Aria's hazel eyes shimmered as she stepped further into the room. The CIA agent could only nod in agreement-Aria had literally taken her breath away.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, both searching for something…maybe reciprocation for what they feel…what they've felt since they first locked eyes in that alleyway? There was this undeniable pull between them and Brittany still can't believe she managed to survive for a year and a half without Aria _physically_ being in her life. _God imagine being Alison living without your person for seven years…_

Brittany knew Aria was _her_ person-had known it since they first kissed. The realization scared the shit out of here then and terrifies her now, but she decided to be brave and lay it all out there. After all, if Emily and Alison could make their relationship work after _everything_ why couldn't she and Aria?

The guardian reverently caressed the art teacher's cheek as she revealed, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time and I didn't want to do it in a letter..." _Okay, you can do this. Deep breath._ "I love you, Aria."

Once Aria processed what she'd said an over joyed look spread across her face. _God, I'm going to do whatever I can to always make her feel this happy._

"I love you too," The shorter woman declared and an indescribable feeling of warmth spread to the deepest crevices of the guardian's soul. Was it hope? Brittany always thought that her job would prevent her from ever being in a lasting romantic relationship, but maybe she just needed to find the right person.

When Aria leaned up and kissed her she swears fireworks exploded around them. She'd been blessed to always have people in her life who loved her unconditionally-her mom, Bradley, Alison, Eva, Mandela, and even Reggie for that matter-but this was something else. Something so incredibly special and maybe, just maybe, she _could_ allow herself to be happy.

When they pulled apart slightly to catch their breath a few minutes later she knows she's smiling like a fool.

Aria wrapped her arms around her neck before she declared, "Everyone thought I was crazy to wait for you, but I'm so glad that I did."

Brittany effortlessly lifted the shorter woman off the ground marveling at how adorable their difference in height was, "I promise to make it up to you."

Their lips connected a second later and Brittany never wanted the moment to end. She was already planning where she was going to take Aria on their first official date and when she was going to visit her in Boston.

 _Maybe Emily was right to be big on happy endings after all._

 **So...what do we think? Ezra is Archer Dunhill?! Y'all already know how I cannot stand Ezra, so I turned him into a serial killer. Honestly, I thought the show would have been so much more compelling if they would have had the guts to actually let him be -A in season 4. But y'all know they cannot bear to upset Ezria shippers...**

 **Lieutenant Tanner is working with Charles?! And Charles' psycho ass broke out of prison?! What is his endgame anyways?**

 **Aria and Brittany-did anyone see that coming? I debated on whether not I should make their relationship filled with angst, but honestly we get enough of that in the actual show so I was like you know what let's fluff it up. Aria honestly deserves the world, so I gave her Brittany. And let's face it our favorite ass kicking CIA agent deserves someone like Aria...I've written Brittany being romantically involved with Alison and Hanna (my Burning Embers two shot), Charlotte (my Sinus Infection multi chapter), and now Aria. I think I love her the most with Charlotte, but I find her and Aria adorable as well.**

 **How about Alison being reunited with the girls?**

 **I know there wasn't a ton of direct Emison in this chapter, but do NOT worry next chapter will be filled with them!**

 **As always thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
